Twilight: Amelia's Story
by Lauralarios234
Summary: Hello there, names Amelia and I'm about to blow your mind. You see I died and I traveled into The Twilight Saga, I know right crazy! I am just another person in this crazy world full of vampires and werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

I had the perfect life and the perfect family. I just graduated from college and was about to start a new chapter in my life. I had a huge family with five sisters and three brothers. I was the youngest from them and let me tell you I was spoiled. Of course I had many nieces and nephews which I love with all my heart. My parents been together since they were 15, you see I'm half Mexican and half Italian so of course I would have a lot of siblings.

But unfortunately all that came to an end when one raining night a drunk driver t-bone my car. I died instantly and I had to leave my beautiful family behind. When I woke up I was in a all white room. I turned around to see where I was and what's going on. When I started a walk an angel appeared in front of me. "Jesus Christ" I screamed out holding my chest. "Hey that's not nice" the angel says. "I'm sorry but you scared me" I tell him relaxing a bit. I looked around and I knew what going on. "So what now? Am I going to heaven or hell?" I ask him. "Neither" he says confusing me. "Mmm huh" I replied titling my head. "You weren't suppose to die, you were suppose to live a long happy life and have a family of your own. But unfortunately life isn't fair sometimes and now you're given a second chance" he tells me. "Omg I am so happy I'm not died" I give him a huge hug. "So can I go back home?" He gives me a small smile "sorry hun but no. Where I'm sending you is more exciting." He tell me "mm but I wanna go home." He sighs "sorry but this is a good thing for you. And listen to me carefully don't change the storyline to much okay. Let it happen but you can intervene just a little bit okay." I give the angel a weird look but nod. He smile and pushes me back. I was falling down in my new life.

Apparently this life my parents died in a hunting accident and left me with all their money. Let's just say I don't have to work for the rest of my judge let me live by myself since I was about to turn 18 years old, but I had to go live in a small town called Forks. Hopefully this life isn't going to be the death of me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to the school I was already late. I parked next to an orange rusty pickup truck, I had a feeling who it was. As I entered the school, I looked around not believing I was actually here. I mean I died and came back to life just to get stuck here. Could have been worse I guess, we'll at least I'm alive. Wait does this mean that Alice knows I'm here? Can Edward read my mine?! Oh god, that would suck balls if he can. Then I got to be careful around both of them. Maybe just for the fun of it, I can fuck with his mind and confuse him.

I entered the main office and got my schedule. Walking around trying to find my class, I came across the one and only miss Isabella Swan herself struggling. I walked up to her thinking she probably new also. She wasn't looking up so when I spoke to her I scared her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I tell her laughing a bit. She looks up at me with her chocolate brown eyes

"I-its okay I should have seen where I was looking at," she tells me shyly.

"Hey, do you need help?" I asked her pointing to her schedule and she nods. "Well, make that two" she looks confused. "I'm new too" she looks relief that she wasn't the only one. We talked, compared our classes and finally, we made it to class. We have almost all the classes together besides three, I didn't have p.e, History or Biology with her.

Coming out of English class, I left Bella so that I can find my History class. We both agree to sit with each other at lunch but first I had to find her first. Since I didn't have her in my class before lunch. I walked in and was greeted by an older man. It was only Mr. Stephan _(A/N a random name; but actually was my sophomore high school Biology teacher)_ and I went inside the classroom.

"Hello there, I'm new here" I tell him giving him my slip.

He nods and tells me to sit in the back of the room. So I did and to pass the time I pulled out my notebook and started to draw. The room was starting to fill up with students. Someone sat next to my seat, silently praying they won't talk to me nor bug me. The corner of my eye I could see the person next to me had a white jacket. He looked somewhat stiff and my first thought was Jasper. I turn to see if I was correct, and I was. He was staring at me, so I give him a small smile. I know it's hard on him because of all the blood. I feel bad for him, he must of felt my emotions because he gave me a small smile and looked front. The bell rang and the teacher explained what we were doing today. We were going to work with a partner and finish the worksheet. I was partner with Jasper himself.

"Mmm are you comfortable with me moving my seat next to yours?" I ask him. Not wanting to be rude or anything, I mean common his a vampire struggling not to kill us.

"It's alright" he says.

And at that moment I think I fell in love with him. Omg he actually has the southern accent! But sadly he's trying so hard to not show it. Once again he must of notice my emotions because he had a smirk on his face. I pulled next to him and we began our work. Halfway through our work, I tried to make conversation with this godly immortal

"You're Jasper Hale?" I ask him giving him a smile.

He looks confused and shocked for a bit.

"Your name, it's on your paperwork" I smiled pointing at his paper. He looks down and chuckle a bit.

"It seems so" we both laugh and we continue to talk.

He told me about his siblings and he talked about moving here. Which I already knew, but I must say he's different than in the movies. He isn't that bad. The bell rang and both Jasper and I started to walk to the door. We were outside the classroom and I spotted Rosalie and Edward in the corner. Jasper looks to where I'm looking at,

"That's my twin sister Rosalie and my brother Edward." Jasper said.

"Mmm" was my only response. Edward and I made eye contact, I was afraid he knew about me, knew who I was. Can he read my thoughts, does he know me? Probably not because he looks annoyed and mostly confused. Jasper gave me and Edward a strange looked. They came to greet us.

"Rose and Edward this is my new classmate, Amelia." I smile at them.

"Hello," I say not to be rude. I tried to leave as soon as possible so they wouldn't suspected anything. So I turn to Jasper "see you around Mr. Hale" he nods and gave me a small smile. I turned around and left to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to lunch a bit late since I got lost. As I was walking in I could see the Cullens sitting by the back door. Funny thing was that Edward was actually glaring at Bella. I made my way to sit between to Bella and Jessica.

"What are you talking about?" I ask Bella.

"Cullens," Jessica says nearly shouting at my ear. I roll my eyes and look back to them.

"I don't see what's the whole fuss about. I mean yeah they're good looking but other than that what's the big deal?" I ask still looking at their table. I could tell that my statement had some kind of effect on them because they were looking at us.

"They're beautiful but they don't talk to anyone besides their own. And get this they're all dating" Jessica says. The last sentence Jessica said it with almost disgust and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Aren't they adopted?" I asked and she scoffs.

"So? That's just weird. They live together."She says.

"You do realize that you can legally marry your second cousin, right?" I tell them. Not giving them any room to reply I kept on talking. "And they aren't related so it's perfectly legal for them to be together. Besides, why do you care if they're related or not? It's not your business. Plus I'm sure they have enough drama within their family and they don't need any more nonsense into their lives with useless gossip about them. I mean this whole damn town only talks about them. The Cullen this and the Cullen that. For the love of god leave the poor family alone. I mean if I was them I would only stick with my family. I wouldn't want some stuck-up nosey brat all in my business." They all looked at me as if I grew another head or something.

The tension went away when a loud booming laugh erupted. We all looked over at the Cullen's table, Emmett was laughing at what I don't know. But I had a feeling that they were listening to our conversation. Hearing him laugh made me smile. _He was such a kid at heart,_ I thought. Edward must have heard my thoughts and smiled at me. I froze at the spot. Can he hear my thoughts? Just to make sure, I was screaming at him. Saying some really nasty words at him in my mind, praying he couldn't. When he didn't react I knew he couldn't hear me. I was relieved that he couldn't.

"Mmm, I wonder" I began to say out loud but stopped when Edward made eye contact with me. It was as if he was looking into my soul. After a while it was getting creepy, "stop staring weirdo" I whisper low but since he had super-hearing he looked away. I smile at that, somewhat proud that he listened to me. Lunch ended and Bella was heading to biology and me to P.E. I turn to her and wished her good luck.

I got dressed in my p.e clothes and waiting for the others to gather in the gym. I was sitting on the bench when Alice, Emmett and Jasper came to sit next to me. I raise my eyebrow at them waiting for one of them to say something.

"Hi," Alice says with her angelic voice. Man, they weren't kidding when they said her voice was like bells.

"Hello," I say back but my voice wasn't nearly as perfect as hers.

"You're new" Emmett stays with a smirk.

"It seems so, big guy," I tell him with a smirk. Honestly, he was my favorite vampire, he was just a big old teddy bear.

"Big guy?" He says laughing and I laugh with him. What can I say his laugh was contagious.

"Yea you're huge, you know steroids aren't good for you," I say teasing him. He laughs once again.

"Oh, sugar this is all natural" he flexes his muscles.

"Mmm I doubt it, you had a little help. It might not been steroid but something else" I say titling my head sideways. He raise his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked and I simply nod and stood up from the bench. I walked over to where the teacher was at and gave him my slip. We were playing volleyball. I thought that the Cullen wouldn't play but they did. Mmm I liked them more and more. They keep on surprising me every time.

When class finished I went to change. I decided to wait for Bella by her truck. I knew she was going to had a bad experience with Edward and truly I didn't want to be in the middle of that. I bumped next Edward when I left the main office, he didn't even say sorry what a damn jerk. I open the front doors and I see that people were gather around my baby. I walked over to them, telling them to move it with my meanest glares and they all hurry away. I didn't want anyone scratching my baby. I double check to see if they did anyone to her and when I was satisfied I lean back on Bella truck. I see Edward coming out all grumpy. He made his way to the rest of the vamps. He was talking to them and stop when he noticed me staring at them. They all looked over to me, it seems that they know something. But the question is what was it. And honestly, did I really want to find out? I didn't realize Bella came over until she bumped next to me. I look at her.

"What happened?" I ask her but fully knowing what's the problem. She sighs.

"Do I smell?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt bad because she looked down.

"I'm sorry but why in the world would you think that?" I asked with an amusing smile.

"It's ... mm ... never mind" she says quietly.

"Look Bella if someone has a problem with you just let me know." I say with a reassuring smile. She smiles back and looks at my baby.

"Wow is that yours?" I smile at her and I smile.

"Oh yeah. 2009 ninja 250 mattes black and she's pure deadly." I tell her.

"Is she safe?" Bella asks and I laugh.

"Did you not hear me call her deadly?" I asked and she shakes her head.

"Well, Bella I'll see you tomorrow. Gotta head home and finish unpacking." She said her goodbye. Before I left I took one last good look at the Cullen. They were still staring at us. Mmm, I wonder what tomorrow would hold.


	4. Chapter 4

These couple of days it was normal, The Cullen's would talk to me when we were in class. Alice keeps on insisting that I should sit with them and I keep on saying no. Always making up an excuse to why not. The only person that's missing is Edward. Edward hasn't shown up and Bella keeps looking over at their table.

"Stop staring, it's getting creepy Bells" I tell her looking over my book.

Currently I'm reading a book about werewolves, ironically I like them better than vampires.

"He isn't here again" she says making me sigh. I had enough so I grabbed my bag and book.

"I'll be back," I tell Bella before walking over to the Cullen's table.

As I was walking over to their table the lunchroom suddenly became silent. Alice saw me coming and gave me a big smile. I sat on Edward's chair putting my bag down next to me.

"Hey, Amelia" Alice greeted me.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" I asked her. I really like Alice she's so bubbly and friendly.

"I'm fine and yourself?" I chuckle at her excitement.

"Well I'm doing good, a little annoyed but good. What about you guys?" I look at them waiting for an answer. Surprisingly Rosalie answered first.

"I'm doing well thank," she says with a smile. I smiled back at her and her 'siblings' all looked shocked. She just rolled her eyes at them. Jasper pointed at my book and raised an eyebrow.

"What I like werewolves, they're pretty" I defended myself holding the book to my chest. Emmet and Alice laughs, Rosalie rolls her eyes and Jasper just chuckles.

"You believe in them?" Jasper ask me and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Why? Do you?" He gave me a smile.

"I asked first." He said.

"Well, Mr. Hale I do believe in them. I believe in the supernatural. Just because I haven't seen a werewolf doesn't mean they don't exist" I say with confidence.

"What about vampires?" Emmett asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh honey, those are the ones you should be careful about" I tell him in a hush voice. He raises his eyebrow, quietly telling me to explain. I look around before leaning forward.

"You wouldn't want to anger one. They're super strong, abnormally beautiful, have super hearing, super fast and they drink your blood. They can instantly kill you in less than a second. They're the perfect killing machine." I say in a hush voice one again.

They all look stiff and I felt bad. Always having to be careful around others so they wouldn't know the truth. I wonder how that's like. If I had a chance would I take it or not?

"But honestly I think they're just lonely. I believe they want to be normal. To not be damned of that kind of life. I mean sure it looks great, never to age, to live forever, to be beautiful, super strength, super speed but in reality at what cost? Is it really worth it? To never know the feeling of growing old, to see your loved ones all old and gray, never see the sun or feel it, to always hide in the shadows. And the worst of them all to never have kids of your own?" I finish looking at Rosalie fully knowing she wants kids but can't have any due to being a vampire.

"I wouldn't want to but then again if I can be with the love of my life then just maybe it might be worth it" I say looking over at them with a sad smile. Emmett pulls Rosalie closer and gives her a kiss on her temple. It was silent for a while until I broke it off.

"Where's the weird one?" I ask them looking around. They gave me a confused look and I sigh.

"I mean Edward." Emmett laughs along with everyone else.

"He sick but he'll be back soon" Alice says and I just nod. The bell rang and we went to class. I texted Bella that Edward was sick but was returning soon.

The days passed by and it was barely Wednesday. I went to school like any normal day on my bike and waited for Bella so we can go to class together. For some reason today was different it felt like I was forgetting something important. Edward came back to school from being "sick" and Bella finally stopped moping around. Lunchtime came again, Bella and I were sitting with Jessica and the gang. Like always I had some type of supernatural book on my hand. I was reading peacefully until Jessica called me. I looked up at her, waiting for her to say something.

"What do you think?" She asked me and everyone else looked at me. I had a feeling it had to do something with the Cullen's, because it's always about them. I raised my eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Bella said that Edward doesn't like her. And I said that he doesn't like anyone so she shouldn't worry about it." She finished saying.

I still wonder why I'm her friend. She's so snobby and the so damn typical popular girl. Always has to be the pretty one from the group. She's the Regina George of our group. I mean she can be nice at time but then again it's Jessica. Probably I'm still here is because of Bella. Yeah, that's the reason. I sigh and looked over at their table. Like always they have food but never take a bite. I mean if they're going to try to act normal might take a small bite. Not look like complete idiots staring at it. I look at Bella and Edward.

"I think it's the opposite. I think he actually likes Bella." I heard gaps from my table and Edward narrows his eyes at me.

"I mean common you even said it, Jess. The Cullen's do not pay attention to anyone outside their group. And yet Mr. perfect hair over there, keeps his lovely golden eyes at Bella. Like he's in a trance of something." I smirk at Edward. Sometimes I just want to go up to him and see if he can hear my thoughts like everyone else. Or am I special like Bella?

"I wouldn't even be surprised if they get together by the end of this year," I tell them laughing a bit. I see Bella red face looking down and Edward just staring at me like I'm crazy. It's quiet for a bit until Jessica speaks up, once again with her jealousy.

"I doubt it" she scoffs. I glare at her and stand up. I picked up my things.

"Just because he didn't want to be with you. It doesn't mean that he won't be with Bella. If you may excuse me I need to go to the library before class starts. I'll see you later Bells." I pat Bella's shoulder and walk towards the exit door, but not before giving a wink to Edward. I laugh at his confused face. I wonder if this is how Alice feels. Knowing the future while everyone else doesn't, it kinda gives you the power of others. Now I know why Aro wants her.

School was over and I was heading to Bella. As I was walking down the front school steps I see Edward looking at Bella. She was holding a golden onion and that when it hit me hard. Today was the day that Tyler loses control. I didn't wait for the sound I started to run to her. I knew I looked stupid but I ran as fast as I can. And that when I heard the screeching of the tires. I push Bella out the way before she could get hit. I didn't even notice Edward next to me, hand stretched out pushing my motorcycle away from us. Bella looked over at us closely. I wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything all I was thinking was how Edward could be so stupid. Before we could even say anything or do anything he left while people were screaming our names, asking us if we're alright. I got up and looked around to see if I could see any of the vamps. I looked over and there they were looking at me with worried and concerned eyes. Rosalie looked pissed but concerned. I watched them giving inside their cars and left. As they got in the car I knew shit was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Currently, Bella and I are getting checked by some nurses while Tyler's apologizing for the hundredth time. Tyler was near the door, Bella in the middle and I was in the last bed far from the door. The door flew open and a middle-aged man wearing an officer uniform came rushing in. Automatically I realize it, Chief Swan. He went straight to bells.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked her looking over her to make sure she's was. She nodded softly, they continue to talk but I ignore them and laid back down on the bed. My head was hurting like a bitch. Maybe I hit my head and I didn't even notice. I had my eyes close trying to suppress this headache. I felt a hand on my left shoulder, opening my eyes, I saw it was Chief Swan. I looked at Bells and notice everyone's attention on me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mmm, yeah?" I asked.

"We have been calling you for the last minute," Bella's tells me. You can tell she was worried about me.

"You saved my daughters life, thank you" Chief Swan say.

"I only did want any human would do, Chief" I tell him honestly. He gives me a nod and looks at Dr. Cullen. _Holy shit when did he get here?_ Dr. Cullen finishes checking over Bella and comes to me. I notice something about him. He's way better looking in person. I'm being to realize that everyone here is better looking than the movies. But Dr. Cullen is something else. I mean he's is a god. Extremely beautiful, he is the definition of perfect. He looked straight at my eyes and that moment I realize that I was in love. I finally felt at home. I felt complete looking at him, being near him meant a lot to me. I'm just being stupid because he already has a mate. He found his one true love, Esme. What's worst is that he's married and totally not available. He was right in front of me and dear god I didn't know what happened at that moment but I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Wow you're really sexy" I tell him and Bella's looks at me like I'm crazy. Chief Swan rolls his eyes and Dr. Cullen laughs lightly.

"Sorry but it's the truth." I shrug. Dr. Cullen does he usual checking finds everything okay, until he touches my head. When he touched my forehead with his cold hand and it smoothes my headache, I closed my eyes and lean forward.

"Does it hurt?" Dr. Cullen ask. Call me crazy but it sounded like he was worried and I just nod.

"It looks like you have a small concussion. Take the rest of the day off. You can go back to school on Wednesday." Dr. Cullens writes up my medication and gave me the slip.

"It would be of been a lot worse if Edward didn't show up," Bella says making me groan. Of course she would say that.

"Edward your boy?" Chief Swan ask Dr. Cullen, but he kept his eyes on his chart.

"Yea I mean he got to us really fast. He was nowhere near us, huh Amelia?" Bella asked.

Maybe Bella hoping I should back her up, but really she isn't supposed to know right now.

"Yea he did. Maybe he was in track or something. Cos that boy can run" I gave a awkward laugh trying to break the tension. Dr. Cullen gives me a small smile and leaves to check on Tyler. Bella and her dad left before me. I try to look for her and I see her at the corner spying on Dr. Cullen, Rosalie, and Edward. Before she could do anything I hold her arm.

"C'mon bells, let's go" she shakes her head. I see them stop talking and look over to us. I sigh

"Look, Bells for all we know he could have had an adrenaline rush when he saw the truck and took action. Or maybe he's just super freakin fast, who cares. But he did just save our lives and we should be thankful. Just this once leave it alone." She sighs and walks back to her dad. I look at them, Edward looks confused, Rosalie looks surprised and sorta thankful but they all shared one thing. They were suspicious about me. Great now I'm the one with secrets. I walk over to her fully knowing they can hear me.

"C'mon let's go to my house and watch Dracula movies" I laugh and she just smiles at my weirdness.


	6. Chapter 6

Since I couldn't go to school today due to my small concussion I decide to go to the woods to see if I can meet the shapeshifters. As far as I know, it was Sam the alpha, but I don't remember when Jared and Paul join in. Hopefully, I could see them or one at least and if I don't then I'll be lost in the woods. I could always shout and see if one of the Cullen would come.

As I was walking in the wood listening to "sleeping with sirens- I need to know". I wasn't paying attention when I tripped. Looking down I sighed, great now I had a scratch knee. I sigh again and kept on walking. I looked around, admiring nature. In my other life I didn't live near a Forrest. I lived in the city, it was nice and all but didn't compare to this. I walked around for another hour or so and come to a conclusion that I was lost and might not even get to see him at all. It was getting darker and I was getting scared and I was hungry. I knew I should have brought some snacks. And I didn't even have signal at all. Damn, I'm gonna die in the wood all by myself without anyone knowing. Just freaking peachy.

I was losing all hope of ever going home, I sat on a nearby rock to rest a little. As I was sitting I heard a growl behind me, slowly I turn around and saw a huge black wolf staring right at me. Oh god please let it be Sam!

"H-hello," I say him.

He still looks at me, watching my every move. I slowly got up.

"Mmm, Mr. Wolf I'm just taking a nice walk through the woods. Why I don't know but I promise you that I don't taste good. So please don't eat me" I tell him and he just moves his head to the side.

I wait for him to do something, we were staring at each other for a while until he gets up and turns around. I don't know why I did what I did but I got up and follow him.

"'Mmm where you going?" I ask him. He stops and gives me a low growl. It could have scared me but I know who he is.

"Can you help me? I'm lost, hungry and scared. If you help me I'll give you a treat" I tell him giving him a smile. He turns to me and it looks like his waiting for me to say something. I told him where I live and he starts to walk ahead of me. It's been like that for a while walking in silence.

"I like your fur it's pretty," I tell him and he continues to ignore me.

"My name is Amelia by the way, and I'm new here" once again he ignores me.

"You know it's really rude ignoring someone when they're talking to you" he stops and turns to me but then continue to walk ahead. We reach my house, I turn around and look at him. I give him an honest smile.

"Thank want a treat?" I ask him and he shakes his head. He turns around and leaves, but before he can leave I called out to him.

"Hey, Mr. Wolf you know where I live so if you ever need anything or if your friends need any help you can always find me here okay. Thanks again" I tell him and with that he leaves. I, Amelia Rose, meet vampires, an angel and a shapeshifter I am so badass. And that's how I meant the alpha of shapeshifters.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally came back from my little break. Bella told me what happened between her and Edward during the field trip. I'm glad that I didn't go because who would want to go to a greenhouse. And besides, knowing Bella she wouldn't let Edward go until he answers her questions. It was a miracle that she listened to me back in the hospital, she's so damn stubborn. Now she's more suspicious about them. She convinced that they're hiding something. I'm trying to buy them more time by lying to her or making some lame excuse. I really don't want to lie to her but first, she needs to meet with Jacob and he'll give her more information. I truly believe without Jake being involved than she wouldn't know where to look.

I was walking inside history class when I notice that Jasper was missing. Normally he's the first one here but lately the vamps been ignoring Bella and I. Honestly I understand why they would ignore Bella, she's been asking about the Cullen more than usual. I believe she is about to discover their secret, but why would they ignore me. I'm not sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I'm not asking around, looking for them, or even paying attention to them outside from school. I'm more interested in finding the wolves than anything else.

Sitting down at my desk not paying attention, I started to think why would they ignore me. I haven't done anything for them to stop talking to me. Mmm, wait,... no,... yes I have. I'm pretty sure Alice or Edward saw something that would make them get suspicious about me. Damn well, there goes my chance of being friends with them. I was disappointed that they didn't talk to me.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't know class had begun. I felt someone tapped my shoulder, looking up I saw Mr. Stephan with a white paper. Taking it from him I saw that it was instructions for our project _'The Civil War'._ I looked over my left shoulder to see Jasper, but like I expected he didn't even acknowledge me. Once again I felt disappointed and sad. What did I do so they wouldn't talk to me. I give a small sad sigh as I looked over the instructions.

"Good morning class. This whole week we are going to learn about the Civil War. Does anyone know what year it started?" Mr. Stephan asks us. The class was silent, I would have thought that Jasper would say something. He is the youngest Major of the Confederate Army and all, but no, he stood there looking all bored.

"Or have any idea... at all?" Mr. Stephan sigh. He was about to say something else until I spoke up.

"I believe it was about the issues of slavery and the central power that divided the United States. I'm pretty sure it started around 1861 and it lasted about four or five years? Wasn't the president at that time, Abraham Lincoln?" I asked him, Jasper looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I really don't pay much attention in class but The Civil War always gets to me. I mean it was known as 'the war between the states'. It reshapes us, made us become better in a way. And in a way, it doesn't seem that we have moved on.

"You are correct, Ms. Amelia," my history teacher said with a smile.

Looking back at the class, "The Civil War started in 1861 and ended in 1865. Mainly fighting between the North and the South. This project will be in pairs. I want you guys to come up with a 5-page essay about the civil war. You can write anything about it, just has to be about the civil war. Am I clear?" he asked us. But of course, us being teenagers and all, we all groaned when he said the 5-page essay.

Mr. Stephan named off the pairs and guess what. I got the best partner of all times. Not only is he attractive, smart, has good looking hair, knows about the civil war but he lived through it.

"Mm, do you want to meet up somewhere after school? We can go to the library, meet at my house or we stay here after school?" I ask Jasper a bit timidly. He stays quiet for a while.

"How about you come over to my house? My father has books about the civil war." Jasper says looking at me with a smirk. Damn, I was so dreading him inviting me over to his house. I mean not because its full of vampires but because I might see Dr. Sexy again. Another disturbing thought, was the smirk because he asked me to go to his house or because he has books about his past life?

"Mmm yeah, sure just give me your cell phone number and your address so I can meet you there." Jaspers nods and hands me his cell phone so I can put in my number.

"Want to come over today so we can have a head start on it?" I nod and we started to pack our stuff to go to lunch.

Am I really going to the famous Cullen's house? It's like a dream come true but then again its full of vampires. Vegetarians vampires more like it, but still vampires. I sat down in my regular spot so lost in my thought. I didn't notice the small smiles I was receiving from their tables.

Meanwhile, at the Cullen's table, Jasper was explaining about the history project he had with Amelia. Alice was thrilled that Amelia was going to her house after school and Rose was happy but couldn't help feeling a bit concerned that Amelia might discover their secret. Emmett's happy that he will have a chance to talk to her since the accident, and Edward was a bit confused that he still couldn't fully see Amelia's mind. It was not like Bella's mind but something different. Something was blocking her mind, yet he could still listen to some stuff. Yes, her thoughts were faint but if you listen to it carefully you can hear something. Listening to her thoughts were always confusing. They never made sense and when he thought he finally understands something. He hears another of her thoughts and he is back in square one. He really did like Amelia, she's a nice person always smiling and treating people with respect. Maybe that's why he felt like he needed to protect her, he wasn't the only one that felt like that his siblings felt it too. The day of the accident, Edward read their thoughts. They were thinking about Amelia's wellbeing along with Bella's but more about Amelia. And also how stupid he for almost blowing up their cover. Edward still hasn't figured out that Amelia knows about them.

Back with Amelia and Bella,

"Hey wanna go to my house and help me with my biology homework?" Bella asked Amelia.

"Sorry but I'm going to Hale's house after school to do a project," Amelia told Bella.

Upon hearing that the whole table become silent. They were all shocking that Amelia was going over to their house, no one been there.

" _ **YOU'RE WHAT**_ **?** " Jessica shrieked causing the Cullens to look over to their table looking somewhat annoyed and amused.

Amelia sighed loudly.

"Oh zip it, Jess, it nothing to make a big deal about it." And with that, Amelia stood up and left the table without looking back. Amelia past the famous vamp's table and gave them a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

After school, I went home to get somethings I needed for this project. But the main reason why I went was to check if Sam came. Since I saw Sam I would leave some water and some shorts, just in case, he would show up. Sam would drink the water and take the shorts but he would always do that when I'm at school or sleeping. I once tried to stay up at night to catch him but manage to fall asleep. I slept outside to wait for him but when I woke up the next morning I was inside my house. At first, I thought that maybe one of the Cullens took me inside but once I found the note I knew it wasn't.

 _'Thank you for the clothes and water -Mr. wolf_ ' note.

A least he was polite about it and locked my front door. However, tonight I'm determined to catch him. I didn't need to be at the Cullen's house until 4 pm, so I went outside to see if I could catch up with Sam. I didn't go that far because I didn't want to get lost and plus I had to be somewhere. I didn't get far from my house until I spotted a black hair wolf. He was hiding behind some bushes, but me being me, I couldn't help but go to him. I started to walk to him when he gave a low growl. I stopped and looked around to see if it was me he was growling at. Well, it was kinda obvious it was because it was only us.

"Mr. Wolf, why are you growling at me?" I gave him a childlike pout. He let out a doglike scoff and that made me laugh.

"Oh, common let me give you some water and maybe you would like some bacon?" I started to walk and before I had the chance to turn around he was already by my side. I smile knowing that Sam was really hard to get his trust but somehow he trusted me. I walked back to my house while waited outside. I came back out with a bowl of water and lots of bacon. I sat down waiting for him to finish. He looked at me and his bowl of water, which was now empty. I went back inside to get him more and when I came outside he was laying down on the ground. I set the bowl down and sat next to him. We didn't talk or anything but shared a good silent moment. I was debating on touching his fur, my hands fiddling, aching to touch his hair. He must of known because he put his head on my lap. At first I was shocked, I mean it not like Sam would do something like this, right? Or maybe I got the wrong person and this wasn't the Sam I know. After my shock, I started to pet him. I must of done something right because he gave out a sigh. I smiled and continue petting him. I looked down on my watch to see it was nearly 4 pm, I sigh and stop petting him.

"Well I'm sorry but I must leave you now. I have to go to my friend's house and do a project," I said.

He gave out a small whine and at that moment I knew I got the wrong wolf. Sam wasn't one to show any type of emotions, he was the great alpha. The one the pups would look up too.

"Mmm but if you want you can come back later and I'll give you more bacon." His tail moved side by side and I took that as a yes.

I was near Jasper's house when I just realized that I must have smelled like a wolf. Will this complicate things? Would they think I'm like a wolf or anything? Maybe they would just ignore the smell? I parked my car in front of his house when I notice Jasper was standing outside with Alice. Coming out my car I notice they scrunch up their noses in a disgust way. Oh yea, I do smell like dog. Hopefully, they do not ask any questions.

"Well hello there" I tried to not make it as awkward. They gave me a tight smile, maybe they're thinking I'm associated with the wolves.

"Well don't just stand there, Amelia. Lets go inside" Jasper opened the door letting Alice and I in. I stopped halfway in, this place was amazing. Way better than the movies and way bigger. I was admiring the place that I didn't notice that the rest of the vamps were there. Breaking me from my thoughts I heard Emmett say.

"What is that god awful smell?" I couldn't help but laugh, I mean common at least try to hide that fact that you have super smell.

"Don't be rude Hercules, _**(A/N: Kellan Lutz played Hercules so that his nickname)**_ its just me," I said teasing fully knowing what he meant. He gave me a playful glare while Rose was just looking confused.

"Sorry is anyone allergic to dog?" I said with an amusing tone.

"You have a dog?" Edward asked somewhat suspicious. I nod and turned to Esme

"You must be Esme, their mother. Hello, my name is Amelia Ravellino and I'm friends with your son Jasper." She smiled at me and welcomed me to her house.

"Lets go up to my room and get started on that project" Jasper told me leading me to his room. We were halfway up the stairs when I stopped and turn around.

"Aren't you coming ?" I asked Alice somewhat confused. She looks surprised but smiles.

"Mmm no, I'm going to help Esme cook dinner," Alice said and I raised my eyebrow at her.

They're really going to cook... just for me? I turned to look at Edward he was staring at me intently. I rolled my eyes at him if he had something to say then he can ask me without trying to prey in my mind. I think he heard me because he looked surprised, confused and somewhat angry. I turned before he had to say anything and pulled Jasper along with me. Honestly I had no idea where I was going but at long as I wasn't near Edward I was good. After going the wrong way, Jasper showed me the right direction to his room. I walked inside, there was a simple bed in the middle, a night table in the corner, and a whole wall of books. I walked up to the book shelf and I was speechless. So many books and they all looked bran new. I turned to him with a huge cheesy smile and I couldn't speech. He was staring me differently than before. This stare was amusing and like he knew something that I didn't. I didn't care at that moment because I was enjoying myself with him and his books.

"So are you ready or what?" he asked me moving towards me and I give a happy laugh.

I didn't know how long we were here for but we made a huge progress in our project. We talked about the project, we shared some personal stories, laughed at each others corny jokes and just had a good time. But like all good things, it must come to an end. A knock on the door broke us up from our laugh that moment. Esme came inside smiling.

"The food is ready," she said with that she let us. Oh man, I wouldn't miss this for anything in life. A chance to see them eat human food, oh boy. I quickly stood up and waited for Jasper by the door. He didn't look so happy about dinner as much as me.

Jasper and I made our way down to the dinner room. The whole Cullen coven was there, even Dr. Sexy himself. At the moment my eyes landed on him my heart started to beat fast and I was getting nervous. I telling myself to calm down, he was a married man and he has a mate. I successfully got myself back to normal.

"Hello, there Dr. Cullen" I politely greeted him.

He was sitting at the head of the table with Alice at his right and Rose at his left. Next to Alice was Edward and two empty chairs, which I'm guessing will be Jaspers and mine. Next to Rose was Emmett, an empty chair and Esme was on the other side of the table. At the center of the table was a fresh salad, chicken Alfredo, freshly baked bread and some other things that really didn't know. Wow, they made Italian food, which I remember they did when they first meet Bella.

"Hello Amelia, how's your head?" he asked.

Damn its so unfair for me, the girls had angelic voices and the men had super sexy voices that can make a girl knees shake. I tried to sound as normal as possible.

"It's getting better, thank you" I gave him a small smile. I was impressed I didn't sound like a total love side teenager. He gave me a nod and smiled. I was sitting in between Edward and Jasper.

We started to eat and I couldn't help but notice that they were either picking on their food or chewing really, really slow. I felt bad and guilty, I mean I didn't tell them to eat but then it was funny watching vampire eat human food. I was also aware that they were looking at me carefully. I'm pretty sure they're suspicious of me. To break this awful tension I started to make conversations with anyone about anything. It was going good until Esme asked about my family. I was surprised but then again I shouldn't. I mean it was bound to come up sooner or later with them. I cleared my throat and answered somewhat hesitantly.

"I'm the only child." I looked down on my plate losing any appetite I had.

"Where are your parents shouldn't you let them know you're spending your time with us?" Dr. Sexy asked.

Gosh, I miss my family, my real family, I hope they're okay. I looked up with glossy eyes.

"My parents died early this year on a hunting accident. I'm living on my own." I said and it became so quiet that if you dropped a pin you would be able to hear it. They all looked shocked, concerned and surprised.

"I'm so sorry," Esme said with sad eyes. I gave her a small smile.

"It okay, I had sometime to grief." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Do you have a guardian with you or you're be yourself?" Emmett asked.

"No I'm fully by myself, the judge let me live without any guardian. He said that since I'm about to turn 18, there was no reason in sending me to an orphanage. He also said if I wanted to live by myself I had to move to Forks. Since its safer than other place, so I accepted his conditions. And besides, it's not like I'm not financially unstable. My parents left me with enough money so I wouldn't have to work a day in my life nor in the next." I say with a small laugh.

I somewhat remember these parents. I had about a month with them before the accident happen. They weren't like my real parents but they were amazing. The perfect parents you can say.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what did they do?" Dr. Sexy asked and I smile at him.

"They were both surgeons, my mother was a neonatal surgeon while my father was a neurological surgeon. Both of them came from a long line of doctors, surgeons and lawyers, you can say the typical American family." We all laughed a bit.

"So you're going to be a surgeon of some kind?" Alice asked and I had to pause on that.

"I-i... i don't know. I haven't thought that far,"I say making them frown.

"I guess I'm just living one day at a time?" I offered her a half smile and looked down.

What am I doing here? What is my real purpose? All I can ask if the whys but am I ever going to get some real answers? The angel didn't really answered nor explained anything to me. But then again I didn't really asked any questions.

"Thank you once again for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said my good byes to the rest of the family while Jasper walked me to my car.

"Drive safe okay" I nod and hugged him, leaving him shocked and got inside my car. As I was driving to my empty house, I realized something awful. I am truly and utterly alone in this life. Yes, I had friends but I'm all alone. I had no one to come home too. If I died here no one will remember me or miss me. For the first time in my life, I'm feeling scared. I don't want to be alone.


	9. Chapter 9

After I left the Cullen's home last night, I stayed up late at night thinking, more like crying, over my family. Do they miss me? Do they even know that I died? I mean this life isn't so bad but I'm lonely. Yes, I have Bella and all but I don't have anyone at home. Maybe I need a dog, but I don't think Sam would appreciate it. So much has happened since I died.

It's weird to think that I was once the most popular girl in high school and now I don't care what's happening. I don't want to go to parties and get drunk, maybe because I have done that already and it's not tempting. Bella is what I really need. She keeps me calm, she the reason why I don't go out. All we do is stay at her house or mine and watch movies all night. Or either we just hang out and talk about anything. The one thing she always talks about is the Cullens. I really don't mind because they are strange people. And let's be honest, its Bella we're talking about. The Cullen's aren't ignoring me as much, yet they aren't talking to me like before.

Maybe Edward threatens them so they won't talk to us. I mean really what his problem? He should just listen to Alice and make Bella he's girl and we can skip all these nonsense. He's so determined to keep away from Bella and I.

Bella and the gang been good. Jessica and I are getting along but once in a while, she'll become too much for me. So I'll just ignore her and I read instead. Angela is a sweetheart, so kind and adorable. Mike, Eric and Tyler are the typical goofballs. Always making me laugh when I need it. Mike and Jessica should date damn obvious that Jessica likes Mike. I'm pretty sure Mike likes her too. They'll make a cute couple, I mean they are going to the dance together. Might as well date already.

Usually, I would go straight to Bella's class and we'll walk to the cafeteria, but today I wanted to go to the library to get a new book. I texted Bella letting her know that I'm heading to the library.

Jasper POV:

As usual, my siblings and I sat down at our table. And like always we weren't talking much just looking around. I was looking for a short brunette lady, Amelia. I don't have any romantic feelings for her, I just feel comfortable around her. When I'm with her, I don't feel any real hunger. My thirst for human blood vanishes. Besides that, I like being with her. She's funny, smart, caring and she doesn't take any crap from others. What I also like is that my girlfriend Alice likes her and they get along. Plus my siblings get along with her.

Nothing much has happened since Amelia been to our house. I mean why couldn't we talk to her, its not like she's the one that sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Edward gave out a low warning growl, it didn't do much to me. I simply rolled my eyes, because it's the truth. Amelia isn't trying to find out our secrets, whereas Bella is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Don't get me wrong, I like Bella, I really do but serious she getting closer and closer to finding out. And if she finds out, she'll tell Amelia and I don't know how she'll react to it. But Alice says that Amelia is going to be a big part of this family.

Once again Edward gave me a low growl, which I ignored and turned my attention in finding Amelia. I see Bella walking to her group without Amelia. Strange, they always walk in together. I wonder where is she?

"Hey La Push baby, you in?" Eric asked Bella as she sits down.

Hearing that particular beach my siblings and I go stiff. We all looked over to their table to listen.

"Should I know what that means?" Bella ask Eric, looking rather confused.

"La Push a beach down at the Quileute Rez. We're going tomorrow." Mike explains to her.

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in." Jessica said.

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric got up and did a weird demonstration of him trying to surf. Mike joined him, making them laugh.

"Eric you stood up once and it was on a foam board." Jessica rolled her eye, making Eric look embarrassed.

"And hey there's whale watching too. You should come with us" Angela says with her soft voice.

"Its _La Push, baby. La Push_ " Eric says it in a weird way.

"Yea I'll go if you stop saying that." Bella say teasing him, making everyone laugh. At that moment Amelia shows up.

"What is everyone laughing about?" she ask looking around with a smile.

"Nothing we're just teasing Eric" Mike tells her.

"Oh so I didn't miss anything new" Amelia replies with a smirk.

"Not really, but hey we're going to La Push wanna come?" Bella ask Amelia. Amelia's face lights up.

"Omg, really? Hellas yeah count me in." Amelia replies excited. Why would she be excited to go to that beach? Does she know something?

"You know that beach?" Angela ask her. Amelia nods happy.

"Its down at the Rez, right? I heard there's really _hot guys_." Amelia looks over to Edwards and smirks.

"Maybe we'll be lucky enough to see them at the beach," Amelia says poking Bella on her side. Is she trying to make Edward jealous?

"Oh be quiet" Bella looks down embarrassed.

"Oh common, you can't say that Jake isn't hot. I mean he's freaked buff and good looking. He's from the Rez, imagine what the other boy look like?" Amelia says laughing and Bella goes red.

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't check out boys who isn't Ed-" Bella covers Amelia's mouth with her hands. Bellas is glaring at Amelia, while she's looks amused.

"Ew, did you just licked me?" Bella ask wiping off her hand.

"Well don't put your hands on my mouth" Amelia shrugs.

Bella leaves to get food and Amelia sits down on her regular seat and takes out a book about werewolves. I swear either that girl is obsessed with the supernatural or she knows something. I turn to Edward to ask him if he figured out Amelias mind, but he left to go talk to Bella. I sigh, he should really just ask her out. Edward and Bella are over there talking and I see Amelia staring at them with a smirk. Bella just asked Edward to go to the beach with them, he looks over to us and sighs. Telling her that beach is full. Amelia walks over to the lonely Bella. Edward sits back down and watches the girls.

"Hey what was that about?" Amelia asked a sad Bella.

Bella doesn't say anything at first and then say it was nothing. Before Bella can say anything else, Amelia asked Bella if she asked Edward to hang with them. Bella looks shocked and then embarrassed. Amelia chucks and looks over to our table

"Hey if he doesn't want to go. I have a friend and trust me girl, if you think Edward is hot. My friend is _hotter_!" she sings out.

Edward gives out a growl and Amelia just laughs. The bell rings, we get up to go to class, but Edward and Amelia are having a staring battle. Edward is growling low, Amelia winks at him and laughs leaving with Bella. We look at him asking what was that about. He doesn't say anything at first, just looks irritated.

"She's going to be one annoying vampire" he mumbles walking away from us. Leaving us confused, well besides Alice. She looks excited.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella and I decided that I'll stay over to her house this weekend. Since we're going to the same beach, we'll go together in her truck. Honestly, I thought that truck bad but I grew to love it. Bella even lets me take her truck once in a while. Jake actually did a good job of fixing her up. Besides the loud noise it makes, it drives smoothly. And plus I want to spend more time with Bella. Despite what the books say about her, she's actually a good person and shows more emotions, once you get to know her better.

Bella and I were doing some homework when her dad, Chief Swan, calls her asking us if we wanted anything? Obvious when there's food involved, Im always up for it. I order a double bacon cheeseburger with some French fries and Bells orders a chicken salad. Im not into being healthy, I love me some meat. Another hour or so Chief Swan came home calling us downstairs.

"Hello Chief Swan" I greeted him as he puts our food on the table. He rolls his eyes at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Charlie?" he says.

"Well _Charlie_ , are you going to let go without a ticket if you pull me over?" I asked him. Genuinely, I was just playing around I wasn't expecting his reply.

"If you don't tell anyone" he says, shocking me.

I drop my smile and stare at him. Is he being for reals?

"A-are you serious?" I ask him. He looks at me, picks up his burger and walks away to the living room. I look over at Bella with a _did-you-just-hear-that face?_ She laughs at my face and hands over a cup.

"I'm holding him to that. If he pulls me over and gives me a speeding ticket, I'm calling you. You're my witness, Bells." I tell her and she playfully rolls her eyes. We ate our food and talked about how was school. I offered to wash the dishes but like always Bells pushes me away.

"Fine, if you don't want me then I won't help you," I tell her with a pout. She splashes water at me and I splash water back at her. And that's how we had a little water fight in her kitchen. Charlie walks in finding two grown teenager splashing water at each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Charlie asked us with a fond smile. We both stop and points to one another saying 'she started it'. We look at other and start to laugh. He just shakes his head and leaves back out. Bella continues to wash the dishes, while I pick up the water on the floor. After we finish, we head up to her room and continue to do our homework.

It was getting late, so we stopped and started to get ready for bed. Usually, Bella would sleep over at my house, but since the beach is closer to her house, I stayed over. Remembering that Edward usually comes at night and watches her sleep. That's pretty weird if you ask me, but hey it's their thing. Hopefully, my future boyfriend doesn't watch me sleep. _(A/N: hahaha just wait and see, wink wink. Do an evil laugh and hand movement)_ Bella and I share her bed, yeah her bed is pretty small but I don't move when I sleep. However, Bella does tend to move a lot when she's sleeping. But its okay, I'm still comfortable and plus this gives her good practice when Edward comes over and she won't move around. In the middle of the night, I got up and used the bathroom. I left the lights off, just in case Edward is here and he doesn't have to look at me. But I'm positive he doesn't need the lights to see me clearly. Coming back to her room, I look up at the corner, where he should be at, at first I see him staring at Bella then he looks up at me. When I blink he was gone. Shaking my head, I laugh, he actually comes over.

The following morning, I expected it to be sunny and clear skies, but what I see is the normal cloudy grey sky. Why do I even bother getting my hopes up? I already knew that it wasn't but hey, can't a girl dream?

Charlie, Bella and I ate breakfast, which my lovely Bella cooked for us. Charlie was going over to Billy's house to do guys things. Hey, that's what he said when I ask him what they do. Maybe that's how Jake finds Bella at the beach because Charlie told him. Once we finish we got up and change so we can head out. Saying our goodbyes to Charlie who was still on the couch. Since I didn't know how to get there Bella drove us and I'll drive us back. The trip was far, it was about 40 minutes from her house. But like always Bella and I passed the time talking and listening to music.

Upon getting there, I see Tyler's car and the gang getting ready to surf.

"Amelia, Bella, you made it," Angela says smiling at us when we approached the van. She was wearing a blanket, damn I should have thought of that. It's freezing cold.

"Yeah, we said we were coming. But damn its freezing." I tell her shaking a bit. She offers me another blanket and I thank her. Bella sits next to Angela, as she offers some of her blankets, Bella politely declines. They were talking about prom and Angela confesses that she wants Eric to ask her. But she afraid that he'll never will. Bella gave her a really nice pep talk and I knew it helped because she looked more confident.

We hear someone call out to Bella and turn around. And there he was the famous, Jacob Black, with his werewolves friends. At the moment they didn't know they were going to transform into some massive dogs, but they will later on.

"Jacob, hey." She greets him as he sits in-between Angela and Bella.

"Guys this is Jacob, Jacob this is Amelia and the gang." He turns to me and smiles.

"So you're the famous Amelia?" he said making me confuse. I raised my eyebrow for him to explain himself.

"Charlie talks about you." And with that Bella laughs and I roll my eyes. Of course, he would.

"Well, I hope its all good things. But knowing Charlie, I doubt he'll sugar coat things." Jacob, the two boys he failed to mention, Bella and I laugh.

"What brings you here? What are you like stalking me or something?" Bella asks Jacob. Oh, honey, you have no idea that two boys are really stalking you. I laugh at that her ironic question.

"Psh, Nah you're on my Rez remember," Jacob smirks and I rolled my eyes. Cheeky son of a fish.

"Oh yeah, right," Bella says shyly.

"What you're surfing?" He asks looking between Bella and I. We both shake our heads and I held up my blanket, as in asking really now?

"You guys should keep Bella company, her um, date bailed" Jessica smirk, obviously referring to Edward. I rolled my eyes and Bella looks down embarrassed.

"What date?" Eric asks all of sudden. Damn it Eric don't sound so heartbroken. Angela looks down sad. I pity that girl, she needs to stand up for herself. I'm going to kick his ass, sooner or later.

"She invited Edward Cullen," Jessica says snickering.

"I only invited him to be nice" Bella replies shyly.

"I think that's nice of her," I say defending my friend and she gives me a small smile.

"The Cullen's are freaks" Mike snickers. And I glare at him. Even though the Cullens and I aren't the best of friends that doesn't give him the right to talk about them.

"You got that right" one of Jacob's friend said. I know why he said that but not everyone knows why. So acting dumb I asked him if he knows the Cullens.

"The Cullens don't come here," he says seriously. The boy next him glares at him while Jacob shakes his head, taking a bite of the candy Bella offered him. Serious that was his answers. Really you couldn't be more stupid. Couldn't you just lie about it or say yes and ended it with that. But no he had to say something mysterious and get Bella more intrigued with them.

"Want to go for a walk" Jacob ask Bella, hoping to distract her. They both got up, Bella asked me if I wanted to go but I declined. This was something that she needed to hear by herself. Besides I want to know about these two pups. As they walked away, Angela walks towards Eric and the rest, Leaving me with Jacobs friends. It was awkward at first, they weren't saying anything just looking at me. Mmm okay then.

"So what're your names? Jacob didn't introduce you guys." I tell him. The one with light brown hair was Embry and the one with dark brown hair was Quil.

"Well Embry and Quil, I'm Amelia. It's nice meeting you" I tell them.

So started to talk, we laughed at Embry's attempted to flirt with me and we had a nice chat. When Bella came back she looked more confused than before. I silently asked her whats wrong and she gave me I'll tell you later look. Bella, Jake _(he said I can call him that)_ , Embry, Quil and I got to know each other better. I gave them three my number so we can talk and hang out. Embry happily took it, saying that in no time I'll be his girlfriend. We all laughed at him. Around 5 pm, Bella and I left our friends. Jake promised to go to Bella's house more often and that he'll bring his friends over. He also invited us over to his house, we accepted but I highly doubt we go anytime soon. Bella is about to find out the big secret and she'll be to busy with her new boo thang.

Like promised, Bella let me drive back. Pretty sure she wanted to think of what Jake told her. The drive was quiet, you could only hear the soft music playing in the back ground. As we got to her houses, Bella said she was going to take a shower. I went to the kitchen to cook us some nice warm meal. But like always there wasn't any good food to cook, so I order us some Chinese food. As I was waiting for the food to come and Bella join me, I couldn't help but think of whats going to happen. Am I ready for her to know? Am I ready to join in the supernatural? Am I ready for this new chapter of my life? Am I ready to be apart of their lives? I trust the Cullens but do I trust myself to not fall for them? One thing I know for sure is that everything will change.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday was our lazy day. We ate junk food and watched movies all day long. I decided to stay over the entire week, of course, I asked Charlie for permission first. He said that he didn't mind and that he preferred it when I stayed over. He didn't want me to be home all alone. I left Mr. Wolf a note, saying that I'll be over at Bells this week but will be back the following week. To forgive her for not leaving water or clothes, but if he needed her he can howl and I'll go straight home. Obviously, that didn't happen. (-_-)

This week went by really fast. On Monday after school Bella and I hung out with Jake and the pups (Embry and Quil). We went to Jake's house, got some ice cream and Quil had an idea of going to the movies. He wanted to see the new action movie ' _ **Abraham Lincoln: The Vampire Hunter'**_ _ **(A/N: did see what I did there .)**_ We all agreed and went. I had so much fun and it let me the other side of them that the movies/books didn't say. It made them more real. Then on Tuesday, we went over to Angela's house to do homework. Bella and Angela had to finish their history packets. On Wednesday I was supposed to meet up with Jasper for our history project, but he bailed on me. Saying he had some other things to do, but I knew the real reason. They know that Bella is about to figure out the secret so they're just avoiding any interactions with us. Either hoping I wouldn't help her or that I wouldn't find out. This whole week they have been ignoring us, they even ignored me during class. Jasper wouldn't be my partner, he asked if he could be by himself. He must have caused the teacher to feel scared of him because he agreed with him. Even Alice is ignoring me and its Alice. Whatever's, not like I care or feel hurt but it's okay. Then on Thursday, I decided to bake a cake for the Swans and it didn't work out. I made a huge mess in the kitchen, it took Bella and I two whole hours just cleaning it up. I know Bella would never let this go, EVER! It didn't look edible but it tasted great, well according to Charlie. Bella and I didn't want to get food poison so we let him eat it, _all_. On Friday it was anti-rainy, so it was sunny. During school, the Cullens didn't show up making Bella more intrigued.

When we arrived home from the beach she told me what Jake said. She was so determined to find out what they're hiding, she looked up The Quileute Legends. Turned out there's a book about it in Port Angeles, right outside of Forks. She wanted to go on Friday after school. Sadly I couldn't go with her, I had a doctor's appointment after school. When I told her I had a doctor's appointment, she got worried, but I assure her I was okay. I was just going to get a physical check-up. During lunch, the girls wanted to dresses shop for prom. And they were going to Port Angeles, just the place Bella needed to get her book. So she was going with them and since she'll be there she'll pass by the bookstore. Knowing Bella she'll be there for about the third dress and she'll leave. I promised her that I'll be at her house when she got home. Pretty sure when I came out of the doctors, Charlie is going to Billy's and I think I'll tag along.

After school, Bella was getting ready for the trip, while I was sitting down on the couch, munching on some potatoes chips. Bella comes down the stairs, fighting with her sweater.

"Do you need any help?" I tease her and she sticks out her tongue.

"Well I'm going already, I want to be early just in case its full," I tell Bella and she nods. Before I leave Charlie calls out to me.

"Hey Amy, is it a female doctor or a male doctor?" Bella and I look at her with a confused look, he sighs "I just want to know." I smile, knowing that he wants me to be safe.

"Female Dr. Garcia." He looks relief and nods.

"Oh, and hey you still going to Billys?" I ask him opening the front door.

"Yeah, why?" He looks up from reading the newspaper. He's so old school.

"Can I come? Since Bella going to take most of the day?" He smiles and nods. I smile back and say my goodbyes to them. I get on my bike and drive off to the hospital.

~~inside the Swan's House~~

Bella went over to the sink to get a cup as her father was sitting down at the table.

"She's like a second daughter huh" Bella ask her father, Charlie. He looks over at her and smile.

"Yeah, she's a good kid." He tells her as he flips the page.

"Why didn't you and mom have another kid?" Bella says making her father's smile go down.

"Mmm... well we wanted to take it slow. We just had you and our family was perfect at that time," he says rather sadly. They didn't say anything, it was quiet until a honk was heard from the outside. Bella sighs and starts to walk over to the door.

"Hey I'm leaving" she calls out to her father as she closes the door. She couldn't help but remember what he said. That he thought they were perfectly happy before her mother decided to pack up and leave. Sometimes she wonders what it'll be like if he mother didn't leave her father. Would her life be different? Would she even have met Amelia? She had many questions but with no real answers.

~~Back with Amelia~~

I never did like the smell of the hospital, it reeked of death and sadness. I walked over to the front office and asked for directions to my destination. She was a nice middle age nurse with a few gray hairs showing on the roots of her hair. She pointed me the way and bid her a goodbye. Her name tagged said Jackie, a nice lady. As I was waiting to be called on to be seen by the doctor, I couldn't help but think of Dr. sexy himself. I wonder what's he doing. Is he working today?

The nurse called me back, took all the necessary information and took me to an empty room. Told me to put on the gown and that my doctor will be here shortly. Waiting for my doctor, I was texting Bella, asking how was the trip. Her reply was hilarious, saying she didn't understand how girls can spend the whole day shopping. I had to laugh at that, poor Bella.

I stopped laughing when I heard a knock. I put my phone away, waited for my doctor to come in. I was expecting a 40-year-old white lady, but I got Dr. Sexy instead. I mean I'm not complaining or anything, I'm more confused. I booked the appointment with a Dr. Garcia, not Dr. Sexy. He smiled at me as he walks inside.

"Hello Amelia, sorry but your Doctor had a family emergency and needed to leave. So I'm taking over her patients today. I understand you're here for a physical?" he waits for me to reply. However, I'm just getting lost in his gorgeous golden eyes. I swear it should be against the law for someone to look that perfect.

"If you're not comfortable with me doing your physical, you can always reschedule your appointment," Dr. Sexy says with a slight frown. He must have taken my silence as if I didn't want him.

"Oh, no it's okay. I rather have you than a stranger." I tell him with a small smile. He nods and we began our appointment.

"Okay first all, remember what we talk about is between you and me. Unless I fully believe that anything you say might endanger your life" he tells me and I seats down on the chair in front of me and starts asking away.

First came the boring questions.

"Do you smoke?" I shake my head no. He nods and writes on his chart.

"Do you drink?" Once again I shake my head, no.

He asked about my diet and exercise and I answered it truthfully. If I'm hungry I'll eat, and I eat a lot. The only exercise I'm doing is at school, which sadly is P.E. He laughs when I say that. Man, he looks so handsome when he laughs. His eyes sparkle when he laughing, I dare to say he looks more beautiful. Unfortunately, he's married and already has a mate. Maybe in another life. I must have stared at him longer than I thought because he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask this okay," he says rather uncomfortable. I was confused why would he be uncomfortable?

"Are you physically active with anyone?" he asked and now I can see why he was uncomfortable. He must be uncomfortable asking one of his son's classmate if they're having sex. I didn't see him go stiff from my silence, or that his calm expression turns into a painful one, nor him tightening his hand against the clipboard.

"Well this is awkward, but no I'm not having sex with anyone, nor have I had sex with anyone," I tell him, feeling uncomfortable myself. Call me crazy or whatever's, but he looked relieved for a second. Nah I'm just looking into things that aren't there.

After that, we continue with the rest. He checked my heart, which he was to close for my liking. Hopefully, my heart didn't sound like a giant mess. I mean common if Dr. Sexy was in front of you, with one hand over your chest and the other on your back, pretty sure your heart would be racing. Hopefully, he didn't take it as a bad thing or then again I'm pretty sure he gets these reactions whenever he has to do a physical check up on his female patients. For some reason, that didn't sit well with me and I'm getting mad/jealous. I sigh, get a grip, Amelia. He isn't yours nor would he ever be.

We finished my check up and he says that everything looks good. Which I'm happy, of course. I didn't want to leave him nor did I want him to leave me. I just wanted to stay here in the room, just staring at him forever. I'm okay with that but once I remember he has someone.

"Well, I'll see you around?" I asked him before he left. He gave me a sad smile and nods.

"Yeah, see you around." And with that he left me in this empty room, thinking about him. Dam,n I'm going home, taking a shower and hitting the hay (sleep).

Leaving the the room, I see Dr. Cullen talking to one of the nurses. More like the nurse was flirting with him and he wasn't acknowledging her attempts. Another one on the Dr. Sexy 'I wish he was mine' list. Well to bad girl, he has someone waiting for him at home. I turned around and start to walk out the door. As I was turning I didn't see him giving me one sad longing look. Nor did I realize that he kept on watching me leave until I was safely on my bike. Getting home, I didn't even take a shower. I left Bella and Charlie a note on the frig and went to sleep.

Once again, Amelia didn't realize something important. She didn't say Bella's or Charlie's house, she said home. She was feeling more like she was at home with Bella and Charlie. She's starting to feel like she belong with them. Little did she know that they were feeling them same.

Amelia's note:

 _ **Hey,**_

 _ **I'm home, went to bed early. Doctor's appt went good, see you in the morning.**_

 _ **-Love Amelia :)**_

Bella POV:

So much has happened today and I can't wait til I talk to Amelia. Hopefully, everything went good at her appointment. Charlie and I pulled up at the drive way, seeing Amelia's bike parked there. Good, Amelia's home. She'll probably be on the couch watching tv. I went inside and didn't see her there. Charlie looked at me.

"Where's Amelia?" he asked.

"Probably in the kitchen" I reply making us laugh a bit. I was hoping Amelia can cheer up dad. We both went in the kitchen, expecting to see Amelia eating. And still no sign of her. Dad and I were getting worried, I know he was because he looked worried. I was going to call out her name until a piece of paper caught my attention. I walked over to the frig. I read it, smiled and showed it to dad. He smiled and told me he'll do the same.

As I went inside the room, I see Amelia sleeping peacefully. Im glad that her appointment went well. Leaving her to rest I went on my mission. I took out the book and did my research on the Quileute Legends. After what seemed like forever, I finally figured out the Cullen's secret. How could I been so stupid. It was obvious, that they're vampires. How could I not see that. Now that I think of it, I start to remember everything since the day I met them. Every conversation I had with them or about them. And I realized something else. Amelia knows about them. No wonder she would always defend them when someone would call them names or when they would bad talk about them. She knew, of course, it's Amelia after all.

I decided to awake up Amelia to talk to her. She awake up, looks at me and smiles. She sees my confused and hurt expression. Her smile falls and she looks around. Her eyes lands on my laptop with a vampire sucking some girls neck. She looks back at me and gulps. She gave me a awkward/embarrassed smile.

"So finally realized the truth," she says. What does she mean _finally_? How long has she known? She sighs.

"Man, at least I took a decent nap. We're going to be up the whole night." I nod and waited for her to tell me everything and I'm going to get answers.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday's night was the longest damn night of my life. We didn't sleep until Saturday morning. Bella made me tell her everything, made me explain how I knew the things I knew and she made it very clear she wasn't letting me off the hook. Obviously, I had to lie about how I knew that they were vampires. I couldn't tell her that in my old life, they're fictional characters and that this isn't real. Or is it? Pretty sure it's real, just not real for people in my reality. So I made up that the first time I saw the Cullens, something about that made me feel something strange. So naturally, like Bella, I did some researched and came to a conclusion that they weren't human. I had some theories but during the accident I came to realized that even if they weren't human. They are still good people and just because they look and act differently doesn't make them any less human. She accepted my answer and she told me about her freaky encounter with Mr. Perfect Hair. Once she told her story, I told her mine with Dr. Cullen. She laughed at me for five whole freaken minutes, saying how embarrassing and awkward. After her laugh, she told me about Charlie's friend, Waylon, death. I felt guilty that I forgot about him. We talked about other things and eventually, we fell asleep. Didn't wake up until Charlie came home from work. I hugged Charlie and gave my condolence. He asked us if we could go with him over at the Rez, and tell Billy what happened. We both agree and hurried up to change. As we got to the Rez, I was somewhat hoping to see Sam or the other wolves. Wondering who else is in the pack, but no luck they weren't around. Charlie explain what happen and when he mentioned Dr. Cullen, Billy glanced over at Bella and I. Bella didn't see him but I did. He must of know that we hang out with the Cullens. Maybe he has Sam or someone else keeping track on them or us. Still, it's weird.

On Sunday like always it was our lazy day. Bella kept on bugging me that we should go over at the Cullens house demanding them answers. I rolled my eyes and told her the same thing I said last night. Just because they vampires doesn't make them any less human. Meaning they still want their private time away from us humans. But that didn't change her mind, then I suggested something else. I told her to wait until Monday after school to confront him. But Bella being Bella, she was going to do it in the morning. Once again I had to roll my eyes and told her if that's what she wanted to do then, I'm 100% on her side.

 **~~Monday morning~~**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Bella for the fifth time this morning. She sighs and nods. We pull up to the school's parking lot. And guess who was there, the lovely Cullens looking rather spontaneous. We both get out her truck, I walk over to her side and we stare at the Cullens. Edward and Bella were having a staring contest, while I was looking between them rather amused.

Hearing the bell rings, the kids start to go insides, besides Bella, I and the Cullens.

"If I don't hear from you before 5 pm, I'm calling Van Helsing," I tell Bella joking and see her laugh.

She playfully rolls her eyes and start to head to the woods. Bella was inside the woods already, since we were closer to it. Edward trailing behind her. Before he gets the chance to go inside I call for him and he stops.

"Hurt her and I will kill you," I tell him and knows I wasn't playing around. He nods and continues to walk. I stare at where they disappear, turning to look at the others. I see Alice looking all excited, Emmett and Jasper looking amused, Rose looks conflicted, why I don't know. I sigh and start to go to class, man today will be a long day. The Cullen's trail behind me.

Like I said today was the longest day ever, I was bored without Bella in my class. I've sent her multiple text messages and I received only one. Saying that she was still alive and breathing, cheeky son of a fish. During history, Jasper wasn't talking to me, though he did acknowledge me this time. And here I thought if Bella figured out their secrets, they would stop treating me so different. But I guess that won't be the case. Man, I wasn't looking forward to lunch, the only reason why I go to the cafeteria because of Bella. Maybe they'll let me read and not ask questions about Bella.

I was sitting down at our regular table when I kept on getting text messages from Jasper. Asking me to go over to their table. Messages, after messages, after damn messages, one would think that after the 20th message, he would get the idea that I didn't want to talk to him. But no he kept on bothering me. Looking up from my book to glare at him, telling him to stop. But no, Mr. I like bothering people while they read, just smirked at me.

"Who keeps on texting you? Is it your boyfriend?" Jessica asks rather annoying. And that was it for me, I got up and walked over to the Cullen's table. I rather be with them then listen to Jessica yapping.

Pulling out Edward's chair, Jasper speaks up "about damn time." I glare at him and he gives me a smirk.

"Oh shut it, Mr. keeps on texting her until she gets annoyed," I tell him, making them all laugh.

"So what do you want?" I ask, reaching over to Emmett's tray and taking his apple.

"What, we just wanted to talk to you," Jaspers says innocently and I scoff.

"Oh, now you all want to talk. What happened to the last few weeks, huh. So damn determine to say away from Bella and I. You guys acted like we were the damn plague." I scowled at them. They looked down in shame, better be feeling guilty.

"Aw but _mom_ , it was Edward's idea" Emmett whines. Choosing to ignore that he just called me, mom.

"I don't care if it was Edward's, Alice's and forgive me but Dr. Cullen's idea. It's still wrong to ignore someone. Especially when all they want to do is befriend you." I tell them, still feeling hurt.

"Funny, that's the same thing _dad_ said," Emmett says.

"Well, then you should have listened to your _father_ instead of Edward," I tell him.

He sighs and they all nod, looking all defeated. The way that they did it, they all resembled children getting lectured by their mother. I smiled at them and they all smiled back.

"Okay. Now how have you guys been?" I asked them. So our lunch time, we spend it talking about the few past weeks. They told me what they've done and I told them about what I've done. I didn't mention Jake and the pups. Just said some friends. Lunch ended, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I head to p.e.

During p.e, our teacher gave us a free day. Meaning we could all be lazy, sit on the benches and watch the boys play basketball. The Hales, Cullens and I continue our conversation that we had during lunch. Rosalie came with us, obviously, the teacher's didn't say anything to her, because she's a Cullen/Hale. And they get special treatment around here.

"So you knew this whole time?" Emmett asked looking all shocked. He looks at Alice, silently asking if she knew, but turns out she didn't know either. She was as surprised as them. Oh, I had to laugh at that, I surprised Alice Cullen. Felt good at shocking her.

"Yeah at first I had some theories but after the accident it was clear. And that reminds me, I have to thank Edward properly for saving my life." I tell them, keeping the lies I told Bella. Hopefully Jasper doesn't pick up on it.

After a while, I had to ask the main questions we all have.

"What's going to happen? Now that Bella and Edward are an item. Isn't it like illegal for a human and you know, to be together?" I asked them. I didn't want to say vampire because it sounds bad enough. I didn't want to make them feel any less human.

"Don't worry about that. Everything will be alright, trust me." Alice says overly excited. We all laugh at her. So I had to play along and acted like I didn't know anything about their kind.

"So do you guys actually, you know, drink the red juice that humans make?" I tried to not sound rude. I didn't want to ask hey do you guys drink human blood or not? They look confused for a while until a realization come to their faces. They smile, probably thanking me for not making them seem like they're some type of monster. Because they're not. Alice shakes her head while holding Jasper's hand, saying that they ONLY drink the red juice that animals make.

"So do you guys have powers?" I squeaked out, looking rather funny to them. They laugh at my childish tactics.

"We don't call them powers, more like gifts," Jasper says.

So they explain their 'gifts' to me. Alice can see the future, depending on someone's decision. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Edward can read minds besides Bellas and mine. Well, Bella's mind he couldn't hear anything, mine, on the other hand, it was difficult. He couldn't see any images but he could barely hear anything. Like something was blocking my mind and sometimes he could hear some noises in there. Emmett jokes that we're empty-headed, which honestly made us laugh. Well, good thing that he couldn't hear anything. I asked about the others.

"Okay let me get this straight. Jasper can control and manipulate emotions. Alice sees the future. Edward can read minds, that lucky son of a cracker. Dr. Cullen has super control. Emmett has double super strength which explains his muscles. Rose has extreme beauty and Esme has patience. Well lucky Esme, she'll need all the patient in the world if she gonna deal with Bella's stubbornness." They looked confused for a while. I sigh and explain why.

"We'll now that Bella and Eddy are an item. And don't give me that face, Rose. Later on, she's become one of you guys." And now they get it. It becomes silent.

"We'll talk about that topic when we get there. For right now let's just take it day by day, okay?" I give them a reassuring smile. They all nod in acceptance.

"Out of curiosity, you really didn't see me come?" I ask Alice. She gave me a sad smile and said no, but now my future looks amazing. I laugh at her happiness.

"Trust me Alice, if you say its going to be amazing than its going to be amazing" I give her my biggest smile ever.

School ended and they asked if I wanted to go to their house this weekend. And they'll invite Bella over to meet the rest of the family. I really wanted to go and see Dr. Cullen again, but I promised Embry I'll take him to Seattle to pick up something for his mother. I told them I had something to do that weekend, however, I'll go next time.

I just had to wait until Saturday to see what went down at the Cullen's house without me.


	13. Chapter 13

**At the Cullen's House**

Bella's POV;

"It's so open," I say entering Edward's house. His house isn't what I expected. I remember Amelia describing it. She did tell me that I first have to see their house first, in order to believe it.

"What you expect? Towers, coffins, moats?" Edward says with a laugh. I look down a bit embarrassed but reply that I wasn't expecting the moats. We heard music coming from the kitchen.

"I told them that it wasn't necessary to do this" Edward says. He leads me up some stairs into the kitchen. Where his family is making me food. Darn, I should have listened to Amelia when she said I shouldn't eat.

"Bella, so glad you can make it," a woman says, I'm pretty sure it was Edward's mother and Carlisle's wife.

"Bella, this is Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes," Edwards tells me. For some odd reason, I feel like she's taking away Amelia's place. Shaking my head to get rid of those ideas.

"Buongiorno? (good day)" I tell her and she gives me a smile. _**(A/N: I forget exactly they say but hopefully that right)**_

"Molto Bene! (very good)" she replies.

"You have given us an excuse to use the kitchen," Dr. Cullen says walking behind Esme.

Dr. Cullen puts a hand around Esme's waist and I couldn't help but feel anger towards him. I stare at his hand and right back at him. I must of done something right or wrong but he quickly removes his hand from her side. I smiled at that, but once again become confused about why I would react that way.

"I hope you're hungry," Esme says looking at me. Darn once again, Amelia was right.

"Yea, absolutely" I lied, but I didn't want to say no and make them feel bad.

"She already ate" Edward informs them. Making me feel more guilty as Esme had a sad look.

"Perfect" Rosalie says while breaking a glass bowl. That scared me. I wonder why she doesn't like me but like Amelia.

"Yeah, i-it's just that ... just that I know you guys don't eat," I say stuttering. Wishing that Amelia was here, she would know how to respond to this situation.

"Of course, it's very considerate of you," Esme says nicely and I smile at her thanking her.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do," Edwards says making Rosalie growl.

"Yeah! Let's just keep on pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us. _Especially for Amelia_ " Rosalie say but the Amelia part she mumbles it. However, I manage to hear it. I frown. Why is it dangerous especially for Amelia?

"I would never say anything. Especially if it brings harm to Amelia." I tell them, shocking them. Maybe because I heard her mention Amelia.

"She knows that," Dr. Cullen says looking back at Rosalie.

"Yeah, well the problem is... you two have gone public so..." Emmett beings to say but Esme interrupts him.

"Emmett" she warns him.

"No, she should know. If she really wants to protect Amelia. The _whole family_ will be implicated if this ends badly" Rosalie says.

"Badly as... I become the meal?" I asked stupidly. At that precise moment, Alice and Jasper decided to join in.

"Hey, Bella. Oh, do you smell good." Alice says as she hugs me. Behind me, I heard Edward make a strange noise.

"Alice what?" he asked her.

"Oh don't worry we'll be best friends," she tells us. And this is where I'm taking Amelia's advice of just going along with her weirdness. For a while its silent, I look over Alice's shoulder to see Jasper in the back looking stiff. They all notice my stare and Dr. Cullen introduce him.

"Sorry, Jasper is our new vegetarian," Dr. Cullen says. I nod.

"Yeah, Amelia mention that you're new. She speaks highly of you." I tell Jasper and everyone including Jasper all smile.

I heard Emmett say _"aww man, its not fair."_ I wonder why mentioning Amelia is so big with this family. I understand she's so likable, respectful, responsible, and so much more.

"Speaking of Amelia, where is she at?" Alice asks, making me sigh. They look confused about why I would sigh.

"She went to Seattle with a friend," I tell them, but looking at Carlisle. Once again Alice speaks up.

"Friend?" She asked and I nod.

"Yeah a friend that wants to date her. I swear she doesn't understand that he really likes her. Every time he asks to hang out, he's basically asking her on a date. I don't think she realizes that he likes her. She's so oblivious when it comes to guys liking her. Yet she knows when someone else likes each other. Sometimes I don't understand her" I see they're all look over at Dr. Cullen. His jaw is locked and he looks in deep thought. Everyone else is looking sad and worried?

"Well come, Bella. Let me show you the rest of the house." Thankfully Edwards says, taking me away from that very tensed room. With one last look, I stare at Dr. Cullen and he still looks lost in thought. As we head up the stairs I asked Edwards what was that about, shaking his head says it's nothing. I frown and here I thought I figured out their big secret. Now I have to figure out another one, why are they so secretive about Amelia.

 **~~ with Amelia~~**

I'm picking up Embry from Jacob's house. We were waiting for Jake to get ready. I invited him and Quil so I wouldn't be alone with Embry. I just thought that maybe he'll like his friends with him. Sometimes I'm rather boring. I looked out the window and I see Sam and two boys talking with Billy outside the house. Thankfully Jake was ready and we manage to catch Sam before he left.

"Hey dad, we're leaving," Jake tells his dad.

Billy and Sam stop talking but before they did. I manage to hear my name. Mmm, I wonder why they'll be talking about me? Maybe because I talk to the Cullens? Little did I know, Sam was getting worried that I haven't returned to my house and thought that something happened to me.

Sam and Billy turn around, Billy told us to be safe. Sam looked shocked, I didn't think he expected to see me here. Narrowing my eyes at him, trying to see if it was really him that I saw. I looked down at his shorts and smile brightly. Yeah, it's Mr. Wolf. He's wearing the shorts I left him before I went to Bell's house. Those shorts were my father. He looks down at his shorts and looks back up at me. He really didn't know what to say or do. I laughed at his facial expressions, everyone else looks confused about what's going on. I turn to Billy and smile.

"I"ll have the boys back at 7 pm. If that's alright with you, Billy?" I say.

I'm trying to avoid looking at Sam, but it's hard because he's narrowing his eyes at me. The two boys who're on his left kept on looking back at me and Sam with wide eyes. Wonder what's that about? Did he tell them something? Billy agrees and I turn to Jake, Quil, and Embry. Asking if they're ready and if so, to get in the car. With one last look at Sam, I give him a wink and that startles him even more. I laughed at his expression and walk to my car. I can hear Billy and the two boys asking Sam questions. But he didn't answer them, he just kept on staring at me. I was happy I finally got to see Mr. Wolf in his human form.

The pups asked what was that all about. I just said it's my way of saying hello. They didn't buy it but didn't question me more. I had an amazing day with the pups. We picked up Embry's mother thing, which I still don't know what it was. We went to the mall and I brought us some shirts. They kept on declining, saying it wasn't right. But I threaten them, saying I'll leave them here and I wouldn't take them home. But my one condition was that they better not rip it when they get mad. They look confused but I told them one day they'll understand. They nod and later on, we went to get burgers at Burger Shack.

I had fun this Saturday, funny thing is that Bella is with vampires and I'm with the werewolves. I'm wondering how's Bella is doing with her vampires. Hopefully, Rosalie isn't giving her so much trouble. The only reason Charlie let Bella go to Edwards alone, was if only I picked her up from his from. Of course, we agree to his request.

 **~~Amelia at the Cullen's house~~**

I didn't know why I was expecting Bella to be waiting for me outside Edward's house. So instead I'm here in their living room feeling somewhat awkward. Waiting for Bella to come back with Edward from their little adventure. The rest of the Cullen's are here with me in their living room, staring at me with questions and confused looks.

The moment Alice opened the front door her happy expression turned into a disgust one. Personally, if I didn't already know that I smelled like dog, I would have been offended. But since I hanged out with the pups, I already figured why she had a disgusted look. I mean the pups haven't even transformed to wolves. Do they still smell like wolves even though they aren't fully?

So I'm just sitting here with my hands on my lap, waiting for someone to break the silence. Minutes past by and still no one has said anything nor have they changed their facial expression. Man, what was taking Edward and Bells so damn long?

"So did you and your _friend_ have fun?"Alice said breaking the silence. But apparently, that wasn't a question the rest of them wanted to hear. The way she said friend, it was like she was implying something else.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"Is that a question or an answer?" she said somewhat serious.

It was weird, it seemed like she was interrogating me. She asked questions like: where did we go, what did we do, did we stay at one stop or did we move around, were we alone or in a public place. As Alice was asking me questions, everyone else was listening. I felt like I did something bad by hanging out with the pups. Like I was betraying them by being with them. I felt guilty, Jasper felt my emotions and he sends me a small sad smile. I wonder why they're so interested in my day. It's not like I'm going to forget about them. They all seemed to relax when I explained that I was with two other friends.

When Bella stepped into the living room I wasted no time in leaving them. I rushed her out, it was a bit rude, but I didn't want to answer Alice weird questions about the pups.

Rushing out of the room, Amelia didn't realize the longing look that Carlisle was giving her nor the sad looks of the other. During Alice questioning Amelia, Carlisle was fighting within himself. Debating if he should tell Amelia the truth. Should he continue to lie to her or should he tell her the truth, before it's too late? Either way, it might just end up destroying a possible relationship between them. That's what he's thinking, but little did he know, it was becoming too late. The damaged has already been done without them both knowing.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday morning, Edward called Bella saying that we're going to play baseball. We, as in Bella and I, going to play baseball with a bunch of vampires. Yeah right more like we're going to be on the sideline watching them be all awesome. Morning was good, we ate breakfast with Charlie, Bella was getting frustrated with her clothes. And honestly, I found it rather amusing seeing Bella stress about what'll she wear. I mean the girl didn't act like a girly girly, she's more of a tomboy, and yet she's stressing over her clothes. I couldn't take it anymore so I helped her pick out her clothes, but she was going to tell Charlie that we're going with Edward. She groaned but accepted anyways.

Edward texted that he was almost here so Bella and I went downstairs to ask Charlie. We found him in the kitchen cleaning out his guns. Ohh this is going to be fun, I thought to myself. Bella went to get him another beer and I stood in the back, leaning on the kitchen wall.

"I have a date with Edward" Bella tells her dad.

At that moment I decided to take a picture of his face. Omg, I laughed at Charlie's shocked face, his face was priceless. This will make a good memory when we look back at our life.

"Who?" Charlie says, recovering from his shocked.

"Edward Cullen" Bella starts to say.

"Dr. Cullen's kid" I finished for her.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Charlie asks Bella.

I laughed silently, he really doesn't know. Bella heard my laugh and send me a glare, telling me to shut up.

"No he's a junior and I'm a junior. He's right outside. He wants to meet you, officially." Bella says, silently praying for her dad to say yes. It was silent until he clears his throat.

"Well bring him in," he said clipping his gun into place. I was holding a laugh so bad. This moment I would bring up to both of them, forever!

"Please be good" Bella pleaded with her father. Charlie made a halo above his head as in saying he's an angel.

Bella goes to get Edward while I stay with Charlie. I was holding in my laugh, Charlie noticed me struggling and he glares at me. I hold up my hands in surrender and he cracks a smile. But his smile dies down when Edward came in with Bella.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said.

He brings out his hand to shake Charlie's, but he doesn't shake it. I had to cover my mouth from laughing. Edwards puts his hand back and continues like nothing happen.

"Bella and Amelia won't be out too long. We'll be playing baseball with my family." Charlie looks relieved that Bella wasn't going alone.

"Amelia, you going? Why didn't you say so?" Charlie asks looking at me and I shrug.

"Wait, if you're going than that means you're dating one of the Cullens?"Charlie says narrowing his eyes at me. I laughed but stopped quickly.

"Charlie, the only single male in the group was Edward. Now that's he's dating Bella, there's no single person in their group. So no I'm not dating a Cullen nor am I dating someone outside the group." I tell him making him relieved. He nods and doesn't say anything, in fact, no one else say anything for a while.

"Alright well, this was lovely and all. But I think we should get going." I say looking at Edward. He nods and we start to head out. Charlie stopped Bella and me.

"You still have the pepper spray right?"Charlie asks Bella. Bella was speechless and I couldn't help it I laughed. I laughed at this whole awkward situation. Thank god I didn't have to go through all that.

 **~~ at the field~~**

We got to the empty field, everyone was already here. I see all the couples with each other. When I saw Dr. Cullen and Esme I felt sad. I wanted to be the one Dr. Cullen looks at me with such love in eyes.

"Amelia you came," Alice says looking at us.

Alice comes and hugs me as we approach them. I laugh at her childlike actions. I nod and greeted everyone. For some odd reason, I had a bad feeling about this. It felt like deja vu. Like I'm forgetting something important, once again.

"You wanna play?" Jasper says with a smirk, fully knowing that I couldn't play vampire baseball. I stick out my tongue at him making them laugh and Dr. Cullen smile. Esme explains that Bella and I will be umpires, so we shouldn't pick sides. It was The Blondes vs The Brunnetts.

It game started once we hear the loud thunder. Rosalie was the first to bat and Bella called out. Rosalie glares at Bella, Dr. Cullen tells her 'nice kitty'. Rosalie looks over at me, I meowed and winked at her. We both laugh and she calms down a bit. It was Dr. Cullen turn to bat when he hit, Edward and Emmett both clashed together trying to get the ball. When the clashed together it sounded like lightning hitting the earth. Jasper was doing some tricks with his bat and I called him a show-off. He winked at me and did another trick before batting. When he batted, his ball went straight to the tree, making Emmett climb it like a monkey. Rose comes up next to me and calls him, her monkey man. We both stare at each other and laugh.

I laughed at Jasper when Bella called him out. He rolled his eyes and pouts. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my team. I'm your favorite, remember" He says making me laugh.

"No, I'm her favorite" Emmett yells for across the field, making us all laugh.

Rose went up to bat again, it was going well until Alice yells for them to stop. She was looking all scared. Edward came running to Bella's side, while Dr. Cullen came to mine.

"They were leaving but they heard us," Alice says looking at Carlisle and Edward.

I saw Edward holding Bella looking scared and angry. He was probably scared of losing her and angry that she was in danger. Carlisle was holding me tightly, almost as if he was scared he'll lose me. I look up to him and since he's way taller than me. I find him already staring down at me. His facial expression was calm yet his eyes told another story. They held so much emotions; sadness, hurt, worried, angry, and love? While Alice and Esme were helping Bella hid her scent, Rose gave me her hat and Carlisle gave me his scarf. Emmett and Jasper were in front of Carlisle and me, ready to protect us. My heart was beating really fast and im positive it wasn't helping the situation. Carlisle most of heard my heart beating crazy because he held me tighter to him.

"C-Carlisle what's wrong?" my voice was shaking.

He didn't say anything nor did he look at me. I looked over at Bella and she was scared. I gave her a small reassuring smile, telling her it was going to be okay. She was behind Esme and Edward. I was behind Carlisle, he was holding my hand.

Everyone stood in a line, watching the forest, waiting for the newcomers to arrive. Suddenly three new vampires stood in front of the Cullens and us two humans. They all had red eyes. They looked rather familiar, but I didn't know from where.

In the middle of the red-eye vampires, was an African male with dreadlocks. He was holding the ball that went to the forest. To his right stood a pale, light brown hair that he had in a low ponytail, red eye man. He was to busy staring at Edward to know what was going on. And to the left of dreadlocks was a beautiful fierce red hair lady. Her red hair matched her red eyes. She was staring at me, she was making feel even more scared. She stopped staring at when Carlisle hissed at her.

"I believe this belongs to you," dreadlock say, throwing the ball to Carlisle. He catches the ball eases.

"Thank you," Carlisle says.

"I'm Laurent, this is James" dreadlocks points at the pale man, whose busy staring at Edward, then he points to the redhead "and this is Victoria."

At that moment my heart stops and I become stiff. Omg, how could I be so freaken stupid? Of course, this is the moment when James becomes obsessed with Bella. I'm in panic mode, which wasn't feeling our situation any less. Carlisle held my hand tighter, reassuring me everything was going to be okay. But I knew better, I should have known better. I know what will happen. James won't stop until he gets Bella.

"I'm Carlisle and this is the rest of my family" Carlisle points to us, even Bella and I. I smiled a bit, he included us in his family.

"Hello" Laurent greets us, for a second we stared at each other but then he looked back at Carlisle.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused some of a mess for us" Carlisle inform them.

"Our apologies, we didn't now that territory has already been _claimed,_ " Laurent says. I didn't like the way he said it. His red eyes roam over my body. I felt Carlisle stiffs and Jasper hisses at him.

"Yes, the territory has already been _claimed,_ " Carlisle says with a hard tone. I'm not too sure if they're still talking about the land anymore. This time I squeeze Carlisle, trying to calm him down a bit and it worked, somewhat.

"Besides we have a permeant resident nearby," Carlisle says a bit more relaxed than before.

The tension is raising really high. Everyone is staring at one another. Laurent's eyes would fall on my body, James and Edward are having their own little stare down, Victoria and Rosalie are glaring at each other, Bella and I are looking at each other, worrying for the other's safety.

"Oh really? Well, we won't be much problem now, we were just passing by" Laurent speaks up after a while.

"The humans were tracking us, but we lead then East. You should be safe." Victoria finally speaks up, giving us a fake smile.

"Excellent" Carlisle says with a tight smile. It goes silent once again. You can practically feel the heavy tension between these two different covens.

"Could you use three more players?" Laurent says, trying to break the tensions.

I couldn't help but feel like he's isn't such a good person. At his comment, the Cullens became on high alert. We all looked at Carlisle since he was the leader. We would do what he sees best for us.

"Sure, a few of us were leaving. You can take their place." Carlisle says and Laurent nods.

Carlisle turns to me, leans down and kisses my forehead. He back up looks at me and tells me that I'm going with Edward. I nod at him and give him a small smile, which he returns. Emmett throws the ball at them, but Victoria catches it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" she smirks at us.

"Oh, I think we can handle that," Jasper said trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked because they either laughed or smiled at his comment. I, on the other hand, didn't. I was worried about Carlisle staying here with the red eyes. They all start to go to their position, but the wind catches Bella's hair. The wind didn't catch mine because Carlisle was in front of me, blocking the wind. James stops and breathes in her scent.

"You brought a snack," James said staring at Bella.

He then starts to advance towards Bella but stops when Edward pushed her back. The Cullen's stood protectively in front of us. Since he nor the other two red eyes didn't catch my scent, I stood in front of Bella, pretending to be a vampire. I wanted to act like one, so they would only think there's only one human, instead of two. Carlisle must have known what I was playing at so he let me. But that didn't mean he liked it nor that he wasn't protecting me either.

"A human?" Laurent says in shocked. He glances at me, wondering if I was human as well.

"The girl is with us. I think it's best you leave." Carlisle says calmly. Laurent must have taken that as a confirmation, that only Bella was a vampire, not me.

"I can see the game is over, we'll leave now," Laurent says. He must have realized that they were no match for the Cullens. They were outnumbered and outmatched. He moved away from us. However, James doesn't make an effort in moving.

"James!" Laurent hisses. James moves away, going to Victoria and they leave us.

Once they left we all knew that they'll be back for her. Carlisle turns to look at me with an apologetic expression.

"Take them away," Carlisle says to Edward, still looking at me. I was going to argue but he shook his head. Silently telling me to obey, which I reluctantly did. With one last look I left with Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday morning, Edward called Bella saying that we're going to play baseball. We, as in Bella and I, going to play baseball with a bunch of vampires. Yeah right more like we're going to be on the sideline watching them be all awesome. Morning was good, we ate breakfast with Charlie, Bella was getting frustrated with her clothes. And honestly, I found it rather amusing seeing Bella stress about what'll she wear. I mean the girl didn't act like a girly girly, she's more of a tomboy, and yet she's stressing over her clothes. I couldn't take it anymore so I helped her pick out her clothes, but she was going to tell Charlie that we're going with Edward. She groaned but accepted anyways.

Edward texted that he was almost here so Bella and I went downstairs to ask Charlie. We found him in the kitchen cleaning out his guns. Ohh this is going to be fun, I thought to myself. Bella went to get him another beer and I stood in the back, leaning on the kitchen wall.

"I have a date with Edward" Bella tells her dad.

At that moment I decided to take a picture of his face. Omg, I laughed at Charlie's shocked face, his face was priceless. This will make a good memory when we look back at our life.

"Who?" Charlie says, recovering from his shocked.

"Edward Cullen" Bella starts to say.

"Dr. Cullen's kid" I finished for her.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Charlie asks Bella.

I laughed silently, he really doesn't know. Bella heard my laugh and send me a glare, telling me to shut up.

"No he's a junior and I'm a junior. He's right outside. He wants to meet you, officially." Bella says, silently praying for her dad to say yes. It was silent until he clears his throat.

"Well bring him in," he said clipping his gun into place. I was holding a laugh so bad. This moment I would bring up to both of them, forever!

"Please be good" Bella pleaded with her father. Charlie made a halo above his head as in saying he's an angel.

Bella goes to get Edward while I stay with Charlie. I was holding in my laugh, Charlie noticed me struggling and he glares at me. I hold up my hands in surrender and he cracks a smile. But his smile dies down when Edward came in with Bella.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said.

He brings out his hand to shake Charlie's, but he doesn't shake it. I had to cover my mouth from laughing. Edwards puts his hand back and continues like nothing happen.

"Bella and Amelia won't be out too long. We'll be playing baseball with my family." Charlie looks relieved that Bella wasn't going alone.

"Amelia, you going? Why didn't you say so?" Charlie asks looking at me and I shrug.

"Wait, if you're going than that means you're dating one of the Cullens?"Charlie says narrowing his eyes at me. I laughed but stopped quickly.

"Charlie, the only single male in the group was Edward. Now that's he's dating Bella, there's no single person in their group. So no I'm not dating a Cullen nor am I dating someone outside the group." I tell him making him relieved. He nods and doesn't say anything, in fact, no one else say anything for a while.

"Alright well, this was lovely and all. But I think we should get going." I say looking at Edward. He nods and we start to head out. Charlie stopped Bella and me.

"You still have the pepper spray right?"Charlie asks Bella. Bella was speechless and I couldn't help it I laughed. I laughed at this whole awkward situation. Thank god I didn't have to go through all that.

 **~~ at the field~~**

We got to the empty field, everyone was already here. I see all the couples with each other. When I saw Dr. Cullen and Esme I felt sad. I wanted to be the one Dr. Cullen looks at me with such love in eyes.

"Amelia you came," Alice says looking at us.

Alice comes and hugs me as we approach them. I laugh at her childlike actions. I nod and greeted everyone. For some odd reason, I had a bad feeling about this. It felt like deja vu. Like I'm forgetting something important, once again.

"You wanna play?" Jasper says with a smirk, fully knowing that I couldn't play vampire baseball. I stick out my tongue at him making them laugh and Dr. Cullen smile. Esme explains that Bella and I will be umpires, so we shouldn't pick sides. It was The Blondes vs The Brunnetts.

It game started once we hear the loud thunder. Rosalie was the first to bat and Bella called out. Rosalie glares at Bella, Dr. Cullen tells her 'nice kitty'. Rosalie looks over at me, I meowed and winked at her. We both laugh and she calms down a bit. It was Dr. Cullen turn to bat when he hit, Edward and Emmett both clashed together trying to get the ball. When the clashed together it sounded like lightning hitting the earth. Jasper was doing some tricks with his bat and I called him a show-off. He winked at me and did another trick before batting. When he batted, his ball went straight to the tree, making Emmett climb it like a monkey. Rose comes up next to me and calls him, her monkey man. We both stare at each other and laugh.

I laughed at Jasper when Bella called him out. He rolled his eyes and pouts. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my team. I'm your favorite, remember" He says making me laugh.

"No, I'm her favorite" Emmett yells for across the field, making us all laugh.

Rose went up to bat again, it was going well until Alice yells for them to stop. She was looking all scared. Edward came running to Bella's side, while Dr. Cullen came to mine.

"They were leaving but they heard us," Alice says looking at Carlisle and Edward.

I saw Edward holding Bella looking scared and angry. He was probably scared of losing her and angry that she was in danger. Carlisle was holding me tightly, almost as if he was scared he'll lose me. I look up to him and since he's way taller than me. I find him already staring down at me. His facial expression was calm yet his eyes told another story. They held so much emotions; sadness, hurt, worried, angry, and love? While Alice and Esme were helping Bella hid her scent, Rose gave me her hat and Carlisle gave me his scarf. Emmett and Jasper were in front of Carlisle and me, ready to protect us. My heart was beating really fast and im positive it wasn't helping the situation. Carlisle most of heard my heart beating crazy because he held me tighter to him.

"C-Carlisle what's wrong?" my voice was shaking.

He didn't say anything nor did he look at me. I looked over at Bella and she was scared. I gave her a small reassuring smile, telling her it was going to be okay. She was behind Esme and Edward. I was behind Carlisle, he was holding my hand.

Everyone stood in a line, watching the forest, waiting for the newcomers to arrive. Suddenly three new vampires stood in front of the Cullens and us two humans. They all had red eyes. They looked rather familiar, but I didn't know from where.

In the middle of the red-eye vampires, was an African male with dreadlocks. He was holding the ball that went to the forest. To his right stood a pale, light brown hair that he had in a low ponytail, red eye man. He was to busy staring at Edward to know what was going on. And to the left of dreadlocks was a beautiful fierce red hair lady. Her red hair matched her red eyes. She was staring at me, she was making feel even more scared. She stopped staring at when Carlisle hissed at her.

"I believe this belongs to you," dreadlock say, throwing the ball to Carlisle. He catches the ball eases.

"Thank you," Carlisle says.

"I'm Laurent, this is James" dreadlocks points at the pale man, whose busy staring at Edward, then he points to the redhead "and this is Victoria."

At that moment my heart stops and I become stiff. Omg, how could I be so freaken stupid? Of course, this is the moment when James becomes obsessed with Bella. I'm in panic mode, which wasn't feeling our situation any less. Carlisle held my hand tighter, reassuring me everything was going to be okay. But I knew better, I should have known better. I know what will happen. James won't stop until he gets Bella.

"I'm Carlisle and this is the rest of my family" Carlisle points to us, even Bella and I. I smiled a bit, he included us in his family.

"Hello" Laurent greets us, for a second we stared at each other but then he looked back at Carlisle.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused some of a mess for us" Carlisle inform them.

"Our apologies, we didn't now that territory has already been _claimed,_ " Laurent says. I didn't like the way he said it. His red eyes roam over my body. I felt Carlisle stiffs and Jasper hisses at him.

"Yes, the territory has already been _claimed,_ " Carlisle says with a hard tone. I'm not too sure if they're still talking about the land anymore. This time I squeeze Carlisle, trying to calm him down a bit and it worked, somewhat.

"Besides we have a permeant resident nearby," Carlisle says a bit more relaxed than before.

The tension is raising really high. Everyone is staring at one another. Laurent's eyes would fall on my body, James and Edward are having their own little stare down, Victoria and Rosalie are glaring at each other, Bella and I are looking at each other, worrying for the other's safety.

"Oh really? Well, we won't be much problem now, we were just passing by" Laurent speaks up after a while.

"The humans were tracking us, but we lead then East. You should be safe." Victoria finally speaks up, giving us a fake smile.

"Excellent" Carlisle says with a tight smile. It goes silent once again. You can practically feel the heavy tension between these two different covens.

"Could you use three more players?" Laurent says, trying to break the tensions.

I couldn't help but feel like he's isn't such a good person. At his comment, the Cullens became on high alert. We all looked at Carlisle since he was the leader. We would do what he sees best for us.

"Sure, a few of us were leaving. You can take their place." Carlisle says and Laurent nods.

Carlisle turns to me, leans down and kisses my forehead. He back up looks at me and tells me that I'm going with Edward. I nod at him and give him a small smile, which he returns. Emmett throws the ball at them, but Victoria catches it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" she smirks at us.

"Oh, I think we can handle that," Jasper said trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked because they either laughed or smiled at his comment. I, on the other hand, didn't. I was worried about Carlisle staying here with the red eyes. They all start to go to their position, but the wind catches Bella's hair. The wind didn't catch mine because Carlisle was in front of me, blocking the wind. James stops and breathes in her scent.

"You brought a snack," James said staring at Bella.

He then starts to advance towards Bella but stops when Edward pushed her back. The Cullen's stood protectively in front of us. Since he nor the other two red eyes didn't catch my scent, I stood in front of Bella, pretending to be a vampire. I wanted to act like one, so they would only think there's only one human, instead of two. Carlisle must have known what I was playing at so he let me. But that didn't mean he liked it nor that he wasn't protecting me either.

"A human?" Laurent says in shocked. He glances at me, wondering if I was human as well.

"The girl is with us. I think it's best you leave." Carlisle says calmly. Laurent must have taken that as a confirmation, that only Bella was a vampire, not me.

"I can see the game is over, we'll leave now," Laurent says. He must have realized that they were no match for the Cullens. They were outnumbered and outmatched. He moved away from us. However, James doesn't make an effort in moving.

"James!" Laurent hisses. James moves away, going to Victoria and they leave us.

Once they left we all knew that they'll be back for her. Carlisle turns to look at me with an apologetic expression.

"Take them away," Carlisle says to Edward, still looking at me. I was going to argue but he shook his head. Silently telling me to obey, which I reluctantly did. With one last look I left with Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

We pulled up to a hotel, Alice went to get us a room, while Jasper stayed back with us. Inside the room, I recognized it as the one from the movie, deja vu. Alice said we should take a nap in the rooms, so Bella and I went to take a nap.

I was woken up by someone talking. Bella was talking on her phone. So I stayed 'sleeping' to see what she's talking about.I realized that Bella is talking with James on the phone. I heard her say that I wasn't a human, that she wasn't lying, and that she couldn't make me go with her. She agreed to meet with him in her old ballet studio. She hangs up the phone and sighs. She sits on the end of the bed, back facing me and starts to cry. I walk over to her and hug her. After a few minutes, I pull away and told her that this is some sort of trap. That James couldn't possibly have her mother. Like always she doesn't listen to me, saying that she had to go for her mother. I sigh and told her if that's what she wanted to do, I'll go with her. But we needed a plan first, that we couldn't just go there without a one. We both agree that we'll tell Edward where we were, once we were almost to the studio. And what a stupid plan.

 **~~at the ballet studio~~**

Before we got there I texted Carlisle, saying where we were at and I apologized for my dumb actions. When we got to the ballet studio, I was terrified, not only for my life but also Bellas. I just pray that we both live through this and that Edward comes earlier than expected. Bella made sure she had her pepper spray, silly girl what would that do? Bella and I walk in the studio, looking around for her mother. Then we hear a voice calling out to Bella. Bella shouts for her mother and follow the voice. She runs to a closets and opens it and see a t.v. She then realizes it's actually a trap, like I said. We hear someone laugh behind us, turning around we see James.

"You were such a stubborn child, weren't you?" James ask Bella.

I pull Bella behind me, trying to protect her as best as I can. From behind me, I hear her say that her mother isn't even here and that she should of listen to me. Well this isn't the first dumb thing she doesn't. He turns to me an smirks.

"Well, well what do we have here. You know, you fooled me into thinking that you are one of us. How did you do it?" He tells me as he walks up to me. He picks me up and throws me across the room. I hear Bella shout my name. I must of hit my head because its hurting like hell. I try to get up from the floor but couldn't. I see James push Bella to the wall and telling her something. I couldn't hear them talking because there was a ringing in my ears.

"Edward has nothing to do with this" Bella shouts at James.

They do some more talking when once again I try to stand up. I see Bella spray James as she makes a run for it. She didn't make it far, James grabs her and throws her to where I was at. She collided to me, making me hit my head on the wall, injuring my already bruised head. Before he would so anything else Edward comes to our rescued. He pushed James far away from us. Edward made his way over to us. Seeing that I'm injured more he try to pick me up but I stop him, saying he should get Bella away from here. Edward turns and was going to jump but James stops him, grabbed his leg and threw him. Causing him to crash with a window, injuring Bella's leg. Shards of glasses flew everywhere, one piece managed to cut my arm. The glass cut threw my left vain, causing me bleed out. Damn just freaken great, I'm starting to regret this. James picked her up once again and threw her to me. As she collided to me, she managed to push the glass more inside my skin. James walks over to us, I was able to put myself in front of Bella, he picks up my arm and bites down.

 **"NO!"** Bella screams as James bite down harder.

Edward tackled James, breaking the floors as they landed. I was shaking uncontrollably, feeling pain like I never felt. I just wanted someone to stop it. I just wanted it to stop, I wasn't strong enough. I didn't I could make it. I heard Bella call out my name, pleading me to stay awake. I turn to her, she was crying, I didn't realized that my head was on her lap. She was caressing my head telling me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to tell her I was okay but couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything, the pain was to much for me. I knew it was the venom doing this to my body and also the stress.

" **OMG! CARLISLE! CARLISLE COME!** " Alice screams out coming over to Bella and I. I couldn't hear what was going on. No, my mind wasn't working. All I was focused was on the pain. How can anyone stand this? I could barely hear Bella tell someone to please help me.

 **Carlisle POV:**

I smelled her before I even saw her. Amelia was laying down on Bella's lap shaking uncontrollably. I went straight over there, as Jasper and Emmett finished off James. She said she'll be okay, she told me she'll be okay. She lied to me, she wasn't okay, I don't think she will be okay. This is the reason why I didn't want tell her that she's my true mate. I didn't want her to become a monster just like me. I didn't want her to go through so much pain. I gently moved her head from Bella's lap and placed it on mine. I moved some of her hair that was in the way. I hear whisper my name. Even when she's in great pain she thinking of me.

"I-it hurts" Amelia says through the pain.

"I know, but you'll be okay. I won't let you be a monster" I tell her. I didn't know if she shook her head in disagreement or because of the pain.

"Please help her, Carlisle. Please she's dying." Bella begs me to save her. Of course, I was going to save her. She won't be a monster, I won't let her. I take Amelia's hand.

"I'm going to save you" I tell her before I bite down on her hand. Amelia let out another pierced screamed. Then I realized something big. This is the most delicious blood I ever tasted. I wanted to drain this person, I wanted this blood. I wanted it all. I didn't realized that I was making Amelia weak. Edward had to push me away from her. Once her hand was away from me I could breathe and I could see what was going on. Amelia looked paled, Bella crying on Alice shoulder. For a moment I couldn't hear Amelia heart, but after a second I heard the most beautiful sound ever, her heart beating. I picked her up and turned to the other saying we had to take her to the hospital. I looked down at Amelia thinking that she was unconscious, I whisper that everything was okay, that I loved her and the she was my mate. That she better be alright because I wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

 **Amelia's POV;**

The last thing I remember was seeing Carlisle holding my arm. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I left them close. For a while it was silent, I couldn't hear anything at all, but then I hear it, more like him. I heard the most beautiful voice ever, calling out for me. Saying that everything was going to be okay and that he loved me. I was his true mate and that I was going to make it. At first I didn't know what was going on, who's voice was that. Then I realized it, I knew who voice was that, of course I would never forget it. But why would he say such things? Why would he call me his true mate? Why would he say that he loved me? So many questions and no real answers. Maybe I'm just dreaming, yeah probably I'm just dreaming. This was just a sweet dream, my own personal dream. He really didn't say those things.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked inside a white room, this is similar have been here? I walked around just waiting to see what will happen. I didn't realize that someone was watching me. Minutes went by and no one came out. I was beginning to feel lonely, can someone come out? Beginning to lose hope, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Scaring the life out of me, I jumped. I turn around and see it's the same Angel I meet when I first died. He was shaking his head and I looked down in shame.

"What is it with you and dying? Are you sure you're not relative to the Winchester?" the Angel says teasing me and I rolled my eyes.

"But really you should stop it. It does take a lot of energy in bringing you back," he tells me.

"What are you like my guardian angel?" I ask him. He nods proudly.

"Well, you're not doing a good job. You let me die, twice. And plus you didn't even explain to me the rules of the whole going into another dimension." I say and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, look you're going back and please try not to die," he tells me with a sassy attitude. I sigh and nod. Then next thing I knew I was feeling a lot of pain.

Beeping, some annoying beeping wasn't letting me sleep. I tried to lift up my left hand to turn off my alarm but instead, a massive pain shot right up my whole arm. I groan and tried to open my eyes. At first, I couldn't open my eyes then when I tried to open them the light bothered me. So I closed them and reopen my eyes slowly this time. I see Charlie sleeping uncomfortable on the chair near the door, Bella was sleeping, her head resting on my bed while she was sitting. I didn't see anyone else, I tried to sit up but everything hurt. Once again I groan, loudly this time, waking up Bella. She looks at me, smiles and nods and goes back to sleep. Then she realized that I'm awake and screams and hugs me tightly. She woke up Charlie, alarming him, but once he sees that im awake he runs over and hugs me with Bellas still there. At that moment I couldn't ask for anything else. I was with my family, I was safe and I was alive for the second time in my life.

"Im so happy you're awake" Bella says wiping her tears away.

"What the hell were you thinking? See this is the reason why I didn't want you girls going alone in the first place!" Charlie yells at me. I looked at him confused what is he talking about.

"Mmm dad, I think you should get the Doctor and tell him she's awake" Bella tell Charlie. He was didn't want to but agreed. Once he was out the door, we waited to a few minutes to make sure he wasn't listening, Bella began to talk.

"You gave us a real scared, Amelia. Your damn heart stopped I thought I lost you" she begins to cry once again. This time I was the one wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine, Bells" I gave her a reassuring smile and she nods.

"Carlisle took the venom away, James' died, Edward killed him, the women Victoria got away and I broke my leg," she says.

"Oh and that we were kidnapped by some guys when we landed at the airport. One of the kidnappers knocked us out, but I managed to send a text to Edward saying where we were. Dad was mad that I didn't send it to him but I think he's more hurt if I'm honest. Oh, and they managed to get away before Edward came to rescue us. That he found us like this, all beaten up and bruised." Bella informs me of our cover-up. At that moment, Charlie, my doctor, Carlisle and Edward came in. Once I saw Carlisle, I remember the beautiful voice saying that his true mate. A part of me wanted it to be true and another part of me knew it wasn't. He had Esme, she was his wife and mate.

They all came in, Charlie and Edward went to my right side where Bella was at. My Doctor stood in the middle of the room and Carlisle stayed in the back, away from all of us. He wasn't making eye contact with me, which made me think of negative thoughts, he's probably blaming me. Thinking I'm such a bad girl, that I'm not responsible enough to take care of myself.

My doctor explained that I popped a major vain in my left arm but that I shouldn't worry. He was able to fix it but I'll feel pain for a few days and he'll give me some pills for that. Also that my right hip was dislocated but like my arm, he was able to fix it and that I'll feel some pain. I need a cast on my left arm and my right leg. The arm I understand but why my leg? He said so that I wouldn't put pressure on my foot and that I should let my hip rest. Okay, that kinda makes sense.

After my doctor explained to me everything I needed to know, he and Charlie went outside to talk more and to sign papers. Bella and Edward left so they can give Carlisle and me some privacy. Before Edward left he stopped and whispered something to Carlisle. He nods and Edward left with Bella. I'm not going to lie, I felt weird. I didn't know if the words I heard where a dream or not. After a while, neither of us talked, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say something that will upset him. I moved a little to my left side to make some room for him to sit down. I patted the bed, indication for him to sit down. He didn't move just continue to stare at me. After the second time I patted down he gives in and comes over.

"Thank you for saving my life, Carlisle. If it wasn't for you I won't be here." I tell him honestly. If he didn't stop the venom, I would be a vampire right now. Or if he didn't act fast enough and take me to the hospital, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be breathing.

"I'm the reason why you're here if I didn't... I couldn't stop, Amelia. I'm sorry." Man, I hate seeing him beat himself up. It wasn't his fault that Bella and I are so reckless.

"Hey, it's aright. You're only human" I tell him with a little smile. He shakes his head and looks down in shame.

"But I'm not... That the problem... I'm not human" I stopped him by taking his hands. I put my left hand on his hand and with my good right hand, I placed it under his chin. Raising his head with by his chin I smiled at him.

"Just because you're not human, doesn't make you any less of a human," I tell him. He stares into my eyes, searching for something, what was it. I don't know, but I guess he found it and nodded. It was quiet for a while. I really didn't mind, I could stare at him all day if I could.

"Just take my thanks and its let us move on, okay?" I tell him and he agrees with me. Once again it became silent. I wanted to ask him but I was afraid of his answer. Did he really say it or did I dreamed it? He must have felt my worried because he asked me what wrong. I was going to tell him but decided against it.

"Mm, are.. mmm... you're staying, right?" I asked him. he looks confused by my question. I sigh.

"You're going back with us to Forks, right? You're not moving away?" I asked him looking down. This time it was his turn to make me look at him.

"Yeah, we're staying. _I'm_ not going anywhere anytime soon" he gave me a smile which I fully return.

One day I'll ask him the one question I'm dying to ask him. But for right now, he isn't leaving anytime soon. It can wait. Even if I did dream it, I'm okay with just being by his side.

 _ **For now, that is...**_


	18. Chapter 18

I walked inside a white room, this is similar have been here? I walked around just waiting to see what will happen. I didn't realize that someone was watching me. Minutes went by and no one came out. I was beginning to feel lonely, can someone come out? Beginning to lose hope, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Scaring the life out of me, I jumped. I turn around and see it's the same Angel I meet when I first died. He was shaking his head and I looked down in shame.

"What is it with you and dying? Are you sure you're not relative to the Winchester?" the Angel says teasing me and I rolled my eyes.

"But really you should stop it. It does take a lot of energy in bringing you back," he tells me.

"What are you like my guardian angel?" I ask him. He nods proudly.

"Well, you're not doing a good job. You let me die, twice. And plus you didn't even explain to me the rules of the whole going into another dimension." I say and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, look you're going back and please try not to die," he tells me with a sassy attitude. I sigh and nod. Then next thing I knew I was feeling a lot of pain.

Beeping, some annoying beeping wasn't letting me sleep. I tried to lift up my left hand to turn off my alarm but instead, a massive pain shot right up my whole arm. I groan and tried to open my eyes. At first, I couldn't open my eyes then when I tried to open them the light bothered me. So I closed them and reopen my eyes slowly this time. I see Charlie sleeping uncomfortable on the chair near the door, Bella was sleeping, her head resting on my bed while she was sitting. I didn't see anyone else, I tried to sit up but everything hurt. Once again I groan, loudly this time, waking up Bella. She looks at me, smiles and nods and goes back to sleep. Then she realized that I'm awake and screams and hugs me tightly. She woke up Charlie, alarming him, but once he sees that im awake he runs over and hugs me with Bellas still there. At that moment I couldn't ask for anything else. I was with my family, I was safe and I was alive for the second time in my life.

"Im so happy you're awake" Bella says wiping her tears away.

"What the hell were you thinking? See this is the reason why I didn't want you girls going alone in the first place!" Charlie yells at me. I looked at him confused what is he talking about.

"Mmm dad, I think you should get the Doctor and tell him she's awake" Bella tell Charlie. He was didn't want to but agreed. Once he was out the door, we waited to a few minutes to make sure he wasn't listening, Bella began to talk.

"You gave us a real scared, Amelia. Your damn heart stopped I thought I lost you" she begins to cry once again. This time I was the one wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine, Bells" I gave her a reassuring smile and she nods.

"Carlisle took the venom away, James' died, Edward killed him, the women Victoria got away and I broke my leg," she says.

"Oh and that we were kidnapped by some guys when we landed at the airport. One of the kidnappers knocked us out, but I managed to send a text to Edward saying where we were. Dad was mad that I didn't send it to him but I think he's more hurt if I'm honest. Oh, and they managed to get away before Edward came to rescue us. That he found us like this, all beaten up and bruised." Bella informs me of our cover-up. At that moment, Charlie, my doctor, Carlisle and Edward came in. Once I saw Carlisle, I remember the beautiful voice saying that his true mate. A part of me wanted it to be true and another part of me knew it wasn't. He had Esme, she was his wife and mate.

They all came in, Charlie and Edward went to my right side where Bella was at. My Doctor stood in the middle of the room and Carlisle stayed in the back, away from all of us. He wasn't making eye contact with me, which made me think of negative thoughts, he's probably blaming me. Thinking I'm such a bad girl, that I'm not responsible enough to take care of myself.

My doctor explained that I popped a major vain in my left arm but that I shouldn't worry. He was able to fix it but I'll feel pain for a few days and he'll give me some pills for that. Also that my right hip was dislocated but like my arm, he was able to fix it and that I'll feel some pain. I need a cast on my left arm and my right leg. The arm I understand but why my leg? He said so that I wouldn't put pressure on my foot and that I should let my hip rest. Okay, that kinda makes sense.

After my doctor explained to me everything I needed to know, he and Charlie went outside to talk more and to sign papers. Bella and Edward left so they can give Carlisle and me some privacy. Before Edward left he stopped and whispered something to Carlisle. He nods and Edward left with Bella. I'm not going to lie, I felt weird. I didn't know if the words I heard where a dream or not. After a while, neither of us talked, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say something that will upset him. I moved a little to my left side to make some room for him to sit down. I patted the bed, indication for him to sit down. He didn't move just continue to stare at me. After the second time I patted down he gives in and comes over.

"Thank you for saving my life, Carlisle. If it wasn't for you I won't be here." I tell him honestly. If he didn't stop the venom, I would be a vampire right now. Or if he didn't act fast enough and take me to the hospital, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be breathing.

"I'm the reason why you're here if I didn't... I couldn't stop, Amelia. I'm sorry." Man, I hate seeing him beat himself up. It wasn't his fault that Bella and I are so reckless.

"Hey, it's aright. You're only human" I tell him with a little smile. He shakes his head and looks down in shame.

"But I'm not... That the problem... I'm not human" I stopped him by taking his hands. I put my left hand on his hand and with my good right hand, I placed it under his chin. Raising his head with by his chin I smiled at him.

"Just because you're not human, doesn't make you any less of a human," I tell him. He stares into my eyes, searching for something, what was it. I don't know, but I guess he found it and nodded. It was quiet for a while. I really didn't mind, I could stare at him all day if I could.

"Just take my thanks and its let us move on, okay?" I tell him and he agrees with me. Once again it became silent. I wanted to ask him but I was afraid of his answer. Did he really say it or did I dreamed it? He must have felt my worried because he asked me what wrong. I was going to tell him but decided against it.

"Mm, are.. mmm... you're staying, right?" I asked him. he looks confused by my question. I sigh.

"You're going back with us to Forks, right? You're not moving away?" I asked him looking down. This time it was his turn to make me look at him.

"Yeah, we're staying. _I'm_ not going anywhere anytime soon" he gave me a smile which I fully return.

One day I'll ask him the one question I'm dying to ask him. But for right now, he isn't leaving anytime soon. It can wait. Even if I did dream it, I'm okay with just being by his side.

 _ **For now, that is...**_


	19. Chapter 19

Prom was tonight, Alice was dragging Bella to the dance. I, on the other hand, didn't have to go because I managed on convincing Alice to not let me go. I was helping Bella to get ready. She was going with a nice purple dress, that Alice so happened to have laying around and some converse. I just needed to do her hair and we'll be done. When we finished and we went downside where Charlie and Edward were waiting. Bella was walking in front of me. Edward and Charlie had smiles on their faces when they saw Bella.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward says making Charlie's smile fall a bit. Edward and Bella were sharing a cute moment until Charlie ruined it by clearing his throat.

"Yes, Bells you look beautiful," he says coming up to her and hugs her.

"Okay, picture time," I ask catching their eyes. First, it was Charlie and Bella, Edward and Bella and lastly Bella and I.

"Why aren't you going again?" Charlie ask me making me sigh once again.

"Because prom isn't my thing. Besides, I'll be the only one without a date." I tell him and he frowns.

"Who cares if you're going alone, its prom," Charlie tells me.

"Hey, there's always next year," I say and he gives me a look which I sigh too.

"Okay how about this, even if I don't have a date by next year, I'll go to prom, alright," I tell Charlie, which he agrees with.

"We should get going, I can't wait to see the girl's dresses" I tell Edward and he nods.

"Are you sure you don't want me stay with you?" Charlie asked for the 20th time this day.

"Yes, I'm sure. You and Billy have been planning this fishing trip. He's taking the pu-boys with him. You can't just bail on him. Besides I'm just going to do some homework and fall asleep early," I say to Charlie. Billy and Charlie have been planning this fishing trip for the longest and his taking the pups with them. I didn't want him to miss all the fun. Charlie finally gives in and accepts defeat.

 **~~at the Cullen's~~**

As Edward, Bella and I enter his house, they were all in the living room waiting for us. We all greeted one another and we took pictures. Even though I'm not going to the dance, I still want pictures with them. I even took a picture with just Carlisle and me, alone.

"Why aren't you going again?" Jasper asked me. Once again I sigh.

"Man if one more person, ask me the same question I'm going to lose it," I say making them laugh. "But to answer your question, Mr. Hale prom isn't my thing," I tell him.

"But you haven't been to prom," Emmett says.

"And how do you know? I could of went back to my old school?" I retort back. He opens his mouth to say something but he didn't have anything to say. So he shuts it and glares at me. I smile at the sweet victory.

"And besides, there's always next year. I might go, who knows I might even have a boyfriend by then" I say shrugging. I saw they stopped talking and just stare at me. I see Carlisle looking down.

"Anyways you guys should get going. It's getting late" I tell them trying to break the sudden tension. After a while they nod. Alice stops suddenly, staring at nothing until she squeaks happily.

"Carlisle you should take her home," She said looking at Carlisle.

"Hey since you gone hunting last night, I'm going tonight. You should keep Amelia company. Since she's hurt" Esme says. They all had smirks on their faces, besides Carlisle, Bella and I. Carlisle just shakes his head mumbling something. Bella and I didn't even know what was going. However, Carlisle agrees to stay with me.

 **~~at my house~~**

Carlisle pulled up at my driveway, turning off the engined, and stayed in the car. It was silent, neither one of us talking. I didn't want him here if he didn't want to be. He was kinda forced to come. I sigh and turn to him.

"Hey, you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I don't want to force you." I tell him. I was hoping he doesn't feel like that.

"I don't mind being with you. and I'm not being forced to be with you. I promise" he tells me with a smile.

We both got out and headed inside my house. It feels weird being back here. I'm not here a lot. Usually, I'll be here to get new clothes, or when the pups decide they want to hang out, or when I leave water and clothes. I swear I treat him as if he was an actual pet. Hopefully, he doesn't show up and cause problems. Carlisle and I decided that we're going to watch movies on Netflix. I got popcorn, sodas and a blanket to keep me warm. We sat down on the couch, he took one side while I took the other. I didn't realize that during the whole movie I was moving closer to Carlisle. At the end of the movie, I was leaning on Carlisle side, with eyes closed, and his arm wrapped around my waist. Keeping me warm and safe. Protecting me from any real harm. Maybe he thought I was sleeping and I didn't know what I was doing. At the moment I really didn't care if he was married or not. I was happy and I was going to take this opportunity to be close to him.

I was happy that he decided to stay with me, I wasn't looking forward to being alone. Not only that but I was happy that he was staying here in Forks. Even if I didn't know if I dreamed those words, a part of me knew they were real. If he gave me the smallest of hope, I'll hold it tight. I'll fight for him. I'll take whatever this is, step by step. Day by day. Because the best things in life aren't rushed.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's birthday is coming up, something happened to Amelia, Carlisle keeping secrets, what really happened to Amelia's parents and why is Mr. Wolf stalking Amelia? Join Amelia as she goes through heartbreaks, meeting new friends, and finding out a secret that will change her life forever.

Mature for strong language and sexual contact.

I do not own the rights to Twilight, only for Amelia and my other characters. Which I will not reveal for the purpose of because I want you to read my book and to find out for yourself. (^.)


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't think we should do this, Allison" a Native American man says to a weeping Native American young lady. They are in the kitchen having a difficult discussion. The lady was shaking her head, indicating that she wasn't agreeing with her husband.

"B-but she's a-all I have left of her. I-i can't... I won't abandon my only niece, Joshua" the lady, Allison, said to the man. Joshua, as she called him, sighs and held her shaky hands.

"I know it doesn't feel right. But we're struggling already, Allison. We cannot afford to feed another mouth." Joshua pause for a bit, debating if he should bring it up.

"Before you say anything, listen to what have to say first, okay." Allison nods and once again Joshua sighs.

"I found this young couple who's willing to pay us if we give up, Nani." Allison looked at her husband enraged. How dare he say that they should sale her only niece, the last missing piece of her dead twin sister, to complete strangers. She took her hands from him, she was going to start screaming at him, start to call him names, tell him off but Joshua stops her.

"Think about your own son, Addy. We're going bankrupted. I still haven't found a job and you're job barely pays anything. Do you really think we could raise Nani in this sort of life? Listen, I don't like it either but they're willing to pay a lot. We could pay the all of those overdue bills, it'll even cover for Sammy's college intuition, all four years. Think about it" Joshua saying this time in a softer voice. Allison stop moving. What should she do? They're already struggling with everything, Sammy isn't eating what a normal seven years old should.

"B-but at what cost?" Allison says.

She knew that this was good to be true, everything came with a price. Joshua didn't know how to say this. If his wife actually agrees to do this, she'll lose her only niece, she already lost her twin. He didn't think she could do this all over again. But on the other hand, she was going to save them. With that money, they'll have enough to pass by, hell it was more than enough. It could pay for Sammy's future. He son wasn't going to be an anybody, his only son will be someone of great importance. He'll leave this small cursed town, he'll leave far far away, and he'll go to college. Something his parents nor Nani's mother couldn't do.

"We can never see Nani, again" and with that said, Allision broke down once again. She was going to lose her own piece of her twin, just so that her son could have a life she dreamed of.

Little did they know, their seven-year-old was listening to their conversation about his little cousin. He ran back to his room, where a little four-year-old girl was sleeping peacefully. He climbs the bed and hugs her. Wiping away his tears he whispers to her.

"Don't worry Nani. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Big brother, Sammy promises." He kisses her forehead and falls asleep with her still in his arms. And he was determined to keep his promise. No matter what happens, she'll always be safe and happy when he's around. No one was going to stop him from keeping his promise.

(^.^ hello )

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"** I sing out as I jumped on Bella's bed, followed by Charlie. I managed to jump on top of her, making her groan and pushed me off the bed. I landed on my back.

"Damn Bells when did you get so strong? Or did I get weak?" I say making Charlie laugh and Bella to roll her eyes. I stood up and moved beside Charlie, who has two birthday presents with him.

"I thought I said, no present" Bella says sighing, for the first time today.

"The ones that from me, isn't wrapped, so it doesn't count," Charlie says handing her a camera with a red bow on top and wrapped presents. The red bow was my idea. I already knew what was inside the box, I was with Charlie when he was talking to Renee on this phone. Renée is such a 'cool' mom when I say cool, I mean that she acts like those moms that act to be cool. But she's a nice lady, whenever Bella is talking with her, also I talk to her. She says that I should visit and bring Bella with me. Bella looks over to me, waiting for me to give her my present.

"What? You said no presents, so I'm not giving you one" I tell her, she looks shocked that for once I listened to her. She nods and starts to unwrap the box. I'm lying, I do have a present for her. I picked out this really beautiful vintage locket and I know she'll love it. One side it has a picture of Edward and the other side a picture of me. The two people she loves the most. I was with Carlisle, we were in Seattle when I bought it. We were picking up a box of vintage things for Alice. On a Friday morning, she asked me if I could go with her to Seattle to pick up her online order. I took 30 minutes explaining to her why online shopping was bad. And after I agreed to go, but needed to wait until Saturday afternoon. Said to was it was perfect and that I should wear something nice. Since the weather was going to be nice that day. But when that day came, where was she? Nowhere to be found, no one was there, only Carlisle. Apparently, she had accidentally forgotten but if I can do her a favor and go with Carlisle. The rest of the Cullens weren't there, almost as if it was planned out. Lucky for her, I wasn't going to waste a perfect good outfit. So I agree, Carlisle and I spend the day at Seattle. Shopping but most importantly we had fun. I got to spend the day with him, alone. No other Cullen was there, it was just him and I. The perfect day.

"The box is from your mom, we coordinated." Charlie says making me scoff.

"More like she coordinated with you," I say, making Charlie playfully glare at me, I laugh at him and sat down on the bed.

"Well thanks anyways, dad," Bella says to her dad. She opens the box and takes out an empty photo book. I also picked it out. Charlie was about to get a plain old black one. Don't get me wrong, I love the color black, but not for a photo book. Since Bella liked the color purple, I picked out a nice lavender photo book that had a small butterfly in the front. The butterfly reflects Bella, herself. The butterfly wasn't always a beautiful butterfly. It first was a small weak caterpillar, it learned to protect itself, made itself hard and later on it grew to be one beautiful butterfly. That's how I see Bella right now, she's a small weak caterpillar, harsh I know. But I know one day she'll be the most gentle beautiful butterfly.

"It's to put your pictures at the end of senior year. Man, senior year. How'd you get so old?" Charlie says teasing Bella. However, Bella looks mortified.

"I didn't. I'm not that old" Bella says with a shaky voice. I slightly frown, whats up with her?

"Well, I don't know. Wait is that a grey hair?" Charlie asks leaning down, poking at Bella's hair. She rushed to look at herself in the mirror. Checking to see if she had a grey hair. Charlie and I laughed at her, causing her to throw a pillow at me and a glare at Charlie. I easily got the pillow and stick my tongue at her.

Edward came to pick us up from Bella's house to get to school. As we got to school, I told them I needed to head to the library to get a book really fast before class starts. I waved at the vamps and to the gang as I passed them. Inside the library, I went up to Ms. Thompson, the librarian, and asked her if she had the book I was looking for. She said she didn't but I could find it in the public library. I thanked her and left. I was walking out and spotted Edward and Bella in the hallway. I made my way to them, however, as I was getting closer it looked like they were arguing about something.

"Hey, whats up?" I ask them. They both didn't say anything until I raised my eyebrow at Bells. She sighs and explains.

"Jake got me a present and Edward is upset that Jake got me one. When I didn't let him give me one. He said why I couldn't give him one. I told him because I couldn't give him anything in return. But he answered that by me breathing he has everything. Then I went on saying that I want to be like him and that what we're arguing about, again" Bella informs me. I look at both of them and sighs.

"We'll get to that topic when it's time okay" Edwards sighs but nods. "And besides Eddy, be happy that you got the one thing he doesn't. You got the girl" we both smirks and then laughs. Bella rolls her eyes. As we start to head to class, we see Alice jump over the railing. Leaving poor Jasper in the back, we both smiled at each other as we made eye contact.

"Bella, happy birthday," Alice says but Bella 'shh' her. Alice pulls out a present from her back.

"I thought I said, no presents," Bella says sighing for the third time this day. Alice rolls her eyes.

"Guess what? I already saw you open it and you love it. Come over to our place? pretty please, Amelia will be there, right?" They all look at me and I nod.

"Pretty please, it'll be fun," Alice says begging Bella. I thought that it'll take more than that to make Bella agree to a party, especially for her birthday. But Bella agrees. "Great! Both of you come at seven." Alice squeaks and always away.

"Hey, Jasper. No fair with the mood control" Bella whines making Alice and I laugh.

"Sorry, Bella. Happy Bir- (Bella glares at him) never mind" he says chuckling and he walks away with Alice. I laughed even more.

"God, I love that he could do that," I say making Bella hit my chest. Causing Edward and I to laugh and Bella just glares at both us of.

"You can't trust vampires, trust me," Edward says. Bella and I just stare at him with an _are-you-serious_ look.

"You're such an idiot," I tell him as I laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm your best friend's idiot. Which kinda makes me your idiot." Edward says with a teasing smile.

"I didn't think of that. I have my own personal vampire idiot." I say.

We all laugh as we went to class. My first class was with Bella and Edward. I didn't feel like a third wheel whenever I'm with those two. They made me feel like I belong in their tiny group. We were like the three musketeers, the three blind mice, the three amigos, the three idiots. We were our own little group and we weren't going to split up anytime soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward picked us up from Bella's around 6:30 pm, a little too early for my liking but oh well. Now we're here stuck in Carlisle's library waiting on Alice. Bella and Edward were talking about the Volturi, believing that I was listening but I already knew about them. Carlisle told them about them and about his time that he spends there.

Ever since I told him that I wanted to be a doctor like my parents, he let me stay in his library, reading his medical books. We would spend hours, just in his library, just the two of us reading. When Bella goes over to the Cullens, I tag along just to spend some time with Carlisle. He'll be reading a book while I'm studying the medical books that he wrote personally. Reading those books are amazing, his discoveries throughout the centuries are so mind-blowing. If I had a question or concerns, he would answer it without a problem, even when he's at work. He'll reply right away, he's such a great person, Esme is lucky to have him.

"Mmm, why am I here again?" I ask Edward, again.

"Because we don't want you to get hurt by helping." He says for the third time this hour. I sigh, just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm useless.

"But it was my idea to decorate the house" I whine making him roll his eyes. Edward and I have a sister and brother relationship. Nothing like Jasper and I but similar to it. They continue with their conversation. Then I heard something that made me smile.

"It's my job to protect you from everyone... except my sister and Amelia," Edward says to Bella just as Alice walks in the room.

"It's time, it's time, its time," Alice says dragging Bella out the room.

Edward and I laugh at Alice's childlike attitude. Walking down the stairs behind Alice and Bella, I gasped. The living room was decorated with roses and candles. She really did go overboard. Alice brings Bella in the middle of the room, where everyone gathers around her. Edward goes to her side, I stayed in the back by the stairs, not wanting to intrude the moment. Carlisle and Esme come up to Bella, apologizing for all this. Saying that he tried to keep Alice from overdoing her self, yeah right like anyone can do that. Then I hear a click go off, Alice took a picture of the couple, making me smile at her innocent face.

"Found it in your bag, you mad?" Alice asks Bella, which she shakes her head. Emmet walks next to Edward.

"Dating an older chick, hot" Emmet says. Edward just looks at him and Bella glares at him. Emmet looks confused.

"You don't call a lady old, idiot," I tell Emmet with a smile. He looks at me with an embarrassed smile. Alice hands Rosalie a present.

"You go first, Rose," Alice tells her. She goes up to Bella, making her move closer to Edward for protection. Rose rolls her eyes and gives Bella the small box.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." She says to her. Rose looks over at me and smile. I wink at her, making her chuckle.

"Show me the love," Alice says to Edward and Bella. Taking a picture of them. As I was seeing the happy couple, I couldn't feel a bit of envy towards them. They were so in love and happy, why can't I have that? Jaspers sends me a happy wave. I look at him, he's giving me a sad smile, obviously feeling my emotions. I sigh but send him a reassuring smile back. He nods and we go back to pay attention to the party. Alice walks up to Bella and gives her a medium box. Saying that it's from Emmett. Bella takes it and shakes it. She looks confused and looks over at Emmett. He cracks a devious smile.

"Already installed it in your truck. Finally got a decent sound system for that piece of ..." Bella cuts him off.

"Hey don't hate the truck," Bella says to him.

Making us all laugh. God, I love him. He's such a child at heart. I hope he never changes, no matter what. I'm going to miss them when they leave. I couldn't stop this from happening, even if I try. This was meant to happen, if I liked it or not. This moment is a big part of the whole story. If this doesn't happen then everything will fall apart. I looked around watching them all smile and look so happy. This right here is why I don't really feel all alone in this life. They make me feel at home. I silently make a promise to Edward, promising that I'll take care of Bella in his absence. I feel so guilty for letting his happen, for letting Jasper take the blame.

"Now for Esme's and Carlisle present," Alice says handing her an envelope.

At hearing Carlisle name, I look over at him, finding he's already starting at me. It breaks my heart knowing he'll leave me, hopefully, he doesn't forget about me so fast. I break eye contact because I know that if I stare for a little while I'm going to break down.

Carlisle had finally made up his mind, he was going to tell Amelia everything. He was going to tell her that they were mates and that his marriage to Esme was only for appearance. They weren't really marriage. He was going to tell her that he loves her. After the party finished he was going to talk to her.

"It's something to brighten your day," Carlisle says to Bella as she receives the envelope.

"Yes, you've been looking a little pale, lately" Esme jokes, making them laugh.

It was supposed to be something so damn simple. What bad thing ever happened by opening an envelope? But what is life without some ridiculous complications? Bella managed to get a small paper cut. One drop of blood fell down on the carpet. Everything happened so fast yet I saw it in slow motion.

We all stare at the floor where the blood dropped. Edward looks at Jasper, who eyes are all black from hunger. He's staring at Bella and beings to advance at her. Edward throws Bella back, in attempted to protect her from his brother. He pushed her so hard that she flew against a wall. Smashing a vase in the process, cutting herself even more. Edward pushes Jasper back, he flew back breaking the piano. Before this even happen, I didn't realize that Carlisle grabbed me and pulled me back. So I wasn't in the middle. I was watching everything happen as Carlisle was in front of me, hugging me, protecting me, while my best friend was bleeding to death. _A bit dramatic I know_. I was terrified, I have never seen Jasper looking so scary in my life. I really felt like he was going to end up killing Bella. Then I felt absolute guilt. Guilt because I knew this was going to happen. I was guilty because I left this happen, I let my best friend get injured. I let my friend, my brother, one of my family member, Jasper act like an animal. A beast that should never be created. And I was to blame for that. I would never forgive myself, I caused him to feel like his old self again. The old him, the one he didn't like, the one he called a monster, the one that he worked so damn hard to not be, and I was the one to bring him out. I was the real monster not him. Carlisle left my side so he can grab Jasper, Jasper easily dodges Carlisle approach. However, Emmett was able to grab him and restrain him. I was shaking, terrified of what happened.

 **Normal speed**

"Jaz, Jaz. Calm down its only a little blood..." Alice stops as she realizes that Bella's bleeding more. Carlisle super speeds over to Bella and puts his hand over her cuts.

"Get Jasper out of here," Carlisle says to them.

Jasper was struggling to get away from Emmett's hold, he was growling like a wild animal, wanting to kill his prey, Bella. Emmett took Jasper out, following out by Rosalie and Esme. Alice turned to Bella apologizing before leaving. Edward, Bella, Carlisle and I were the only ones in the room. No one said anything at first and no one dares to say anything. Bella was looking at her cut, Carlisle was busy to examine it, Edward was staring at her, and I was just trying to comprehend what just happened. It that really happen? Was all that real? Could this be the end of the beginning? Carlisle turns to Edward.

"Go. You're the only one who he'll listen to right now" Carlisle tells him. With one last long look, he leaves us. After a while, they turn to look at me. I didn't realize that I was crying, how could I be crying when I'm not the one hurt.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay" Bella tries to calm me down. How ironic, I should be the one helping her out. I didn't say anything, I stayed quiet wiping my tears away.

"I-i'm going to, umm, c-calm down, Jasper," I say without giving them a chance to reply. I head outside where the others were, trying to calm down poor Jasper. He was sitting down by a tree, rocking back and forth. Edward was telling him that it wasn't his fault, but he wasn't listening. I made my way to him, ignoring their comments that it was too dangerous. I dropped to my knees, wrapped my arms around Jasper and told him it wasn't his fault. That no one blames him. After a while, he hugs back. I told him that he shouldn't blame himself. He didn't mean for it to happen. I was repeating over and over again that it wasn't his fault, no one blames him, neither Edward or Bella blames him. They should be blaming me, I let this happen, I failed them, I failed him. Closing my eyes, I start to rub small circles around his back, to calm him down. I didn't see Edward leave or return.

After a while, Edward says that he's taking Bella and I home. I felt Jasper shaking his head in disagreement, I smiled at that. I pull away, making Jasper face me, seeing his heartbroken face killed me. I felt like a monster. I kissed his forehead telling him that I'll see him tomorrow. I got up and hugged everyone else. I hugged them because I knew they weren't staying they were leaving after this. I hugged them a goodbye, kissed them on the cheeks, saying that everything was going to be okay. Carlisle hug was the longest and the saddest hugs I ever received. Perhaps that was when he made up his mind to leave, to leave to protect us, weak humans, from their monstrous ways. They didn't know that I knew about their secret plans, but I did. I only hope that they'll come and say goodbye. Hoping that he'll at least leave say goodbye before leaving. With one last look at the Cullen's, who were still outside, I left. I didn't want to but I had to.

Edward drove home, throughout the drive we were silent, except Bella. She was trying to convince him that it was an accident, that it was her fault, that she'll be more careful. Pulling up to the house, we stood there all quite. No one moved or said a word. I mean who would after experiencing that. Edward got out, followed by me, Bella stayed inside the car. I knew she wanted some alone time with him before he leaves. I walked up to Edward and hugged him. He hugged me right back, apologizing for everything. I shook my head, giving him a sad smile, my right hand on his left cheek. I told him its okay, that no matter what he'll be my idiot. I kissed his forehead and I left. I went upstairs to wait for Bella. Once she came inside she cried, I held her throughout the night, saying it wasn't her fault. That everything will be okay. Once again I blamed myself for everyone's misery. After all her tears were dried up, she fell asleep. Hugging a sleepy Bella I silently promise her that I'll make it up to her. That I'll keep her safe no matter what happens, that she'll be safe. As I was falling asleep, I realize that I never got the chance to give Bella her birthday present.

 **at the Cullen's**

It was tense in the living room, full of sad vampires. No one said or did anything, they were replaying the last hour, over and over again. There was really one thing to say and no one wanting to leave.

"We're leaving" Edward spoke up, making everyone stiff. They did want to leave, they didn't want to leave Amelia and Bella behind. They were family, Amelia is Carlisle mate, even if she didn't know. They wouldn't just leave her. Carlisle wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I agree, we should leave tonight," Carlisle said, making them all wide eyes. How could he say that? How could he leave behind his mate? Not telling her that they were mates, was one thing but leaving her they wouldn't do.

"You're kidding, right? Y-you can't leave w-without her! W-we can't and we won't, right guys?" Jaspers exclaims looking at his siblings for support. He felt even worst. He felt like this was all his fault. If he had better control over his thirst then he wouldn't have to leave Amelia behind. She was a mother to him. Without realizing that she acted more like a mother to them and with Esme helped they were a power team. She was the human he felt normal, her smell calmed down his thirst. Ironically, she made him feel safe like no one could hurt him. He was a vampire feeling safe with a human girl. He didn't want to cause Carlisle his only chance in happiness. Amelia doesn't even know that they're mates and because of him, she may never know.

"It doesn't matter, they're not safe around us. We're leaving and that's it" Carlisle says. Making everyone else even sadder. One would think that Jasper or Emmett would snap but no one expected her to snap at Carlisle.

"We're not leaving, Carlisle. Think of what it'll do to Amelia when you leave. How'll she react when you say goodbye. Do you think she'll be okay?" Esme tells Carlisle. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking down and that was when she figured it out.

" **YOU'RE KIDDING! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CARLISLE. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL HER GOODBYE? KEEPING HER IN THE DARK ISN'T WHAT SHE NEED** -" Esme begins but was cut off by Carlisle screaming.

" **SHE'S MY MATE AND THE LEADER OF THIS COVEN. I GET THE LAST SAY** " Carlisle screams back Esme. Never before in their 100 years have they raised their voices at each other. They were the calmest vampires ever. They treated each other with the most respect, never doubting another, didn't scream nor argue. Maybe when things get hard you just need to raise your voice to be heard.

" **YOU'RE NOT TREATING HER AS YOUR MATE. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO TELL HER! INSTEAD, YOU'RE TREATING HER LIKE A CHILD. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE BY YOUR SIDE. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WITH US. BUT INSTEAD, YOU'RE TO SCARED OF TELLING HER**... " Esme calmed down a little and looked at Carlisle, begging him to reconsider his plan but then he doesn't, Esme sighs.

"As a member of your coven, I'll leave with you, Carlisle. Pack up my things and leave. But as a friend of you and YOUR MATE, I believe, no I know, if you leave right now you're going to ruin your only chance to be with her. You won't be able to fix the damage you'll cause her." With that said, Esme turns around to her room to start packing. It was silent for a while, until the others do the same thing, leaving Carlisle in the living room alone.

For the first time in all his vampire life, Carlisle wasn't too sure if he was doing the right thing. He just prays to God that he'll protect Amelia since he won't be able too.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: warning, might need tissues.

 **,**

The following morning, Bella didn't want to get up. She was too depressed to do anything but she had to. She needed to clear her mind and school, wasn't the best opinion, but it'll have to do. Bella was waiting for Edward to pick us up like usual but he never showed. I knew the reason why but I didn't want to say anything. I really don't remember when they would leave, I was hoping they wouldn't leave at all. Can't a girl wish for the impossible?

Bella was getting worried but I told her that he might show up at school later on. After an hour of persuading her to go to school without Edward, she finally agrees. We were late, but hey, better late than never, right? As expected they didn't show up. I was getting scared that they really left. At lunch Angela said that she was going to the public library to get some books, I asked if I can tag along. I need this book for my English project. She agreed and that we'll go after school. We asked Bella if she wanted to go but completely ignored us. She was to busy staring at their empty table. The gang asked what was wrong with Bella and I told them that she wasn't feeling too well. After school I told Bella that I'm going with Angela, she can go home and take a nap. She agreed but I told her to text me when she gets home. She nods and drives off. I hope Edward just calls or text Bella before she does something stupid.

Two hours have passed and I still haven't received a text nor a call back from Bella. I was being to get worried. I was about to call Charlie but I remember he was with Billy today. And I didn't want to ruin his time for anything. I was walking down the aisle of the library when I felt like someone was following me. I was getting scared who would follow me? I'm a nobody, so why would they follow me. I was in the werewolves aisle when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Letting out a scream I turned around to see it was one of the boys that hang out with Mr. Wolf.

"Woah, hey calm down. I didn't mean to scare you" the boy said trying to calm me down. He was at least 6 feet tall, with round muscles, reddish brown skin, brown eyes and copper black hair. He had on a sleeve cut dark grey sweater, dark tan shorts, and brown shoes. I wasn't going to lie, he was pretty cute but not my type. He gave a short laugh as I put a hand over my heart, trying to calm down. He looks down at the book I had _'_ _Blood and Chocolate_ _by Annette Curtis Klause'_ it's about a teenage female werewolf alpha that falls in love with a human male, a meat boy. It's a nice book. I was using it to do my English project on it. He raises his eyebrow, silently asking _what is that?_

"It's for my English project," I tell him and he nods.

I turn to look behind him. Revealing another reddish brown skin boy, the one from the other day, a russet-color skin girl and himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, _What in the world is he dong here of all places? Isn't he a little to old to be here?_

"Mmm yeah _,_ names Jared by the way," Jared says sticking out his hand for me to shake. I hesitate for a brief second but then gave in. I shook his hot tempter hand. Seeing that I didn't react to his hot hands he raised his eyebrow at me, which I just shrug.

"Well Jared it's nice to meet you, but I gotta go," I tell him.

I left him in the aisle alone, Mr. Wolfs goes to talk to him. Angela wasn't anywhere to be found and I just realized that Mr. Wolf's table was three tables away from me. I sigh, just freaked perfect. As Jared and Mr. Wolf made their way to their table, they were staring at me. Why I don't know and I don't care. I looked back down at my phone, seeing if I got new notification from Bella and still nothing. Lost in my thought I didn't see Mr. Wolf come up to my table.

"Hello," a rough voice startles me.

I look up to see Mr. Wolf there staring at me. He was quite tall, around 6'6 or less, big around muscles, an older face, copper skin with black hair. Just like Jared, he was wearing something similar. He was wearing a dark sleeveless sweater, dark brown shorts, and black shoes. But what stood out the most were his eyes. They were deep dark brown eyes, it was like looking at myself in the mirror. Strange, Mr. Wolf and I shared the same unique dark brown color eyes.

"Mm yes?" I asked him. I was surprised that my voice didn't come out shaking. He stared at me once again until he spoke up.

"You're Amelia, Jacob's friend" he had a deep rough voice that went well with his older face. I nod and once again it went silent. I didn't feel awkward, no I felt a familiar secureness around him. I haven't felt like this since I was a little kid. We both stared at each other in the eyes. Searching for something, he was looking for something and he didn't find it because he's eyes turned sad. I wonder why? Breaking us from our little world, my phone rang. I looked down and it was Charlie. Mmm, maybe he wants me to pick up take out. I look up back at Mr. Wolf silently asking if I can answer he nods and I answered. Charlie was speaking really fast that I couldn't hear. I told him to calm down and to tell me again, but this time slowly. He asked if I was with Bella, I told him no that I told her to go home because she wasn't feeling well. He said that her truck is here but no Bella. She isn't answering nor is she anywhere to be found.

I felt my heart stop. I began to shake, what does he mean no Bella? Where the hell is she? Mr. Wolf saw my expression and became on high alert. I clicked on Charlie saying I'll be there as soon as possible. I was crying now, shaking I didn't know what to do. Jared and the other boy came rushing over here, asking what happened. Mr. Wolf shaking his head saying he didn't know. I was picking up my things, dropping them in the process. Mr. Wolf stops me and asked me what was wrong. With a heavy heart, I told him.

"B-bb.. b-bella's m-missing," I say with a shaky voice and teary eyes.

The boys went stiff and looked at each other, having a silent conversation. All three of the nod, Mr. Wolf gently pulled me up, took my things and told me he was taking me to Charlie's. That he and he's friends are going to help out. I nod and went with him. He drove me to Charlie's in his truck. We pulled up to Charlie's house, cops were all around looking for Bella. Charlie was outside with Jake, Billy, and some other men. I ran to a worry Charlie and hugged him. Telling him it was going to be okay that we'll find her. He gave me a small sad smile and kissed my forehead, thanking me. I nod and turned to Billy and Jake, he came to hug me. Mr. Wolf told me he'll be back that he's going to look for Bella. Billy, Charlie and I nod and thank him. Jake was a bit suspicious as to why he was there. I explained to them that I found him and his friends at the library.

Another two hours, still not a word of Bella. We came inside the house waiting for any updates. I was being to think that something bad happened to her. What was she doing in the woods all alone? Until we heard a scream calling out for Charlie. We all ran out of the house to see what it was. We saw Bella in the arms of Mr. Wolf, Charlie went running to get his daughter from him. I stayed behind with Billy and Jake to give Charlie a moment. He looked back at me saying he's taking her to her room. I nod as he walked away. I didn't move away from my spot. A Native American middle age man came up to Billy, nodding at Sam who moved in front of me.

"They're gone," he tells Billy.

Billy and Sam nods but Jake and I were confused, who was gone? Jake asked who was gone. Before responding he looked at me and at that moment I knew who he was talking about. I whispered no, shaking my head I couldn't believe it. I covered my mouth to suppress a sob, I didn't believe it. Sam was holding my left arm from me leaving. But I manage to escape his hold. I ran to my car, that was parked on the other side of the house. I didn't stop as I heard my name being screamed. I drove all the way to the Cullens house too see if the man was lying. I wouldn't believe it. Is that why Bella was like that? If it was then I could understand.

As I pulled up at the driveway, I ran inside the house, leaving the engine on. I didn't care I just wanted this to be a dream. I walked inside, the door was open and it was my worst nightmare. The furniture was covered with a white blanket. There was no sign of them ever being here. This place was once filled with warmth and happiness. And now its cold and bitter. I checked every room and every damn room was empty. No signs of them. I was looking for a letter, maybe they left one for us? But no there was none. Maybe they left one at my house.

So I drove back to my house. Mr. Wolf was already there waiting for me in front of my house. I didn't pay attention to him as I ran inside. He followed me and I search everywhere. I destroyed the entire house, looking a nonexistent letter. I was in the middle of the living room, panting, crying. I got the nearest lamp and threw it at the wall. I screamed at nothing and at everything. I picked up more things and threw them across the room. Sam came to hug me but I pushed him away. I screamed at him to leave me alone. That I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to be alone. I screamed at him to leave. TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

 **THEY LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING. HE LEFT ME! HOW COULD HE? WHY WOULD HE LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE? WAS I NOT EVEN WORTH THE EFFORT? DID I MEAN NOTHING TO HIM? WAS I NOTHING TO HIM? HE WAS PROBABLY LAUGHING AT ME! HE DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR ME, HE WAS JUST HAVING FUN WITH ME. OF COURSE, WHY WOULD HE EVEN FEEL ANYTHING FOR ME WHEN HE ALREADY HAS A BEAUTIFUL MATE. I WAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO HIM.**

I slid down the wall crying till there were no more tears. It hurts so much, why does it hurt? I don't want to feel anything, please someone can you make it stop! It's like someone ripped out my heart like I have this massive hole in me. I just don't want to feel a thing. Please, some help me. I don't want to feel like this. I began to cry harder, I felt so empty and all alone.

But once I finished crying I wouldn't cry for them nor for _him_. They left me without a single goodbye. I promised that when or if they come back, things aren't going to be the same. I picked myself up, went to wash my face, changed clothes and left to Bella's. She needed me, I couldn't afford to cry and feel little of myself. Once I closed my door, I was closing my heart. No one will make me feel this way, no one will make me cry like he had made me. I promise myself that I will never be this weak for someone ever again. **NEVER AGAIN**

Outside Amelia's house, Sam watched from behind a tree, as she broke down. Threw things across the room, saw how hard she cried, heard how she screamed out his bloody name. A name he would always hate. How dare he and his kind hurt her. She's a good person. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. He hates _him_ and his family with a burning passion. He felt like he had failed, failed her in his promise. He made her a promise when they were little, that no one would hurt her. But he has failed. That night he made another one, promised that he'll do a better job at protecting her. He wouldn't let her cry like that ever again. **NEVER AGAIN** , would she feel alone.


	24. Chapter 24

When I went over to the Swan's house, Bella was awake. She told me that Edward came, they talked, he told her that he didn't love her. That they could never work. That he didn't want her. That night she cried and cried, and when she woke up she cried some more. I understand her pain, well maybe not really. I mean I was only their so call friend, Bella had her boyfriend, her lover, and he left her saying lies. Man, we are just two fucked up girls. When she went back to sleep, Charlie and I talked, I told him that the Cullens left town. That I didn't even know until one of Billy's friend informed him. He asked if I was okay and I told him that I will be. I also told him he shouldn't worry about Bella, she'll get better soon.

But she didn't get better instead she got worse. She was like a zombie, didn't eat, sleep, nor moved from the same damn spot. Staring out her window. She didn't go to sleep, Charlie and I take turns watching her. I would go to school and he'll take care of Bella. And at nights he'll work and I'll take care of Bella. I would talk to her about my day, what's going on in school and that Angela is worried about her. It was like talking to the wall, you'll talk and talk, but the wall won't reply, it was pointless. I still did it because I wanted back my Bella. The girl who would stay up all night talking about the Cullens, the girl who would make me feel better even if she didn't feel comfortable. I just wanted my best friend back, I just wanted everything to be okay again.

 **October-**

Bella hasn't moved from her spot. Still the same zombie as before. My favorite holiday came around Halloween and just like last year I gave out candies. It wasn't so much fun, but at least the kids liked my candies. Jake would call every day, asking how was she, and I'll always have the same reply. Still the same but she's alive and breathing.

Oh, and it was my birthday. Bella didn't even say a word to me. Charlie was to busy worrying over his daughter that he didn't even know what day was today. October 31, my 18th birthday. Not one single happy birthday. Well if you count the little cupcake I bought from the store and light a candle then yeah. Happy birthday to me. What a birthday.

 **November-**

As the holidays approached, I tried to be as normal as possible. Thanksgiving came and I tried to make a turkey. Keyword tried. I heard that if you're stressed your food won't come out as good. I burned the damn turkey, the food and the desert didn't even bake correctly. But I was stayed positive, Christmas was going to get better.

I'm okay. I still feel the massive pain, it grows every day, but that doesn't stop me from doing the things that need to be done. I would see Mr. Wolf and the others around often. I would see him around my home, whenever I decide to go and get away from everything. I should really sell this place.

 **December-**

Something changed this month, I saw bells on her laptop. I was hoping she was doing her homework or something, but instead, she was sending emails to Alice. Emails that she won't be receiving because that email was disconnected. Halfway through the month, Bella came to school this month. However, sometimes she wouldn't even bother in showing up. I had a fight with Jessica. I heard her call Bella a lowlife and that's why I beat her ass. No matter what's going on with Bella, I'll protect her. I got suspended for a week and Jessica had to get stitches on her forehead and lip. Let's just say two days later she called saying she was sorry. Told her that since Bella doesn't know, I'll be her 'friend' but when she's not there to fuck off. One morning Charlie and I came home from the store, with Bella on the couch. She was making an attempt to get back on her feet and I was proud of her.

I woke up one morning feeling super weak. I knew this wasn't a normal cold, but I didn't know what it was. Times like this, I'm glad that I didn't sell my house. No one would find me weak and sick. One the second day, I could barely open my eyes, let alone get up. So I stayed in my bed, suffering I was in pain. I was sweating a lot, moaning because my body ached so badly and I couldn't do anything about it. My eyes were halfway close, I was in and out of consciousness when I felt a hot hand on my sweating forehead. I didn't know who it was, pretty sure it was either Mr. Wolf or his goonies but I'm so grateful. The person took care of me for two whole days. Never leaving my side. When morning would come he would cover my eyes, saying since I'm sick I shouldn't open them as much. Whatever, but I still listened to him. That voice sounded familiar like I heard it not too long ago. The last thing I remember was that voice saying goodnight, Nani.

 **January-**

Things turned bad this month, Bella started screaming in the middle of the night. Scaring the shit out of Charlie and I. The first time it happened, we thought someone was killing her. Charlie and I ran to her room, just to see Bella having a nightmare. Charlie put his gun down and tried to wake her up. Charlie and I were extremely worried for her mental, physical and emotional health. Now during school, Bella wouldn't sit with the gang. Instead, she would sit at the Cullen's old table. I didn't want her to be alone, so I sat down with her. She would zone out while I just sat there reading one of my supernatural books. Rumors were flying out about how Bella went crazy. Let just say this month I was in a lot of fights.

You could tell Charlie was having enough of Bella's behavior. Her screaming at night was overworking him. She lost a ton of weight from not eating. She practically ignores our presence. Which kinda hurts, when someone doesn't even acknowledge you. Then one day when Bella, Charlie and I were in the living room, Charlie snapped. Bella was sitting in the middle of the couch zoning out, Charlie sitting across from Bella staring at her and I was on the floor doing some homework. One can say we were having family time.

"Alright, that it! You're going back to Jacksonville" Charlie tells Bella snapping her from her lala dreamworld. I suddenly looked at him wide eyes. No, he can't do that, can he?

"W-what?" Bella says looking confused and hurt. Yeah count me in, I was too confused and hurt. Charlie sighs.

"I was talking with your mother..." Charlie was interrupted by Bella.

"W-what, no I'm not leaving Forks," Bella tells her dad. Charlie sighs again.

"Bells... honey... he's not coming back" he informs her. Making us both look down.

"I know" she replies sadly.

"This behavior, it isn't normal. I don't want you to leave but go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends" he says giving me a sad smile. Wow, thanks, Charlie.

"But I like my old friends" Bella retorts.

"Well, you never seem them anymore. For crying out loud, Amelia's here 24/7 and you barely even know she's here." Charlie says pointing at me. They both turn to me, I give them a little awkward wave. Bella frowns.

"I do. I'm going to, go shopping tomorrow, with Amelia and Jessica." Bella says making me frown. When the hell did I agree to that? And plus you hate shopping.

"You hate shopping" Charlie states. We all know that you hate shopping.

"I, need a girls night out, right Amelia?" they both turn to me. Oh no, missy don't bring me into this mess. I shake my head getting up.

"No you agreed to go shopping, I, on the other hand, didn't so enjoy your girls night out," I tell Bella, she frowns, I left the living room to get ready for bed.

"Alright... girls night, shopping, buy some stuff. I like it" I hear Charlie say. Bella spends the whole time persuading me to go with her. It was funny to see, honestly, I was gonna go, but I wanted to see her beg. It was like old times sake.

God that was the longest damn movie ever! Bella picked out the worst zombie movie of all time. At first, I was excited to see it, but within the first 10 minutes of it, I began to zone out. The movie finished we headed to my car like always Jessica was saying something. But I wasn't listening to her ranting. Suddenly Bella stops, causing me to stop with her, however, Jessica didn't stop talking so she didn't see us stop. Bella was staring at this creepy Alley, that was full of motorcycles and men. They were calling us over, I didn't like it one bit. Bella starts to walk over there but I stopped her. She turns to me saying that she thinks she knows them. I knew she didn't but Jessica didn't. I knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to see her imaginary Edward. I whispered low so only she can hear, be careful, I say. She nods and walks away. Jessica and I watched as Bella went over there and got on the back of one of them. Jessica shrieked saying is Bella insane? Maybe she was as long as it keeps her breathing, I'm okay with that.

It seemed like it was forever until Bella came back to us in one piece. I was relief that she wasn't hurt. Bella walks back to us, Jessica rushed over to her screaming at her, asking what was her problem? Asked if she was crazy? That he could have been a psycho! She had the F.B.I on speed dial if she didn't back soon. Bella replied was that it was a rush. Jessica called her an adrenaline junkie. I stayed in the back watching it all played out. When they finished their little conversation, we headed to my car. I dropped Jessica at her home. Driving back to the house, I told Bella to never do that. I do not care nor do I want to hear the reason behind her actions, but if she ever does that again she'll leave me no choice but to send her back to Jacksonville. She nods and stayed quiet. I told her if she wants some to feel rush, we need motorcycles. She asked if she can ride mine and I said hell no. She wasn't going to touch my Raven. Bella frowns but I told her we can build ones. However, we needed a mechanic to help us. She said that Jakes knows how too. So that what we're going to do. We're going over to the junkyard tomorrow and get us some bikes. And hang out with some old friends.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Bella and I went to the junkyard for the bikes. The place was interesting, they had a lot of junk. We walked around looking for a cheap motorcycle and we found the perfect one for Bella. After that, we went to Jake's house. Bella stayed behind in the car, I went to knock on the door. But I wasn't expecting the person who opened it, Mr. Wolf was there talking at Billy. Mr. Wolf let me in the house, I haven't seen him since my little meltdown and I felt guilty. He was only trying to help and I was being rude to him. We were all alone in the living room, we were waiting for Billy to come back from that bathroom. I felt his eyes on me, I wasn't looking at him, I was too ashamed to do. Ashamed because of the way I treated him and also because he saw me in my weakest moment. Finally, Billy came out, I asked him where Jake, he told me he was down at the old shed behind the house. I thanked him and I left without looking at Mr. Wolf.

When we moved the truck around the back, Bella honked the horn letting Jake know that someone was approaching. Turning off the engine, we walked to the shed as Jake came out wiping off his hand with a rag. He offered us a big smile, but I knew it for Bella.

"Amelia, Bella where have you two been, locas" Jake says as he hugs us, of course, he hugged Bella a little longer.

"I, uh, we brought you something. It's a little crazy I know" she says as she reveals the broken motorcycle.

"Wow, scrap metal. You shouldn't have" Jake says sarcastically making me smile.

"It's from the junkyard," Bella says shyly. Jake and I gave her the _no-really_ look. Bella continues, "I think it'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth, but then I thought if I had a mechanic friend to help us out." Jake understood what she was getting at.

"Oh, so I being the mechanic friend," he says with a smile. She nods hoping he'll help us.

"I understand why Amelia, would ask me since she has a badass motorcycle which she still hasn't let me ride," Jake says as I interrupted him.

"Probably won't anytime soon, won't be able to handle her," I say making him playfully glare at me. He continues as he looks back at Bella.

"But since when have you been into them?" He asks Bella, she looks over at me and biting her lips.

"Always have, been I been too scared to ride them. But since I'm not really doing anything I thought this can be a good way for us to hang out." It was silent for a while but Bella continues anyways "I get it if you think this is stupid and reckless." I didn't think it was stupid nor reckless. I'll probably do the same if I was her. Maybe not for the same reason but I'll do it.

"Yea its stupid and reckless," Jake says chuckles and Bella frowns. Probably thinking he was disagreeing with her.

"So when do we start?" he asks making Bella and I smile.

And just like that Jake accepted. Any chance he got to be with Bella he'll take it. We began to work on the bike. Bella tried to help out but got hurt in the process of lifting the wheel. So we told her she can take a little break while we did the rest. Halfway through working, I told them that I was getting us some water from Jake's house. They nod and I went inside, praying that maybe Mr. Wolf wasn't still there. I haven't been so lucky lately, because he was still there with Billy, in the living room. I walk inside greeting them and telling Billy if we can get some water bottles. He said yes and told me I already knew where they were at. I went to the kitchen, got three water bottles and headed back. But Billy stopped me to ask me some questions first.

"So what are you guys doing?" Billy asked me as I stood by the door. I was only looking at him, trying so hard to not look at Mr. Wolf.

"We're fixing up a broken motorcycle," I tell him. He frowns and asked if something was wrong with my Raven. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Bella, uh, we thought that it might be a good idea to get a motorcycle and to fix it up. A little fun project and plus we could spend more time with Jake." I tell him. Billy nods and just like that, I left the house. But not before giving one last glance at Mr. Wolf. He was staring at me with a strange face, it didn't seem bad, but a sad one. I wonder what they were talking about.

I walked back to the shed with three water bottles in my hand. I saw two boys standing there with their backs turned to me. God, I missed them so much. Taking this opportunity to scare them, I walked slowly not making any noise and scared them from behind. Embrey and Quil jumped and screamed like little girls. Causing Jake, Bella and I laugh so hard. The pups were glaring at me, they shared a look with each other and I knew I was in trouble. I was about to start running, however, Embry got me before I had the chance and threw me over his right shoulder. Bouncing me round, I was yelling for him to stop, asking for Jake or Bella's help. But those traitors didn't help me. They stood in the same spot laughing at me. We were laughing having some teenage fun. They stayed to help us out and later when we finished fixing up the bike, we all went out to the theatre. We went to Bella's truck since we bought it here in the first place. Bella and Jake were in front while Embrey, Quil and I were in the back. The pups and I were catching up with each other. They asked what happen to Cullen and I said they moved away. I gave them a simple and quick response and we moved on to another topic. It was like old time before Bella even knew about the Cullens.


	26. Chapter 26

We thought that we finished fixing the bike but apparently, it needed more work than we first thought. Days passed by, Bella and I started to hang out with the boys more often. But one day Embry didn't show up, he won't answer my calls or even reply back to me. Jake and Quil said that he was sick but that he'll be alright. I wanted to visit him but Jake said that he had mono and it's contagious. More days passed and still no Embrey, I was being to get worried for him.

I went to an auto shop to pick up my order for the bike. I was waiting inside the store, the employee was getting my package from the back when Mr. Wolf walks in. We didn't say anything but I notice him staring at me the entire time he was there. Walking around the store but he was looking at me. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was looking at me. The employee came back with my package, I paid and left. Once again before I left I took one last glance at , finding him already staring at me.

Bella, Jake, I went to try out the bike on an empty road. We were about to try it until we seen Mr. Wolf and his goonies by a cliff. Mr. Wolf himself was in the background while Jared, the other boy was trying to push Embry off the cliff. Jake said that one day Embry showed up with a haircut and a tattoo and now his in Sam's cult. He said that Sam is watching him like as if he's waiting for something to happen. Bella said to stay away from them and if he's giving him trouble, they can always go to her dad. Now it makes sense to why he hasn't been talking to us. He transformed into a wolf. The pup isn't a pup anymore.

Bella and I started to hang out with the gang again. One day she told me that she missed them and that we should hang out with them. I reluctantly agree with her and since then we were with them. The gang decided to go watch the new scary movie and we all agreed. I invited Quil and Bella was inviting Jake. That day came and only Mike, Bella, Jake and I made it to the movies. Angela was sick, Eric stayed with her, Quil couldn't he had homework and Jessica, I don't know nor do I care. Throughout the whole movie, Mike and Jake were competing on getting Bella attention. It was rather amazing to watch. I didn't care nor did I feel jealous. I was actually glad I wasn't Bella at the moment. Halfway through the movie, Mike couldn't hold in his vomit. Apparently, he was sick and that's the reason he was vomiting and not because of the movie. Yeah right, he couldn't even watch a movie without throwing up, what a wimp. All of a sudden Jake started to burn up. He said that he didn't feel good, I offered to drive him home but he declined. Saying he needed time by himself.

Just like Embry, Jake wouldn't text or call us back. The following week still no Jake, Charlie informed us that he has mono, strange just like Embry. Billy said that Jake was still sick but he's getting better. The weekend came, Charlie went finishing with Mr. Clearwater. Bella decided that she was going to see Jake. I, of course, wouldn't let her go by herself. It was raining heavily and I was impressed that Bella didn't crash. When we got there, there was someone walking. Since it was raining hard I couldn't see him properly. I could only make out that he was buff. Bella came out of the car screaming at that man. I came out running after Bella and holy shit, that was Jacob. Man turning into a massive beast made you 10x hotter. I didn't pay attention to their conversation, then we heard a howl and Mr. Wolf and his goonies came from the woods. They stopped when they saw us with Jake. I moved in front of Jake, in a protective stand just in case. Jake said that we should leave. Bella turned around and walked to the car. I was staring at Mr. Wolf with shocked and anger, shocked that Jake was a part of his gang and anger because he's isn't letting Embry and Jake be with us. Does he hate me so bad that he's isn't letting my one friends hang out with me? What did I do to deserve such punishment? I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking over I see that it's Jake. He was giving me a sad smile, telling me that it'll be okay. It looks like he's crying but I wasn't so sure, since its raining. I turn back to Mr. Wolf and his goonies, glaring at them wanting to tell him off. But I couldn't fully know that I'll get hurt. I turned around to Jake, kissed him on his cheek, telling him if he needs anything he could always come to me. No matter what they say and also tell that Embry. He nods and I went to Bella's truck. As I was pulling away, I couldn't help but glare at Sam. This was his doing and I don't approve of it.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: warning, mention of rape; but will not take action**

Ever since we left Jake's house, Bella hasn't been okay. I have been trying to get her off her bed and it's not working. And then I had a great idea, I asked her if she wanted to go hiking. She said that she isn't allowed in the woods. However, if we didn't tell Charlie then we can go. She agreed to go but she wanted to go to the old meadows, that she and Edward used to go. I, of course, agree because I'll do _almost_ anything for her. Since it was a nice day out, I decided to go in shorts, a tank top with running shoes. Bella on the other hand, went with a shirt, jeans and shoes, a typical Bella outfit. Throughout the fifteen minute walk, I kept on whining if we're almost there. After the 6th time Bella didn't even answer me, she just kept on walking. When we got there it was dead, the grass dead, not even a single flower was alive. Bella looked heartbroken, poor her she probably was hoping this place was still here. Her last thing of Edward was dead. We turned around to leave but stopped. Across the field was the red eye vampire, Laurent. Shit, we're in trouble now.

"Bella, _Amelia_ ," Laurent says. The way he said my name gave me goosebumps and not the good kind.

"Laurent" Bella whispers.

"I didn't expect to find you two. I went to visit the Cullens, but it surprisedly the house is empty. I'm surprised that they left you two behind, especially Amelia. Aren't you some sort of, um, _**pet**_?" Laurent says, walking forward to us. I knew he was doing. He was taunting us into doing something so he could attack. I placed myself in between Bella and Laurent. Bad move because now he was checking me out.

"Do the Cullens visit often?" he asked still checking me out. Freakin pig, I thought.

"Yeah. All the time" Bella lies. Girl if you're going to lie, freakin lie better!

"We'll tell them that you stopped by. We shouldn't tell Edward, because you know he's protected of Bella." I tell him to help out Bella's horrible lie.

"She isn't the only one that is protected. You are to Amelia. Carlisle seems to be overly protective of you." he says making me confused. Why would he think that?

"And besides aren't they far, far way?" Laurent smirks at us. Fuck he has something in mind and I don't like it.

"Why are you here?" Bella says to Laurent. His eye lingers on my body for a while then turns to Bella.

"I came as a favor... for Victoria." He says looking at Bella and I. Shit, I so forgot about that crazy redhead.

"Victoria?" Bella asked confused.

"She asked me to see if you guys were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair if she kills their mates since they killed hers. An eye for an eye." He explains. Mates? Edward only had a human mate, no one else. Or is he saying that she's going to kill all of the females in the coven? Yeah, that makes better sense. But she won't be able to, they're one powerful coven.

"Edward would know who did it. They'll come after you" Bella says, making him smile.

"I don't think they'll come. After all, how much could you two mean to them when they left you unprotected. Victoria wouldn't be so happy with me for killing you two. And besides, now that I've smelled you properly, I can't help myself. You're so mouth-watering, _Amelia_." He purrs out my name.

"Please, don't. I mean you helped us." Bella says trying to convince him to not kill us.

"Don't be afraid. I'm doing you two a kind favor. You see, Victoria plans on killing you two slowly and painfully. Whereas I will make it quick, you won't feel a thing. I promise. " as he starts to walk to us, I heard Bella say that she loves Edward. I wasn't going to let her die here. No way in hell would she die by the hands of this pig. I turned to Bella and tell her to run. She shakes her head no but I pushed her. Yelling at her to run and she does. Laurent looks at her and back at me.

"I knew you would do that. Now let's have so fun" Laurent speed over to me, pinning to the ground. He's on top of me, puts my hands above my head, it was hard for me to move. I was struggling he hushes me.

"Oh don't worry, love. You'll enjoy yourself, I promise." He says as he wipes away my tears. With one pull, he tears off my tank top, leaving me with only my lace bra. He's looking at me with hungry, I was shaking, crying, pleading with him to not do it. To let me go. He didn't listen, he leans down and starts kissing my neck. I was full sobbing now, I couldn't believe I'm about to get raped by a vampire. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his face as he violates me. All of a sudden he stops and I hear him whisper _they're real_. I felt his body off of me. I open my eyes, sit up and see a massive black wolf walking out the woods with other massive wolves. He looks at my crying face noticing that I wasn't wearing a shirt only a bra. He looks back at Laurent with hateful eyes and growls dangerously. If looks could kill, Laurent would be on the floor. Laurent takes off running, I don't know why but I thought they would come at me, to finish me off. But that didn't happen, the other wolves followed Laurent but the black wolf stayed. He started to walk towards me but I whimpered loudly. He stops, his eyes were sad before turning to a dangerous hateful stare. He then gave out another dangerous growl and left running to where the others took off. Leaving there by myself, shaking and crying. And that's how Charlie, Bella and Mr. Clearwater found me. They came running toward me asking what happen. All I could stutter was wolves, red, and wolves. Charlie carried me back to the house before I dozed off from crying, he asked Mr. Clearwater if he could gather up some men to look for these wolves.

In the middle of the night, I woke up. Bella comes rushing to me, crying saying she was sorry. That she should have never left me there alone with Laurent. But I told her that it was okay, that I was okay. I didn't want to tell her what happened and she didn't push any further. She asked if I saw the wolves and I told her yes. That the left off following Laurent. We both agreed that the wolves were somewhat like protectors, they kill vampires. After a while I told Bella to sleep, she didn't want to but I told her we had school tomorrow. She agrees and falls asleep. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing Laurent's red eyes. Those red eyes only showed hunger and lust. Hunger for my blood and lust for my body. I wouldn't ever forget this day. How did my life become like this? Looking out the window, seeing the stars, I didn't know if I would ever be the same. But I knew three things for sure, Victoria is coming for us, Laurent's died and the wolves finally made their appearance, meaning everything is about to change. For good or bad, I don't know. But things are about to go down.


	28. Chapter 28

Nightmares, horrible nightmares about Laurent, he actually did the unspeakable. In my dreams, he actually did what he promised he would do. But he lied, I didn't enjoy myself and I didn't like it. I woke up because someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Bella staring at me concerned. She was about to say something until we heard a knock on the window. We both stared at it, not moving to scared to do anything. The second time, Bella slowly walks over and gives a relief sighs. She opens the window and says to the person outside that he scared them. I didn't hear his reply but I was guessing he was gonna come up since Bella backed up. I saw Jake come through the window, I stayed in bed not wanting any male company near me. Apparently Jake didn't get the memo, he came to sit next to be on the bed. I stayed very still, he frowns apologizing.

"For what?" Bella asked confused to why he was apologizing. There could be a million things he could be apologizing for and I didn't know why, so I want to know.

"I wish I could explain, but I literally... can't. Have you two ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? One that wasn't for you to share? Well, that's what it's like for me. But worse. You two have no idea how tight I'm bound." Jake says. I knew what he was talking about. He wanted to tell us that he was a wolf, but he couldn't because of an alpha order.

"I, uh, we hate this. We hate what they did to you." Bella tells him. Jakes looks at me with such sad eyes. Looks down at my arms that were uncovered. He looks at the bite marks from James and the bruises from Laurent.

"I mean, the killer part is that you two already know. For some reason, I know that you know, Amelia. Because well it's you, you know everything" he pauses and looks down before he continues. "Bella, remember at the beach when I told you about the story?" She nods.

"The story about the cold one." Bella says, making him frown.

"I guess, I can understand why that's the only reason you'll remember it," Jake says. It got quiet until Bella speaks up.

"There's got to be something that you can do?" Bella asked him, more like she suggested.

"No, I'm in this for life" Jakes replies sadly.

"Maybe we should get out of here for a while. Just leave this town. Just, you, Bella and I" I speak up for the first time. Making them all stare at me wide eyes.

"You two would do that?" Jake asked Bella and I. Bella nods.

"We'll do it _for_ you. I can see that you're unhappy, Jake. As your friend, I can not allow that. Let's leave, we can go anywhere you'll like. Just say the word" I tell him honestly, holding his hands to let him know I'm being serious. I don't want to be here, this town left only has bad memories for me. It looks like Jake is thinking about, possibly planning out what he'll tell his dad and so much more. Then takes his hands away from me and stands up shaking his head.

"It's not something I can run away from, Amelia. But I would run away with you. If I could, I would. Leave forks with the both of you but I can't." We hear a howl coming from the woods. Jakes looks outside before continuing. "I gotta go before they start wondering where I'm at. Please try to remember. It'll be so much easier if you guys knew." Jakes says before hugging us. He was about to jump out but turns to me "Embry, he misses you." And with that, he jumps leaving Bella and me sad. Why didn't he just take my offer, maybe I'll take my offer and leave?

The next morning, Bella dragged me out of bed saying that we gotta go to Jake's house. She has an idea of what was last night about. She told me she has a dream about a wolf. She had a theory and needed to try it out. We got to his house and Billy answered.

"Girls" Billy greeted us. I nod at him but Bella ignored him.

"Where is he?" she asked Billy kinda rude.

"He's not here" Billy begins to say but Bella rudely interrupts him by walking inside his home.

"I'm sorry, but we need to see him," she tells him heading to Jake's room. I apologized to Billy for her behavior. We both walk to Jake's room and we see him there sleeping. Bella and I heard howls coming outside the house. I looked out the window and saw Mr. Wolf and his goonies. Bella went storming outside and I sigh, this is going to get messy real quick. I passed Billy once again apologizing for Bella's behavior and for intruding in his home. He says its okay that we're like family. I nod and went outside, just in time to see Bella slap the one dude I didn't know his name. His body began to shake violently, but before he turned to a wolf, I ran to Bella screaming her name, pushing her to the side so she wouldn't get hurt. As he turned to a wolf, he manages to cut my arm but it wasn't so bad. Just a little scratch, just need to stitch up. I held my bloody arm as I heard Jake call our names.

 **"AMELIA! BELLA!"** Jake screamed out.

 **"RUN, JAKE RUN!"** Bella screamed at Jake. Instead of running he turned to a massive wolf. He had a nice light brown fur color, he got to us and started to fight with the other wolf. Their fight caused them to go into the woods. Mr. Wolf looks down at my arm and growls.

"Take them to Emily's place and have her look at Amelia's arm." Mr. Wolf tells Jared and Embry. Embry slowly helps me up, looks arm and tells me that it's just a scratch. Bella comes over takes me away from his hold and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Guess the wolf is out the bag" Embry jokes, trying to lighten up the mood. I crack a smile, only he would. Bella and I went inside her truck, Jared was giving us direction to how to get there. We stopped in front of a nice house, small but nice. The boys did some type of yell. Coming out of the truck Bella suggests that we should check on Jake.

"I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serves him right." Jared says making Embry shakes his head. They start to walk to the house but Bella and I stay behind.

"No way, Jacob's a natural. Did you see him phrase on that fly? I got fives that Paul didn't touch him" He tells Jared. He stops when he realizes that we weren't following. "Come in girls, we don't bite," Embry says with a teasing smile. Making Jared rolls his eyes.

"Speak for yourself," he tells Embry.

I sigh, bring Bella with me before slowly walking to the house. Before going inside, Embry stops to say that we shouldn't stare that it bothers Sam. Bella asked why would we stare but they didn't say anything. They continue to walk inside. Once we walked inside, there was a beautiful russet skin lady in the kitchen. I heard Bella gasp, she had claw marks down on her left side of her face.

"Who are they?" the beautiful lady asked the boys.

"Bella and _Amelia_. Who else" Jared replied. She looked shocked once she heard my name. Why would she?

"Hmm, so you two are the vampire girls?" Emily says smiling towards us. I nod but Bella said something dumb and funny.

"So, you're the wolf girl?" Bella says making Emily smile. I turned to Bella.

"Really? Wolf girl? C'mon." I say making Jared, Embry, and Emily laugh.

"Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one" Emily says looking at me. She puts down a freshly bakes muffins on the table. Jared and Embry went straight to get one. "Hey save some for your brothers. And ladies first. Muffin?" She asked us.

"Yeah thanks," Bella says but I decline. I really didn't want to move my injured arm.

"Leave it to Jake to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily says.

"Hmm, he didn't say anything," Bella tells him.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we like it or not. Oh Amelia, check it out we can hear each other's thoughts." Embry says making me smile at him. Even though he's a wolf he hasn't changed a bit.

"Would you shut it? These are trade secrets. Damn it! These chicks run with vampires" Jared said to Embrey. Causing me to laugh at them.

"Can't really run with vampires. Cause they're fast." I say teasing Jared.

"Yeah? Well, we're faster. Freaked out yet?" He says leaning forward.

"You're not the first monster, we met" Bella inform them. Making me frown, I wouldn't call them monsters. Not monster, the supernatural.

"Jake's right. You two are good with weird." Sam says as he goes over to Emily and kisses her scar. Sam and I held each other's stare, I didn't notice when Jake and the guy named Paul came in. I broke eye contact with him as Paul came and sat down on the table and took a muffin. Bella and I look at Jake, telling us to come with him. Before I had the chance to move Sam stops me.

"You should let Emily check out your arm," Sam says to me.

Bella looked over at me, silently telling me she wasn't going to leave me. I sigh and told her its okay. That I'll be over there in a few minutes. She agrees and walks over to Jake and they both leave. It was quiet in the house, Emily left to go get the first aid kit. The wolves were either sitting down or standing around the kitchen table, and I was standing up next to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Paul says breaking the silence.

I look at him, he looks pretty sincere. I nod, saying it's okay and that it's just a scratch. He smiles and starts to eat his muffin. Sam was staring at the cut, making me feel insecure. Emily comes back with the first aid kit, moved Jared out of the way and told me to sit down. She told me that Sam's better at stitching things up, I understood what she meant. She wanted Sam I stitch me up. I look at Sam and nod. He comes over and starts to clean out the cut. While this was happening it was really quiet, they were all looking at us. Sam was all done but before he walks away. He holds the arm that has Jame's bite mark. He asked what happen. Before I had the chance, Jake comes running in looking all worried.

"I know what the redhead wants," Jake says looking at them. I was confused, were they talking about Victoria.

"Redhead? As in Victoria?" I ask looking at Bella. She nods and explains to them how we know them. She told them what happened last year. When she explained how I got the bit mark, Sam was shaking and he looked at it.

"So that's how you got it?" he asked me.

"Yes, but don't worry Dr. Cullen saved me. There are still _good vampires_ out there" I say covering my arm. I don't know why I was still defending them. Maybe I'll always defend them even though they hurt me. He didn't reply but he gave out orders. Saying that they're going to watch the house and look for the redhead. By killing the redhead they were protecting us and the town. Embry and Jake would take the first watch, so they rode back with us to Bella's house. I thanked Sam for stitching me up and told the others it was nice meeting them. Embry, Jake, Bella and I got home. Getting outside the truck Jake said that we shouldn't worry that they have it cover. Bella told them to be careful.

"She's fast. You guys don't know how fast she really is." I tell Jake and Embry. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"You know your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting" Jake says smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, well we have to go," Embry said to Jake.

"Yeah, we got a vampire to hunt," Jake says making Embry and I laugh, Bella just smiles. The boys left and we went to her room. Bella and I were in her room getting ready for bed. She was staring at me, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Did you see the way Sam was staring at you? It was like a brotherly stare. I can't explain it. Whenever he would look at you his eyes seemed sad. He got really angry when he found out about James' mark. And another thing you guys kind of have the same eyes." She tells me. I just waved it off, saying he's just like that because we're human and that we're weak. Later that night I couldn't sleep, with the nightmares of Laurent and with what Bella said. I had a lot on my mind. Why would she think he would stare at me like that? a brotherly stare? As if.


	29. Chapter 29

A week passed since we meet the pack and things were okay. Bella was acting strange, I would ask her what's wrong with her and she'll reply with nothing. She was shutting me out and I didn't like it one bit. One day she told me that her and Jake are going to hang out so she wouldn't be home for a while. And not to look for her, I thought it was strange but agreed. Before she left she came to hug me and told me that I'm her best friend and that she'll always love me. Once again I found it strange but told her that I loved her and that she was my best friend. Half an hour, there was a pounding on the front door. I opened it and it was Jake. What is he doing here and where's Bella?

"Where's Bella?" he asked me. I was confused.

"What you mean? Isn't she with you?" I asked him. He frowns and shakes his head. Out of nowhere, I remember what happens after meeting the pack. Bella tries to kill her self. I dropped the glass cup that I had. I ran past Jake to get inside the car. Jake was screaming at me, asking what's wrong. I told him that Bella been acting strange and that she was heading to the cliff. He understood and told me to hurry up and to drive. We got there as Bella jumped off.

" **NOOO!** " I SCREAMED AT HER.

Jake went running after her. I went to meet them at the bottom. I was crying so hard, praying that Bella was okay and alive. Jake dragged a pale looking Bella out of the water. I kneed beside her as Jake was doing CPR. He managed to save her. I shoved him out the way and hugged her so tight.

 **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU FUCKEN RETARD! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!** " I yelled at her as I pushed her back to stare at her.

"I wanted to see something," Bella says stuttering from the cold.

 **"I DONT GIVE A RAT ASS IF YOU WANTED TO SEE SOMETHING. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN**. I-i thought I l-lost you" I say breaking down once again. Bella swipes away my tears and slightly smiles at me.

"But I'm still here," she says.

But I knew it had a double meaning. I nod, telling them that we should take her home so she could warm up. They agreed and Jake was keeping Bella warm with his super hot body.

"It's 108 degrees over here," Jake tells Bella as she moves closer to him.

"God my hands are freezing. Must be nice to never get cold" Bella says shivering.

"It's a wolf thing" Jake shrugs.

"Nah it's a Jake thing. You're like your own sun" I smirk at him, causing him to roll his eyes at me. It got quiet once again.

"It's a good thing you guys know about me" Jake begins to say.

"But?" I say and he sighs.

"You two saw Emily's face. One day Sam and Emily were arguing and Sam lost control. Emily was standing to close. What happens if I got mad? I'll forgive myself." Jake says.

"Don't worry Jake, that'll never happen to us?" I tell him, trying to make him feel better.

"Damn it, it happened to you, Amelia. Look at your damn arm. You're gonna have a scar for the rest of your life... Paul is truly sorry by the way." Jake says sadly. I pulled over the house and Jake sudden said stop.

"Wait. There's a vampire" He says, turning to us telling us to wait inside. But Bella being Bella doesn't stay inside. she follows him, making me sigh and follow along.

"How do you know?" Bella asks Jake.

"I can smell it. I'm getting you two out of here." Jake moves to grab Bella's armed but she doesn't let him.

"That's Carlisle's car," she says looking at me, "they're here." Bella starts to walk ahead.

"Bella, its a trick. STOP! You gotta come with me and Amelia." He stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"They won't hurt me or Amelia." She tells him, but it's not doing anything to stop him.

"Look, if the Cullens are back, this is their territory. The Treaty says we can only defend in our own land. I can not protect you once you go in there." Jake informs us, but mostly Bella.

"It's okay, you don't have too," she tells him.

"You're crossing the line," Jake tells her. Bella frowns.

"Then don't draw one," She says.

She got out of Jake's hold and ran towards the house. Jake was yelling her name but Bella wasn't listening. He starts to pace around, I stood back, leaned back on the truck and watched him. After a while, he stops and looks at me.

"Why aren't you in there?" he asked me curiously.

"I wasn't romantically involved with them" I inform him and he frowns.

"But aren't you their friend?" he asked me and I just shrug. Another ten minutes passed Jake couldn't take it anymore and decided to go inside. I followed knowing Jake's a hot head. We got there when I heard Alice, angelic voice, saying that werewolves weren't good company.

"Speak for yourself," Jake says as he and I come in. Alice ignores him and stares at me. I nod at her and turn to Bella saying that she should listen more often.

"Sorry," she says and turns to Jake. "I thought you couldn't protect me in here" Bella say to Jake.

"I had to make sure you're safe. Guess I don't care" Jake says to Bella, making me smile at him. Only he would say that.

"Well I'm not going to hurt her or Amelia," she says looking at me. I wasn't looking at her only at Bella. I knew if I look at her I would say so many things that I'll regret.

"No. You're just a harmless Cullen. I'm talking about the other redhead bloodsucker who's trying to kill Amelia and Bell because of you." Jake informs her. Alice looks surprised and confused.

"Victoria?" Alice asked us. Bella nods.

"Yeah, she's been around," she says to Alice.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see Bella get pulled out the water, either. I can't see past you and your pack of mutts." Alice exclaims at Jake. Jake walks threatening to Alice.

"Get get me mad," he says tightening his fist. He walks closer to Alice.

"Hey, stop. stop. stop" Bella says getting in the middle as I grab Jake's arm, pulling him back. As much as I'm mad at Alice and the rest. I don't want them t get hurt.

"I'll give you a minute," Alice says walking out, but Bellas stops her.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere? You're coming back, right?" Bell asked her. Alice nods.

"As soon as you put the dog out," she says before she left she glanced back at me.

"Are there others?" Jake asked her. I was wondering the same thing. Jake continues "How many Cullens are there and how long are they staying?"

"No it's only Alice and she can stay as long as she likes," Bella tells Jake. I'm a little disappointed, only Alice is here? Where are the others? Aren't they coming back? Jake asked if the others coming back. But Bella doesn't know and then they got into a little argument. I went to the room to change out my wet shirt. I stayed there for a while, thinking. Are they ever coming back? Do they care about us? or at least Bella? Lost in my thoughts Bella comes rushing into the room. Packing up, I asked her whats going on, what is she doing. All I heard was Edward, died, and Volturi. She ran out the door leaving me dumbstruck. What the hell is she saying? I went outside and saw her and Jake once again arguing.

"What about your dad? and Amelia?" Jake asked her, she looks over to me and then back at Jake.

"I'm 18. Legally free to go and plus I left a note" she says as I walk over there. I grab her arm and stared at her in the eyes. We were looking at each or the longest until Embry came and broke us up.

"Hey guys, you're needed at the Clearwater's. Henry didn't make it." Embry says coming up next to Jake. I turned to him saying I'll be there.

"No, im going with Al-" Bella began to say but I interrupted her.

"You should listen more often, Bells. I said that I'll be there not you." I turn to Alice and looked at her straight in the eyes. **"You listen to me and you listen well. Anything happens to Bella and you're all dead. She better come back without a scratch and alive okay."** I tell her with a deadly calm voice. She looks shocked but then agrees. I turn to Bella "come back and bring back that idiot, okay" I tell her, making her smile. Before she leaves I kissed her forehead. As they were leaving Jake and Embrey comes up to me.

"Why didn't you?" Embry asked.

"Someone had to be here and take care of Charlie. And plus I mean nothing to them. Bella's the one dating the vampire not me. Jake she's going to be okay. Now let's go to the Clearwaters." Jake sighs and agrees. We got to the house, Charlie came to me asking where was Bella. I told him that she left with Alice to Italy. Let's just say he was hella mad, never have I seen him that mad. I told him to calm down that stressing isn't good for the heart. He nods and walks over to Billy and Sue Clearwater. I found out that he died of a heart attack when he came near Victoria. I turned and ran outside. He died because of me. If Victoria wasn't here she wouldn't have scared Mr. Clearwater. I was crying blaming myself for his death. I was behind a tree when I felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Mr. Wolf hugging me saying it wasn't my fault. I looked over and saw the gang. I repeatedly apologized to them, saying it was my fault that he died. That I was sorry for causing them so much sorrow. Sam was hugging me, saying comfort words, rocking me back and forth. He accidentally called me Nani instead of Amelia. I wonder who told him my childhood nickname. Bella doesn't even know about it and she's my best friend.

When Charlie and I got home, he read the note Bella wrote and went straight to bed. Poor Charlie he's going through a lot right now. He doesn't need this. I wonder when's Bella coming back? Is she coming back with them? Are they even coming back?


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: words like this, they're thoughts

Three days past since Bella left, in those three days I been with the pack. I've been helping out Sue, Harry's widow, in anything she needs help with. It's the least I can do since I practically killed her husband. Jake isn't really talking to me, he kind a blames me for Bella leaving. I mean she's an adult, she can take care of herself and plus she has seven vampires with her. Also I been staying at my own house, it's closer to the Rez, and Sam would have one of the boys to stay with me. He'll take one room while I stay at my room. In those three days, three new members joined the pack. Quil finally turned, Leah and Seth Clearwater turned right after finding out their father's death. Quil is happy that he's finally back with his friends and he was surprised to see me with them. Seth accepted his faith as a tribe warrior and Leah, well she doesn't like us. I mean I wouldn't either, if I had to join my ex-boyfriend's pack as he's engaged to my cousin. Poor her and here I thought I had it rough.

Around 2 am, I received a text from Bella saying to meet her at the Cullens in 20 minutes. Why in the world, does she want me to go there? Should I or should I not? I sigh, getting up, I put on a sweater and my ugg boots. I silently walk downstairs trying not to walk up Jared, who's currently in charge of taking care of me. I was proud of myself, I managed not to make any noise. I opened the front door and my smile dropped. There were Sam and Jared with their arms crossed. I sigh great and here I thought I could actually be a ninja.

"Look, I'm only going to see what she wants. If I don't go then she'll blow up my phone or they'll come here to my house. I'm pretty sure you guys don't want them here right?" I tell Sam and Jared. After a while, Sam sighs and nods.

"Text me when you're there and when you're coming back. One of us will meet you at the borderline, okay?" Sam says to me. Just to piss him of more I salute.

"Yeah, yeah anything else, dad?" I say teasing him.

He points his figure at me, warning me to watch it. I laugh and go to my car. As I drove over there I couldn't help but wonder, why did she want me. They could do whatever they're doing without me. Couldn't a girl get some beauty sleep, nowadays? It took me 27 minutes to get there. As I pulled up their driveway, I couldn't help by remembered the good times I had with them. So much has happened in these four months. I sigh and climbed off my car. Walking up stairs I notice that it was silent, that was unusual, especially at the Cullens. Has something happened? Is that why they called me in? I was getting worried so I ran inside without even bothering to knocked. I ran to the living room, while everyone was giving me a confused, worried look. Oh thank god, they're all here. Out of the nowhere, I felt a hand on my shoulder and what I saw terrified me. I saw some pair of red eyes. Just like his, those damn eyes that still hunt my nightmares. I let out a loud scream, backing away, I had tears in my eyes, tears threatening to fall out. Carlisle came rushing to my side, trying to calm down.

 **"W-what the hell! W-who's that! Why is his e-eyes f-fucken r-red?!"** I asked stuttering, crying as Carlisle hugged me. I stayed in his arms crying for a good 20 minutes. I couldn't help but feel safe, feel at home, being with him is all I want. I didn't realize how much I missed him. After I calmed down, Carlisle and I went back to the living room. I apologized for my little show back there, I turned to the new dude.

"Sorry I screamed in your face," I say ashamedly. He chuckles.

"Don't worry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have scared you. I still forget that my eyes are red" he big buff guy said. He could pass as Emmett's twin. They were both buff, tall, but I think he was taller by two or three inches. However, Emmett had a baby face but this dude didn't. I said if Emmett had grown older another five or six years he would look exactly like him. Oh, and he has blonde hair.

"Names Kellan by the way. You're Amelia right?" he asked me and I nod. I didn't want to be here any longer not because I don't like them. It's just I don't want to see those red eyes any longer. I turn to Bella.

"So, what's up?" I asked her, she looks down for a second and looks back up, sighing. Everyone gathers around. Alice and Jasper at the far right side of the living room, then it's Rose and Emmett, Esme and Kellan and then Carlisle and I.

"You all know what I want. And I know how much I'm asking for" Bella begins to say. "The only thing I could think of, to be fair, is to have a vote." She finished off.

"You don't know what you're asking..." Edward says, but got hushed by Bella. I let out a little laugh at that. Edward looks at me and playful glares at me.

"Shut up," Bella tells Edward, once again making me laugh but I covered my mouth with my hand. Bella turns to Alice. "Alice?" she starts off with her. Alice walks over to her and hugs her.

"I already consider you as my sister," She says to Bella but looks over at me, "yes." One point to yes, I guess. We turned to look at Jasper.

"Yes, it would be nice not to kill you as much," Jasper says joking with her. But apparently, Bella took it seriously. Oh Bella how can you be so naive? Then it was Rose turn and we all knew her answer.

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry to Bella, Edward, and Amelia for how I acted. And I am grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother _(wait, what?)._ But this isn't a life I would've chosen for my self. And I wish there was someone who would have chosen _'no'_ for me. So, no" and just like Alice, she looked at me when she said her answer. Bella nods, fully accepting her answer. So the yes are winning, what a big shocker.

"I vote hell yeah," Emmett says as he picks up Bella for a hug. He turns to me "and we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." He winks at me and walks next to Rose. What the hell happened back in Italy? Next was Esme turn.

"I already consider you two as part of the family so yes," Esme says smiling at Bella and I. Why is she mentioning me? Apparently, Kellan is allowed to vote on this.

"I may not know much about you but I do know one thing. Is that you guys love each other very much. And a life without love isn't a life at all. So hopefully we can get to know one another throughout the years. I vote yes." Kellan says, making me really think. Is love really all that important? We all looked over at Carlisle, waiting for his answer. He steps up to Edward, who was sitting down on the stairwell.

"Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means. You should know what I'm going through, you should be on my side" Edward says to Carlisle.

"You have chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son nor lose her, again." Carlisle tells him. Oh man, what happened? Why did he lose Esme? It went silent, I was being to wonder why they're all staring at me.

"Oh, I get to vote?" I asked them. I really didn't think I had a say in this. Bella nods and I sigh. But the 'yes' won, why my vote? "Wow, so this is why you dragged me out of at 2 am," I say sighing. I rubbed the back of my neck, damn what do I say?

"Didn't I say from the beginning, that Bella was going to want to become one of you? It was kinda obvious, really. A vampire falling in love with a human and vice versa" I say with a bitter laugh. "I agree with Hercules number two, a life without love isn't a life at all. These past four months have been hell for the both of you." I paused before looking at Edward.

"Edward do you really believe you can get through your immortal life, knowing that you let, Bella, the love of your life go? Because if you can then I'll take her from you and give her to someone who's willing to give her the world." I see Edward tense a bit. I walk over to him, I placed both of my hands on both of his cheeks.

"But I won't because that same person who can give her the world is also the same person who isn't willing to give her a small part of his. Edward, my dear boy, think about all the happy years you'll share with her." Once again I pause before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I vote yes, just because I know in a few years you two will be extremely happy, being vampires together." I finished telling him and he nods. And with that said, I walk to the door but Bella stops me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me. I turn to her.

"I'm heading home, to my place. Mr. Wolf is being bossy right now." I say and she frowns.

"You're not staying?" she asks, I turn to look at everyone. Bella may have forgiven them but I haven't. She got her goodbye from the one she loves, even though it was a sad one but I didn't. I wasn't worth his time. I shake my head.

"If you guys are going back to school, just a heads up. Edward, we're learning about Anne Frank, once again. Alice, we're doing a painting on Van Gogh. And Jasper in history we're just watching movies about WW2. Oh and Kellan, I'm happy that you found your _mate_ , Esme. Welcome to Forks, see you guys around." I say shocking them I figured out that Esme and Kellan are mates.

I mean when you spend your time with wolves and their imprints you get an idea. And besides, when Kellan was saying his speech he was looking at Esme, the way Sam looks at Emily. With pure love, adoration, and happiness. No wonder Carlisle said that he wasn't going to lose her again. He rather have Esme with someone else than lose her completely. We're both in love with people who wouldn't love us back.

 **Carlisle POV:**

She shocked me, how did she know that Kellan and Esme were mates? We all watched her leave the house. We heard her car pull away and we turned to Bella, asking for an explanation. Apparently, she didn't know that they were mates because her eyes were wide.

"Y-you're m-mates? B-but I-i thou-" Bella says stuttering by trails off. It was silent not knowing to what to.

Edward took Bella home, everyone left to their own rooms. I went to my library, where Amelia and I shared most of our time. Was Esme correct when she said that I won't be able to fix the damage to mine and Amelia's relationship? Hopefully, I'm not too late. Hopefully, I still have a chance to show her how much she means to me. How much I missed her when she wasn't with me.


	31. Chapter 31

I came home from the Cullens, Sam was sitting down on the couch, holding a beer. I thought by now he should be back at Emily's. But no, he's here at my place, drinking a beer. He didn't only have one beer, but three not much but still. I wonder whats going through that alpha's head of his. I sat next to him and nudge his leg. He turns to look at me with tears in his eyes. I frown as I wiped away a fallen tear.

"Hey, what wrong?" I asked him, I really didn't like seeing him like that. He may be alpha but he's my friend.

"Can I tell you a story?" he asked me, confusing me but I nod. He placed down his beer and sighs. "Once upon a time," he begins to say but I cut him off.

"This isn't about some cheesy princess, about how she falls in love, right? Because if it is then, I'm sorry, but you can stop right there" I said teasing him. He pushes me lightly and we both laugh. He becomes serious again.

"No, this is about how a little boy lost his only cousin because his parent were selfish bastards. You see there were these twin sister's who loved each other so much. They would do anything for one another. But as they grew up there responsibilities changed. The oldest twin, Annabeth, wanted a family, she wanted to get marry a nice man and to be the perfect family. Her sister, on the other hand, Allison didn't want that. She wanted to be free, wanted to go to parties and to live the life. So she hung out with the wrong crowd. But they both wanted the same thing, they wanted to leave their hometown. Annabeth got lucky and she got married to a doctor and they moved not far away but away from her hometown.

Three years before Annabeth got married, Allison got pregnant by the town's playboy. Of course, Annabeth being the oldest was mad. They were 17, way too young to have kids. And especially by the town's playboy. But Allison insisted that he changed and with the baby, on the way, he'll be a good husband and father. Annabeth didn't believe her but agreed anyway. To make her sister happy. Allison's husband had a gambling problem. Allison to ashamed and too prideful to ask for her sister's help didn't say anything. Let it happen for years. One day Allison and Annabeth got into a heated argument, they stopped talking for a year. Not one word didn't come to birthday parties or anything. Allison had her son, she was happy didn't need anyone, not her only living relative.

Annabeth had a little girl, the most adorable girl ever. She was kind and smart. Oh, she was so smart, especially for being a little girl. Her daughter looked like her mother and father. She took over her father's genes. She was light skin, light brown hair almost as if it was blonde. But she's short like her mother 5'3, has the cutest button nose ever. And the best part of it all is that she has her mother's eyes. The most unique deep dark brown eyes. So beautiful.

Annabeth loved her so much. She thought that she was the greatest blessing ever. When Annabeth and Allison reconciled their relationship. Their kids became inseparable. Allison's son didn't leave Annabeth's daughter without being by her side. He took care of her as if she was his little sister. Every day they'll talk on the phone, even though Annabeth's daughter couldn't talk so well. Every weekends the sisters would come together for the sake of their kids. When one of them would get sick the other would know. They were like twins. They were happy.

But sadly, Annabeth and her husband were killed in a car accident. Leaving their only four-year-old daughter all alone. Allison and her husband were financing struggling and with her sister death took a toll on her. Allison couldn't believe that her sister wasn't with her anymore. Allison and her husband couldn't fully raise her sister's daughter without going bankrupt." Sams stops, deep sighs and another tear ran down his face. This was the saddest story I have heard.

"So Allison's husband suggested to do something so evil, til this day Allison's son hasn't nor would he forgive his father and mother for selling his little cousin. He told his wife that they should sell the little girl to a rich couple. They would pay a lot of money for her. Saying that with the money they get, they can pay off the bills and it would pay for their son's college. The mother thought of her son and agreed. But the couple's condition was that they never see the little girl ever again. Allison and her husband agreed, the couple paid them and left. Taking away the little girl. At the moment Allison's son made a promise to his cousin, that he'll find her and bring her home. He'll protect her and keep her safe.

Things weren't going good back with Allison and her husband. With all that money, her husband thought he could make more. So he gambled away all their money, leaving them penniless. Allison was furious how could he do that. That money was supposed to help pay the bill and for their son's college. Allison kicked out her husband, blaming him for everything. Allison told her son on her deathbed, to find his cousin, to bring her home and to ask for her forgiveness. She should have never sold her in the first place. And if she didn't forgive her, she understood. Something like that isn't easy to forgive.

Three years later, Allison's son was 19 years old, he found his cousin. But she has lost her parents once again. Not only has she lost her biological parents but her adopted ones, as well. He found the judge and he convinced him to let her move to her hometown. That he'll watch over her, he promised. The judge took pity on the boy so he agreed. After all this time, his little cousin was coming home. He was happy, all he wanted for her was to be happy.

However, when she came she was hanging out with the wrong group of people. They caused so much pain and suffering and yet she still forgave them. She said she hasn't but I know she has. Because that who she is. She has a kind heart but she's fierce like a lion." Sam said. And something in me was screaming at me to know who was that little kids. I had a theory but I was too scared to say it, to asked that question that I already know.

"W-what was t-their names?" I finally ask and I knew I'll probably regret it. He looks at me, tears in his eyes silent answering my question.

"The boy's name is Sam Uley. And his little cousin is Tamami Grace William. But her adopted parents named her Amelia Rose Ravellion" he finally said it. I started to cry, he wasn't lying. How could he with those sad eyes. Am I his cousin?

"D-does t-that mean I'll turn to a huge dog? Cause that would suck" I ask, crying but laughing. We both laughed. He shook his head.

"No, our mother's didn't have the blood. So you're clear. You won't turn to a huge dog." Sam says smile.

"Alright, so I'm cousins with the alpha," I ask, but mostly to myself. I mean yeah it's crazy but I believe him.

"Wait. You believe me?" Sam asked surprised. I shrug

"Yeah, I do. I mean if vampires and massive werewolves are real. Than us being cousins I believe and plus I'm pretty sure you're not lying. I believe you and I trust you" I tell him. He hugs me tightly.

"Welcome home, Nani. I missed you" Sam whispers lightly.

I barely managed to hear it but heard it and I'm glad. That we have at least one living relative alive. Mine happens to be a werewolf. That night we didn't sleep. We stayed up all night long, talking about everything. Getting to know one another. We laughed, cried some more but most importantly we got to know one another. We become cousins again, once again we can be brother and sister.


	32. Chapter 32

Graduation is around the corner. Bella, Amelia, the Cullens, and the pack are still looking for the redhead, Victoria. As Bella forgives the Cullen and spends all her time with them, will Amelia and Bella's relationship survive? Amelia and Sam's relationship is becoming strong, but someone is jealous of it. Can Carlisle fix the damage his caused his mate? Or is it too late? What will happen in this new chapter of Amelia's crazy like? With an upcoming Battle can the two humans survive or is one of them going to become something they don't want to? Dealing with vampires and werewolf, can Amelia ever take a break?


	33. Chapter 33

So many things have happened since they came back. Sam and I have a way better relationship, the pack knows that I'm his long lost cousins, that he always talks about. They all fully accepted me in their pack, well besides Leah, it's kind of hard to get her to even look at my direction. When she found out that the vampire who caused her father's death was after me, she tried to attack me. I mean full of turned wolf and jump to me, lucky the others were there and they helped out. Yeah, I deserve some punishment but that doesn't mean that I wanna die.

Everyday Bella hangs out with Edward and his family, nothing unusual but this time I don't really hang out with them. Yeah, I'll say hi to them and sit with them at their lunch table, but other than that, nope. I only sit with them because I don't like Jessica and if I sit with them they'll just bother me with useless questions. _'Why are they back? For how long have they been back? Are they leaving again? Why are you here and not with them?'_ Like I said I don't want to answer their pointless questions. When I'm with the Cullens it's different. Like their holding back on something they want to say or do. I either stay quiet at lunch and read a book or I'll be at the library. Only Edward, Alice and Jasper came back. I get why Edward and Alice but why Jasper since he's supposed to be Rosalie's twin. But oh well, it ain't my problem and Im not going to ask either. But in all honesty, I miss them if only I wasn't prideful I would be having fun with them. Just like how we were before, but things aren't the same and they'll never be the same.

Another thing is that I don't stay at Bella's house as before. During school days, Sam wants me to stay home, at my place, and he'll have someone there with me. And on the weekends he wants me over at Emily's. I convinced him to let me go over to Bella's but he says that it isn't saved with the Cullens around. But I was whining for two whole days and I even got Emily in our conversation. She agreed with me, so it was two vs one. Sam couldn't say no to his imprint, but he only said I could go over after school for a couple of hours, only if Paul or he pick me up. I said yes, I didn't care that he was treating me like a little kid, I was happy to go out with Bella without having the wolves breathing on my back.

One one at school I decided that I should go to the gangs table, I didn't care if they asked their useless question. I kinda missed them. So I went to their table instead of the Cullens, I didn't see their reactions I was to busy being hugged by Angela, Mike and the rest, besides Jessica. They all said they missed me and that I should hang out with them more often. I agreed with them and we just starting to talk. I found out that Jessica was Valedictorian. I was happy for her, besides from being a bitch, she's really smart. That day after school, I was walking with Bella down the steps of our school with the Cullens behind us. I looked up and saw Sam waiting for me by my car. I heard the Cullens give out a low growl, I wonder why he was here. Something must have happened for him to come early for me. I turned to Bella told her that I'll see her tomorrow at school and waved at the Cullens. I hugged Sam asking him what's wrong. He told me that the redhead leach was near the town and wanted me with him. I nod and we went to Emily's. I texted Edward letting him know that Victoria was near the town to keep Bella save, tell the family and for him to be careful. He thanked me and that they'll be careful. I missed them more and more every day. Especially Carlisle, just thinking about him makes my heart ache. I still feel the hole in my chest, but ever since they came back it's not that bad. It's like my heart is healing without my permission.

The following day, as I was sitting at the gang's table helping out Jessica with her speech. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper decided to sit with us. I really didn't mind at all but the others were kinda uncomfortable. I acted like it was nothing so I continued like nothing was different. Mike took Jessica's paper from my hands.

"Alright, let's check it out," Mike says, causing everyone to listen to him. Eric moved closer to Mike to see the paper.

"Let's see what you got" Eric then says.

"My fellow students... right?" Mike chuckle. "We are the future. Anything is possible if you believe. Perfect" he says. "You got yourself a speech," he says tossing the notepad to Jessica.

"Yeah well, this will be my speech when I want everyone to throw their diploma at my head. So no thank you" Jessica said as she threw the piece of paper at his head.

"Jess you Gott embrace the cliche," Mike tells her and Eric nods.

"They're the bread and butter of all valedictorians," Eric said making me scoff.

"And that's why you're not the valedictorian," Angela says making us laugh. Eric puts on a hurt face and Angela rolls her eyes.

"Jess doesn't need cliche. Her speech will be epic.. cause I'm helping her" I say as I flipped my hair back. Mike and Eric roll their eye.

"Epic? It'll change lives... And thank you so much for helping me" she tells me. Since I decided to help her out, she hasn't been bitchy to me. Kinda like non-bitchy Jessica.

"I've decided to throw a party **(fix it .)** " Alice suddenly decided to say. Everyone stops talking and look at her with wide eyes. Bella and I shared a look, great another one?

"After all, how many time do we get to graduate high school?" Jasper says making me laugh at his joke.

"A-a party at your place?" Angela says all surprised that Alice invited them to their place.

"I've never been at your place," Jess says.

"No one has ever seen their place."

"I have seen their place and I even slept over a couple of time," I say smirking at them.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked not liking the idea.

"It'll be fun," Alice says making them like the idea. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, you said that last time" Bella comments.

Alice slumps down on her hair. Suddenly she has this blank stare, she's having a vision. I wasn't the only one that notices it. Jasper, Edward, and Bella look at Alice all worried. To keep the attention off of Alice, I try to distract the others.

"Hey, Angie" I call out to Angela making the others stare at me.

"Need help with those?" I asked pointing at her papers. She nods happily and hangs me some, explaining what to do. As Alice comes back from her vision. I notice her and Edward shared a look. And I didn't like it at all.

Today was one of those few days, Sam lets me go over to Bella's house. He only let me go because I told him that we were meeting up with Charlie at the station after school. Edward, Bella and I headed over there. Two people came out of the station, crying. Mmm, I wonder what happened. Charlie then comes out and greets us. I hugged him and stand next to him as Edward and Bella stood in front of us.

"Still up for dinner?" I asked Charlie. He nods and looks over to Bella and Edward.

"Yeah, it's still just Bella, you and I. Right?" Charlie ask me but looking at them.

"No, I'm just dropping them off. See you later." Edwards tells us.

"Bye," Bella said to him as I just nod. Edward turns away and begins to walk but stops halfway.

"Oh, Bella, my father and Esme wanted to remind you about the airline tickets they got you for your birthday," Edward tells Bella. I narrowed my eyes at him, what is he planning?

"What airline tickets?" Charlie asked confused.

"Around tickets to see mom in Florida," Bella tells him.

"Well that generous, thank your parents for me," Charlie says to Edward and he nods.

"It expires soon. You should use it this weekend." Edward says.

"Well, I can't just drop everything and go," Bella says. Yeah right. You did that last time to save Edward, don't you remember?

"It might be your last time to see her before you graduate." He says. Bella and I knew his double meaning. After graduation, she'll be turning to a vampire.

"Well that's might not be such a bad idea. Get out of town, get some distance." Charlie tells Bella.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing mom. But as long as you use the companion ticket" Bella tells Edward. Ah, he thought he won that argument, what an idiot.

"Wait, there are two tickets? Super. That makes me really happy" Charlie says sarcastically.

"How about taking Amelia? I know that your mother wants to see her" Edward suggested. They all look at me. I shake my head.

"Sorry, Sam has me on a tight leash," I tell them laughing at my own little joke. They all look at me confused and I stop laughing. I sigh because they didn't get my joke, I was hoping that Edward would at least get a hint but no.

"Sam?As in Sam Uley? Down at the Rez?" Charlie asked and I nod.

"Yeah, long story," I say and he nods.

"You should go, Edward. Besides you should meet the mother in law, you already know the father" I say smirking at him. Edward sighs and agrees, Bella looks happy that he's going and Charlie glaring at me. For not going and for saying that he and Renée are the in-laws.

That weekend came and I found out why Edward wanted Bella to leave town. The Cullen's and the pack were going to hunt down Victoria. Sam had locked Emily and me in their bedroom. I mean common, he could just say that we couldn't leave the house but no. He freakin locked us in. Can you say overly protective? Well, Emily and I talked, sang and made jokes. Three hours later when they all came they told us what happen. I ran to Paul to make sure he wasn't hurt. Like always he called me momma Nani because I'm always worried about little things. I slapped his arm and told him because he made that comment he wasn't getting any of my cookies. Ever since I been with Emily, I have been getting good at cooking and baking. My cookies are the best, Emily even said it. Paul started to apologized but I didn't give him. But once I took out the cookies, I saw him giving me those damn puppy eyes and gave in. I couldn't resist their puppy eyes.

Later on that day, I called Jasper to see if Emmett was okay. He said that he was alright just a little angry. I told him to pass the phone to him. I scowled at him for about 10 minutes telling him that he should be more careful around the boys. They're just as hot-headed as him and that I'm glad that he was okay. Emmett said that he misses me and that I should visit him more since he doesn't go to school. I said when I'm allowed to go with Bella, I'll go visit with her. He also asked me what going on with me and Sam. He sounded a little angry, but I only told him it was a long story and when I see him I'll tell him. He agrees and we clicked. Man, what a life.


	34. Chapter 34

When Monday came, I went to school with Bella and Edward. Along the way, Bella told me about her visit to her mother. She said that her mother was sad that I didn't come with them. Edward and Bella were once talking about changing Bella. When we got to school we saw Jake standing by his bike. Edward asked if Bella would listen to him if he asked her to stay in the car. Bella didn't even answer him as she climbs out the car. Edward sighs and follows his girlfriend and I tagged along.

"Charlie said you left town" Jake asked Bella, asking me sigh. The whole weekend I told him that she was with her mother. Apparently, my word isn't good enough.

"Yeah. To visit my mother, why?" Bella asked Jake. Edward scoffs.

"He's making sure you're still human," he says smirking at Jake.

"Look, I'm here to only want you. If your kind ever steps on our land" Jake begins to say but was cut off by Bella.

"Wait, what?" Bella says confused. Omg Edward didn't tell her. What an ass.

"You two didn't tell her?" Jake asked looking at me and Edward. I honestly thought that Edward would mention it but I guess I was wrong.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked looking at us.

"Leave it alone, Jacob" Edward warns him.

"Tell me what?" Bella repeated herself.

"Listen to you. Did you lie about getting her out of town?" Jakes says.

"JUST LEAVE. NOW" Edward warns again.

"No, she has the right to know. Bella and Amelia are in danger. They're the ones that the redhead wants." Jakes says to Edward. Bella begins to walk to Jake, surprised and worried all over her face.

"Victoria. Alice vision" Bella finally realizes.

"I was only protecting you," Edward says to Bella.

"By lying to me. And you knew about this and didn't even say anything. What a friend" She tells me. Oh, now im upset.

"What really? Are you going to turn this one me? During the hunt, Sam locked Emily and me in a freakin room. A room." I began to say but was cut off by Bella.

"Whats up with you and Sam? That's all you talk about. Sam this and Sam that. Ever since you met him that all you ever say or do. You follow his orders like some kind of dog. You don't even talk to me." Bell says angrily. She had no right on saying about Sam like that.

"You have no right on telling me that. Ever since Edward and the others came back you haven't even talked to me. You're the one that doesn't talk to me. All your damn free time you're spending with him. You're ignoring me all over again. At least I try to make time with you. What have you done? You may have forgiven them, Bella but you're missing the important thing." Bella was going to say something to say but I stopped her. "No, Sam and the pack have done a lot for us. When the Cullens left who was there to protect us from those damn red eyes. It wasn't fuckin Edward or the other. It was **SAM AND THE PACK. THEY WERE THE ONE PROTECTING US WHEN EDWRAD AND THE OTHER'S LEFT US UNPROTECTED. IF IT WASN'T FOR SAM AND THEM I WOULD HAVE BEEN-** " I stopped I didn't want to even think about what would have happened if Sam and the others didn't come. I didn't realize I was crying.

"What happened back there?" Bella asked looking sad. Jakes looked sad and mad. He knew what happened. Edward looked shocked and angry. Probably Jake's remembering that day. Shaking my head and wiping away my tears.

"You know what do whatever you want. I'm not stopping you anymore" and just like that, I left them. I didn't even look at Alice and Jasper as I passed them. I wanted this day to be over so I can crawl in my bed and sleep.

During school, I ignored the Cullens. The tried to talk to me during class but I ignored them not wanting to talk to them. At lunch I went home early, I didn't want to see them. Sam called me asking me to go to his house. I got there and saw Jake and Bella. I didn't say anything to her but I went to my room. Emily gave me my own room at her house. During the night time, Emmet called me saying that I had to go to his house for an emergency. I agreed because it sounded like it was important. I got to their house and saw them all there. Carlisle was bandaging Bella's hand. I ran over to her asking what happen. She told me that she punched Jake because he kissed her. I laughed so damn hard. I couldn't help it but I laughed. We laughed and looked at each other.

"Friends?" She asked me and I smiled.

"We never stopped," I said hugging her. Our little moment was cut off short because they had something important to say. We all sat down, waiting for it to say. Edward explains that he smelled some vampire that was in Bella's room. I held her hand tightly.

"Who is it? Someone, we know?" Carlisle said looking at Edward.

"A stranger, I didn't recognize the scent." Edward says.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme says, Kellan was hugging her. I looked at them, wishing I had something like that.

"A passer wouldn't have let Bella's dad alive," Rose says, making sense.

"The scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house." Emmett informs.

"Someone's orchestrating this" Carlisle says looking at me with worry.

"Victoria?" Bella suggested. She could be right.

"I would have seen her," Alice says.

"Then it has to be the Volturi," Edward says. Or maybe he's right.

"I didn't seem them either. I been tracking Aro's decisions." Alice says. Then who can it be?

"So we keep looking," Kellan says.

"We'll also take shifts protecting Bella and Amelia," Carlisle says to them.

"Another protection detail?" Rose asked.

"No, she's right. You can't protect us, watch my dad and search for the intruder." Bella says.

"And for Victoria" Rose adds.

"And feed yourself," I say looking at Carlisle. He shakes his head

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless," Carlisle tells me.

"And I'm not going to let you starve yourself. and besides, we won't be unprotected. we have..." I start to trail off but Edward notices what I going to say.

"No," he says making me sigh.

"Look it's our only choice. Do you want her to be unprotected? And besides, I'll be with her" I smirk at him fulling knowing he doesn't like the idea.

"Fine but you'll be with her all the time," he tells me and I nod. The others are looking at us with confused faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

The next day, I brought Jake with me to Bella's so he can get a sniff at the scent. Bella, Edward and I were outside waiting on him. Jake comes out of the house.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind," Jake says.

"It'll won't be hard to miss the scent when we come to cross it. Will handle it from here" Jake says looking at Edward.

"We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone" Edwards says glaring at Jake.

"I could care less of what you need," Jake says back at Edward.

"Alright we're done here," Edward says grabbing Bella's hand.

"No, you're done here," Jake says walking up to Edward. Bella had enough of it.

"Stop! I'm tired of this. From now on I'm with Amelia. I'm on Switzerland side, ok" Bella tells them, making me roll my eyes.

"God, you guys so are immature. Let's go, Bella. Let's go to my house." I turn to Jake and Edward. " And neither of you guys are coming!"

Bella and I went to my house and we just talked. Just like old time with no vampires or werewolf with us. Just the two of us, the two best friend.


	35. Chapter 35

I knew once Sam found out about working with the Cullens, he wouldn't be so happy about it. But to convince him it was the only way to keep me safe wasn't easy. His man pride was hurt and it didn't do any good to push him any further. So I went to plan B, get Emily to tell Sam to agree. Getting Emily to get him to agree on anything was a piece of cake. However, the pack was a little difficult to get on board. Eventually, they agreed but that didn't mean they'll like it.

Sam's pack would take over, watching Bella and me, while the Cullen's would hunt. It was never fun when those two came together. Edward and Jake would always argue about the stupidest things and I would always be the one to break it up. Either Sam or Paul would be with Jake when they came for us. One time when Carlisle came along to dropped Bella and me Sam, in his wolf form, growled at Carlisle the entire time. I was scared that Sam would attack Carlisle, so I placed my hand on Sam's head, petting his head to calm him down. It was working for a while until Carlisle gave a low warning growl making Sam growl back. Edward had to drag Carlisle away and Sam just turned away furiously, leaving Bella and I confused. We asked Jake what was that about but he shook his head, saying it's not important. I thought it was important because I knew thought that Carlisle would growl.

Today, the Cullens were going to hunt leaving Bella and me with the pack. We met Jake at the Treaty line, Jake was standing next to Billy's truck without a shirt, again. We walked up to him.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Edward says.

"Yeah, he does but doesn't wear any, even though I bought him 10 last week. They rip their clothes a lot" I tell Edward as we reach Jake. I walk over to him and hug him. He smiles and hugs me back and waited for Bella.

"We're good here. You should go" Bella tells Edward.

"I'm not going to be long," Edward tells Bella.

"Don't rush. You need to hunt" Bella tells Edward. He leans down and giver her a passionate kiss. Making Jake and I roll our eyes. Save it for the bedroom.

"Ok, maybe rush a little," Bella says dazedly. Poor girl, he has you whipped. Bella came over, Jake hugged her and he asked us what we wanted to do today. But also said that we were going to a party. Mmm, a party? I wonder whose? Night time falls and we headed to the Rez. I see the pack and the council around a campfire.

"You sure this is okay? I really hate being party crashed" Bella says, making me nod.

"Technically, you two are council meeting crashing. See, the council leaders dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over when Harry died." Jake inform us.

"Oh, maybe we shouldn't be here," I tell Jake.

"You two are okay. I thought... I mean they thought it was a good idea for you two to hear some tribe history." Jake tells us.

"The histories? The Tribe's Histories? Aren't they like secret?" Bella tells Jake.

"We all got a role to play and you two are a part of this. And this is the first time Seth, Leah, and Quil will hear them too. But you two are the first outsiders, ever" Jake says to us.

"But technically I'm not an outsider," I tell Jake.

"Yes, you are. You aren't a shapeshifter" He says making me nod. Well okay.

"If I had known, I would have dressed better," Bella says making me laugh.

 **"Amelia! Jake!"** Seth comes up to us. "It's about time you guys showed up. Paul's been hovering the grub, but don't worry I saved you some, Amelia" Seth says.

"Good looking out, bro. Bella this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. The newest pack member." Jake introduce him to Bella.

"The newest, bestest, brightest" Seth listed.

"Don't forget the cutest" I say with a wink. Seth blushes.

"And the slowest" Jake says, bring Seth to a play fight.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," I tell Bella as we wait for them to stop.

"Come on, your dad's about to start." Seth says making us walk with him.

"Amelia," they all say making me smile.

"Hello, hope you don't mind us being here," I say looking at Billy. He shakes his head and smile. I smiled back and looked at Sue. I greeted her and at Emily. I sat down next to Bella who sat next to Jake. On my let was Embry, he handed me some chips and I gladly took some. Billy then starts to tell the history of the tribe.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning. But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters who transformed into powerful wolves. This enables us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warrior came across a creature. It looks like a man but was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right, she took vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save our tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's spirit wife could see he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special power but one. _Courage._ The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold women long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved our village. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remain, The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they're near and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must be ready. All of us" Billy finished looking at Bella and I. I held his stare for a couple of seconds but I moved away. Why would he stare at me? What does this have to do with me? After that Bella and Jake left. I stayed to hang out a bit. I was hanging out with the Embry and Seth. Talking and having fun, until Embry accidentally pushed me and I hit Leah. At that moment it got quiet, standing up I apologized to her. Leah stood up and pushed me back.

"Just because you're Sam's cousin doesn't mean you can do whatever's you want," Leah says to me angrily.

"Look, Leah, she said she was sorry," Seth says defending me.

"Yeah. Plus it was an accident. If you want to get mad at someone get mad at me" Embry says making her angry.

"What you need someone else to fight for you," Leah says as she starts to walk away. I had enough of her damn attitude.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you always picking on me" I began to say but Embry grabs my arms, silently telling me to drop it. I shook my head no.

"I haven't done anything to purposely hurt you, Leah. I apologized for your father death. Trust me when I say I blame myself every second of the day. It was because of me your father isn't here. But that doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit. So tell me, Leah, what is your problem with me!" I tell her. I waited for her answer. She scoffs and walks away.

"No, don't walk away, not this time." I stop her by grabbing her arm.

"Tell me Leah" I demand to know why.

"You want to know my problem with you, princess? Is that you act so damn innocent, act like nothing is going on. There are people who are dying because you bought a bloodsucker here in this town. My problem with you is that while we're suffering, you aren't" Leah says making me stare at her. Does she really believe that?

"You're wrong, Leah. I know exactly whats going on. Just because I chose not to speak up about it doesn't mean I don't know. I don't act innocent because I'm not. I did not bring those so-call bloodsuckers into this town. And if you're referring to the Cullens they aren't bloodsuckers. They are far from that. They may not be innocent but who the hell is? You call them monsters, killers and yet you're doing the exact same thing. Killing their kind. You think it's different. From my point of view it the same. The Cullens were here long before I even arrived. And as for the redhead she was already here. I didn't even know about her after I was attacked by her mate. I was about to turn to a bloodsucker but I was saved. I was saved by a vampire. He took out the venom, this vampire so happens to be Carlisle.

You say I'm not suffering. You have no idea what's going on with me. You don't know me, Leah. Not only have I lost both of my parents but I went through the pain, twice. I lost my biological parents and my adopted parents. I lost two sets of parents in my lifetime. You still have your mother and brother. I have no one. I'm all alone in this world. Yes, I have Sam but it's not the same. I don't have a mother to take care of me or nag me about my day, I don't have a father so I can laugh with. They won't be at my graduation, I don't have them because they're gone. My bloody cousin is a wolf, for crying out loud. I'm always worried about him and you guys. Just because you're wolves doesn't mean you can't die. If I'm not careful, I might just die. I'm human meaning I'm weak but I'm not useless. I have survived two vampire attacks, I was brought back to life, I been dragged into the supernatural. I have a crazy ass vampire trying to kill me. I have to constantly watch over my shoulder.

The only true friends I had left me without a word. Like I wasn't worth their time. I knew they were gonna leave but I was expecting a goodbye. Do you know what I got? I got nothing. No letter, no call no freakin text message, nothing. And other thing, the man I love is avoiding me. Why I don't know. I thought we had something special. I thought we had a relationship. But then it all went away one day. He left me without a word. So yeah, I'm not suffering. I'm a naive princess who lets others pick my fights. So I'm sorry for dragging you in this. I never wanted any of things. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, I just wanted to be with the one I love. Apparently, we don't get what we wish for." I say to Leah.

Leah didn't say anything nor did anyone else. They stood there watching me wipe away my tears. I didn't want to be here anymore so I turned to walk back home. I ignored Sams and the rest yells, I just wanted to be alone. When I got to Emily's I went straight to my room and slept. I hated to feel useless. I hated for feeling like this. I know Leah's angry but why take her anger out on me. I didn't mean for anything of this to happen.


	36. Chapter 36

After my little fight with Leah, she has been acting differently towards me. Not in a way bad way but in more of an understanding way. She doesn't glare at me whenever I pass by or she doesn't make little rude comments. She's acting civil with me and I like it. I think that she got to know me a little, she didn't get to know the full me but a glimpse.

Days have past and finally, graduation is here. We're all wearing our ugly yellow robes, couldn't we wear something nicer? Anyways, I'm sitting in between Bella and Alice. It was now time for Jessica's speech. And if I do say so myself it came out great. Getting up at the podium, she starts her amazing speech.

"When we ever five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answer were things like astronauts, president, or, in my case, a princess" we laughed. "When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rockstar, cowboys, or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we're all grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love... a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of it. Change your mind and change it again because nothing is permeant. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday when they ask what we wanna be, we don't have to guess, we'll know," we all cheered and clapped.

Her speech finished and the principle was calling out our names. One by one going up there to receive our diplomas. When I went up there I was looking for one person, a person who means a lot to me. I looked out there and saw Charlie giving me a huge smile, the Cullens smiling, and Carlisle seemed proud. I frowned slightly he wasn't here. The one person that I wanted to share this day with isn't here. But just as I started to lose hope, I saw him with Seth. All the way in the back, with the biggest smile he can plaster. I gave my biggest brights smile and waved at him. Waving my diploma at him, showing him that I did it. I was so happy to see Sammy there since neither of my parents could be here.

After we were finally declared graduates, we left to see our family. Charlie, the Cullens, Sam, and Seth were all in one big circle. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and I made our way over to them. We were walking but once I was close enough to Sam, I ran to him. Sam picked me up and turned me around both laughing.

"Look Sammy I did it,"I tell him as he places me down. I showed him my diploma and he looked at it.

"Yeah, you did it. I'm so proud of you, Nani. Both parents are too" Sam says as he kissed my forehead.

"You really think so?" I asked staring at him.

"I don't think, I know so," he said smiling.

I didn't realize that the others were watching us. Everyone looked confused, well besides Seth. Oh, right I haven't told them about Sam and I. Well maybe later on tonight. We talked some more and since everyone was there I took the opportunity to ask Sam if I can go over the Cullens house for the party. He wasn't happy that I put him on blast like that but he only agrees because Charlie said that I should go and live a little. I could go but first I had to go back to the Rez because the pack and Emily wanted me to congratulate me. And Emily had a dinner waiting for us. I told the other's goodbye and that I'll see them later. We made it to Emily and everyone tackled me down. Well besides Emily and Leah, those two were in the back watching it all played out. They told me congratulations, we ate, talked, had some fun and opened my presents. I was having the time of my life and even Leah was there to celebrate with us. We were the happy family and nothing can destroy that.

Jake, Quil, Embrey and I let to the Cullen's house. Walking into their house was a little difficult, it was packed with people. My old classmates waved at me, ten minutes with us walking around I finally see Bella. She walks up to us, hugs me and glares at Jake.

"What are you doing here?" She asks Jake.

"You invited me, remember?" Jake tells her and Bella frowns.

"What, my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you," she says making me laugh.

"Dude again?" I asked Jake laughing. He rolls his eyes and turns to Bella.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. About you know, the kiss, and your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me being an ass." Jake says.

"You got that right" I comment. He ignores me, still speaking to Bella.

"I brought you something. Graduation present. I made it myself, Amelia has one as well." Jake says putting Bella's bracelet on her wrist. It was a craved wooded wolf.

"Wow you made this, it's pretty. Thanks. Let me see yours, Em" Bella said turning to me. I showed her mine. Bella's wolf was brown, whereas my wolf was black. Jake said it was meant to be Sam's wolf. A part of them will always be with me no matter where I go. We see Alice coming down the stairs, she stopped halfway. She stares into nothing, damn she's having a vision. And by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"We'll be right back," I tell the boys as Bella and I made our way to Alice.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked her. Alice looks worried and scared.

"The decision had been made," Alice said.

"You're not going to Seattle?" Bella suggested. Wait when were they going? And why Seattle?

"No, they're coming here," Alice said.

Alice and Bella went to look for the others while I was confused. Who was coming and why was she worried? The boys and I followed them outside. We all went into a little room, surprisedly it fit all of us. I stood in between the boy and Bella, right in front of Carlisle.

"They'll be here in four days" Alice informs us.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle says looking at me and then at Edward.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized. Maybe one" Alice said.

"I know his face. He's a local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this" Edward says. _Wait, the missing kid?_

"Whoever did it, is staying out of the action," Alice says back at Edward.

"They must be playing with your blind spots in your visions," Carlisle tells Alice.

"Either way the army is coming and there aren't enough to protect the town," Jasper says. _Holy shit an army?_

"Hold up. What damned army?" Jake says stepping up.

"Newborns, our kind" Carlisle replies looking at me worried.

"What are they after?" Embry asked. _Yeah, I don't think I want to know._

"They were passing around Bella's scent, her red blouse," Alice says but stops and looks at me, apologetically. "Also yours, Amelia. Your black sweater was being passed around." My eyes went wide. Why me? I'm not one of importance.

"Those leeches are after Nani," Quil says angrily.

He holds my hand, for what I don't know but it wasn't reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. It was doing the opposite. I was getting more and more worried.

"Why the hell do they want her for? She hasn't done anything to them" Embry says just as angry as Quil.

"They're after Amelia and Bella? What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost" Carlisle response. Jake and the boys all shared a look and nodded.

"Alright, we're in," Jake says. Bella shook her head.

"No, you'll get yourself killed. No way" She says, going against the idea of the pack fighting.

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jake says. Bella turned to Edward.

"Edward," she says.

"It means more protection for you and Amelia." Edward states.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would come to an agreement?" Carlisle asked Jake.

"If it has to do anything with Amelia, he'll do anything to protect her" Embry speaks up. Once again they look confused.

"Why? Don't get me wrong or anything, but why does he care for her?" Jaspers say. The boys all turn to me, I looked at them embarrassed.

"You haven't told them?" Embry asked me.

"What? There's have been other things that kept on popping up. I haven't gotten around on mention Sam's and mine relationship." I say to them but they gave me the look. 'Tell them now' look. I sigh and turn to the others.

"Look, there's a full blow newborn vampire's army out there. Trying to will us all and all you're worried that, is that they don't know about Sammy and I? Really? I'm pretty positive that my explanation can wait for another day. We got more important things to discuss. And don't you dare think about it. I will be the one who tells them, do I make myself clear" I said pointing my finger at the boys. They all scuff and turn around, accepting what I told them. After a long silence, Carlisle spoke up.

"Jasper?"

"They'll give us the numbers. The newborns won't even know that they exist. That'll give them an edge" Jasper says. Carlisle nods.

"We'll need to coordinate" Carlisle states.

"Carlisle. They're going to get hurt" Bella argues back.

"Bella please, they're massive dogs. They can take care of themselves. And plus we'll train, get to know how a newborn fights" I tell her.

"Yeah, fighting newborns require knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle tells the boys.

"Oh, don't worry they'll be there. Just name the place and time." I tell Carlisle. No way in hell am I going to let them fight unprepared.

"Amelia, you don't know what they're getting themselves into," Bella says making me roll my eyes.

"Hey, look at the bright side of this. Didn't you want them to work together? " I say smiling at her and she frowns.

The next day we, the pack and I, were heading to meet the Cullens in the forest. When I said that we'll be there I didn't mean that I was going. I mean it's 7 am in the morning. Who trains so early anyway? I was riding on Sam's back. The pack were in their wolves forms, they didn't really trust them with their faces. We stopped on a small hill. I watched as Emmett got dropped by Jasper. Bella and Edward came in his car. I waved at them and whisper at Sam that I was going over there. He gave me a growl saying no, but I jumped down from his back and headed over to Bella. As I was going over there I heard several warning growls, telling me to go back. I went to stand next to Bella and Jake came next to us. Bella greeted us and we waited for it to begin.

"Why am I here again? It's not like my mate killed hers. For crying out loud I don't even have a mate and yet she's still after me." I whine to Bella, she just rolls her eyes. I turned back to look at the others, Carlisle was staring at me. Somehow his stare was a little off. It seemed hurt and lonely. My heart ached for him. Edward broke our stare by speaking up.

"They don't trust us enough with their human forms," Edward says tell Carlisle.

"Well, what did you expect? A werewolf trusting a vampire? In what world?" I comment, Edward rolls his eyes at me. Making me smile at him.

"They came, that's what matters. Will you translate?" Carlisle says to Edward and he nods.

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how they're different than us," Edward said.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than our first several months of this life." Carlisle informs them before Jasper steps over. Carlisle glances at me before he turns to Jasper.

"Carlisle right and that's why they're created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army can stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose. Emmett." Jasper says as Emmett comes close to Jasper.

"Don't hold back," Jaspers said smirking at Emmett.

"Not in my nature," Emmett says cockily.

Emmett sprints toward to Jasper, who surprisingly stood still. Emmett pushed Jasper throwing him to the ground. Jasper got up and ran back to Emmett. Emmett tries to punch Jasper but was unsuccessful. Jasper dodges his attacks, Emmett was getting mad, and then Jasper punches Emmett in the stomach, making him fall on the ground.

"Never lose focus" Jasper smirks. Edward and Carlisle were up next. I turn to Bella.

"Bet you $10 that Carlisle wins" I whisper to her, she looks at me and nods.

Turning back to them I see Edward and Carlisle running toward each other. Edward jumped up as Carlisle slid under him on the dirt. They ran toward one another again, grabbing each other by the shoulders. Carlisle flipped Edward throwing him to the ground. I smiled while Bella frowned. Carlisle tried hitting Edward who was smiling that he couldn't touch him. Edward manages to throw Carlisle on the ground, thinking that he won Edward passed him.

"One more thing" Jasper begins to say as Carlisle dropped Edward on the ground, winning. "Never turn your back on the enemy," Jasper said smirking at Edward. I gave out a victory yell, jumping up and down.

"Ha, he won. Told you he'll win." I tell Bella smiling like an idiot.

I felt so much pride that Carlisle won. I never thought that he'll lose. I saw the others staring at me amused, Carlisle winked at me causing me to blush and the wolves were glaring at me, well besides Seth he looked amused. I looked down embarrassed at my own actions.

Now it was Jasper against Rose. Rose slowly walks up to him and tries to swing at Jasper. Jasper dodges her attacks, he flipped Rose, who landed on her feet. Causing Jasper to win this fight.

Now it was Alice against Jasper, this will be fun to watch. Alice walks up to Jasper, he swings at her which she dodges. Jasper tries to run to her but she cartwheels to the other side. Jasper grabs her by her shoulder and tried to give her a kiss. But she manages to move from it and runs. Jasper looks everywhere for her but he couldn't find her. I look up at the tree right above him, she looks at me and winks. Alice then jumps down landing on his shoulder, she gave him a peck, jumps off and walks away.

Bella was talking to Jake, trying to tell him to back off. I wasn't paying attention to them. I was focusing on Carlisle, he moved with such grace while looking so strong. How is that even possible? I watched him fight against Kellan but sadly loses. But it was alright because every time he went down he came right back up. He wasn't giving up yet.

"Alright we're done here," Edward said coming up to us. Breaking my focus I turn to him and nod. I was about to walk over to the wood before Rose stops me.

"Hey, Amelia wanna come over to the house?" I knew why she was asking. She wanted to clear up things between us. And honestly I was too, I missed them. I turn to Sam, silently asking for permission. Sam shakes his head and I whined. Finally, he nods but gave a warning growl to them.

"Don't worry, I promise she'll be safe with us," Edward says to him. And with that, the wolves left. I turn to Rose and went over to here.

"So how did you guys get there?" I asked her and she smirks. Emmett hunched down telling me to get on.

"I'm so going to regret this," I say as I got on.

Without another word, Emmett starts super running to the house. And never again would I get on his back. We all went to the living room and talked about random things, as we waited for the others to get here.


	37. Chapter 37

When the others and Bella came I was suddenly nervous. Would they hate me? Are they going to leave me? What's going to happen once they know? Oh god, I don't think I can handle another abandonment from them. I didn't know I was breathing hard until Carlisle was in front of me, holding my hands.

"Breath, calm down" he instructed me. I nod and tried to calm down. "Good, just relax, okay." Once I calmed down he let go of my hands. He sits next to me. I frowned looking at my hands. They were now cold, funny wouldn't they be a lot warmer without his cold hand on mine? I looked up and they were staring at me with worry. Great now they think bad of me. I sigh and turn to Edward.

"How much do you know?" I asked him. I wanted to know how much he knows and I knew if he knew something the others did too. And plus I didn't want to repeat myself.

"About you and Sam nothing really. Just that you guys are close" He says.

"And about the other?" I asked him. I knew that he knew what I meant about that. I was asking him if he knew what happened with Laurent and me.

"Only what Jake's knows, which it's not enough but I kinda got an idea," He says. I close my eyes for a second.

"I honestly don't know what to say, so I guess you guys can ask questions?" I suggested because really I didn't know what this was about. It was silent until Edward speaks up.

"Tell us about you and Sam" hearing Sam's name I smiled. Just by hearing his name I could calm down. I thought I hear a low growl coming from Carlisle but I ignored it. Why would he do that?

"Oh Sammy, well you see, umm..." I paused how can I say that whole long story in a short one.

"Long story short he's my long lost cousin," I say shocking them all. I laughed at their faces. "Yeah I know right? What a small world. Well, my biological mother and his mother are twin sisters. Wait, I haven't told you guys that I'm actually adopted more like I was sold to my parents." I was interrupted by Alice.

"Wait for what?" she asked looking all confused. I sigh man this was going to be a long day.

"Okay. My birth parents are actually Annabeth Zollanger, twin sister to Sam's mother, and my father is Dr. Henry Willison. They died when I was four, Sam's parents couldn't raise me because they were going bankrupt. So they decided to give me to a couple who I thought were actually my parent but aren't. Well more like the sold me to them. They got a lot of money from selling me to my adopted parent, you can say, however, Sam's father, my uncle Joshua decided to gamble all that move away. Leaving them broke again. My aunt Allison hated him for it so she kicked him out of the house. Years later she got sick and on her deathbed, she asked Sam to come and find me. To bring me home. He promised but he turned into a wolf. So he used his wolf sense and came to look for me. By the time he found me, I already lost my parent, once again. I didn't know that he talked with the judge in agreeing to let me move to Forks, I just thought that the judge was weird. But no, the judge took pity on Sam and his story so he agreed that I can move to Forks. I also didn't know that Sam was stalking me the entire time. Can you believe it? Man talk about being weird. Well, one day I met this black wolf in the wood" Alice was going today something but I shhed her.

"Look, I know that it wasn't the smartest idea I had but I was bored. It was after the accident we had in high school. So I went out, thinking if I was lost I could either scream and you guys would magically appear. But instead, I found a wolf. I don't know why but something was telling me that he could be trusted, he felt familiar. So my idiot started to talk to him. I called him Mr. Wolf" I was once again interrupted but by Bella.

"Sam's Mr. Wolf? Dude, I thought he was like a stray dog or something. No wonder you always had a bowl of water outside your house. So did you know he was Sam, as in a human?" Bella asked me. I shook my head.

"Mm no but I had a theory because common if vampires were real then, of course, werewolves were too. And have you seen their sizes? They're huge! No normal wolf can be that big. And when you told me about the Quileute legends I started to plan out my theory. One night, as always I left a bowl of water outside and a pair of my father's shorts. Thinking if Mr. Wolf was an actual person then he'll need clothes. The following morning the shorts weren't there and the bowl was empty. But this time Mr. Wolf left something behind. He left a note thanking me for the shorts, even though I didn't know him. But that didn't prove my theory when I left with the pups-"I said and they looked confused.

"The pups, that's the nickname I gave Embry, Jake, and Quil," I said and they nod.

"Anyways, when i left with the pups to Seattle I saw Sam with the shorts I left out the previous night. Dude you should of seen his face. It was priceless, he was shocked that I figured it out. That he was the wolf, but I didn't say anything I just smirked and left him. After that, I would see Sam around town whenever I was alone. I knew he was near my house whenever I stayed there alone. I would hear his howls." I say smiling as I start to remember those days. It was quiet after a while until Emmett speaks up.

"So are you going to turn to a dog?" he asked making me laugh.

"Oh god no, thank god I won't. Man imagine me turning to one of those giant beasts. No thank you, it's like being on your period 24/7. Nah I'm good." I said making them laugh. "And besides I don't think that my biological mother had the gene in her. Sam got the gene from his father Joshua Uley, my father was a pale face. Someone outside the tribe. So I won't turn to a huge dog." I say.

"If you're from the tribe than why are you so pale?" Kellan says. I smiled at him.

"Like I said my father was an outsider, a pale face, meaning someone of the town and not from the Rez. I got my father's pale skin and his hair color. But I got my mother's nose, height and her eyes. I don't know if you guys notice that Sam and I share the same deep dark brown eyes. We got that from our mother's. So, yeah Sam and I are cousins." After trying to process all that new information I spoke up.

"So what actually happened with Laurent," Edward says making me stiff at hearing that name. How could I ever forget, till this day I still have nightmares about him. That fucken bastard, I hope he's rotten in hell.

"H-he, umm, he looking for you. C-couldn't find you but, umm, he found us" I say bitterly. "He wanted to know if we were still under your protection. Because Victoria wanted to kill Bella and me to make our mates suffer. I get why she would want to kill Bella because of Edward but why me? I don't have a mate nor is a vampire in love with me. Why did she need to kill me? To prove a point that she can kill anyone? But yeah, umm, he said that he doing us a favor by killing us quickly because she was going to do it slowly and painfully. I told Bella to run and good thing that she did. Fucken bastard said that we'll have so fun before he kills me. Lucky Sam saved the day. He and the others came before anything bad happen. I sometimes wonder..." it was quiet.

"Well no point in remembering about that, he's dead and isn't coming back," I say sourly. No one spoke, they understood what I meant. They understood what I was hinting if Sam hadn't come in time something would have happened. I didn't know how long it was but I spoke up.

"Im sorry," I tell them. They looked confused to why I'm apologizing but Bella knew what I was talking about. "I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk, not talking to you guys and not coming over like before," I say making their confused faces turn soft.

"No, we should we the ones apologizing not you. We left-" Esme starts to say but I cut her off. Shaking my head.

"No, I knew you guys were going to leave," I say shocking them once again.

"It was obvious after what happened in Bella's birthday. I understood why you did it, you left to protect us, humans. I understand and I accepted it. I wasn't mad, I would have tried to convince you guys to not go but I wasn't going to scream at you nor would I do anything to disrespect you. But I was expecting more like hoping you guys would at least say goodbye. Not to pack up and leave without a word." I say looking at them with tears in my eyes. They all looked down in shame and guilt.

"Yeah I get it, you had to leave but without a single goodbye? Did I do something wrong? Have I offended you in any way because if I had I'm sorry? Couldn't I at least have gotten a letter, a phone call, for the love of god I would be happy with a text message. I learned of your disappearance by one Billy's friend looking all too happy that you guys left. I came here to see if he was lying. But turns out he wasn't, none of you were here. I search all over but without any luck. Somehow I thought you guys would leave a note back at my house. Getting my hopes up just to have them crashed in the end. I looked around for a note that didn't exist. After the searching the house the third time I figured there was no note. I wasn't mad nor did I hate you guys. I was more disappointed and hurt. I figured I wasn't important to you guys..." I say but was cut off by Jasper.

"No your wrong. You're important to us, you have no idea how much you mean to us." Jasper begins to say but I cut him off.

"Then why leave without saying goodbye? If I mean so much to you then why did you do it?" I asked as tears were coming down. They all turn to Carlisle, who was staring at me with a hurt and sorry look. Was it because of him that they left without a word? But why? I thought we were okay, I thought or maybe I was hoping we were more than okay. Was I blinded by my love for him to actually see the truth?

"Leave us," Carlisle says without looking away from me. They all left without a word. Why did he want everyone to leave? What was going on?

 **Carlisle POV:**

As she was explaining everything to us I couldn't believe that all that happened while we were away. I missed so many things from my mate's life. I wasn't there to help her cope with finding out about her parents. I wasn't there to protect from Laurent. I wasn't there to protect my mate. I had failed my mate more than once. Esme was right leaving was the dumbest idea ever. She was also right about me not treating Amelia like my mate. I was treating her like a child. She was far more than that. I was wrong, I am wrong and I only hope and pray that she would forgive me.

"I'm sorry, I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought I was protecting you." I tell her.

God, please let her forgive me. I don't know if I can be without her.

" Since the first time I saw you, I knew you were special. I knew that you were important. I knew my life would never be the same without you." I say holding her hands.

"Just know that everything I did was because I thought it was a good thing for you. I wanted to tell you at first but I didn't want you to become what I am" she looks confused. Should I tell her and forever change our relationship or keep her in the dark. If I tell her she might never forgive me or she might. But if I don't tell her and someone else does she'll hate me.

"I don't want you to hate me," I say honestly. I could never bear it. I could have her not talk to me, for her to love someone else, I could have her near me and never have her, but to have her hate me. I can not, it could kill me.

"I could never hate you" Amelia says looking at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes. I hope she's right.

"You're my mate" I whisper enough for her to hear. I felt her stiff. Her eyes were wide.

"I-i'm y-y-your m-mate?" she stutters. Her eyes told a story, she was hurt, betrayed, sad, confused, and happy.

"And you didn't tell me. This whole time you knew and didn't once utter a word. You left me. All this time. All this damned time you knew. How could you?" she says as tears fall down on her beautiful face. I'm the reason why I hurt her, I'm the reason why my mates crying.

"I'm sorry" that's all I could say. Shaking her head she gets up and walks to the door. I'm panicking now. No, she couldn't leave me, please don't leave me. I grabbed her wrist, preventing for her to leave.

"I-i need time," she says not looking at me. I'm not going to let her go. No, I refuse to let her leave. I am not going to lose her again.

"P-please don't go" I pleaded. "Please don't go," I said as I dropped to my knees holding her waist, hugging her tight so she wouldn't leave. If I could cry I would. I would be sobbing right now. After a while, I felt her hands around me. She was hugging me, crying.

"I won't,... I'm not going anywhere...I promise." Amelia says holding me.

What did I do to deserve this angel? I promise to treat her as she deserves, she deserves more than me. She deserves more than what I could offer. I hope she doesn't realize that I am not enough for her because if she does then it'll be the day I'll lose her completely.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, Embry, Jake and I were going to meet up Bella, Edward, and Jasper in the field that they were going to fight in. We were walking towards them we Jake started to be an ass.

"You're not fighting? What, did you pull a muscle or something?" Jake asked, making me crack a smile.

"He's doing it for me," Bella says.

"So does this mean that Sam isn't going to not fight?" Embry said.

"You're an idiot if you think he's going to miss out on this fight. This battle going to be legendary to the tribe" I tell Embry.

"Whatever, just tell us the plan," Jake says to Jasper. He rolls his eyes.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Amelia and Bella's scent. It needs to end here" Jasper explains.

"Edward, Amelia and I are going to a campsite. Even if they carry us, they'll pick up on our scent." Bella says. I look at them confused.

"Carlisle wants you up with us. Far away from the battle." Edward softly tells me.

"Sorry but Sammy gonna have me on lockdown with Emily. You won't be able to convince him otherwise, trust me you won't. And besides one of the wolves will be there to guard if anything happens." I tell them Edward looks sad but nods. He turns to Jake.

"Your stenches, however, are revolting, " Edward tells Jake and Embry rudely. Jake walks up to him.

"Dude you don't want to start to compare stinks," Jake says, glaring at Edward.

"What he means, idiot, that your scents will mask ours if you two carry us" I explain to Embry and Jake.

"Done," Jake says rather quickly.

"This is not a good idea," Edward says to Jasper.

"Edward, they won't want to go anywhere near their... odor," Jasper says looking at Jake and Embry.

"Okay, let's do this," I say as Embry carries me.

"Eau De Wolf comin' up," Jake says as he picks up Bella. Embry starts to run to the forest, after a while he stops and walks.

"So what's new with you beautiful?" Embry asked me probably to pass the time.

"Oh nothing, the usual. Crazy vampires trying to kill me" I tell him, we both laugh.

"But really, are you going to that one college all the way over at London?" Embry asked, I really haven't thought of that. So many things have happened, I haven't even thought of college. And now what happened with Carlisle, I don't know what to do.

"Don't know, I haven't thought about college," I tell him honestly. He nods and it became quiet once again. He continues to walk until I hear him sigh.

"What's going on with you and Dr. Vampire?" Embry asked me, staring forward.

"Mmm, what do you mean?" I asked, kinda confused. He looks at me with that look 'are you serious?'

"I ain't dumb, Amelia. I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way Sam looks at Emily. Or when Jared looks at Kim and Paul looks at Rachel. He looks at you as if you're his imprint" he says. I went a little stiff. Does Carlisle really look at me like that?

"Look, I don't know anything about imprinting but I do know what love is. All I'm going to say is that, if he hurt's you, I won't and will not hesitate to beat up his vampire ass, okay. Just like you're important to Sam. You're just as important to us and me. I, umm, we love you, Nani. I don't want you to get hurt. Just be careful okay and don't make any difficult choices right now. No matter what happens, you'll always be my girl. Alright?" Embry tells me, omg this is the sweetest thing ever! I was crying, just a little. "Hey don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry," he says frowning. I laughed.

"Well then don't say cute things like that," I said wiping away my tears. He smiles, kisses my forehead and starts to run towards the other.

We got there, seeing my puffy eyes Jasper looks at me worried. I shake my head and smile, indicating that everything is okay. Edward informs me that I should go with them tonight, but I decline. Saying that Sammy wouldn't let me go that easily. I'll meet them at his house tomorrow morning. He nods and we walk away from them. We headed to Emily's house where everyone will be. I walked in laughing with Embry. We came in as everyone was sitting in the living room. I stopped laughing along with Embry.

"Mm whats up?" I asked them. Sam comes walking up to me, touches my cheek.

"Nothing, we were all thinking of having a small campfire down at the beach." I knew what he meant by that. He wanted everyone together just in case if this will be the last time, either one of us sees each other. I nod and head up to my room to pack for tomorrow and change my clothes. As I was packing I couldn't help but think that this was somehow my fault. Because of Bella and I, the Cullen and the pack were risking their lives for us. One tear came falling down, I wiped it away fast before someone sees me. I go back out and I see them all there, waiting for me.

We got to the beach, the pack and their imprints. Along with Sue, Quil's grandfather and Billy. Sam and Billy were cooking some burger, Sue and Emily were talking, the pack playing soccer. Leah in the corner looking all annoyed with everyone, the imprints were watching the boys play and I was in the background. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear them calling me until Embry comes up to me. Asking me whats wrong, I told him it was nothing but obviously he didn't believe me. We went other there, ate some burger, talked, had some fun before the battle begins. Night time fell and once again we all sat around the campfire. Billy was telling us some more about the tribe's history.

"Like I said before that something big was going to happen. This battle will be ugly, some won't return but you'll always be great warriors to our tribe. You won't be forgotten." Billy says looking at the pack. It was quiet since I'm the responsible for causing them grief, it only felt right that I would say something. I stood up looking around at everyone and began to talk.

"I know I should be the last one to say this. But I'm sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen." I look at the Clearwaters, all three of them were sitting next to one another.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt nor to be killed. I'm sorry" Sue and Seth nods giving me a sad smile, Leah just looks down. I turn to the boys

"You guys can back down and not fight. But I know you wouldn't want to miss this opportunity to kill some bloodsucker" I say slight laughing. They all nod and laugh, fully knowing it's true.

"I will never forget your sacrifice and service. And to the imprints and the parents of the pack, I'm sorry for doing this to you. Sorry for putting them in this position. I hope one day, you'll learn to forgive me." I turn to Sam and Emily.

" I finally have gotten my family back, and now they're being threatened. Sammy, I want to thank you for showing me, my true family. Thank you for coming back for me. Thank you for showing me so much love and happiness. There aren't enough thanks in this lifetime for me to give you. But thank you and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I didn't mean too." I began to cry, Sam gets up and hugs me. Hugging me tightly, saying it isn't my fault. I didn't notice that the others got up and joined in on the hug. The girls and I were crying, the boys would never say that they too were crying.

After that, we all went home to get some rest. Sam, Emily and I went home. I couldn't sleep so I went outside, I sat down on the porch looking at the stars. Sam came outside with me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I took it as he sat down. We didn't say anything for a while.

"You know, no matter what happens you'll always be my little cousin, my little sister. Nothing will change that. I'll always love you. You'll always be important to me. Alright?" I nod not looking at him but at my cup. I hear him sigh and gets up. "Get's some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. We need to prepare. Good night, Nani" He begins to walk.

"Hey, Sammy," I said stopping him. Sam turns around and looks at me.

"I love you" he smiles and tells me he loves me. He left me there, I began to think about everything that happened with the one year and a half that I been here. Man, what a life. I got up and went to bed, I finally let the darkness take over. Falling asleep, dreaming of what will happen.


	39. Chapter 39

The day of the battle, Emily and I prayed, prayed for everyone's safety. For them all to be good so that they can come home. I wanted Sam here with me, lecturing me about the dangers of life. I wanted Embry here telling me corny pickup lines. I wanted to hear Quil's laugh, laughing at Embry at his bad attempts at hitting on me. I also wanted to hear Jared's and Paul's idiotic arguments about the smallest things. I wanted to be in Seth's adorable arms, keeping me warn and for Sam to tell me to leave him alone. I wanted to hear Jake's nonstop talks about Bella and how being with Edward is bad. I even wanted to see Leah's glare, I just wanted my family back safe and alive.

Sam told Quil to stay back and to protect Emily and I. He was a little bummed out that he wasn't going to be a part of something important but he was happy to keep us safe. Emily and I weren't allowed to leave the house for no reason. Quil will be outside, in wolf form, protecting us.

"Ugh, this is so boring," I say sighing for the twelfth time this hour. Emily rolled her eyes as she puts the cookies into the oven.

"Look I don't like it either but it's for our safety. This is the only way Sam would leave us with a peace of mind" Emily said.

I knew she was worried about the boys and we both know that. But this is so damn boring. I sigh and nod. I haven't done anything for the past hour since Sammy and the boys left. Suddenly we heard a loud yell. Emily and I turned to the door, waiting for something. Then we heard a loud bark, that was Quil telling us to hide. Emily and I ran to the bedroom. Before we could make it, Emily was thrown across the room.

 **"EMILY!"** I screamed out Emily's name as she hit the wall and blacked out.

Standing right in front of me, was a man with red eyes. He was probably around his early 20's, light brown hair, he was about Sam's height. He was dangerously beautiful. This red eye man turns to me and smirked.

"So, you're the reason why all this happened?" The red man says looking at me and down.

I quickly glanced at Emily to see if she was okay. She was laying down on the floor, not moving but it seemed like she was breathing. God, I hope she was breathing. Damn it, where the hell is Quil? The cold man came walking towards me, slowly, very slowly like a predator watching his prey. I was walking backward until I hit a wall. Breathing hard, heart beating fast, palms sweating, damn it, this was it.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" he said smirking.

"... You know you're quite the catch. ... To bad he didn't change you. You would make one beautiful vampire. Too bad, so sad." He was taunting me. Trying to scare me even more. And it was working.

"Don't worry I'll make it fast. You'll won't even feel a thing. After that I'll leave, no one would know I was here." He says as his left-hand touched my cheek. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his face. A tear came down my face, his thumb wiped it away. I felt his breath on my neck, screw this I wasn't going down with a fight. With all my might, I didn't know if this would work or not but I hit him where I knew a normal human male shouldn't be hit. I kneed him in his balls and he came down. Holy shit it worked. I passed him, about to run but he pulled my hair.

"Stupid bitch I was going to kill you quickly but now I'm going to make it as painful as possible." He says angrily.

He pulled my hair and threw me across to the living room. He threw me causing me to break the t .v. Fuck and we just bought that. I probably fractured some bone, maybe get some bruises. I knew I cut somewhere on my arm because I felt something warm sliding down. He picked me up from my neck and threw me into the kitchen. Hitting my head on the table. Great I reopened my cut I have gotten from James. He came to me slowly, like he had all the god damn time in the world.

"You shouldn't have done that _little lamb_ ," he says smirking. He crouched down arms in front of him, smirking like an idiot. I spit at his face.

"Fuck you," I tell him.

If I was going to die than might as well have some fun with it. He bitch slapped me across the face. Another bruise, I'm surprised he didn't break my jaw or knocked me out.

"And here I thought you were a lady" once again I spit at his face, but this time blood came out.

"Fuck you and your mom" I said glaring at him.

I know I shouldn't bring his mother in this but hey, he was about to kill me. He got angrier, he grabbed me by my throat and picked me up. I grabbed his arm, trying to take them off, swinging my legs to kick him, but it was all useless. Tightening his hold on my throat, I was losing my precious oxygen. I began seeing dots, suddenly I was dropped to the ground. I couldn't see anything but I heard growls and hissing. Quil's here. But damn they're fighting inside the house, Emily isn't going to like that. I sat up and leaned on the wall behind me, catching my breath, I was beginning to see again. I saw the man throw Quil to a wall, Quil tried to get up but he whimpered. Poor Quil, the man went over there and kicked his head causing Quil to lay down. The cold man turned to me. He walked towards me and I knew this was the end. He reached me, smirking at me.

"Any last words, little lamb?" that stupid bloodsucker said.

"Fuck you leech," I say as I stick the middle finger at him. The last thing I saw was him opening his mouth, getting ready to kill me.

 **Edward's Pov:**

Before I took off Victoria's head off I heard her whisper, _"you let her die"_. I was confused, who did I let die? Bella was here, injured but she's alive. Amelia is with Emily and Quil safe and alive. So who was she talking about? I walked over to Bella and wrapped her cut arm. She looked at me confused, probably why it wasn't affecting me.

"It doesn't bother me" I answer her silent question.

"Since when?" she asked me.

"Since I thought you were died for 24 hours," I tell her and she nods.

We see Seth come back and something was wrong. I heard Bella asked whats happening and I told her, Alice needed us. Before we left I turned around at Victoria's and Riley's body. I looked at Victoria's burning body, I wonder what she meant by that. _Who did I let die?_ Bella, Seth and I made our way to the others. I see my family and the wolves. I went up to Alice.

"How long?" I asked her. She looked at me worried.

"A few minutes. Maybe 10" she says.

"They need to leave. The volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." Carlisle says.

I saw Jake and Leah come out from the forrest. Then right behind them, a newborn appears, Leah snarls at him and went after him.

"Leah don't," I yelled at her but it was too late.

The newborn already had her by her neck. But lucky Jacob got there in time to kill him. The other wolf came out and then I heard it. We all heard the most distressed, heartbroken, mournful noise ever. It sounded like a broken howl, the packed stiffed, they looked scared. They're minds all blanket until one word popped up in all of their minds. _Amelia._ Suddenly they all ran into the wood, I couldn't understand their thoughts. They well all over the place. They're all talking, screaming, yelling at the same time. It was so hard to listen. The further away they got the harder it was for me to hear.

"What's wrong? Why did they leave? What happen? What was that noise? Edward?" I heard my family asked but I didn't know what was happening. Why did that noise affect them so much? But I knew that whatever it was it wasn't good. Nothing good came out of it. Amelia, are you okay?

"They're coming," Alice says breaking the silence. We turned around and saw Jane and the Volturi guards. They walked in front of us and took off their hoods.

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escaped an assault of this magnitude intact" Jane said.

"We were lucky," Carlisle says.

"I doubt that" Jane states, looking at him.

 **skip to the end of this conversation, because I'm too lazy to write the whole monologue.**

"Take care of that Felix, I'll like to go home," Jane says to Felix as he walks over to kill the girl. Before they left Jane turns around and looks at me and then to Carlisle.

"Aren't you missing a human?" She says smirking and then leaves.

They all turned to me shocked at how she knew about Amelia. It was silent until we heard another heartbroken, mournful sound. Someone was screaming, calling out that one name that meant a lot of us. Without another second, we all ran to where that sound was coming from. I grabbed Bella and ran. Run like I had never done before. Why was he calling her name? Why did it sound so broken? I made it to Sam's house, I didn't care that we went over the treaty line. When we got there the whole house was destroyed. Outside there was a body burning. Inside, I saw all the wolves crying, I turned to look at Sam. He was hugging someone, tightly, but it looked like that person didn't want to be hugged. They were kicking and screaming. I saw Sam's imprintee crying, I saw Quil crying saying it was his fault that it was his fault. What was going on? Their thoughts were all about the same person. Then I realized something big. The person who I thought that didn't want a hug wasn't because they didn't want it. They were kicking and screaming because they were bitten. The venom was taking its place in their blood. Carlisle walks over and dropped to his knees. Shaking his head. Sam raised his face, puffy red eyes, it was the most heartbroken expression ever.

"Y-you sav-ved her o-once, do i-it a-again. **NOW!** " Sam demanded.

"If I take out the venom now, she'll die" Carlisle explains. Sam held her tighter whispering that "she'll be okay. That brother Sammy gots her". His imprintee sobbed louder. Quil kept on apologizing. I turned to Bella and she was crying. Embry turned to Bella, looking angry.

" **This is all your fault. This is your fault. She didn't want to be like you and your leeches. She didn't want to be one. Why didn't you leave her alone? Why couldn't you leave her alone? She didn't want to be one. She was going to college in London and now she won't go. This is all because of you and those damn bloodsuckers** " Embry says walking towards us but Jared and Paul held him back. They took him out the house, kicking and screaming but that didn't stop him from calling Bella and us bloody murders. Bella cried even harder, I held her closes. I watched as Carlisle held Sam's shoulder. Sam shoved Carlisle back, snarling at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want her to be one either. I didn't want this to happen to her." Carlisle says to Sam. Sam must have seen the sincerity in his eyes. He stopped snarling but whimpered. Rubbing his cheek on Amelia's face. She stopped screaming but she was still moving around.

"I need to take her before she awakens. She can't be near any humans, the thirst after we wake up... it's too strong." Carlisle begins to say but Sam shook his head. Holding Amelia tighter, not letting her go. His imprintee puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, do this for her. Do this for our Amelia, for our Nani. We need to let her go, Sammy." she began, once again he shook his head.

"I-i p-promised h-her, I w-w-wouldn't l-let her g-go. I j-just g-got my N-Nani back. W-e j-just became a f-family a-again" Sam says crying, holding her tight. Pleading with them so he wouldn't let her go.

Then I say every moment they had together. He was remembering their time they spend. The first time when they were little, that time when he heard his parents talked about giving up Amelia, his first promise. Then it went when he saw her on the court looking all sad and confused. And when she saw him in the woods, she looked happy to see him. The conversations they had, every single one of them. I heard them all.

When he would stalker her, to make sure she was safe. When he met her at the library, how worried and scared she was when she found out about Bella disappearance. I saw Amelia destroying her whole house, looking for something. She was looking for a note, a letter that we didn't bother in writing. I saw her breaking down, screaming Carlisle name. Screaming mine, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Emmett and even Esme. Screaming our names, asking why we have abandoned her. Asking if everyone one will leave her, just like we left her. How heartbroken she looked and sounded. Hours she cried for us, cried and cried. Never once forgetting what we did to her. We left her, we left her and we broke her.

Then I saw when Laurent came. How her shirt was ripped, showing her bra. She was crying. When Sam moved closer to her, she looked terrified, like he was going to finish the job he left. How her whimpered angered him. I saw how Sam destroyed Laurent, not leaving any evidence that he was once a human being.

I saw every smile, how her eyes would sparkle, heard every laugh he witness. How happy she was in getting into that college. She looked happy as a human and we took that away from her. We took away her happiness.

"She needs to go, let her go" Emily, his imprintee, says softly. Sam looks at Carlisle angry. Glaring at him.

" **You did this, this is your fault, you turned her into this. She may forgive you but know this. All of you hear me and hear me good. You all killed her.** " Sam says looking at all of my family members and at Bella. His hatred was very clear as day and night. He'll forever hate us for taking away his Nani, his only family.

 **"I'll never forgive you. MURDERS. You bloodsuckers, you damn leeches. You touch and you destroy everything in your path. You have taken the one person I have left in this world. You have taken our cousin, our friend, our sister from us. You have taken Emily's and my daughter away. Taken her from her** _ **true family**_ **. You don't know what she's been through, you'll never understand her sorrow. She didn't deserve this. She deserved way more than this life. A life that she'll never have because she's died. You have killed her,** _ **you let her die**_ **"** With one least one last goodbye Sam kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, my daughter." He let Carlisle take her from his arms. Once he was free from her, Emily hugged him, sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I promise she'll be safe" Carlisle says.

"Get the hell out of my damn house, you filthy leeches," Sam demanded us to leave. I held a crying Bella with my family, we went outside until we heard Embry call out to Amelia.

" **AMELIA!** Carlisle, please don't! **NOO! AMELIA!** " Embry yelled from inside. Carlisle took off running with Amelia, a soon to be vampire.

I took Bella to my room, held her until she cried herself to sleep. When I knew she was asleep, I went over to the others. They were all in Carlisle room, watching Amelia transform. It was quiet, no one dared to say anything. Everyone's thought went back to what Sam said. We killed her. We did this. This was our fault, if we didn't get involved with her, she would be human right now. They were all remembering the good times they had with her. Carlisle went the nearest lamp and threw it to the wall, breaking it into tiny little pieces. He went over to Amelia, sat down on the chair next to the bed. And held her hands.

"I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. please" he says, putting his head down. Repeating those words all over and over again.

We waited, day and night, second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, those three days felt eternal. Never have I felt so scared or nervous in my whole 100 years. Alice couldn't see what will happen and that what scared us the most.

Will she accept her new life or would she end it before giving it a chance?


	40. Chapter 40

**Carlisle Pov:**

Three days, three long miserable days, I waited for my love to awaken. Waiting for the unpredictable to happen. Would she accept this new life of hers? Would she stay with us, with me? Or would she ask to end it short? Did she ever think of becoming one of us? Was Embry telling the truth? Did he know her true intentions in her life? Did he know her better than I, who suppose to be her mate? Please wake up soon. I don't know what to do, Amelia. Tell me what to do. Please.

At the end of the first night, she stopped moving. She just laid there, unmoving looking pale. If you didn't know that she was becoming a vampire, you would have thought that she has died. The once happy going, full of life Amelia was no longer there. Before my eye laid a lifeless body. Edward took Bella home, they didn't want her here when Amelia wakes up. Who knows what will happen.

On the second night, was the worst. Amelia's heart was slowly giving up. She'll soon look as pale as me. Her once rosy cheek will be all white. No sign of pink, whatsoever. Her warmth that I loved feeling against my cold hard skin will no longer be there. Her heartbeat that was once my melody will forever be still. All in all, her human characteristics will no longer be there, now she'll be a 'cold one'. An enemy of her own people and I'm the cause of it.

The third and final night of her transformation was nerve wrecking. I didn't know what to do or say once she wakes up. What would happen? My family was all in the living room waiting for her heart to finally stop. For her to wake up. They were waiting for _their mother's arrival._ When her heart permanently stopped beating, I held my breath, even though I didn't need too. I walked over to the door, just in case she needs time and space to adjust. Or probably to leave her when she demands me to leave. Demanding me to leave her alone, forever. With the last heartbeat, I remained still, waiting for her to open her now red eyes.

She opened her eyes, yet didn't move nor did she talked. Just stared at the ceiling, I watched as she raised her right hand up first and then her left. Examining her hands, looking at them, feeling the texture. The coldness, the hardness of her new hands. After a few minutes she sat up, looking around, her new red eye stared at me. Amelia was beautiful as human but as a vampire, she's a goddess. No one can compare to her, not even close. She made Rosalie look plain. Amelia is the most beautiful creature that ever walked on Earth. She blinked a couple of time to get used to her new vision. She opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again.

"Mmm, ooh... I sound different" Amelia cover her mouth with her right hand. Her voice was now a song. A beautiful song. Her voice will attract many to her if she wanted she can lure many to their deaths. She slowly puts her hand down.

"I thought that I would have at least kept one of my human qualities." Amelia frowns.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to act. Should I go over there and hug her? Kiss her? Call her my mate? Should I leave and give her some space? I was at lost to what to do and say. So I just stood there, like an idiot. Never in all my 400 years have I felt so useless. What good was I to her, when I didn't know how to help her? She continues to stare at me. Not saying or doing anything, just stared at me. I didn't know what was going on her mind. I couldn't pinpoint her emotions, her newborn eyes were hard to understand.

"Am I truly that horrible to look at?"She jokes.

I was shocked that she would be joking. I imagined that she would scream at me. Or she would even cry. But I wasn't expecting for her to joke around.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?" Amelia asked.

I didn't say anything. How could I? I was the reason why she was a heartless monster, just like me. Now every day she'll always be in hiding. Never would she feel the warm sun on her skin. She would never breathe the fresh air of the forest. Never would she feel her heart beating. She would never feel cold, hot or warm. Eternally frozen at the age of 18th.

"So what now?" Amelia asked moving her legs out of the bed. Staring at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm sorry... You're not human, anymore." I tell her. She slowly walks towards me. Places her once warm hand, now cold and hard, on my cheek. Her ruby eyes turn soft.

"I do not have a beating heart but that doesn't make me any less human." I heard Amelia soft angelic voice say.

I couldn't understand her. Why wasn't she screaming at me? Yelling for me to get out. Why is she so calm?

"Mmm, should we go hunting? I'm a bit thirsty" Amelia says breaking me from my thoughts. I nod. I began to walk towards the window. Halfway I turned to Amelia, stretched out my, offering her my assistance. Without a second thought, she took it and we ran out into the woods.

We ran into the forest, stopping to look for some type of animal to feed her hunger. There on top a hill we share a mountain lion staring at a deer. Before I could do or say anything, Amelia ran towards the mountain lion and broke its neck. She bites into his neck, sucking him dry. She carefully puts the dead lion down and looks up at her. Her ruby eyes now bright red from feeding. I stood in place staring at her. A newborn vampire shouldn't act like this. She shouldn't so calm, she should be acting wilder.

"Aren't you going to hunt?" Amelia asked making me nodded.

I turned around to look for an animal for me. I spotted a deer not too far from me. I turn to Amelia, silently tell her to stay put. She must have understood what I was asking because she nodded. I ran towards it, jumped and killed it. Once I was satisfied I went to look for Amelia. I didn't have to look too far, she was just up headed. Sitting on a log watching me hunt. Her stare had me off guard. She was staring at me with want, she wanted me. She was probably feeling the mating pull. Being a vampire, you'll feel it more. She got up from her spot and super speed it towards me. Standing in front of me, staring at my golden eyes. She moves her head closer to mine. Placed her lips on mine. At that moment everything felt perfect. Once her lips touched mine I felt sparks fly. I saw fireworks going off, I felt like everything was going to be alright.

Sadly that moment didn't last long. She pulled away from me. I whimpered from the loss of her lips. She smiles at my whimpering. Seconds turned into minutes and yet I still didn't have her lips against mine. I couldn't take it any longer. I've been away from her all this time and now that I have her here. I'm going to take the chance. Unable to contain myself, I grabbed her face and placed a fierce and passionate kiss. Not even a second passed and she begins to kiss me with much passion and love she could utter. Making out in the middle of the forest, with no care in the world, it was only about the two of us. We pulled away taking shaky, shallowed breathes. Even though we really didn't need it. But we had to, I need to gain some control before I take her right there and then. No, I wanted her, our, first time to be perfect with the perfect atmosphere. I wanted it to perfect, just like her. I wanted it to special and not here in the dirt. Or at least, let me take her to _our bed_.

"Let's go, _our family_ is waiting," I tell her with my voice shaking from excitement.

She nods, held my hand and we took off to the house. The others were already outside, waiting for us to return. Amelia stopped halfway, from what I'm not sure. I looked at her confused as to why she stopped. But she wasn't paying attention to me, she was too busy staring right in front of her. I turned to see who it was, and right behind Edward, it was Sam. Standing there with no emotion what so ever. He begins to make his way to us but I stood protectively in front of Amelia. Just in case he does anything but he stops midway.

"I came to drop-off your things so you don't have to step foot on _my_ land," Sam says unemotionally. He turns and walks to his truck. Amelia's gave out a small whimpered when he turned away from her. He stops and takes a big shaky breath.

"You're not one of us anymore. You can never be. Tamami Grace William and Amelia Rose Ravellion, my Nani is dead. She died on June 15, 2006, from an animal attack." Sam states. Before he took another step Amelia spoke.

"I shall never leave. I shall never die. For I shall never truly be forgotten. I shall always be in your memory. You said you'll never leave, that you'll never let me go. But even the most honest promises were meant to be broken. _**Goodbye, my brother**_." With that, Sam took off in his truck.

Amelia took a step forward to where he once stood, watching him leave her. She whispered his name as he drove away. I gave her space, as Sam's truck wasn't heard anymore she still stare ahead. After a few more minutes she turned to me. A small smile on her beautiful face. I walked to her, pulled her into a hug. We stayed like that until she spoke up.

"Let's meet the family." Pulling away from me. She turned around and look at the other.

"You know, you guys were right. They do smell like wet dog" Amelia said with a shaky voice.

Esme was the first to come up to her and hugged her tight. Reassuring that one day Sam will come around. That everything was going to be okay. Rose went up next hugging in the hug. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Kellan, Edward, one by one came to hug her. We can all say everything will be okay. That we understand what she was going through. But that was a lie. We didn't know what was going to happen. We didn't know what was going on inside her head. We didn't know what she was feeling. All I can hope is that one day, she'll fully let me in. To fully understand her.

We all went inside the house, to talk to Amelia, to get to know her better. We all sat around the living room, as always. Amelia sat on my lap, staring at them. No one said anything, we all just waiting for her to speak.

"You know I could get used to this. My vision is 100x's better than when I was human. I mean it's like going to a normal basic tv to going to an H.D flatscreen tv. Not really digging this uncomfortable dry itch in the back of my throat but other than that, I'm good." She tells her, smiling like nothing is wrong.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Jasper asked, looking amazed, shocked, confused and so many more. It wasn't only him but the others. Amelia shrugged.

"I mean what you expected. I lived with werewolves and hanged out with vampires. I only had two choices in my life. Either die or become a vampire. And I really don't want to die. So becoming a vampire doesn't sound so bad. And besides, since I'm a vampire, I'm not going to kill myself." Amelia explain.

"You could have left" Rose states. Amelia shook her head.

"And leave you guys behind? Nah, not a choice. It's either death or immortality. Leaving wasn't an option for me. So now you guys are stuck with me for the rest of your vampire life." Amelia says smiling at us. We laughed at that. Yeah, I'm stuck with her and I'm happy with that.

"But really you're super calm. You're not acting like a newborn" Edward says.

"Mmm I don't know if I should that as an insult or a compliment, but thanks? ... I mean really I have never been a normal human girl in the first place. So naturally, I won't be a normal vampire. But hey, you'll never know. I can change."

"No, I wouldn't let you. I'm going to help you control yourself" I tell her. She turns to me and smirks.

"And who's going to help you control yourself?" she asked.

My eyes darken, with desire, love, and lust. I grabbed her and sprinted to **our new shared room** , as mates.

"I think we should leave _our parents_ to have some alone time" I hear Emmett comment.

"Yeah, we should leave for the whole week." Alice comment back. Making me smirk, no darling I'm going to take my sweet time on loving her. Showing her how much I need her. How much I love her. Once I start I'm not going to stop. I have been away from her for too long, I'm not stopping anytime soon.

"No, maybe longer. Let's take the next two weeks off. They're not going to stop" Edward comment as if he read my mind. Probably had. And with that, I heard them leave, where I didn't care. I had the entire house to our self for the next two weeks. And I'm going to take advantage of it.

I carefully placed Amelia on the bed, standing in front of her. She was staring at me with so much love, desire, and lust. Such an intimate look, that it was driving me wild. I crawled towards her.

"Are you sure you want this? Because once I start. I won't be able to control myself." I tell her.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Amelia tells me in a seductive voice.

And that's all it took for me to make her mine. To mark her as my mate. I made love to her day and night. Never once stopping. I was an animal, I let my wild beast claim my mate. To claim her as my own. I explore her body. I wanted to know every detail of her perfect body. I kissed, licked, tasted, marked everywhere. I didn't leave one single place untouched. And she did the same. She marked me, claim me as her. For the world to know that we belong to one another.

 _ **We lasted more than two weeks, claiming, loving one another.**_


	41. Chapter 41

Bella Swan is marrying the love of her life, Edward. And Amelia is finally with her mate, Carlisle.

Even though she hasn't reconciled with Sam, everything is going as plan. In a couple of days, Bella will be Mrs. Edward Cullen and she'll have her forever with him.

Amelia believes nothing bad will happen. Until a strange and unnatural miracle happens to her best friend, Bella. Once again both girls are fighting for time and life, itself. Amelia is risking her life for the sake of Bella's.

Edward and Amelia are both concerned for Bella's safety and health, but one will stand with her while the other stand against her. Who is right and who is wrong?

Does Amelia have a so-called gift? And if so, what is it? And why is she afraid to use it?


	42. Chapter 42

It's been weeks since I became a vampire, not that bad if I do say so myself. I miss taking naps when I'm bored. So now when I'm bored I'm bugging the boys, Emmett, Jasper, Kellan or Edward when he's around. Or I'm shopping with the girls. Or I'm with Carlisle and let's just say most of our time we are very active **(wink wink).** My eyes aren't red anymore, they're a bit orange but not red. Which I'm so happy about.

Bella still comes around but not that much. It was my third week after I became a vampire that I finally convinced Edward and the other's that it was okay for her to come over. To be honest, I was expecting to actually lose control when I first smelled her but it was the opposite. I didn't feel any real thirst for her blood. Surprised us all. It kinda scares me that I'm not acting like a normal newborn. Carlisle says that he has a friend up North that might be able to tell us, whats going on. So after Bella's wedding, we're heading up there for a couple of days.

At this moment we're getting everything out, we're putting out the decorations for the wedding. Well, the others are doing all the work, while I'm here with Alice and Bella. Watching Bella suffer from wearing high heels and they're not even that high. Bella walk is really awful, it's like she's not even trying.

"Umm.., you just have to break them in" Alice suggests, making me scoff.

"Yeah right, she's been trying to break them in for the past three days, Alice. It'll be a miracle if she actually pulls them off tomorrow. " I tell them. Alice rolls her eyes while Bella sighs for the fifth time this day.

"She's right Alice. Can't I just go barefoot?" Bella asked making Alice's eyes widen in shock.

"No. Absolutely not" Alice states.

"I just think that this is all too much. You know the dress, the shoes all of this." Bella says as she looks around at everyone working in the aisle.

"No. It's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect, right mom?" Alice looks at me smiling. I'm still don't know about them calling me mom. After Carlisle and my little alone time, the kids came in calling me, mom as a joke. But apparently it stuck and now they're calling me mom even Esme. But I know she's only saying it to tease me.

"It'll be perfect, Bella. Listen to Alice on this. She's the one that planned all this" I tell her, smiling to reassure her everything will be okay. She sighs and nods. I see Emmett coming into view carrying two large logs?

"Where do you want 'em, boss?" Emmett asked Alice. Not even looking at them, she answers.

"On either side of the aisle." Alice states.

"What aisle?" Rose asked and Alice sighs, again.

"Does no one have a vision?" Alice says walking away. Bella takes off her heels and puts on her flats. Emmett turns to us.

"Hey no fair, why isn't mom doing anything?" he smirks and I playfully glared at him.

"Well my dear boy, it is because I'm keeping the human calm. Besides like you said, I'm the mother, which means I don't have to do anything." I say smirking at and now it was his turn to playfully glare at me. Alice called him over. I turn to look at Bella, she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"So do I have to call you mom or what?" she teases me. I roll my eyes as she sits down next to me, watching them all working.

We were watching them all lift up heavy trees, logs like it were nothing. After a while, I hear Bella sigh.

"So what is it like?" Bella asked and it was my turn to sigh.

"Honestly I don't remember. All I felt was the loneliness. No pain. No coldness. No nothing, just loneliness. Weird I know. All I thought was about him, that I didn't want to leave him." I saw Carlisle turn to me and send me a smile, which I fully return. After a few seconds, I could hear Bella's heart speed up a little.

"So it doesn't bother you? I mean, me being so close to you?" I need to think about that. Does it bother me, not really? Her blood doesn't call out to me nor does her scent. It was like if I was human and I couldn't tell the difference.

"Nah, your blood doesn't make me thirst, your scent doesn't drive me mad. It's like I'm still human and it scares me. Scares me that I'm not acting like a normal newborn, attacking you at this minute, trying to kill you. "I knew the others were listening. They knew my fear, why was I different than the others. "But hey look at the bright, at least I won't miss your wedding" I smile at Bella and she smiled back. Alice made her way towards us.

"You go home and get a lot of beauty sleep, that's an order" Alice ordered Bella.

Bella looks towards me, silently asking for her, I shrugged not going to argue back with Alice. Especially if it has to do with the wedding. Bella sighs and agrees. Alice hugged her bye and went to help out. I walked Bella to her brand new car, Edward gave it to her as an engagement present.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright. And please do get some sleep, Bells. You'll need it. After your honeymoon you'll won't be getting any" I tell her. Bella stopped midway. I turn to her confused, why did she stop? "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The honeymoon," she says making me even more confused.

"Yeah what about it? Isn't that the only reason you guys guy-... ooh, the honeymoon" I realize what she's getting at. The actual honeymoon. I laughed at her expression.

"I'm being serious, Em. What if I'm not good and he doesn't like it?" she whispers the last part. But it did her no good, they still heard her and they laughed without her knowing.

"Look Bells, it'll be alright. Edward is old school, he'll be gentle okay. You got nothing to worry about. Just wear a condom, alright. I just became a mom, I don't know I'm ready to be a grandmother yet" I said teasing her. Bella glares at me and I laugh.

"Was Carlisle gentle with you... when.. uhm.. you know... when you did it?" Bella asked me awkwardly and embarrassed.

"Yeah, he was gentle at first. Then he was like a wild beast. You should try it, Bella, not with Carlisle, of course, but with Edward. We were missing out in life. Sex is something else. Extremely pleasurable and let me tell you something. Carlisle knows his way around a women's body." I say winking at Bella. I laughed at her face she was making. I opened her door for her.

"Don't worry about it. When you guys are about to become one, you won't need to think about. All you have to do is feel, just let all your worries go. Enjoy it and trust me you won't regret it," I say.

Bella nods and hugs me before climbing in the car. I watched her drive off. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"So I know my way around a women's body?" he says teasing me and I laugh.

"Oh shut up and let's go help the kids," I tell him before I get even more embarrassed. He laughs and we go help the kids.

Once we're all day we all go and relaxes a bit. Emmett, Jasper, Kellan, and Edward were going to hunt for some mountain lions.

"Boys, take your father with you. He needs as a guys night out" I tell them as I walked downstairs where they were currently standing. The ladies were sitting on the couches.

"Wow, mom is already getting retired of dad. Should we be worried? 'cause we might be next," Emmett says joking, they all laughed while Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, but really he should go with you guys. Besides, I want to spend time with the ladies" I turn to Carlisle giving him a peck on his cheek.

"See you later okay, love," I say and he sighs.

"C'mon Carlisle, trust me you won't win against her. Just go" Kellan says to Carlisle, making him sighs and agrees.

"A happy wife is a happy life. You remember that Edward,"I smirk at Edward.

"Wife?" Carlisle says smiling. I shrugged.

"I'm practically your wife, babe. No, I'm better than that. I'm your mate. So listen to your mate and you'll have one happy life" Once again I pecked his lips. "Now you five get a move on," I say shooing them out the door. As we head outside, Carlisle turns around and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Don't miss me too much" he smirks and runs away with the boys laughing. He left me there wanting more, jerk.

The girls and I were getting our nails down. Talking about life, really getting to know no another, well me getting to know them more and vice versa. Good thing we didn't need to sleep because we were still talking when the sun came up. Bella came around 7 am and the boys weren't here yet. Around 10 am they came and gotten ready. Once I finished getting ready, I helped Bella get ready. Midway the people began to show, I felt like it was my responsibility as Carlisle mate, to greet them before it starts. But Esme told me to stay and help Bella get ready.

Rose came in and helped out. She and Bella had a little moment, as soon to be sisters. I was happy, Rose was finally trying to get along with Bella.

Bella's parents came in and I finally got to meet Renee. We greeted one another, Charlie came in, looking rather handsome. When they were talking about heirlooms, I couldn't help but think about my parent, all four of them, and Sammy. Did they have an heirloom for me? Would they be happy that I finally found the love so my life? So many questions were going through my mind and I would never get the answers. Because one, my parents have died and two, Sam isn't talking to me. I hope whoever comes today from the pack, I'll be allowed to talk with them. Or are they forbidden to talk to me?

It was time for the dress. Bella looks absolutely gorgeous. The perfect bride. The ladies and I left Charlie and Bella alone. So they can have their father and daughter moment. As I was making my way to Carlisle, I saw the old gang. Looking good and like always Jessica had to outdo them. I also saw Seth, Sue, and Billing looking at me sadly. I smiled sadly at them and they returned it. I walked to Carlisle, he leans down and gave me a kiss. Pulling away I smiled at him and he was smiling at me. I knew everyone else were shocked that Carlisle and I were together. The bride's best friend together with the groom's father, what a story.

We waited for Bella to make her way towards us. I turned to look at Edward and he smiled at me. I smiled back and we both turned forwards, waiting for the bride. The music started, an indication that the bride was coming. Charlie and Bella slowly made their way down the aisle, both looking dashing. Once she made her way to Edward it began.

As Edward and Bella were saying their vows, Carlisle put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"That'll be us, one day," he tells me. I rested my head on his chest.

"I don't need a big wedding nor do I need a piece of paper to tell me that I'm yours and that you're mine. Without all of that, I'll always be yours" I tell him honestly. He kisses my temple and returned our attention to the couple.

The priest declares them husband and wife. We all cheered for the new couple. Edward and Bell made their way down the aisle and we followed right behind them.

It was now time for the party. I made my way to the happily new wedded couple.

"I'm so proud," I tell Bell as I hugged her and Carlisle was behind me. I went to hug Edward so he wouldn't feel left out. "So how does it feel? Being married and all?" I asked them. Bella rolls her eyes and Edwards laughs.

"Don't know, why not tell me in a few months?" Edward hints at me.

Carlisle glares at him. Both Bella and I stare at them and we both knew what he meant. Carlisle's going to propose and yet we don't know when. What a jerk, leaving us hanging like that. We talked for a couple more seconds until they made their way to the others. I saw them talking to Billy, Seth, Sue, and Charlie. Edward being nice, he asked about how was Emily and Sam. But they stayed quiet and looked over at me. I knew the answer, they weren't doing so good. I turned around and talked to the others. I saw Bella and Edward made their way to the gang, as they were near the drinks, talking to Alice and Jasper. I excused myself and made my way over there.

They were talking and once they show me, they were shocked and surprised to see me.

"A-amelia?" Jessica says surprised.

"Hello guys, how are you?" I asked them. They were all shocked to see me this way. An awkward silent passed by, Edward was probably reading their minds because he had a somewhat disgusting face, why I don't know.

"You're different... You're way more beautiful now" Jessica says, somewhat rude.

"Yeah, I'm glowing right?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well Jessica, I'll let you in on my little secret okay." she nods. "This is what happens when you have mind-blowing sex with the groom's father" I winked and I walked away from them. I heard Mike spits out his drink, chocking, Angela and Eric asking if he was alright.

I made my way back to Carlisle, Esme, Kellan, Emmett, Rose and our cousins from Alaska. I hugged Carlisle and kissed him.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked and the others looked amused.

"What I had to rub it in," I tell him smiling innocently while the others laughed.

We talked with our cousins, Carlisle and I explain to Eleazar about my strange behavior as a newborn. He said he couldn't see anything wrong with me. And that I had a gift but he wasn't so sure what it was. That we should visit them and we'll get more into what was my so-called gift. We all talked about so many things until it was time for the speeches.

Emmett the first one up, this was going to be so good.

"Excuse me? Is this on? Um, Hello? I'll like to propose a toast to my new sister, Bella. I hope you had enough sleep these past 18 years because you won't be getting some for a while" Emmett said and it went silent. We vampires understood what he meant, but the humans not so much. They probably took it to a whole different level.

Then Jessica went up, talking mostly about herself. What a shocker. I groaned and hid my face on Carlisle's chest. I heard and felt him laugh. His laugh was my third favorite sound he makes. My second favorite sound was his voice and the third was his moans. Call me dirty or slutty but I love when he moans my name. Makes me feel powerful that I can make him sounds like that.

After Jessica was Charlie and that was hilarious. He was practically threatening to shot Edwrad if he ever hurts Bella once again. Man, this is why I love that guy.

Alice could have written the most beautiful well-written speech and yet, she went up saying how Bella will have to change her style to fit in with them. Poor Bella, that means hours spent in the mall with Alice.

Then Bella's mother went up singing to her. It was adorable and funny at the same time. After her mother, Emse went up, thank Bella's parents for bringing Bella into the world and that we'll always cherish and protect her as long as she lives. And the next thing I knew, it was my turn to say my speech. I walked up to the stage, nervous but later I felt a calm and confidence wave from Jasper. I smiled at him and he nods smiling back at me.

"Hello there, my name is Amelia Rose Ravellion and I am best friends with both the bride and groom. I met those two on the same exact day, my first day at Forks high school. I met Bella in the hallway. We were both lost and it was also her first day. So we were practically screwed. However, we made it to class, 20 minutes late but we made it." I laughed along with the crowded.

"Have you ever had a feeling about someone and knew that they were going to be in your life, for better or worst? The moment I saw Bella, I knew she was special. I knew that my life would never be the same. So in every good and bad situation, and trust me when I say that we had plenty of bad times. Not a single day that goes by do I ever regret meeting you, Isabella. You gave my boring life, adventure. You gave my life a life if that makes any sense." Bella nods with tears in her eyes. I turn to Edward.

"When I met Mr. Perfect Hair dude, I just came out of history class with his brother and my friend, Jasper." They laughed at my nickname for him. "Just like Jessica said, Bella was totally mesmerized by him and his hair. To be honest, I was a bit skeptical of him. At first, I didn't know what to think of him. I wanted to love him and yet I wanted to hate him. I mean common, have you seen his perfect volume hair? You sure can make a girl jealous." The crowded once again laughed. I went silent for a little, remembering all our good times.

"And just like Bella, I knew you were special, along with your family. I knew if I got to see the real you, that my life was going to change. For better or worst. And frankly, I'm still deciding if its good. Just kidding, but really my life is good. No matter what others may think, my life is good and I'm happy. Edward, you and your family have shown me such kindness and you have shown me what true family means. Family doesn't turn their backs on you just because you changed. They embrace the difference and move forward. So thank you for not turning your back on me. " I say looking at Billy, Seth, and Sue. It went silent, I looked over at Carlisle.

"Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairytale or a storybook and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing chances, challenges, fighting to be together, it's about holding on and never letting go. Yeah, it's a short word, easy to spell and yet it's difficult to define. And sure as hell is impossible to live without. Love is work, hard work, but most of all it's realizing that every second, every minute and every hour of it, it's worth it because you did it together. A lot of people say, a happy wife is a happy life, and they're wrong. If neither of them is happy then how is the relationship going to work? One can not be happy while the other is. You must learn to work together and build your relationship. So Edward and Bella, as you go through the years, do not forget the reason why we're all here today. Don't let the hardship in life rock your boat and if by chance you get flipped over. Hold each other and help one another up the boat. Pick each other up and don't let the other fall deep in the water. Remember why you fell in love with one another. Hold onto that love and never let go. To the beautiful couple, may you live, love and laugh for all eternity." I say as I raised my glass to them. The humans and Bella were crying, and I knew if us vampires could cry we would. I made my way to our table, Bella got up and hugged me. Saying that she loves me so much and I make her life worth living, besides Edward.

It was Edward's turn to say his speech, it was beautiful, but doesn't top mine. After the speeches, it was time to dance. First, the newlyweds danced first and after we danced. Carlisle and I danced the night away, never once breaking eye contact. At that moment it just about the two of us. Never in a million years would I have thought I was been here. I would never even think about being here, with Carlisle in my arms, dancing it away. Man, I love this man with all my being. I would be lost without him.

Our perfect moment was ruined by Jake's shouts. Carlisle and I went to see what was going on. Sam, Embry, and Seth were holding back Jake. Edward was holding Bella. They stopped talking when we made our presence. Embry and Jake looked at me awed like I was some kind of goddess.

"What's going on here" I demanded them to tell me. I was staring at Sam to see if he would answer me.

"Amelia" I heard Embry whisper my name. I turn to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Hello, Embry. Jake," I tell the pups.

"You still look like you," Embry says as he walks up to me. After a few seconds, he hugs me. Tightly, as if he would let go I would disappear. I hear him whisper that he misses me and I told him that I miss him too. That I miss them all.

"Embry come, they're not our concerned anymore," Sam says.

Breaking my non-beating heart, how could one go from loving and protecting someone to a complete stronger?

" **EMBRY!** " Sam alpha order him to leave me.

Embry whimpered as he let me go. The boys left, Sammy left without even giving me a second glance. After a few couple minutes, I spoke up, turning to Bella and Edward.

"He found out that you're gonna get some on your honeymoon?" I asked teasing Bella. She looks down embarrassed.

"He'll get over it soon. He's just being a big baby. He lost the girl, oh well. Now let's go and enjoy the party before you guys leave alright." I tell them and they nod. We went back to the party to enjoy it.

When it was time for their departure, Edward and Bella came to say goodbye to us. As they left, leaving us vampire all alone in the house. I turn to Carlisle.

"So now what?" I asked him. He leans down and gives me another passionate kiss.

"We live our lives happily ever after. Now I'm going to show you how much I appreciate you." Giving me one last kiss, he picks me up bridal style and take us to our bedroom. Throughout the night he showed me how much he appreciates me, over and over again. And just like every other night, he was perfect.


	43. Chapter 43

It's been three days since the wedding and everything is going smoothly. We're all in the living room enjoying each other's company. Jasper and Emmett are playing their video games. Alice and Rose are looking through fashion magazines, Emse is on her laptop working on the new house we're going to live in. We all decided to move to London, and hopefully, Carlisle can show me where exactly he grew up. Kellan and Carlisle were talking about the newest medicinal things that were coming to Forks. Oh did I forget to mention that Kellan is a doctor along with Carlisle? Well yeah, they're Dr. Sexy and Dr. Hottie. And I'm here reading an Edgar Allan Poe book, sitting on top of Carlisle's lap. Just imagine a little kid curled up on his mother's lap reading a book, that's how I'm sitting. Carlisle's arms were around me talking to Kellan. I was reading the book until I had a brilliant idea. I slowly look at Carlisle, Kellan stopped talking and looked at me funny.

"Can we get a cat?" I asked Carlisle, I must have looked like a child opening their Christmas present.

"Sorry, love. But no" Carlisle says disappointing me.

"But why?" I whined. Carlisle just smiles.

"Because animals don't like us," he says as I pout.

"Oh common, just let her get a cat, Carlisle," just like always Kellan came to my rescue. Carlisle just shook his head, smiling at my pouts.

"But Amelia you don't even like cats," Roses says and I shrugged.

"Well I just thought, why not get a cat since you guys don't like dogs," I say making them laugh. "Anyways I got to get going. Charlie and I are going out to dinner" I say getting up from my spot.

"You're still eating human food?" Jasper asked with an amusing smile. I sigh.

"Yeah, I really can't say I'm not hungry because when I was human. All I did was eat, all day long. The dinner even renamed my favorite burger after me. So not eating isn't an option." I tell them and they laugh at my misery. I turn to Carlisle "hey, don't you dare laugh or else I'm going to take you and make you eat it" I say to Carlisle.

"Sorry love but I have years of experience, human food doesn't affect me at all." He says smirking at me. I glare at him but didn't say anything. I went up to my and Carlisle's bedroom and got my purse.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." I kiss Carlisle's cheek and went to the door.

"Hey don't forget your contacts" Alice shouts from inside.

"Have them in the car" i shout back as i got inside my car.

 **At the dinner with Charlie**

"Hello Charlie, umm, Sue... Billy"I greeted them as I sat down.

I was surprised that she was here but I was confused about why Billy would be here. I thought it was just going to be Charlie and me like always. I wonder why they're here?

"Hey Amelia," Charlie greets me with a smile.

"Hello Amelia," Sue greeted me and Billy just nods.

Picking up the menu, pretending to look at it but I was really trying to hide from Billy's stare. Yes, I look different but that doesn't mean he has to stare. I was once Sue's and Billy's favorite and now I'm a stranger. I feel like he doesn't trust me around humans. Maybe that's why they're here. They don't trust me or at least Billy.

"Why do you even bother picking it up? You always get the same thing anyway." Charlie said after a few minutes. I let out a small chuckle.

"If you must know, I just like reading the menu. See if they have anything else I'll want" I inform him.

"But in the end, you'll get the famous Amelia's double bacon avocado burger," Charlie says smiling at me.

"Nah, I'm just going to get a chicken salad this time," I say looking down at the menu.

"Mm, why?" Charlie ask.

I look up at them. Charlie was frowning however, Sue and Billy were staring at me.

"Not hungry," I said shrugging my shoulders and going back to the menu.

"You alright?" Charlie ask.

I look up at him and smile. Even though Charlie knows that I have changed physically he doesn't mention it. One day when I went over to Bella's house, Charlie was there in the kitchen reading the newspaper. I walked to the kitchen, scared that maybe he'll tell me to leave and never come back. Charlie just stared at me for a second and didn't say anything. After those endless seconds, he got up smiled me and hugged me. He sort of flinched when his skin touched mine. I was about to say his name but he hushed me. Saying it doesn't matter, as long as I'm still me, I'll always be his Amelia. At that moment I hugged him tighter, even when he knows I'm different he accepted it without any questions. Not even my own blood, my only relative doesn't even want to see me. And here is Charlie, a man who sees me as his own, accepted this change.

"Nothing just tired," I tell him still smiling at him.

He nods and went back to his menu. Sue was looking down but Billy was still staring at me. I smiled at him and looked away. The waitress came and got our order. During our meal, Charlie and I were mostly the only ones talking. Sue was quiet and Billy was staring at me this entire time. I say it was going okay until Charlie brought up the boys at the rez.

"Hey, Amelia, why haven't you been down at the Rez? Go this week and visit them. Jake and the others miss you. Right, Billy?" Charlie asked Billy. But Billy didn't say anything but continue to stare.

"Miss me? Yeah right." I say making Charlie and Sue frown. "Sorry but I'm busy this week. _Even if I wasn't, I can't even go there_." I whisper the last part, however, he still caught it. Charlie looks confused.

"Anyways, umm, sorry to cut this meal short but I remember I have to do something before it's too late." I know it was the worst excuse ever but I wasn't feeling comfortable there. I just wanted to leave. I got up from the table.

"See you later, Charlie. Sue... Billy, bye" I left them.

I was walking down to my car when I heard my name being called out. I turned around and see Billy a few distances away. I waited for him to say something, anything really. When he didn't, I talked.

"How are you, Billy?" I ask him.

We were in the middle of the parking lot, staring at one another.

"Good, you?" Billy asked.

"I'm good," I say shortly.

It was silent again. As the breeze passed me, I could smell a wolf nearby. I turn to look at the woods, the smell was coming from inside there. Inside those woods stood my favorite wolf, my alpha, my beloved cousin. He was hiding so no one can see him but me. His dark brown eyes stared at my fake brown eyes. All I wanted to do was run to him and hug him. Tell him that I miss him and that I'm sorry. But I knew I couldn't but that didn't stop me. I took a tiny step forward but stopped when I heard a growl.

"Right I'm dead to you,"I say bitterly.

"Bye Billy," I say to Billy and walked away. Not even giving him the chance to say anything I got in my car and drove off.

Driving away from the parking lot, I heard a sad howl. I'm mad at him, how can he be sad when he's doing all the damaged. All I want is my family and he's the one denying it from me. I haven't hurt anyone, I haven't done anything bad and yet he sees me as the enemy. I'm not his Nani anymore but a bloodsucker, a filthy leech, a monster who he kills. I'm not anyone, I'm not considered a living being to him.

I got home but I stayed in my car for a few more minutes. I didn't want to go inside and let them worried. Before going inside, I put on a fake smile and told myself that ' _I'm okay_ ", over and over again. Because if I keep on telling myself that I'll start to believe it.

Walking inside the house, they were still there as I left them two hours ago. Laughing I walked to Carlisle's lap.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" I asked them.

"Nope," they all say, making me laugh more.

Carlisle looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him and kiss his cheek.

"How was dinner?" he asked me. My smile fell a little but I remember what I said before, 'I'm okay'.

"It went umm, okay?" I say. Carlisle raised his eyebrow and the others were staring at me.

"Did anything happen?" Jasper asked, probably feeling my negative emotions. I look at him and sigh.

"Billy and Sue were there," I say and they all frown.

"Why would the be there?" Esme asked.

"Probably checking to see if I don't kill Charlie," I say shrugging.

"That dumb, you haven't even attacked a single person. Let alone you don't really thirst for their blood." Emmett says looking at me. Once again I shrug and cuddle closer to Carlisle. My head was under his chin and he held me tighter.

"He was there in the woods hiding,"I say making them confused.

" _Sammy_ " I whisper.

Carlisle tighten his arms around me. The others were giving me a sad look. It went silent after a while, not like the mood of the room I decide to change it. I moved from Carlisle's hold and smiled at him. Giving me a questionable look I smiled more.

"Sooo... about the cat" I begin to say and the others laughed.

"I mean it. If I can't get a dog, can I at least get a cat?" I asked them.

"What is it with you and animals?" Alice asked me.

"I like petting them"I smiled at her.

And just like that, the mood changed from gloomy to happy. We moved on from Sammy to shopping. The girls and I were planning a huge shopping trip to buy Bella her new clothes. Poor Bella, she'll probably never were the new clothes Alice was going to buy her. But luck was in her favor, I was going shopping and I was going to buy her the clothes she'll wear.

Carlisle and I were planning to visit his cousin in Alaska next week. We were going to stay a few days over there and see if they have some answers for me. Being a not so normal newborn isn't very fun.

As the days pass I couldn't help but feel anxious about something. It felt like something big was coming and I didn't know either it was good or bad. All I knew something was coming and we should all prepare for it. Hopefully whatever it is will not harm my new found family, I couldn't bear it if someone got hurt. Maybe I'm wrong and it's just the sadness I feel about Sammy. I just pray nothing will happen to him and the others. I wish I could know more of why I'm feeling this way.


	44. Chapter 44

A week has passed without any fights, arguments or any sort of drama. Its been one peaceful week, the family, as usual, are in the living room enjoying each other company. Rose and Alice are on their magazines, Kella and Carlisle are talking about work, Esme is on her laptop doing some work, Emmett, Jasper and I are playing a video game. We're playing COD, Jasper is being a cheater not letting me win. I am losing badly, I mean I never played before, shouldn't he like at least go easy on me?

"Hey, no fair. You so cheated!" I say to Jasper.

"You should at least go easy on me," I said pouting. Emmett and the others laugh.

"What you expect from him? He's the master of cheating" Emmett smirks at me.

I laugh and Jasper playfully glares at him.

"Am not, just because you can't win doesn't mean I'm cheating. Don't forget that I was a Major" Jasper smirking.

"But that doesn't matter. _Yoooouuu'rreee supppoooosssee toooo leeeeeet meeeeee wiiiiiin_!" I say leaning on his side.

He grabs me and puts me on his shoulders. He spins me around and he starts to run around the living room.

"Heyy get me down!" I say holding on his shoulders. He doesn't listen and he tosses me to Emmett who continues to.

"Carlisle help!" I say as I was being tossed around.

"Children go easy on your mother," he says.

"That isn't helpful! Rose, Alice control your husbands" I yell as Emmett and Jasper continues to throw me around the house if I was a football.

"Yeah right," Rose says.

"Sorry mom but controlling those two is impossible," Alice says laughing.

"Boys," Esme begins to say, hoping she was going to make them stop.

"If you're going to toss mom around at least do it outside."

My eyes widen from hearing her, shaking my head I say no. Emmett holds me in his arms, he was about to run outside but stopped when we heard Alice gasped. Emmett puts me down, Jasper and I run to her side. After a few minutes, she comes back from her vision but doesn't say anything.

"Alice, honey, what did you see?" I asked her. She looks at me worried, debating on how to describe her vision. And after another few minutes she speaks up but I didn't like her worried tone.

"Bella" she begins to say but I didn't wait for her to finish.

I quickly went to my phone and dialed Bella's number. I didn't care if they were in the middle of sex, she better answers the damn phone. The phone kept ringing but no answer. After the third try of calling her phone, I called Edward. See if he would pick up. In the second ring, he answers but it wasn't Edward it was Bella.

"Edward? Bella?" I asked.

"It's me, Bella," she says.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked her. I turn to look at Alice who was still looking worried.

"I'm not 100% sure," she says. Now I'm getting worried, Carlisle comes to my side.

"Why? What wrong? Alice just-" she cuts me off.

"Alice? What did she see?" she asked me worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her again. She must know I'm now worried because she sighs.

"I don't know, Em. I mean I do not fully know what's happening... Umm, one little question. Can a vampire go into shock?" she asked me. Carlisle and I gave each other a confused look.

"What you mean shock? Who's in shock?" I asked her, holding on Carlisle's hand.

"Edward"

"What? Has he been hurt?" I asked getting more worried.

"No, but I... umm I don't think... I know this can't ... it has to be ... impossible but.. umm" Bella was having a hard time telling me whats wrong and that wasn't helping me not worried.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, just tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded. I hear her sigh.

"Just don't get mad, okay. But I think I'm pregnant" she says and now I'm the one in shock. I didn't say anything, I mean I couldn't. My best friend is pregnant and the father is a vampire.

"Y-your w-what?" I stutter to ask.

"Pregnant," she says more clearly.

I think I fully shut down because I couldn't hear the next twenty minutes of the conversation. Carlisle took the phone away from me and Esme came to my side. She helped me sit down on the couch and she held my hand as Carlisle was talking on the phone.

All I was thinking as OMG, she's pregnant. What? How? When? How did it happen? When did it happen? Is it really possible? What the hell is going on? Why is this happening to us? Why does bad thing always happen to us? We're good vampires, we try not to harm humans, for crying out loud, we drink animal's blood to survive. Can anything good happen to us?

Carlisle came to my side, he was in front of me talking to me but I wasn't listening. I was still in shock. He puts both hands on the side of my face, his mouth moving but no sound came out. I just stared at him dumbstruck. Slowly I began to hear his voice, at first it was distance like if he was far away and then it would come closer. Eventually, I could hear him perfectly but I couldn't say anything.

"Honey can you hear me?... If you can nod your head" he says. After a few seconds, I nod my head and Carlisle sighs.

"Okay. Edward and Bella will get on a private plane here. They'll be here in a couple of hours." I nod and we turn to the others.

"Kellan can you help me set up the office?" Kellan nods. "And everyone else researches anything about whats happening. Check some legends, myths anything that will help us." they all nods and he turns to me. "Love, just relax okay. Everything will be alright" Carlisle kiss my forehead and leaves with Kellan to the office.

After they left it became silent, we were all wondering the same thing. How is this even possible.

"Common guys, let's do some research hopefully that will help us," I tell them as I stand up. I smiled at them, maybe if I smile it'll do some good. They smile back and we all get to work.

We had piles of books laying around the living room. Esme, Carlisle, Kellan, and Jasper were all on the computers looking through every myths and legend they can possibly find. The rest of us were reading through the books Carlisle had in his library and the ones Alice and I bought from the tribe store down in Ports. Halfway through it all, Rosalie got a phone call. She went outside to take it and when she came out she looks angry and determined. I raised my eyebrow, questioning her if everything was okay. She just nods and looks away. Whatever the call was it got her ready for something.

Many hours passed by and finally, they arrive. Rose was the first one out the door when I went outside and saw Bella. I stopped halfway down the front stairs. She looks so dehydrated, pale and sick. Rose was helping her get up from the car, Edward went to her side but she moved away. Rose and Bella came in front of me. Bella was biting her lips, nervously moving around, she wasn't looking at me she was looking down. It felt like forever, I put my right hand on her chin and brought her head up so she was looking at me. She had tears in her eyes and it broke my heart to see her like this, so scared and so vulnerable.

"Oh, Bells. Didn't I say to wear a condom?" I asked her.

I was hoping to make her laugh or at least smile. And it worked, she let out sad laugh tears in her eyes. A tear ran down her face, wiping it away.

"Come, let's go inside honey. This weather isn't good for you or the baby" I say to her. I moved to her right side since Rose was on her left.

We all went inside, Bella was on the couch asleep and Rose was guarding her against Edward. Bella's head was on my lap, I turn to look at the others.

"I'm heading over to Charlie" I began to say but Edward rudely cut me off.

"And say what? Hey, Charlie, I'm just here to tell you that your daughter is pregnant and she's going to die because she doesn't want to kill it." Edward rudely says.

I felt hurt. Never had I felt so disappointed in him or felt so angry at him. I glared at him.

"No dumbass." I hiss at him. "I'm going to tell him that you and Bella are going to stay in Rio a little longer because Bella got sick. They won't let her out the country in fear it can be contagious. And you better watch your tone. I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you. This is your wife and child how can you act so damn heartless. " I tell him and he looks down in shame. I kiss Bella's head and gently move her head from my lap. I pass him and Carlisle. Before leaving I turn to Rose.

"Take care of her, Rose," I say and she nods.

At Charlie's house, I can smell Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Billy. I parked my car on the side of his house, walking up to his door Seth opens it. I stop a few steps away from him, we both stare at each other. Not wanting to stay here longer I ask for Charlie. Seth steps aside, letting me inside. In the living room, I see the others, they were watching tv and eating Sue's homemade fish. The one I loved eating when I was human. Upon seeing me Charlie smiled but when he saw my worried face he gets up and walks over me.

"Amelia whats wrong? Is everything alright?" he asked me.

I turn to the others, Seth went over to his mother, Billy was giving me the knowing stare. I almost wanted to yell at him, tell him that he doesn't know anything. But I won't, even though he treats me like I was a stranger, I had to much respect for him. I turn back to Charlie and slightly smile at him.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I ask. Charlie was about to agree but Billy had to interrupt.

"Is this about Bella?" Billy asked.

Charlie had his protect father face on, I sigh damn it Billy.

"Umm yeah"I begin to say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked me. Once again I sigh.

"She got sick, Charlie. But she has the best doctors in Rio. She and Edward will have to stay there for a few more days."

"Why can't she come here and Dr. Cullen can treat her?" Charlie asked me. Poor man, he's worried about his daughter.

"They won't release her in fear it might be contagious." Charlie looks like he's about to cry. I bring him over to the couch and help him sit down. Ignoring the others I put my cold one on his right side of his face. He held my hand.

"Carlisle and I will get on the first plane over there. "

"I'll go with you," Charlie says but I shook my head.

"You can't just leave your job-"

"I can, this is my daughter-"

"I know Charlie. This is our Bella we're talking about. But I promise you when we come back she'll be better, almost as a new Bella." Charlie shook his head, disagreeing with me. I sigh once again.

"Can you just trust me, Charlie? Trust me when I say that Bella will be alright," I say staring intensely at his eyes.

" I trust you with my life and my daughter's. You're just like another daughter to me, Amelia. Just promise you'll be with her" Charlie says. I smiled at him.

"I promise I'll be with her and I won't leave her side. I'm heading over to Rio. I just came to inform you." I start to get up but Charlie was still holding my hand.

I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Trust me _father_ , I'll bring her home" I whisper just for him to hear. I feel him nod.

I pull away and we were staring at each other. No other words needed to be said because his eyes were saying a lot. He trusted me with his life, he cared for me, he believed me when I say I will bring Bella home. Getting up and walking away from Charlie, Sue went to comfort him. I placed my right hand on Seth's left shoulder, giving him a sad smile and he returned it. Before leaving I glanced at Billy and Seth, Billy was staring at me probably thinking that Bella is becoming one of us. Seth was staring at me sadly like he wanted to say something but he wouldn't. Perhaps when Billy and Seth get to the Rez they'll tell the others. Let them know whats happening.

Once they know or at least think that they know, will they come after us? Will Sammy hurt my family? Does he really hate me? Will he really hurt me? Only time will tell, hopefully, nothing too bad will happen. May God watch over Bella and her child.


	45. Chapter 45

It's been two weeks since Edward and Bella came home. Bella has gotten worse, she gets bigger and bigger every day. Instead of looking like a normal three-week pregnant woman she looks like she's about 6 months pregnant. She doesn't eat anything, we tried feeding her but she'll always throw it up afterward. She has bruises all over her stomach from the baby kicking her. We're getting more worried as the days pass, we don't know what will happen. Edward can't hear his babies mind and Alice can't see the future either. So we're basically helpless right now. Charlie's been calling every day, asking about Bella's health and every time I have to lie to him. I feel awful lying to him but I have to.

"Look just give it to me straight"I hear Jake's voice downstairs.

Great another problem, I think bitterly. I love Jake I really do but whenever he comes around he causes problems. And we don't need any right now.

"Jake is that you?" Bella asked.

You can barely hear her voice from it being all weak. A few minutes later jake and the others came in the living room. Bella was leaning on my side. Jake stood next to Edward and Carlisle.

"I'm glad you're here," Bella says smiling at him.

Jake smiled and began to walk towards Bella and I. Halfway Rose stopped him.

"Close enough" Rose hissed at him. Jake glares at him.

"What's your problem?" he asked her.

"Rose it's okay," Bella says.

Rose moves aside and Jake looks at Bella.

"Well you look terrible," he tells her. Bella and I chuckle at him.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too," Bella tells him.

"Amelia, how you been?" Jake asked me.

"Been okay and you?" I gave him a tired smile.

"Same o same o," he says shrugging. "Embry misses you," he says.

"Yeah me too, I miss that idiot. We're so close yet so far, huh"I tell him.

Jake looks down, fidgeting with his feet. After a while, he looks up and looks at Bella.

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong?" he asks Bella.

Bella turns to me "help me up?" she asked. I sigh and nod.

Bella removes the blanket from her lap. I help her get up, her pregnant stomach was showing. Jake was looking at her stomach. He turns to Edward.

" **YOU DID THIS** " Jake yells at Edward. He was about to attack him but Emmett held him back.

"We didn't know it was possible," Carlisle says to Jake.

I help Bella sit down as they all argued it out.

"What is _it_?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure. The ultrasound won't let us see _it_ and _it_ isn't allowing us to poke Bella's skin. So we can't penetrate the embryonic sac" Carlisle explains to Jake.

"I can't see _it_ either. And I can't see Bella's future." Alice informs Jake.

I, on the other hand, have listened to this multiple times. The same thing over and over again.

"We've been researching legends but there isn't much to go on. However, we know that _it's_ growing at a rapid speed. " Carlisle says.

"Why haven't you done anything yet? **TAKE IT OUT**!" Jake yells.

Bella held my hand tighter and Rose went in front of us, protecting Bella.

"This is none of your business **DOG** " Rose hissed at Jake.

"Rose! All this fighting isn't good for the Bella" Esme tries to calm down everyone.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella!" Alice yells.

"Say the word, Alice 'baby'. It's just a little baby" Rose argues with Alice.

"Possible" Jaspers states. I look at him shocked, how can he say that? He must have felt my emotion because he turned to me. Once he looks at me, he looks down in shame.

"Carlisle, you gotta do something" Jake turns to him.

" **ENOUGH!** " I yell. They all turn to me.

"This is no one's decision expect Bellas and Edwards. Somehow, they have to come to an agreement. Currently, they're on the opposite side of the game. Jacob, you can't not and **I MEAN YOU CAN NOT COME IN HERE DEMANDING TO REMOVE BELLAS AND EDWARD'S CHILD**. **YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY WHAT SO EVER, SO YOU KEEP THAT MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT. "** I turn to Edward.

" Once again Edward, **get your ass out of your damn head and talk this through with Bella.** This is your child as much as it's hers. You're married so act like a married couple and stop acting like damn bloody idiots. And for the rest of you, we're not taking sides on who's right and who isn't. This is a baby, a baby for crying out loud. What are you guys so afraid of? You believe she'll be a monster? Let her be human, vampire or even half. Let me get this straight and I will not say this again. **WE WILL NOT LET THIS CHILD GO BAD BECAUSE WE ARE NOT BAD PEOPLE. WE ARE GOOD, WITH GOOD MORALS. WE WILL TEACH HER EVERYTHING WE KNOW, SHOW HER OUR WAYS OF BEING GOOD VAMPIRES. BECAUSE WE ARE GOOD AND THIS CHILD WILL DO GOOD THINGS IN LIFE."**

No one said anything, they weren't even looking at me or at Bella. I couldn't tell what they thinking it was hard but I only hope that my speech can help them. Few minutes passed and no one said anything. Edward suddenly speaks up, asking Jake to with him outside. Probably asking him to help and change Bella's mind.

After Edward and Jake leaves, the other left as well. Leaving Bella and me in the living room. Bella and I were sitting down on the couch. It was silent, Bella turns to me and holds my hand.

"Thank you for helping me," Bella says smiling at me.

"Anything for my sister," I say to her, making her smile grow wider.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked me, confusing me a little. After I got what she meant, I smiled at her.

"Of course I meant it. I have been with you since day one and I won't let you down now. You're my sister, Bells. Your baby will be one beautiful child. I'm so sure she'll have your beautiful hair color." I say to her.

"You said, her," Bella says with an amused smile.

"Just a feeling" I winked at her.

Jake came back inside the living room. Before he could get any further, Rose stepped in. Blocking his path to us. I hear Bella sighs.

"Rose it's okay, I'm fine," Bella says to Rose.

Rose sighs and walks out. Jake cames to six next to Bella. Not in the mood to talk to him I turn to Bella.

"I'll be right outside okay. Call me if you need me or just call me, okay" I tell Bella.

Before getting up I kissed her forehead and walk away. I walk outside to take in the breeze. Thing isn't going as planned. Bella was supposed to come back from her honeymoon, not pregnant. We were supposed to be here for another few more months and then head up North. Where she was supposed to become a vampire. This isn't going according to plans, then again when does it ever?

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear my mate come outside. Nor his I feel his hands around my waist or felt his chin on my shoulder. We stayed quiet, looking at the woods, listening to the breeze. After a while, he spoke up.

"What the matter, my love?" he asked me. I took a big unnecessary breath.

"Does God hate us?" I asked him.

"Why do you say that" still not moving away from his position.

"Because no matter how much we try to do good it backfires. Are we doing the right thing, my love?" I asked him. I hear him sigh. He turns me around so I'm trapped in between him and the rails.

"Just like you said. We aren't going to let this baby go bad. We are family and family do not turn their back on each other. Just like always we'll get through this together."

I put my hand on his face, smiling at him.

"God this is why I love you" I kiss him passionately.

Suddenly Jake comes storming out, we watched him leave running into the woods. I turn to look at Carlisle and he takes us inside. We see Rose hugging a crying Bella. I rush over there.

"What happened?" I ask Rose since Bella was crying.

"That mutt told her she'll end up dying and he won't be here to watch her die," she says bitterly.

I sigh, great just great. Damn it Jake, you moron. I turn to look at Bella.

"Hey, it's okay. you know how he gets when he's moody. He didn't mean it. He'll be back to apologize." I tell Bella. She looks up at me, with teary eyes.

"Y-your s-sure?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Of course I'm sure. Who do you think you're talking too? When have I been wrong?" I asked her.

Bella smiles and stops crying. I left her with Rose so I can get something in Bella's system. Walking into the kitchen I lean on the counter, taking an unnecessary breath, praying that that idiot doesn't tell Sam and the others. If he does then another problem will raise and I'm not sure we are ready for it.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Edward's POV:**_

Carlisle, Bella and I were in Carlisle's office, he and Kellan turned it into a medical room for Bella. We were looking at Bella's x-rays and it wasn't looking well.

"Your rib is cracked but there aren't any splinters. You haven't puncture anything" Carlisle tells Bella.

"Yet" I commented.

Can she not see that it's killing her. That this thing is taking away my Bella.

"Edward," Carlisle says but I look at Bella.

"It's breaking her bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle tells her what you told me and Amelia. Tell her." I tell him. She needs to know, she needs to know what it's doing to her.

"Carlisle you can tell me. It's alright" Bella says to him. You can barely hear her voice, from how weak she is. Carlisle sighs and turns to her.

"The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It's wont to allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver." Carlisle informs her.

"What does Amelia say?" Bell asked Carlisle.

"She says that you'll make it," Carlisle says. Amelia has always seen the brighter side of things even though most of the time, things always went south.

"Then she's right. I'll hold on as long as I can then..."

"Bella, there are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry" Carlisle says before leaving Bella and me.

"Edward I'm sorry," Bella said.

I shake my head. "I can't live without you,"I tell her as I look out the window.

"You won't. You'll have Amelia and our baby. You're gonna have a part of me. He'll need you." Bell says with tears in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I would love it or even tolerate it if it killed you?" I asked her.

"Amelia will be there to help you. She'll be there to help you love him. It's not his fault. You have to accept what is." She tells me. I got angry, I couldn't accept that she decided to leave me with this thing, never.

"Because you have given me no choice. Mother was right, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided to leave me, your husband. You decided to leave her, our mother, your best friend, the only person who has been there for you. You're leaving us." I yell at her, hoping she'll change her mind.

"Don't see it that way" she calmly says.

"I have no other way to see it 'cause it's me and Amelia who are losing you. And I don't choose that and I know she doesn't either. You don't know what's this is doing to me or her, Bella. You think she's okay but she's not. I don't choose to lose you." I said before leaving her in the room.

As I walk out of the room, Rose goes inside. I walk outside the house taking a moment to think to breathe, progress what will happen. I hear Amelia come outside, she leans on the railing and stays here with me without saying anything.

"Yell at me if you want, I don't care,"I tell her after a few minutes in silence. I turn to look at her and she's smiling.

"I'm not going to yell at you... might call you some names but not yell," she says smiling at me.

I smile at her, she has been my favorite from the beginning. She's good for my father, he's so calm and patient and she isn't. They're so the opposite and yet they're perfect for each other. She's has brought a new feeling in this house, she was the missing piece in our family.

I see her turn to look at the trees, I was still staring at her. I still can not fully read her mind, it's still like whispers but they're a little louder than she was human. I see her sigh.

"Did you know I never wanted to be a vampire?" she asked me. I was shocked, she didn't want to?

"But of course that was before I found out that Carlisle was my mate." Another silence.

"All this being a vampire was Bella, she wanted you, she wanted to know more about you and your family. And of course, I just went along for the ride never expecting to have a mate. Especially the handsome Dr. Cullen." Amelia laughs a little, maybe from her memory of meeting Carlisle.

"I wanted a normal life, maybe with a nice man who would work and I would stay at home. Cooking, cleaning doing the house chores, basically being a housewife. I wanted many kids running around the front yard. I wanted to hear my own children's laughter. I wanted to feel them grow inside of me. Feel their kicks, their movements just to feel them. I wanted to experience the whole moody swings, the late cravings, and the awful pregnant clothes. I wanted the whole packages. However, Isabella didn't want any of that. If she could have you than her world was perfect. You are her world, Edward. She will make it-"

"What if she doesn't?" I asked.

"Then you have no faith in your wife... or yourself."

"I don't want to lose her,"I tell her.

"You have a chance that none of us can ever have. You can be a father, a husband, and a supporter... When she and the baby make it and when your baby ask you if you were happy when Bella found out she was expecting. What are you going to say? That the moment you found out that Bella was pregnant you wanted to kill the baby? That every moment you spend you wanted to remove her from her mother? Or are you going to say that you were shocked at first but later on you were supporting your wife? Are you going to say that you and Bella were arguing the entire pregnancy? Or are you going to say that you held your wife close and supported her? Didn't you guys make a vow? In sickness and in health. Bella's sick right now and you're not there. Help your wife, help your child, and help yourself."

"Think about it, Edward," Amelia said as she left me to think by myself.

I was outside for a couple of hours, thinking of what my mother said. Later on, I went inside to look for Bella. She was upstairs with Rose and Amelia, they were getting Bella ready for her bath. I walked into the room, seeing Bella nake, she didn't look the same. She was all bones, she was a walking skeleton. Amelia comes from the bath and turns to look at me. She gives me a sad smile and takes Bella away to bath her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

It was night time and everyone was sitting in the living room. Bella was laying down on the couch with her head on Amelia's lap. I was behind the couch.

"Are you cold?" Amelia asks her.

"Mmm," Bella nods.

Amelia looks at Jake. "I got it," he says moving towards them. Amelia gently gets up and Jake took her place. Amelia came around the couch so she standing next to me. She puts her left hand on my shoulder, fully knowing I don't like when he's near Bella.

"Don't do that" Jake says looking at Bella and she frowns.

"What?" she asked.

"Smile at me like I'm your favorite person in the world," he says making me tighten my fists.

"You're one of them. It feels complete when you're here, Jake." Bella says before she throws up. I went over to her, giving her a bucket. Suddenly Amelia laughs a little.

"She lied." She says and we all look at her confused.

"What? She wouldn't have thrown up if she wasn't lying" she smirks at Jake.

"Shut up," he says rolling his eyes at her.

Jake was rubbing her back and I was holding her hair up. Bella was gasping and nothing would come out. She went back to the couch. I moved back to Amelia's side and she held my hand for comfort.

"We need to find a way to get food into her system," Esme says looking at Bella.

"If I could only see the fetus..." Alice begins to say.

"The baby" Rose interrupts her.

"Maybe I could figure out what it wants" Alice finished, ignoring Rose comment.

 **MAYBE IT WANTS SOMETHING TO FEED ON,** Jakes thinks.

"I think you might be right. Jake just had an idea," I say making everyone turn to him.

"It wasn't an idea, more like a snide comment" Jake smirks and Amelia hits the back of his head. He glares at her and I smirk.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle asks smiling at Amelia.

"That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into," Jake said ducking from Amelia's swing. But she didn't hit him but grabbed him and kissed his cheeks.

"You bloody idiot of a genius. She's hungry." Amelia says smiling at him.

"He's thirsty" Bella states and we nod.

"I know the feeling" Emmett pointed out, rubbing his throat.

"If it's- ... if she's craving then it's not gonna want animal blood" Jasper changes the word once Amelia looks at him.

"I have some O-negative laid aside for Bella," Carlisle says walking to his office to get the blood.

Everyone leaves besides, Amelia, Jake, and I stay with Bella. We all haven't feed and smelling human blood isn't a good idea. I look at Amelia.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked her. She looks offended.

"Yes, I'm positive and besides who will stop you and Jake from bitching?" she smirks at me and I playfully glare at her.

Carlisle came in pouring the blood into a cup. And Bella looks at it.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're really going to make her drink that?" Jake asked Carlisle.

"It's the fast way to test the theory," Carlisle says to Jake.

"And besides it's was your snotting comment" Amelia pointed out, smirking at Jake. He rolls his eyes and turns to Bella.

"Only if you're comfortable with it,"I tell Bella.

"I'll try anything," she says to me.

"Wait! Hold up a minute," Amelia says walking to Carlisle. Taking the cup from her she walks back to the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Jake comments.

Amelia came back with a styrofoam cup.

"This might make it a little easier to drink," Amelia says giving Bella the cup.

Bella took the cup nervously and was about to drink it until Amelia squeaked.

"Ewww," Amelia says making a disgusted face.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're actually going to drink that?" Amelia says, making Bella roll her eyes.

"Wait, don't you think this?" Jake says.

"No honey, I drink animal blood. There's a huge difference and besides Bella's human and I'm a vampire. I can't imagine a human drinking another human's blood." Amelia says walking over to sit on Carlisle's lap.

Bella put the straw in her mouth and began to suck. We were all looking at her intensely and I really believe Jake was going to be sick.

"It tastes... good," Bella says before taking another slip.

"I can hear your pulse getting stronger," Carlisle says rubbing Amelia's arm.

"It's working" Amelia happily says.

"Yeah, I'm sick" Jake comments.

"Hey this is practice but hopefully you and the baby won't be addicted to human blood," Amelia says worriedly.

"No we're good," Bella says looking at Amelia and they both smile that Jake's theory works.

It's been days and everything has been getting better. Bella has been getting her color back. I was in the kitchen with Amelia listening to Bella talk with her father.

"Why don't you go over there?" I ask Amelia.

"Because whenever I go, one of the boys will be there waiting. They don't talk to me all they do is stare. It's like I don't matter to them." Amelia says looking down.

"Hey it'll be alright," I say, walking over to hug her.

She hugs me back and we stay like that for a while. We hear Bella click the phone and Amelia pulls away.

"Go, she needs you," she says giving me the cup of blood.

I hug Amelia one last time before heading to Bella. I saw Bella holding the phone with her eyes closed. I put the cup on the table before kneeling next to her.

"I'm sorry for being so angry," I tell Bella as I grab her hands.

"I would be too," she says.

"I left you alone in this," I tell her and her holds tighten.

"Marriage" she smirks and laughs.

"Well, they say the first year is the hardest... wait what was that?" I ask. I thought I hear someone laugh.

"What?" Bell asked looking around.

"I thought I heard something.." I say as I put my hand on her stomach.

"Like what?" she says looking at her stomach.

 **I LIKE HER VOICE,** a tiny voice said. I start to laugh, it's my child talking.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked making the tiny voice laugh.

"He likes the sound of your voice,"I tell her.

"What... what do you hear," she asked getting it up a little bit.

"It's so strange. I thought he was like me, but he's not. He's more like you good and pure. He's happy" I tell her making her smile.

"Of course she's happy. How could she not? She has a lot of people already loving her and protecting her." Amelia says from the doorway.

"Amelia come. Edward can hear him" Bella says making Amelia smile.

"Yeah hear it from the kitchen," she says sitting next to Bella.

"He likes your voice too," I tell Amelia and she smiles.

"Well, I do have a pretty good voice," Amelia says and the three of us laughs.

Amelia looks at Bella's stomach and this the first time I actually paid attention to her stare. It was a wanting one, a longing look she was staring at Bella's stomach like it was the best thing in the world. For the first time, I really understood what she meant back in then. Bella and I have a chance to be parents. We weren't really didn't think about having a family and here is Amelia, Emse, and Rose who wants to have kids. Who wants to have a family but can not.

I have been acting selfish and greedy, only thinking about myself while Amelia has been thinking about everyone else besides her. I feel ashamed, she has given so much and yet she doesn't ask for anything. I stare at Amelia and held her hand.

"I"m sorry," I tell her. Amelia looks at me for a while and then smiles.

"It's okay, we're all good. Always been. Now let's talk to my adorable grandchild" Amelia says happily.

"Grandchild?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well I'm your mother so might as well get used to being calling mother and grandmother," Amelia says shrugging her shoulders.

Bella and I laugh at her and she pouts. We start to talk about many things and at that moment I made some silent promises to Amelia. I promise to not look at things negatively and start to look at things like Amelia sees them. To always look for the bright side of things. I promise to love my child with all my cold, dead heart and to protect him or her from the world. And I promise to Amelia to never again go against her because she's my mother and a mother knows best.


	47. Chapter 47

Everything was going well until one day Jake came in running in his wolf form along with Embry, Leah, and Seth. Jake said that Sam was planning to attack us, to kill Bella and the baby. We were all worried, we haven't feed in days and we couldn't fight them all weak. Thank god Bella was asleep while we were having this conversation. We were all in the living room, thinking trying to come up with a plan. Edward turns to Jake.

"Why is he doing this?" Edward asked him.

"He believes that Bella and the baby are a threat," Jake says.

"Bullshit! This is some sort of revenge, he's angry that Amelia is one of us " Emmett yell, Carlisle came to my side and held me.

"That too but I doubt he'll hurt Amelia," Embry says.

"Yeah right. Remember what he said at my wedding, 'they're not our concerned anymore' in other words, he doesn't care if she gets hurt or not. He has abandoned her, his only family. But I'll be damned if he tries to hurt my family." Edward says and walked away.

They were all looking at me, they knew that Sam was still a touchy subject for me. And now he's going to attack my family. What else can go wrong?

Jake and the wolves spent most of their time outside guarding us. I was sitting next to Bella and Alice on the couch. I looked outside, watching them in the sun. Are they hungry? Have they eaten? Are they thirsty? I got up and went to the kitchen and prepared them some sandwiches and brought them cold drinks.

Walking past the living room I could see the others smiled at me. Walking outside I tried to not touch the food as much so they won't smell my vampire scent on it. Seth, Leah, Embry, and Jake were sitting near a tree, it was hiding them from the sun. As I approached them I put my hands in front of me, showing them that I have food.

"Hey, hope you guys are hungry. Sorry, this is all we have right now"I tell them as Jake comes and get the sandwiches.

"I'll be back, I left the drinks back in the kitchen. I couldn't balance the drinks and food" I tell them and I walk away.

I head to the kitchen once again and Carlisle was already there holding the drinks.

"What?" I asked him, he smiles and walks to me.

"You have a kind heart, my love," he says as he kisses me.

"Well, they are still my friends even if they don't see me as it,"I ask as I pull away from the kiss.

I turn away from him and walk outside, where they're waiting for me.

"Here you go," I say.

I waited for them to say something, anything really. But when they didn't I sigh and turned around. Ready to leave them outside while I'm inside. I took three steps forward but stopped when I hear a voice, calling for me. Honestly, I would have thought Embry would speak up or even Seth but not Leah.

"Amelia" I turned around to face Leah.

"I'm sorry," she says making me smile. I ran to her and gave her a big hug, knocking both of us down on the ground. The other's joined and they were laughing as well.

"Alright, alright get off of me. You stink" Leah says laughing.

I held my hand out to her, helping her get up. She was dusting herself, getting rid of the dirt.

"Oh shut up, you shouldn't be talking about odor," I say holding my nose.

"Oh really," Leah says and tried to grab me but I moved in time.

"To slow," I say laughing.

Embry grabs me, giving Leah the perfect chance to get me. As she was getting closer and closer, I manage to get out of Embry's hold.

" **HELP! HELP! THE DOGS GONE WILD!** " I said screaming as Leah, Embry, and Seth were chasing after me.

"No one will help you," Embry says as he held me.

He dropped me on the floor and started to tickle me. Seth and Leah joined in, making me laugh even more.

"You guys are so childish," Jake says making us all stop.

We all shared a look and turn to Jake. He stares at us and starts to move away.

"Don't you dare!" he says as we all charge for him.

So that's how I spend my afternoon, playing with them like we once did. It was like the old times when we were still family.

We were sitting on the couch, Jake was inside with us. Kellan, Jasper, and Alice along with Embry and Seth went out patrolling our land.

"I"m thirsty" Emmett comments making us all nod.

"Yeah, us too," Edward says holding Bella close. I turn to Jake.

"Can you like stall them for a while? Give us enough time to hunt? Not all of us but some?" I ask Jake.

"We can't ask Jacob to risk his life for us," Carlisle says holding my hand.

"Not fight but pretend to talk with them. Trick them?" I say.

If we don't hunt soon, I'm afraid for Bella's safety.

"Yeah I can do that, but who will go and hunt?" Jake asked.

"Edward, Amelia, Rose, Jasper, and Alice will go first and then the others will go in the night," Carlisle said.

"No, you should go. I'll go in the night" I say to Carlisle.

"No, you're still a newborn my love. You go, so we don't take any chances" he says holding my hand.

I sigh and agreed, we were all going to hunt for the first time since Bella returned.

Tonight Carlisle, Esme, Kellan, and Emmett went out hunting. Bella, Rose, Alice and I were disgusting baby names. Rose's names were beautiful they were vintage names from her era. Alice said, Zoey, because we can call her zozo and for a boy call him Max. I had only one name because I knew it was a girl. I liked the name, Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen and Rose agreed with me. On the other hand, Bella's baby names were, umm, unique. Looking up, I saw the Edward, Embry, and Jake coming into the living room. Alice and Rose helped Bella get up and I stayed on the couch. Embry came to sit next to me. He looked inside the styrofoam cup and gaged. I laughed at his dumbness.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bella asked Jake as she walks over to him.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon," Jake says. Embry laugh and I hit the back of his head.

"Hey, that hurts" Embry whines and I ignored him, turning to Jake.

"Don't make me get up" I warn him and Jake gave me a sorry smile.

"This is pretty important. Why don't you tell Jake what you decided?" Rose says walking closer to Jake and Edward. Bella leans on Alice for support.

"What?" Jake asked confused,

"We're picking out babies names," I tell him.

"And Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names," Edward says after me.

"She hates them" Bella states sadly.

"Well then, I'm on your side no matter what you've picked," Jake says smiling at her.

"Not once you hear the names," I say smirking and Alice laughs.

"Hey there not that bad" she glares at me and I laugh. Returning her attention to Jake. "If it's a boy" I interrupted her.

"Which it won't be"once again she glares at me.

"Like I said if it's a boy, EJ... for Edward and Jacob," Bella says making Jacob smile.

"That's nice," Embry says making me look at him and he frowns.

"What?" he asked. I just shake my head and turn to the others.

"I still vote for Elijah" I comment.

"Okay fine. EJ isn't that awful" Rose states.

"I like Elijah" Jake states making me smile.

"Why don't you tell them the girl's name"I snickered.

"I was playing around with our mother's names. Renee and Amelia but I couldn't come up with a name. So I did it with Renee and Esme. I was thinking Renesmee and for her middle name be Amelia."

" _Renesmee_?" Jake says looking at me with an 'are-you-for real' look.

"Too weird?" Bella asked looking at Jake and me.

"No, it's not too weird. It's beautiful and it's unique. Which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee" Edward says.

"Kiss ass" I smirk at him making the others laugh, well besides Bella. Edward glares at me and I smile at him.

Rose went to grab Bella's cup of blood, Bella was about to get it but the nastiest thing happen. Bella dropped the cup and bend backward, cracking her spine. She was in a weird position, dropping to her knees, about to hit the floor but Edward got there in time to catch her.

" **BELLA!** " I screamed.

We all moved to her, Edward quickly brings her to the medical room. Bella was crying in pain.

"Rose, pass the morphine," Edward tells Rose and she does.

Edward injects Bella with the morphine and Alice comes inside.

"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached" Alice informs us as Edward inject Bella with another morphine. "He's coming as fast as he can."

"We'll have to do it," Rose said before grabbing the scalped. Her hand went to Bella's stomach but I stopped her.

"Rose, let the morphine spread first,"I say gripping her wrist hard.

"They're no time. He's dying" she yells at me.

" **Get him out! NOW**!" Bella yelled.

I sigh and let go of Rose's wrist, Bella screamed out in pain as Rose slide open her stomach. Blood fell on Rose's hand, she was staring at her.

"Rosalie, **don't**!" Edward screamed out.

I went to hold Rose from her throat pushing her away from Bella. I turn to Alice.

"Alice, take her away," I tell her and she grabs rose's from her throat.

Bella screamed out in more pain, Jake turns to Edward.

" **Save her! You've got to say her** " Jake yells at Edward.

"He can't. The baby is still in her, we have to take her out"I say as I moved closer to Bella's stomach.

"We have to take her out, Edward give me the scalpel," I say

"Woah what the hell are you doing?" Jake asked me.

"What the hell you think? I'm saving y best friend and my grandchild" I say pushing him away from me.

"Bella I'm sorry but this is going to hurt like hell," I say.

I went to put the scalpel, opening her stomach more. Bella screamed out even more.

" **OH GOD!** " She yelled out.

"Stay focused. Keep your heart beating" Jake says.

"Ohhhh, he's suffocating" Bella yelled out.

I took a deep breath and put my hands on her stomach. Tearing her stomach open, you can hear it tearing, the sound of skin coming apart. It was nasty. I hear Bella screamed out more.

"Edward hold it open," I say.

He opens her stomach and I put my hands inside. Man, a human inside isn't the business, it's so slimy and gooey. I was trying to find the baby, I was moving around until I found the head. I pulled it's head out and smiled. I knew it, it's a girl.

"It's a girl," I say smiling at Bella. I hand her over to Edward who had a blanket ready.

"Renesmee" Edward whispers.

"Beautiful" Bella whispers before closing eyes.

" **BELLA? BELLA! ISABELLA!** " Jake and I screamed at her.

I tried my best to close Bella's stomach as fast as possible. Jake was giving her CPR. Edward tried to hand Renesmee to Jake but he pushed her away. Then Rose came in asking for Renesmee, Edward hands her over coming back to Bella.

Jake was still pumping her chest as I was working on closing her stomach. Edward then goes to one of the drawers and pulls out this weird grey needle. He walks over to us.

"What the hell is that?" Jake asked as Edward stucks the needle in Bella's heart.

"My venom," Edward says.

I finished stitching her stomach. We waiting for something to happen.

"Come on! It's supposed to be working" Edward screams out.

He then starts to pump her chest just like Jake did before. However, Bella was still looking like a statue, a boney statue, a mummy.

"I won't kill you. That'd be too easy. You deserve to live with this" Jake says to Edwards. I went to push Jake to the wall and he growls at me.

" **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE** ," I yelled at him and moved away.

Edward was still pressing down on her chest and nothing was working.

"Edward" I call out to him and he wasn't paying attention.

" **No, you're not dead. You're not dead. No! Come one! Come on!** " he continues to press down on her chest. " **No, it'll work. It'll work! PLEASE, PLEASE,please. Mother said you'll be fine.** "

" **EDWARD STOP!** " I grabbed his wrist.

"What?" he yells at me.

"That one shot of venom wasn't powerful enough, bite her. Bite her all over her body" I tell him moving my hand away from him.

He looks confused at first but then nods. He starts to bite Bella all over her body, her neck, legs, shoulders, arms everywhere. We waited for something to happen but nothing.

" **AMELIA! EDWARD!** " Alice screams for us.

"They're here," Edward says and we both left out.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and I walked outside to see the wolves coming.

"We're outnumbered... by a lot" Alice states.

"I won't let them hurt my family," I say looking straight at Sam.

"Sammy doesn't do this," I say but he growls. "You leave me with no choice, Sam."

The four of we began to run towards the wolves. Sam ran toward me and jumped on top of me. Bring me to the ground, he roared at my face and I tried to push him off. But he was stronger than me, he was about to bite down but Carlisle came in time to push him off of me. Carlisle held me behind me, Sam stared at us before he could attack us. Emmett shoved him to the tree. Leah, Seth, and Embry come to help us. I saw a new wolf attacking Emse, I went over to help her. I punched the wolf off of her. I grabbed another wolf and threw him away. The wolves were getting closer. Backing away, I looked straight at Sam.

"Sammy please, rethink this through"I begged him.

I saw him stop for a brief second but shook his head and continue to walk towards us. I saw Jake running in front of us.

" **STOP! IT"S OVER!** " he yells at them.

"If you kill her, you kill me" Jake announced. However, Sam didn't care he tossed Jake to the side. And Jake phrases to his wolf form. Jake and Sam were growling at each other.

"Jake imprinted," Edward says, shocking us all. I knew what that meant. I knew what that meant for the imprintee.

"They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most **absolute law** " I say making the wolves all stare at me. I smirked at them, beat that! They walked away but Sam turned to me.

" **Never again** ," I say to him, holding my head up high and he knew what that meant. It was a silent promise we both made without knowing. Yet one day he told me what it meant and I told him. Never again would I let anyone harm me or my family.

He puts his head down and walks away with the others. I see Jake turn to Edward, they both nods in some sort of agreement. Carlisle came towards me and checked me over for any cracks. I laughed.

"I'm okay, sweetheart," I tell him as I kissed him passionately.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled away. I nod and turn to the others. They were all looking at me.

"He attacked you," Emmett says angrily. I looked down in shame, my only family turned his back on me tonight and I'll never forget that. I turn to where the wolves disappeared

" **Never again?** " Edward ask. I looked at him sadly, if I could cry I would have been sobbing right about now.

"Yeah, **never again** ," I say and he nods. We all walked inside, we all heard a wolf howling at the moon. His howl was sad and broke. Ignoring the howl as best I can, I went get cleaned up and gave our wolves some clean clothes.

In the morning, I help Edward clean up Bella. I washed off all the bite marks that Edward did.

"She shouldn't be this still" I heard Edward say to Carlisle.

"It's the morphine," Carlisle told him.

"Maybe I was too late?" Edward suggested. I turn to look at him.

"No, you did everything right," I tell him.

"Edward listen to your mother. Listen to Bella's heart" Carlisle tells Edward.

I put Bella a dark blue dress, which she won't really like but hey it was Alice choose.

It was nearly a week and Bella's heart still hasn't given up. We were getting worried, what was taking so long? We were all in the living room, Carlisle was by my side. I kept on listening to her heart thumping a little until it finally stopped. Edward walked into the office, waiting for Bella to open her eyes.

I turned to look at Carlisle and smiled at him.

"She's awake," I say.


	48. Chapter 48

As we waited for Bella and Edward to return we were talking about random things. I was sitting on Carlisle's lap talking with Esme and Alice about Edwards and Bella's new home. We found this cute empty cottage near the house. It gave them enough privacy and yet they were close to us. Esme decorated the house except for Nessie's room, I did that and Alice picked out Bella's and Nessie's clothes. Oh, another thing, Jake started to call Renesmee, Nessie and it kinda stuck with me. I mean Renesmee is a pretty long name. And knowing Bella, she isn't going to like that nickname.

"So how long do you think they'll be out?" Emmett says smirking.

"Don't know maybe the whole night?" Jake says. I turn to them.

"Shouldn't you be moping around that Bella's with Edward right about now?" I say making everyone laugh.

"Bite me," Jake says glaring at me.

"Ew, no thanks, don't like the taste of bad dog" I smirk and Emmett boomed out laughing.

"Bro, she got you," Embry says laughing.

"Dude she's dissing you too," Jake said slapping Embry's head.

"You're such an idiot," I say laughing at them.

"But seriously how long do you think?" Jake asked me.

"Knowing Bella she would want to come home as soon as possible. She's gonna want to be with her daughter" I say

Jake frowns and the others look at each other worried.

"Do you think we should let Bella close to Renesmee. I mean she's a newborn" Rose says looking around.

It was quiet, everyone was probably thinking the same. _Is it safe?_ I sigh.

"For peep sake, this is Bella we're talking about. She couldn't even hurt a fly even if she wanted too. Vampire or not. And besides a mother would never harm her child" I say

"But we still need to be cautious," Jasper says looking at me. I sigh and nod.

"A practice dummy?" Embry suggested.

We were all thinking who would be the dummy and suddenly we all turn to look at Jake, who was staring at the floor thinking. He notices that we were all staring, he looks up and looks around. Wondering why are we staring at him. Once his eyes reached mine, he finally understood why. His eyes widen and I smiled even more.

"Why me?" he asked with his shoulders down.

"Because you're Renesmee's imprint and as her imprint, it's your job to protect her from any harm," I say with a huge smile.

"Aw man," Jake says making everyone laugh.

"Jake's the practice dummy," Embry says roll laughing.

We all stop once we hear Edward and Bella coming towards the house. Jake and I stood up and head outside. Standing on the porch, waiting for them to come. Edward and Bella came out of the woods and I turn to Jake patting his shoulder.

"Dummy, you're up," I say.

"I'm so gonna get you back," he says walking down the steps.

"You're still here," Bella says smiling at Jake.

"So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so... you. Well except for those creepy eyes." Jake said as he went walking towards them.

"I would... I would keep my distance for now" Bella said.

"It would be safer for the baby to see how you do with me first," Jake said looking back at me. I smiled at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Since when do you care about my daughter," Bella asked him confused.

I wonder will she accept what is or will she not it, just like Edward?

"Alright take a whiff," Jake said ignoring Bella's question.

"Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about. Amelia wasn't playing. Jake you do really stink" Bella said making us laugh.

She turns to Edward and he pulls her closer.

"You guys do look good together," Jake says smiling and Bella looks at him like he's crazy.

"Kiss ass" I comment, making Jake glare at me.

Bella turns to me and started running towards me. I met her halfway. I spun her around a couple of times.

"I made it" she whispers. I pulled away from our hug.

"I knew you would," I say smiling at her.

"Come and meet the family," I say pulling Bella inside. The boys walked behind us.

"Welcome to the family," Esme says hugging Bella.

"You look great, Bella" Alice commented.

"Someone's been waiting to meet you," Carlisle says as I went to his side.

"Bella" Edward says walking in with their daughter.

Edward gives Renesmee to her. Bella carries her and Renesmee held her hand out to her daughter. I'm pretty sure that she's showing Bella her first memory just like she did with us. Bella gasped.

"What was that?"Bella asked looking at Edward.

"she showed you her first memory of you" he explains.

"Showed me? how?" she asked.

"How do I read minds. How does Alice see the future or Jasper change emotions? She's gifted" Edward informed her.

Bella was staring at Renesmee and frowns. She looks at Edward.

"I've only been gone for a week," she says.

"Her growth really is unprecedented," Carlisle says still hugging me from behind.

"Alright. That's enough experimenting for one day" Jake said as he walks up to Bella.

"Jake, she's doing great," I say slightly glaring at him.

"Yeah, well let's not push it," he says making Bella glare at him.

"What's you're a problem?" she asks.

"Oh, do tell her, mutt," Rose says smiling at him.

"This should be good" Emmett smirks.

"Take Renesmee from her Edward," Esme says and he does.

"Look... it's a wolf thing"

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella demands

" You know I have no control over it. We don't have a choice to who it happens with" Jake says

"Take Renesmee out of the room," Bella says. Edward went to hold her shoulder but she moved it away.

"Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you" Bella says.

"Oh.." Jake whimpered fully knowing what will happen.

She quickly grabbed Jake behind his neck and took him outside. We followed and I see Bella throw him on the ground.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" she asked him.

"It wasn't my choice" Jake states

"She's a baby" she yelled at him.

"It's not like that. You think Amelia or Edward would let me live if it was?" Jake asked looking at me for help.

"Still debating on it" Edward comments and I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot" I mumble making Edward smile at me.

"I've held her once" Bella announced as she walked closer to Jake.

"One time, Jake, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine!" Bella pushed Jake to the ground.

Embry, Seth, and Leah appeared. Leah walks closer to Jake and Bella

"Leah it's fine," he said to her, getting up from the ground.

"Edward, stop her," I say turning to him.

"What she's doing fine," he says smiling.

"You're gonna stay away from her" Bella ordered and I rolled my eyes. Like that's gonna happen.

"You know I can't do that" Jake says and Bella punched him to the ground.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago? That's gone right?" he asked.

"Long gone," she says angrily.

"Because it was her. From the beginning, it was Nessie who wanted me here." Jake says making Bella go stiff.

"Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" she shouted moving towards Jake.

And at that moment something in me urged me to run towards Bella and stop her. So I ran towards her before Seth moved in front of Jake, I held Bella by her throat. She grabbed my wrist and moved my hand from her throat. Holding my wrist she tried to twist it. But I managed to escape her hold. I moved behind her, knocking her to her knees and moved her right hand over her neck. I twisted her left hand behind her back. She couldn't move from her position.

" **BELLA STOP! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A NEWBORN. A SAVAGED** " I screamed at her.

" **I AM A NEWBORN** " She yelled back trying to move from her position.

"No, you're Isabella not a newborn. If you don't behave yourself I'm going to start treating you like a newborn. And I'm not going to let you see your daughter after your first year." I said.

Bella managed to escape from the position she was in and got up. She turned around and swung at me. I ducked down, avoiding being hit. I got up and hit her on her left side, dropping her to the ground. I got on top of her, once again holding her by her throat.

"Give up" I demanded, tightening my hold on her.

I notice that I was sightly cracking her new glass skin. She shook her head and pushed me off of her. She ran towards me and kept swinging at me. And every time I avoided every hit, it was like I knew what was about to happen. Finally, I was getting mad. As she ran towards me I went sliding under her. Her back facing me, I kicked her knees, once again bring her down to her knees and I held her in a choke hold position.

"All he wants is for her to be happy and safe. He's her imprint just like Edward is your mate... Calm yourself down, **NOW** " I demanded.

She wouldn't stop struggling.

"I swear I won't let you see her, Isabella," I say tightening my hold.

She finally stops struggling. I waited for some few seconds before talking.

"You're not going to see Nessie until the night. That your punishment for acting like a wild animal" I say pulling away from her.

She drops her head down in shame. I turn away from her and everyone was staring at us, well mostly me. I walked past Jake and he moved aside. Walking up the steps I turn to Edward.

"I mean it. She won't see her"

I left without giving him a chance to say anything. I went inside and got Renesmee, who was with Rose standing by the window. She saw everything before I could say anything Rose hands over Renesmee. I took her and walked up to Carlisle and my room. No one went inside, they didn't bother us. They knew not to mess with me when I'm mad. And they're smart in leaving me alone. Maybe they were scared of me, good.

It was around 6 pm when I heard them talking downstairs.

"Hey, it's already night time. When do you think she'll come down?" Jake asked, trying to whisper but he didn't do so well, considering I'm a vampire.

"Idiot she can hear you," Embry said.

"What I wanna know," Jake says.

"If you wanna know so bad then go up there and ask her?" Rose says.

"Hell no, I don't want to die" he quickly says.

"Yeah I mean, did you see her? Man, she dodged all of Bella's hits, it's like she knew what was coming" Seth said.

"Yeah she was really mad," Bella said sadly. Making me kinda feel guilty for taking away her daughter, but she needs to know that she can't go around hurting anyone just because she's mad.

"I didn't see that happening," Alice commented.

"She wasn't mad. She was just irritated that I didn't try to stop you," Edward said trying to make his mate not feel bad.

"No, she was pissed" Jasper states.

"Dude" Edward said.

"What it's the truth," Jasper said.

"Now we all know not to make her mad" Esme said and they all agreed.

A couple of hours has passed and still, no one came up. Carlisle finally came into our room. He didn't say anything he just came to the bed, where Nessie was sleeping and I was reading a book. Carlisle came to sit down by my feet. After a while, he leaned closer and moved the book from my hands and placed it on my lap. I slowly turn to him and he was giving me that stare. His famous stare, the one that said I was the most beautiful women in the word.

"Yes?" I ask.

"It's night time," he says, trying not to smile.

"Yes, I can see that"I state looking out the window.

"Her punishment is over," he says, holding my hand.

"Says who?" I asked smiling a little and he laughs.

"Common momma bear, let the other momma be with her cub," he says pulling me from the bed.

"But the other momma bear was acting like a dumb momma bear" I whined but he pulls me into a hug and held me there.

"She was just upset," he says defending Bella.

"That doesn't justify for almost murdering poor Jake. She could have really hurt him, Carlisle" I say looking at him.

"But she didn't," he says.

"Because I stopped her when no one else did. And what if she actually hurt Jake. What are we going to tell Billy? Huh? Oh hey, Billy sorry to come across your land but Bella the vampire harmed your son when she found out that he imprinted on her daughter" I said.

"Okay, I understand" I cut him off.

"No, you don't,"I say moving away from his hold.

"This is serious, she can't go around acting like that. She should know better, Carlisle... I... I just... I just don't want to give Billy any more reason to think bad about us. I don't want him to hate us, even more." I say looking down.

Carlisle came closer to me, picking my head by my chin. We stared at each other for a while.

"Billy? or Sam?" he asked and I sigh.

"Both. Billy was like a father to me. He would treat me kindly and now he stares at me as if I'm the enemy. And Sam... he clearly has shown his hatred towards me" I said looking away.

"He doesn't hate you," Carlisle says making me look at him.

"I really wish to believe that"I sadly smile at him.

"Common and you still have to help Alice," Carlisle says and I nod.

I went to pick up a now awake Nessie. I slowly made my way towards the living room. Carlisle was holding my waist. Once we got there, everyone got silent they were staring at me. Bella wasn't looking at me but the floor and Edward was staring at me apologizing.

"Are you going to get your daughter or do I have to take her with me?" I asked Bella.

She quickly looked at me smiling as she came to hug me.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"It's okay but do not do it again," I say and she nods.

She gets Nessie, moving her head to the side and I see a few cracks on her neck. I went to touch them and she flinches back.

"Sorry," I say frowning. She went to cover the cracks.

"It's okay I deserved them," she says looking at me.

"I know but I shouldn't be to ruff on you"

"Well then next time I just gotta be more careful," she says smiling at me.

"You're on," I say and we both laughed. I turn to Alice.

"Are we going?" I asked her and she smiles.

"Of course I was just waiting for you," she says.

"Then why not come and get me?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No way was I getting anywhere near you after your fight," she says making me laugh.

"You were scary" Emmett comments.

"Yeah, we were afraid if we went anywhere near you. We all thought you would have ripped our heads off" Seth states.

"Especially with those fighting moves, where did you learn how to fight like that?" Jasper asked making me frown.

"I... um... well some I don't know"

"And the others?" Leah asked from the couch.

I looked at her and from my stare, she understood what I was going to say. She gave me a sad smile.

"Sammy taught me,"I say looking at the others and they frown.

"Well, let's go," I say looking at Alice.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and I came to the little cottage to make sure everything was perfect. I went to Nessie's room to make sure everything was good for her. We didn't get her a crib because we didn't know if she was going to grow like a normal baby. So we got her a small twin bed, a good size for her. I mean, she always wants to be carried. Once I made sure Nessie's room was perfect, I walked into Bella's closet. Noticing all of these clothes that Alice picked out, I sigh.

"Alice she won't wear any of these clothes," I say walking to the small living room where the others were at.

"Yes she will," she says.

"No, she won't. Trust me" I say.

"I'm the one who can see the future," she says defending herself.

"By the person's decision and I am telling you right now, she won't wear any without having you to force her into them,"I say making her frown.

"But they're pretty," she says.

"Yes they are but we both know Bella. She's more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of gal"

"You're right" she sighs

"Hey, at least she has options"I smile and she does too.

Two hours later, we went back to the house. Carlisle was giving me a piggyback ride.

"Finally," Edward says as we came inside.

"My turn," Roses says walking over to Bella and Nessie.

"Where does she sleep?" Bella asked.

"In my arms or Edwards. But she usually wants to be in Amelia's" Rose says.

"Yeah 'cause we all know that I'm the best"I smirk and Edward rolls his eyes.

My attention went to a snoring Jake on our couch.

"Should we at least take him to a room?" I asked pointing at him.

"Are you going to do it?" Emmett smirks.

"No, but you are," I said and he frowns.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I asked nicely"I smiled and he sighs. He went to pick up Jake and turns to me.

"Where should I put him?" he asked looking down at Jake.

"You can leave him in the guest room," I say. He nods and takes a sleepy Jake upstairs. Bella turns to me and frowns.

"Guest room?" she asked and I smile.

"Happy birthday" Alice decides to interrupts.

"I stopped aging a week ago" she pointed out.

"So? You think that's gonna stop her?" I asked.

"Well, we're celebrating anyway. So suck it up." Alice says before giving Bella her house's keys. Bella turns to look at me confused.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed" I smiled at her and she sighs.

"But-" I cut off Bella.

"No buts. Be a good vampire and follow Edward and Alice" I say.

"Okay," she says following them out the house.

"Hey, she actually listened the first time," I say looking at the others.

"Yeah because she know's what will happen if she doesn't" Jasper smirks.

"I kinda overdid it, huh?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"Just a tad bit," Esme says.

"Sorry," I say embarrassed. They all laughed at me. Carlisle pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"So is anyone up for a game of monopoly?" I asked and they agreed.

The next morning Bella and Edward came into the house. We were all in the living room, well besides Rose and Nessie. They were outside, enjoying the nice weather and Jake was glaring at Rose for taking Nessie away from him. Like always I was sitting on Carlisle lap while he was reading a book.

"Wow, done already?" Emmett smirks.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked ignoring Emmett's comment.

"Blondie stole her," Jake says glaring at Rose.

"Oh stop your whining, you big baby. You're going to have her in about three hours" I said.

"Three long hours" he whins making me roll my eyes.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett comments again, really wanting to know.

"Emmett no" Bella said shaking her head and we laugh.

"I bet they broke the bed," Kellan said making Emmett nod.

"Only the bed?" I asked making Bella glare at me.

"Amelia" Bella began to say but stops once the phone rings again.

"Is that Charlie?" Bella asked.

"He's been calling twice a day," Carlisle says making me look down.

"He's in a pretty rough shape," Jake says not making the situation any better.

"Why haven't you gone?" Bella asked me.

"Sam would have one of the pups there, watching waiting for me to arrive. Once I step foot inside the house, at least three more pups would show up. Usually it would be Jared or Paul but still. It makes me want to be the crap out of them for being so damn noisy. If they have something to say come and say it to my face. I don't like when they stare at me. The last time I was there, a new pup almost came out from hiding. And the worst part was that Charlie was with me. He could have seen him. I swear these new pups are idiots" I said.

"Eventually we'll have to tell him you didn't make it" Carlisle informs Bella, she frowns.

"He needs to mourn, Bella," Edward says.

"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow" Bella say, making us nod.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Emmett says getting up from his chair.

"Yeah me too," I say sadly.

"We'll come back, we always do," Carlisle says before kissing my cheek.

"Wait, no one said anything about leaving," Jake said looking around.

"What you expected? Once he sees Bella, he would know something is up" I said.

"But he didn't question you," Jake says.

"True, but we can't risk it with Bella. With me, it was a pass but with Bella? I don't think he'll accept it without demanding any answers. And you know we can't tell him the truth. Sorry, Jake but we just can't" I said and he shakes his head.

"So what? you just... disappear?" he asked.

"Jake, we don't have any other choice," I say and he always away.

I sigh, damn it, Jake. Why can't you make anything easy? And why do I have a bad feeling about this? I really hope you don't do anything stupid.


	49. Chapter 49

The following day Jake came back and told us what he did with Charlie. He exposed himself to Charlie, telling him everything letting him know that he turns into a wolf. Saying that Charlie took it okay.

"I solved the problem, you two were leaving," Jake says looking at me and Bella.

"What did you expect me to do?" Jake asked.

"You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us" Bella told Jake.

"No, I didn't tell him about you or Amelia, just me. I only said that Bella was different" Jake says.

"And that we have a niece who we adopted," Edward says to Jake.

"Seriously Jake, he's not going to let that go," Bella said to Jake.

"Did you consider the physical pain you put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white-hot branding iron down her throat. And that's assuming she can control her thirst" Edward explains to him.

"Amelia did it" Jake points at me.

"Because she had time, Bella is only a few days old. Besides Amelia isn't like any regular newborn. She's different" Rose says coming into the living room with Nessie.

"Look, Charlie's been in hell and I know you two will be much happier with him in your lives"

"Jake, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself," Edward said.

"Sorry, you feel that way. Because... he'll be here in about 10 minutes" Jake announced making my eyes widen.

No one said anything, we were all trying to progress this information down. Charlie will be here in less than 10 minutes. Jake stares at me and the others follow his movement. I was sitting down with my arms crossed, thinking.

"You've been quiet" Jake pointed out and I didn't reply.

"You would have chewed me out right about now. Why haven't you said anything?" Jake asked looking at me.

Once again I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. Wondering if he's really that stupid.

"Why don't you ever make anything easy for us?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," Jake said staring at me with his guilty eyes.

"I know you are but... (sighing), you can't keep doing this, Jake. I know, Jake I know you are. Do you understand that Bella doesn't fully have control of her thirst right now? Yeah, she may be calm right now but what if when Charlie comes and she loses control? Jake somethings you got to stop and think for a second. (rubbing my face) I mean we can try it. See how it works out, I guess"I say rubbing my neck.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"I mean what else are we gonna do? He already told Charlie about him being a massive dog. (turns to Jake) are you sure you didn't mention anything about vampires?" I asked him.

"No, I swear," Jake says shaking his head and I sigh.

"Well, let's get Bella prepared,"I say standing up. Jake comes running towards me and hugs me.

"I swear if you do another stupid thing, Jake. I might be the one to break the treaty" I say.

"Oh you love me too much to do that," he says backing away.

"Are you sure about that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pretty sure" he smirks.

"Don't count your lucky stars yet," I say walking to my room to get Bella extra brown contacts. I came back to the living room and everyone was there waiting for my return. I gave Alice the contact so she can put them on, Bella.

"These will irritate you at first" Alice says while putting the contact in Bella's eyes.

"The main thing is not to move too fast," Carlisle told Bella.

"Try taking a seat, crossing your legs," Esme tells Bella. Bella went over the chair making it slide across the room.

"Maybe a tad slower" she suggested.

"And blink at least three times a minute" Bella tried blinking but it made her look weird.

"Good" she trying to sound nice.

"For a cartoon character" Jake comments.

"Hold your breaths, It'll help with the thirst," Jasper says.

"Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing," Edward says moving his shoulders, side to side.

"And don't sit so straight. humans don't do that" Rose informs Bella. Bella slouched for a bit before standing up.

"Okay, I got it. Move around, blink, slouch" Bella says

"This isn't going to work, she needs more time," Kellan says making everyone look at him.

"Well we don't have any other choice, thanks to Jacob," Emmett says. Bella turns to me. stares at me up and drown then she frowns.

"How do you make it look so easy?" she asked me.

"It comes natural," I say shrugging.

"So do you have a good feeling or bad?" Carlisle says walking over towards me. I frown, why would he ask me that?

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, you're always right when you something will go either bad or good. So what will it be?" he asked me.

The others stare at me, waiting for the answer. I had to stop and think about. How am I feeling about this? Will this go good or will it end badly? Honestly, I already knew. I didn't have to check with my inner self, I already knew the answer. So I hugged Carlisle and turn to the others smiling.

"I have a good feeling," I say and they all smile.

We hear Carlisle's police car approach the house. We all say good luck to Bella. Before leaving she asked why wasn't I staying. I told her this was something she needed to do herself. She nods and I leave with Carlisle to our room.

He pulls us to the bed and we lay down on the bed. Well, it was more like him laying down on the bed and I was laying on top of him. I had both of my arms on both of his sides. His right hand on my waist and his left hand were playing with my hair. We stayed like that enjoying each other company, enjoying the peace and quiet. I sigh happily, loving my time with my mate. Carlisle chuckles.

"You really like when I play with your hair huh?" he asked not stopping.

"Mmm," snuggling under his chin.

"You're like a cat," he says laughing.

"Better than being a dog," I say smiling.

"Way better" he agreed with me.

We stopped talking but Carlisle didn't stop playing with my hair. It was quiet for a while, you could clearly hear Bella and Charlie talk in the living room but I tried to not listen, giving them some father and daughter privacy. I slowly wigged away from Carlisle's chin and popped my chin on his chest. He looks down at me with those golden eyes. Those eyes that made me love him more. If you asked me what I love about him I wouldn't even know where to start. He's perfect, everything about him is just perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve him but I am glad that he's mine.

"I love you,"I say almost whispering it as if it was the sacred thing in the world.

He smiles and turns me over. I stare at his now dark golden eyes, those eyes were now covered in lust, want, need, admiration, happiness, love and so much more. I'm sure my eyes were reflecting the same because his smile grew larger. He leans down and kisses me. This kiss was different from the others we shared. This kiss was slow, patient filled with so much love like he wanted to take his time saying he loves me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bring him down, deepening the kiss. His left hand went to hold my waist bringing it closer to him and his right hand stayed by my head. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding them against his own, making us moan with pleasure and want. Carlisle pulled away from our kiss and went to my neck. I move my head to the left to give him more access. I moaned out his name, his hold tightening upon hearing his name being called out. He kept kissing down my neck until he reaches my breast. He opened my shirt, more like ripping it open.

"Amelia, Charlie wants you," Edward said knocking at the door. Carlisle stops and groans.

"Damn it," Carlisle said dropping his head on my breast. I could hear the other's laugh from their rooms.

"We need to get out of the house," I said.

"And soon," Carlisle says from in between my breasts.

"Common let me go see Charlie," I say laughing and he shakes his head.

"No," he says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Carlisle" I laughed and I felt him smile.

"The sooner I greet Charlie, the sooner we can continue this," I say playing with his hair. He pops up his head, stares at me smiling.

"Promise?" he asked making me laugh.

"Of course," I say smiling at him. He nods and rolls off of me. He lays on his back facing the ceiling. I laugh and got up but before I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"See you soon" I whisper.

"I'll be waiting," he says smiling at me.

I went to the door where Edward was waiting with a smirk. I glare at him

"Don't you dare say a word!" I said pointing my finger at him. He puts his hands up in surrender. I walked past him.

"Man when thing just got good," I say walking down the stairs. I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"Fix your shirt before going in there," Edwards says. I stop and look down. I quickly fix my shirt and saw Edward shaking his head in amusement.

"Shut up," I say embarrassed.

We both walked into the living room but stopped once I saw Charlie with Nessie on the couch. He was talking to her and she was laughing. I lend on the wall, crossing my arms as I watched Charlie with his granddaughter I realize something sad. Neither of my parents would ever meet Carlisle, Bella or the others. Neither both parents would ever know how amazing Carlisle is. Or how happy he makes me or even how much I love him. They wouldn't know about the kids. They wouldn't know that they had grandkids, yes they're not my own but that doesn't matter. They're my kids just as I was Mr. and Mrs. Ravellino's daughter.

My parents wouldn't know the difficulties I went through just to find a place to call home. They won't know that Charlie took me under his wing, that he took care of me, that he protected me and that he treats me like his own. They can't thank him for all he has done for me. Or thank Bella for being my friend for staying with me. Thank Carlisle for loving me through it all. I won't be able to talk to them, laugh with them, cry with them just like Bella can or even Edward. The worst part of it all is that I can't talk about my parents with the one person I want to. I can't tell my parents that my big brother is avoiding me, I can't tell them that it's killing me not be able to talk to him. But that I'm being a big girl, that I know things will work out because they always do. So I'm looking at the positive side of life just like they taught me.

"Amelia?" I heard my name being called. I turn to look at Edward who was looking at me worried.

"Mm?" I mumbled.

"We been calling you for the past five minutes," Charlie says walking towards me.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking,"I said looking at Charlie.

"About?" Bella asked.

"Charlie looks good for being a grandpa" I smirk looking at Charlie and he rolls his eyes and smiled.

"Whatever," he says and I went to hug him.

"How you been?" I asked him.

"Good and you?" Charlie looks down at me.

"Good," I say smiling.

"Come and walk me out, Amelia," Charlie said and I nod.

We walked to his car in silence. We reached his police car, he stood in front of it and I leaned back. I was facing the house and he was the opposite, facing the woods. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"I'm guessing whatever happened to you, happened to her?" Charlie asked.

"More or less," I say crossing my arms. Once again it went silent. I could see the other's staring out the window. I was avoiding charlie's gaze.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked. I turn to stare at him with teary eyes.

"I made a promise that I'll bring her home and yet I feel like I have taken her from you," I say. Charlie frowns and came to hug me. I hugged him back, apologizing over and over again.

"Oh honey, don't apologize. You kept your promise. You didn't leave her side" he says. We pulled away, Charlie held his hand up wanting to wipe the tears away but no tears would fall down.

"They're not falling" he frowns

"Never again," I say frowning.

"Good, they were never meant to fall," he says rubbing my cheeks. I smiled at him.

"You should come and visit more often, Sue misses you," Charlie says. I notice when he mentioned Sue's name his cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Sue?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He looks away and clears his throat.

"Uhm yeah, Sue," he said like it was nothing, however, I feel like something is up.

"You and Sue?" I asked.

"Just friends," he says avoiding eye contact.

"Why do I have this feeling like it's something more than friends?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlie says walking over to the driver side. I laughed at his retreating figure.

"Sure you don't," I say making him glare at me.

"I mean it, Amelia. Come and visit. Bring Bella and Nessie. Bring them home once in a while" he says.

"Alright I'll be home more often" he smiles and drives off.

After Charlie left I went back inside the house, everyone was staring at me as I made my way to Carlisle. He kissed my forehead and turned our attention to the others.

"Like I was saying, Bella and Amelia have done well. I've never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint." Jasper smile at us.

"I'm not sure if their newborns. They're so... _tame_ " Emmett smirked at us making Bella glare at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, don't antagonize them. They're the strongest in the house" Edward says to him.

"Please" Emmett smirks, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you sure you want to go against Amelia?" Kellan asked shaking his head at Emmett.

"Either one will do" Emmett shrugged.

"Alright, arm wrestles with Bella," I say smirking.

He raised his eyebrow in confused but agreed anyway.

We went outside, Emmett brings out a massive rock from the woods and drops in front of Bella. She walks towards the rock and places her arm on top of it. Emmett does the same.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Edwards says.

"Or your pride" I comment and Emmett glares at me. Bella and Emmett joined hands, getting to position for the match Jasper goes and hold to the top of their hands.

"Alright on three. One, two, three" he says letting go of their hands.

It looks like Emmett was trying really hard to move Bella's arm. Bella without any problem moved her arm bring Emmett's arm down, really hard. She smashed his hand into the rock, destroying the rock completely. Bella turns around jumping on Edward and he held her by her thighs.

"Did you see that?" she asked smiling like a proud girl.

"Sure did" he replies smiling.

Bella looked over his shoulder, something caught her attention, getting down she walked into the woods. There was a spot where the sun was shining and Bella walked into it. For the first time, Bella saw herself sparkling. Bella's time as an ordinary human was long gone and now she transformed into a beautiful butterfly. She was no longer the ugly caterpillar but now one of the world's most dangerous predator, a beautiful deadly machine, a vampire.

Edward went to her side, holding her hands, they were both sparkling. They were no longer different. I wasn't staring at my human best friend and her vampire boyfriend. I was staring at Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, both vampires. Forever to live by each others side, till they both shall live.

"Her wish came finally true," I said while everyone was watching Bella.

Bella turned to me, she gave me a look, that one look I was waiting for. She was looking at me like she was finally happy. Her wish finally came true she was like Edwards, just like she wanted.

Everything was falling into place, we were living in peace, we decided to say here in Forks for a little while. The Volturi seemed to accept Bella's new status, eventually, they'd want proof. It seemed we had one enemy left... time. Renesmee was growing too fast. Every day she would age and every day we were scared. We're all worried about how long we would have with her. Despite it all, it just made every moment more precious

"Grandma lets go catch some snowflakes" Nessie come pulling me off Carlisle lap.

"Alright, calm down little one," I say laughing. Nessie pulls me towards the front door.

"I got her mommy," she says to Bella.

"Yeah, I see that," Bella says smiling at her daughter.

"Hey, you coming with us?" I asked Jake.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Carlisle says coming behind me.

"Of course," I say smiling.

"I'll see you later," I say to Carlisle before pulling him for a kiss.

"Ew, grandma is kissing grandpa," Nessie says running to Bella, laughing.

"Yes, because only grandpa can kiss grandma," Carlisle says when we stopped kissing.

"But grandma sometimes kisses me," Nessie says confused.

"Because you're special," I say running towards Nessie and picks her up. I toss her over my shoulder and she starts to laugh.

"Common let's go caught some snowflakes," I say putting her down and she nods.

"Love you,"I say to Carlisle smiling.

"Love you too, sweetheart," he says before I was dragged out by Nessie.

We came back from catching snowflakes. Everyone was in the living room, as always. We once got there, I told them about what happened with Irina. Carlisle went to give her a call.

"Tanya manages to convince Irina to come to reconcile with us," Carlisle says as he got off the phone. He came towards me, I got up so I can sit on his lap, my favorite place. He wraps his arms around my waist bring me closer to him. I placed my head on his chest staring at everyone else.

"Well it looks like she changed her mind," Edward said.

"Perhaps seeing Jacob was too much for her," Esme says.

"I don't know. I mean the way she stared. It was like she seen a ghost. I... umm"

"What? What are you feeling, Amelia?" Edward asked.

"I don't like this. I have a bad feeling about this" I say looking at everyone.

"I wish we could have the chance to speak with her," Bella says frowning.

"She's family. She'll come around. They always do" Carlisle says kissing my temple.

Later on that day, we were still in the living room, however, Edward and Nessie were playing the piano. Bella walked over to them.

"Mommy, daddy's teaching me how to play. I'm going to play for grandma" Nessie says smiling.

"And what about me?" Bella asked.

"You have daddy. Grandma has me" she says running towards me and Carlisle. She jumped on me and sat down on my lap.

"Yes, and you have grandma," I say to Nessie hugging her. Suddenly we all hear a loud smash. We all to look at Alice, Jasper went quickly to his mate.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked moving closer to Edward.

"The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Marcus, Caius, the guards, and Irina" Alice explains looking worried.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Edwards asked.

"Nessie was catching snowflakes" Jake informs them.

"Of course, Irina believes Renesmee is an immortal child" Edward explains.

Probably looking through Jake's and Nessie's memories. Bella, Jake, and I stare at them confused. _Immortal Child?_

We went to the library and Carlisle showed us some pictures of immortal children.

"The immortal children were very beautiful, so enchanting, to be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen once they were turned. They couldn't be taught or be restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village Humans heard about the deviation, stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached, fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart, countless humans slaughter. Traditions, friends, even families were lost" Carlisle explained.

"So the Denalis mother made an immortal child?" Bella asked looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, and she paid the price," he says making me frown. _So she died_ , I thought.

"Renesmee isn't nothing like those children. She was born not bitten. She grows every single day" I argued.

"So, can't you just explained that to the Volturi?" Jake asked Carlisle.

"Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts," Edward said.

"So we fight," Jake said.

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No-one could stand against Jane" Jasper says.

"Alec's even worse" Alice states looking at me.

"Well, we find a way to convince them" I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"They're coming to kill us, not talk" Emmett sadly says.

"No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others. Carlisle, we have friends all around the world" Edward says and Carlisle shakes his head.

"I won't ask them to fight"

"Not dear, not to fight but to witness," I say holding his hand.

"If enough people knew the truth, maybe we can convince the Volturi to listen" Edward continues.

"We can ask this of our friends," Esme says looking at Carlisle.

"Have you been to London?" Carlisle asked me.

"No," I say confused, what does this have to do with anything?

"Pack a light bag, we're going to London," Carlisle said smiling at me

The next morning, Carlisle and I stood outside with an unexpected visitor. Sam came to visit Carlisle.

"Alice asked me to give you that. She and Jasper crossed our land last night" Sam explains. Bella, Edward, Esme, and Rose came out to check whats going on.

"Carlisle?" I asked my mate.

He passed me the note.

 _ **Gather**_ _**as many witnesses as you can**_

 _ **Before the snow sticks to the ground.**_

 _ **That's when they'll come.**_

 _ **I'm sorry, Amelia.**_

"She left us," I say looking up.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"She didn't say," Carlisle tells them.

"Can I see that?" Bella asked and I handed it over to her. I turn to Sam, who was already staring at me.

"Thank you," I said with a small smile.

He didn't say anything but turned and left, without uttering a word to me. I wanted to go to him and slap him for being such a jerk but now wasn't the time. My mate and family needed me right now and I wasn't about to leave them.

"I'm going to stay, just in case they decided to show up," I say turning to Carlisle.

"Alright, Kellan will be here," he says and I nod.

Alice's instructions were clear, but the question remained why would she leave at the moment we needed her the most? What did she know? I refused to believe that they have abandoned us in our time of need. She wouldn't do that, so I stayed positive, someone had too.


	50. Chapter 50

For whole week Kellan and I waited home, wondering if Jasper and Alice would show up. A whole week without our mates and family, we both wondered what will happen. I called Sam over the phone, explained the situation to him. Letting him know what's going on. Telling them that more vampires will be coming to our land and that they are good but they drank human blood. That part he didn't like but I reassured him that they won't be hunting near here. Eventually, he agreed and since then I haven't heard from him. Bella, Edward, Jake, and Nessie arrived back from their trip since they were the closest one. They went to bring back Tanya and her family.

Bella explained to me what happened and that raised my fear a little more. I knew the rest of our family would face the same. The fear of the unknown, the main fear of the Volturi. Carlisle brought over some friends from Egypt.

"Benjamin can influence the elements" Edward informs us as Benjamin did a trick on Nessie's hand.

"I'm next," I said raising my hand to the air. I walked over to him.

"Hello, Benjamin. I'm Amelia" I say extending my hand to him.

"Hello Amelia, nice to meet you," he says shaking my hand. He grabbed my hands, closing them and reopening them a little cloud was above my hand and it began to rain. I laughed at his trick.

"Cool," I said smiling. Before he had a chance to say anything we heard rustling through the woods. Suddenly two dark-skinned women appeared.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Edward.

"Senna and Zefina" I cut off Edward.

"They're from the Amazon," I said in awe.

They both turned to me and smiled. Nessie showed them her gift. And one by one were won over, each was made to see. Carlisle convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks. Although we were grateful for their help, their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. The nomads Emmett and Rose sent were even more unpredictable. Especially Peter, who fought alongside Jasper in the vampire war.

"Lots of red eyes around here," Jake said looking around the room full of vampires.

"They agreed not to hunt in the area," I told him

"But they'll hunt somewhere," he says and I nod. I went over to sit, where Carlisle and I would usually sit. I flop down sighing.

"What wrong little miss?" Garret says. Garret was one of them many Emmett brought over.

"Oh, nothing," I say sighing.

"She misses grandpa," Nessie says looking at me with a sad face.

"Grandpa?" Garret asked looking confused.

"Carlisle" Edward says.

"Oh, so you're the doctor's mate? Lucky bastard" he smirks and everyone stares at him.

"What? If I had her as I mate I won't let her out my sight" he says shrugging and I rolled my eyes.

As more vampires set food in their territory more Quileute turned, their nature compels them to join the pack. Bella, Jake, Embry, Edward, Garret, Emmett, and I were outside the house, talking about what will happen.

"I think we should have the wolves train with us. Just like last time" I tell them.

"I think that's a good idea and plus it'll help with recognizing who's a foe or friend," Garrett said agreeing with me.

"Yes but now we gotta have Sam agree," Jake says staring at me.

"Well then, alpha you go and talk to the other alpha," I say

"You should do it, he'll agree without a doubt," Embry says and I shake my head.

"It was your idea," Emmett said and I glare at him.

"It'll be good for us," Edward says and I sigh, agreeing with the plan.

"Alright so this is the plan" Garret starts to say but stopped once Carlisle's car pulled up to the driveway.

I smiled and once I saw Carlisle out of the car I ran to him and gave him a hug. He picked me up from my thighs and held me for a while. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs circling his middle, I placed my face in-between this shoulder. I breathed in his scent, missing the way he smelled, missing the way his body fit perfectly with mine.

"I missed you,"I whispered. He tightens his hold and breathed in my scent.

"And I did too," he says taking another deep breath.

After a while he gently puts me down, we shared a loving kiss, it wasn't long nor was it short, it was a welcome home kind of kiss. Once we pulled away, we stared at one another and smiled, happy to be with each other once again. We turned our attention to the other and they were staring at us, smiling.

"How many came?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"18," Edward says.

"You have some good friends, my love," I say looking up at Carlisle and he looks down at me smiling and agreeing.

"And Alice" Esme asked me, but I was sort of busy admiring my mate. I turn to them and saw Esme hugging Bella, what did I miss?

"Well, we'll all be on Aro's list now. Centuries on the run, that's what you brought me. Some friend, Carlisle" a man says from behind me.

He had dirty blonde hair, shoulder length, and red eyes. He was staring at me, intensely.

"Alistair, come meet everyone," Carlisle said to him.

I heard a lot about him from Carlisle, he met Alistair a few decades after he became a vampire. He told me that he spend decades with Alistair and he wouldn't utter a word. He would hum and that's about it. That once

"I already told you, if it comes to a flight, I won't stand against the Volturi," Alistair said.

"But it won't come to a fight," I say staring at him. He looks at me, not believing me.

"And how do you know?" he asked.

"Call it a feeling," I say

"A feeling?" he asked unamused.

"Whenever she has a feeling, whether it be good or bad, it always comes true" Carlisle explains to his friend.

"So what is this like your gift?" he asked me and I shrugged. He stares at me for a couple of seconds and sighs.

"Whatever, I'll be in the attic," he says before jumping up to the attic.

"You were right, he's not a people person," I say smiling at Carlisle.

He laughs and agrees. We all went to the backyard where the others were practicing their gifts. We opened our home to 18 vampires, many with gifts of their owns. Zafrina had the power over the mind. She could make anyone see what she wants them too. Zafrina was showing her powers to Bella and Edward, however, Bella wasn't able to see it. Eleazer went over to them.

"Edward you didn't tell me your wife is a shield" he explained and Edward stares at her in awe.

"It's why I couldn't read your mind even before. And it's why Aro couldn't" Edward explains.

"You have a very powerful gift," Eleazar said. Suddenly I see Kate running towards Bella and held her hand.

"Oh, yeah she's a shield, alright. Should have put her on her ass" Kate says and Garret rolls his eyes.

"Or perhaps your voltage has been exaggerated," Garrett says.

"Maybe it only works on the weak" Kate said to him moving her fingers.

"Garrett doesn't do it,"I say trying to warn him.

"Why?" he looks at me confused along with the others.

"I got a feeling you're gonna be the one on his ass" I smirk at him. He rolls his eyes and walks over to Kate, who was smirking.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" I said looking at him

"On the other hand you might enjoy it,"I say before he touched Kate's hand. Once he touched her hand he went to his knees, being electrified by Kate's gift.

"You... are one amazing woman," Garrett says looking at Kate in awe.

"See told you he'll enjoy it"I laugh and Eleazar stared at me.

Before he had the chance to say anything, we heard some growling, laughing and some footsteps coming from the woods. I turn to stare at Carlisle but he was as confused as me. We turn to Edward and shook his head. So we ran into the woods and I didn't expect to see the outcome. There were two men sitting on a hill laughing at Jake, Henry, and William, and little Ron **(A/N: random names)** in their wolves forms. Once the boys saw us they stopped and turn to us. The two men wore black, one had black short hair and the other had platinum blonde hair. Both had red eyes, meaning they drank human blood.

"What are these two doing here?" Kate asked confused.

"Vladimir, Stefan. You're a long way from home" Carlisle said pulling me closer to him. The blonde one stared at Carlisle hands that were around my waist and frowned.

"We heard that the Volturi were moving against you... but that you would not stand alone," the brunette said.

"We didn't do what we were accused of," Carlisle said

"We do not care what you did," the blonde one said.

"We have been waiting a _millennium_ for the Italian scum to be challenged"

"Damn you're that old?" I asked. The dark hair guy smirked at me and the blonde one smiled.

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi," Carlisle says ignoring my question/comment. They didn't say anything at first but they did share a look before answering him.

"Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed" the blonde one says looking at the other.

"They enjoy a good fight," the brunette said.

"Aro's witnesses?" Eleazar asked looking at Carlisle.

"Oh, still hoping they'll listen," the blonde one said staring at me.

Carlisle gathered all 18 vampires to the living room, of course, Jake came along as well. I was standing next to Carlisle, he was holding my waist. From across of the room, I say the blond from the woods, staring at me. It didn't give me any weird feelings but I just didn't know why he was staring at me.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up providing that coven committed some type of crime. It happens so rarely. I never realized it was a pattern. This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with a Guard." Eleazar explains looking around the room.

"This is all about Alice. He has no-one like her" Edward says and I frown.

"Which is why she left," Bella said.

"No, she didn't leave. There was another reason for it and once she comes back she'll tell us"I say defending Alice loyalty.

"So the Volturi intends to use Nessie as an excuse to destroy us and force Alice to join them?" I asked not really helping our situation.

"We're leaving," Amun says standing up along with his mate.

"And go where? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? or Zafrina, or Kate, or anyone else here? Anyone, they want? Their goal isn't punishment. It's power, it's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family but also for yours. For the way you want to live." Edward said looking around the room.

"The pack will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires" Jake says standing up.

"We will fight," Tanya says and the Denali oven stands up.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've fought a king's rule," Garrett said stepping forward.

"We will join you," Benjamin says standing up with his mate.

 **"NO!"** Amun says turning to him.

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please" Benjamin said.

"We will stand with you," Senna says as Bella stands up.

"So will we," Siobhan says as her coven stands with her. Peter and Charlotte step forward and nod in support.

"That didn't take much," the blond one says and everyone stares at him.

"Let's hope it won't come to that" Edward says.

"We'll see," Alistar says to Carlisle.

"It won't. No matter how bad this situation look it'll turn good" I say staring at Alistar.

"A feeling?" he asked smirking.

"No" he frowns.

"I know, good always wins,"I say smiling at him and he sighs.

"Women" he whispers before leaving.

I smiled at that, I was the only one besides Carlisle that could get him to talk. A part of me believes that he has accepted me as Carlisle mate, it is important for me to get this approval. He is Carlisle longtime friend, in fact, his first vampire friend, and for me to receive his approval will mean a lot. I already have gotten it from the Irish coven and some of his other friends but not Alistar. I was being to believe he didn't like me but whenever he talks to me, I feel like he almost kinda likes me. Not in a romantic way but as an 'I accept your relationship with Carlisle but I'm to damn stubborn to admit it' kinda way.


	51. Chapter 51

"Jane and Alec will try and take me out first. I can anticipate their moves" I heard Edward say.

"Sorry to interrupted but I'll be back," I say, walking towards to Edward and the others. Eleazar, Edward, Bella, Garrett, and Emmett were sitting down in the living room, talking about the strategies.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me and I sigh.

"Jake hasn't asked Sam to come and train with us so I'm going over there"

"Why you?" Bella asked. I shrugged and she frowns.

"Don't worry I'll be alright!"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Emmett asked me and I shook my head.

"Carlisle, Jake, and Kellan are with me," I say smiling at him. He nods.

"Be safe," Bella says

"Always am" I smiled at her. I was heading to the front door where Carlisle, Kellan, and Jake were waiting for me, before opening the door I turned back at Edward.

"FYI, they're not going to take you down because you can anticipate their moves. They're going to take you down because they don't like you" I smirk and left.

I heard him mumble 'rude' and the others laughed. Walking outside where Carlisle, Kellan, and Jake were waiting for me by the woods.

"You ready?" Jake asked me smiling.

"Not really," I say sighing.

"Too bad," he says laughing.

"Jerk," I said before I start to run to a house I just to call home.

I stood outside Emily's house, the wolves were waiting for us. There were some boys I didn't know, they probably barely phrased. Sam was in front of the others wolves, indicating that he was in charge, he was the alpha, that he was the boss. I could see Emily, Rachel, and Kim behind two small boys, they were keeping the imprintees inside the house but with the front door wide open. Emily and I briefly made eye contact before I turn to stare at Sam.

Jake moved to the side, leaving us vampires in the middle. He walked over to his small pack, including Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil and the three other boys from the woods were on the right side of Sam's larger pack. A week after our little fight with the wolves, Quil joined Jake's pack to be with his true friends. The other three joined Jake's pack after they phrased, they chose his pack instead of Sam's. Carlisle moved behind to my left side, leaving me in the middle of the boys. Indicating that I was in charge that I was boss. Kellan was on my right side, he didn't let his guard down for a second.

I was staring at Sam, waiting for him to speak, since this was his territory I was going to respect that. Sam didn't respond, he was busy staring at me. It was quiet and tense, you could feel the intensity of this moment. Jared and Paul were staring back at me and Sam, waiting to see who'll speak up first. No one dared to say anything, waiting to find out what will happen. After a few minutes, Sam took a few steps forward, in the corner of my eyes I would see Kellan and Carlisle stiff a little. Kellan squared his shoulder up, ready for anything and Carlisle was probably coming up with the fastest way to get me out of the way, if Sam attacked. Jake moved a little closer to us, showing Sam that he'll protect us if he decides to do something. I also saw Paul and Jared, moved a little. I heard Emily's breath hitched when Sam moved.

"What brings you here to our land?" Sam asked.

I didn't reply right away, I gave it a few more seconds to just slightly piss off Sam. I knew that he didn't like it when someone didn't answer him right away. He knew what I was doing and he didn't like it one bit, his left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Once again, we came to ask for your help,"I say holding my head up high. I wasn't going to show any weakness, especial at this moment. Sam narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know this battle doesn't have anything to do with any of you"

"Damn right" I heard Paul whisper, he smirked at me but I ignored him and continue.

"But with your assistance, it'll truly be a win for us," I say.

"Why should we help you?" Sam asked.

I won't lie it did hurt talking to Sam like we were complete strangers. I didn't like that I couldn't call him by his nickname or laugh with him like we used too. I missed the way he would call my name, NANI. I missed the morning wake-ups, the smell of fresh coffee Emily makes, or the loudness of the house whenever the boys would come over. I missed Emily's cooking, I missed her sweet goodnight kisses, I missed watching chick flicks with her, crying when a sad part came on or the way Sam would roll his eyes at Jared and Paul's childish fights. I missed my boys, I missed playing soccer on the beach and having a bonfire. I missed the girls and our girl's night and sometimes I had to drag Leah with us. I missed my family.

"An imprint's life is in dangered. Your law says that no matter what you'll help them," Sam cut me off.

"Our law states that we aren't allowed to harm the imprint" Sam states.

"And the law states that you'll protect them from any harm," I say staring at him. Sam didn't reply but stayed quiet.

"Look I only came to ask for help because I thought"

"You thought what, Amelia?" Sam says narrowing his eyes at me. Should I or should I not? Fuck it.

"You're an alpha, Sam. You couldn't let anything happen to your family. You wouldn't let anyone harm them. You'll die protecting them. You'll do whatever you can to help out even taking a big risk. Or am I wrong?" I asked but he didn't reply just stared at me.

"I'm taking a big risk coming here to you. Asking for your help, if you want me to be on my hands and knees and beg you're not getting it. I'll find another way to protect them, I've always had. I was brought in this life, kicking and screaming and that's how I'll end. My human life ended in me, kicking and screaming but I kept on fighting. I fought to keep someone I held dear to me alive and safe. I died for love. This life is no different."

Once again he didn't say anything but stared at me. I glanced behind him to look at Emily who had silent tears coming down her faces. I saw Jared and Paul with a guilty expression, why I don't know?

"I thought since you're too damned stubborn and prideful you wouldn't come to me and apologize. So like always I have to be the better person and come to find you, you stupid man" I continued.

Sam's eyes slightly widened, the new boys were staring at me like I grew two head, while the others who knew how we were, they were smirking at me and Emily smiled.

"Tomorrow, same place and time from before" With that I turned around and left, leaving behind an opened mouth alpha, Sam. Carlisle and Kellan followed right behind me.

 **SAM'S POV:**

I watched Amelia leaving with her mate and brother away from my land. I couldn't help but think how much she grew, in maturity not in size or anything. I couldn't help but feel proud and yet sad.I'm not by her side, helping her out, sharing memories with her. She's right, I'm too damn stubborn and prideful to apologize first. But no more.

"So what are you going to do?" Jake asked after a few minutes of silence.

I turn to him and his small pack, they were staring at me; Leah, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Jake were smirking at me, however, the other three were staring at me with confusion and sort of afraid look. I gave Jake the stare and he knew what it meant. I turn to my pack and Paul and Jared somehow already knew my answer, they were smiling at me and the others were waiting for an order.

"Tomorrow we're training along with Amelia and the others,"I say looking at them. Emily came running towards me and hugged me.

"I have a lot to apologize to her,"I said whispering to her. She pulls away and stares at me with tears in her eyes. I wiped away a fallen tear.

"And she'll forgive you," she says and I smiled at her.

Jake suddenly starts to laugh. We all stare at him as if he lost his mind. Once he starts to calm down he stares at me.

"She called you _stupid_ ," he says laughing and my eye twitched.

"Shut up" I growled at him, making him laugher harder.

Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Jared, Rachel, Kim, and Emily joined Jake laughing with him while Leah just smiled. The new members were staring at them like they're crazy.

"Who was that?" Brady, a new pack member, asked making them calm down.

"That my friend is someone you don't want as an enemy," Embry says making me frown. Why wouldn't they? Amelia hasn't hurt anyone.

"He's right. She's scary when she's mad. So a little advice, don't act like a wild animal" Seth smirking while Leah, Jake, and Embry all nod in agreement. I turn to Jake with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll find out tomorrow" was all Jake says before leaving with his pack.

 **AMELIA'S POV:**

Once we reached the house, Carlisle and Kellan both started to laugh and I joined.

"Do you think that was smart?" Kellan asked and I shrugged.

"Smart of course not, but was it necessary? Yes," I say laughing

"You did good, love," Carlisle says hugging me.

"So do you think they'll come?" Kellan asked opening the front door.

"Knowing Sam, yes. He wouldn't want the new boys thinking he's gone soft" I say laughing.

"Where're the others?" Kellan asks Esme.

"Still in the back," she says, greeting Kellan with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, shall we go and see what they're doing?" I asked Carlisle and he nods.

Carlisle and I went out back, holding hands when suddenly I felt a weird vibe. I began to walk slowly and Carlisle turns to me in confusion. We were going down the back steps and I look forward, nobody was there and I turned around, looking for anyone. However, I couldn't see anyone. I turned to Carlisle and he shrugged, turning around to walk back to the house. I felt like someone was going to attack me from the back, so I grabbed Carlisle's shoulder and pulled him behind me. I was just in time to stop an attack. I turned to my side and held Garrett by his throat, he looked surprised that I stopped his attack. I had another feeling telling me he was going to swing his right hand at me so I blocked it with my left hand, my right was holding his throat. As I blocked his swing I threw him away from me.

"What's going on?" I hear Carlisle asked.

But I wasn't paying attention, I had so many feeling telling me that there were more attacks coming. So I go prepared. Garrett ran towards me but I jumped up, avoiding his attacked, I turned around midair, kicking his back, and sending him flying a tree.

Once I landed on my feet, I felt like someone was coming on my right. I turn around and suddenly Emmett came out of nowhere and started to swing at me. I avoided every hit. I saw the perfect opportunity to hit him in the stomach, I kicked him in the stomach and flew back, falling on his back.

I watched him go down and then Kate came from behind me and reached for me but I turn sideways before she could touch me. I grabbed her by her shoulder and her right arm and threw her to Emmett, who was standing right back up.

Once they were both on the floor Tanya came and try to fight me. She came running towards me and jumped halfway but I went under her. I stood up and turn to look at her, she was running towards me again. I didn't move but waited for her to come closer to me. I moved my right hand back and punched her in the middle of her chest, sending her flying to the trees. She broke three trees and she didn't get up.

I am pretty sure if I was human I would be sweating like crazy and breathing hard. I look around and wondering where the others were. I found them standing next to Carlisle who looked shocked while the others were impressed, awed, and surprise. They were standing next to Eleazar who looked like he just won a million dollars. Eleazar stepped closer to me, I got myself ready for anything. I had this feeling telling me this wasn't over, yet.

"Well done, Amelia," he said

At that moment, something told me to quickly turn around. So I did and I manage to see Edward and Bella running towards me. Since Edward was faster than Bella he was first, I waited for the perfect moment to pick him up and to throw him. He came towards me and I pretended to duck down, and just like I predicted, he puts his hands in front of me, trying to grab me. I grabbed his arms, spun him around, throwing him to Bella. Making them both go down on the ground. The feeling of peace come back to me so I turned to stare at Eleazar with a 'wtf was that' look.

"Sorry, I just wanted to prove my theory," he says pulling his has up in surrender.

"Care to explain that theory," Carlisle said defensively, coming towards me.

"You, Amelia are very powerful. Once you fully develop your gift, there is no stopping you" Eleazar says making me frown.

"How come?" I asked.

"When I heard that Edward couldn't fully read your mind, but hear small whispering, and when you were human, Jasper didn't feel any thirst while being near you or when Alice could only see glimpses of your future. And knowing that you don't act like a newborn it got me thinking. At first, I couldn't tell what gift you had but I knew it was a powerful one. I just needed time to study you more and to pinpoint your gift. You don't have one gift but multiples."

" **WHAT!** " I yelled.

"How can that be possible?" Carlisle asked.

"Amelia how can you describe those attacks," Eleazar asked me.

"Well, I don't know. It was like a feeling like some sort of voice telling me that something is bad. There's this little voice telling me where the other will hit before they even do. And the feeling of something good or bad happening, it like a gut feeling. A good or bad feeling. And sometimes I just know something without any facts. I guess I'm just lucky?" I say to him.

"You have very powerful i _ntuitive abilities._ I can sense Clairsentience- the ability to receive an intuitive message through feelings, emotions or physical sensations. Many believe that this is a spiritual thing but it's not. It's having a sense of something or someone. Also, I believe since you have this ability, you aren't like a newborn is because you're not hanging around with newborns. You're not feeling like one, the people you hang around aren't so in a way, you're feeding off of their energy. Sort of like an empathy but not really. You're intuitive is telling you how to feel or how the others feel. You can't change it but feel it. Just like you said, you had this feeling telling you something was wrong or something is good." I nod.

"Another one I could sense is clairaudience, way to hear without physically hearing something. You had a voice in your head telling you what will happen. This is an inner hearing, listen to it because it'll always be right. And another one is claircognizance the ability to know something without any facts. You have three very powerful intuitive abilities and I'm positive if you fully practice you can gain the other one you're missing. Clairvoyance is an inner seeing, it's not necessarily seeing the future or having dramatic psychic vision like Alice but small things such as color, a number, or even a symbol" he said leaving me speechless.

"Oh and you also have a small shield, it's only mentally protecting you because of your powerful intuitive abilities," he says.

 **"WOW"** that was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"So basically you're the mini version of Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella," Emmett said making the others laugh.

"Holy shit," I say sighings.

"Shit just got real" Garrett smirks and I nod

"No freakin kidding," Bella says smiling. I still couldn't fully progress anything.

"Seriously I can't be normal," I said making the others laugh.

The following morning, we meet up with the wolves. Jake and his pack were already here but in their wolf forms. The others were having mini duels, I was with Carlisle, Garrett, and Edward deciding if we should duel with the wolves. Let them get a chance to fight us. Edward was disagreeing saying the wolves are very hothead, especially Paul.

"No, it's too dangerous. This will end badly" Edward says frowning and I sigh.

"It either that or nothing. What the whole point of them just watching. They won't be able to practice at all. You wanted them to fight with us and that means they'll duel with us" I say to Edward.

"She's right and you know it," Carlisle said looking at Edward and Garrett nods. Edward was staring at me and sighs.

"Alright but you're the one who is going to start it," he says pointing his finger at me. I reached out and almost bite it. He pulls his finger away just in time and he stares at me shocked.

"You almost bite my finger," he said surprised.

"Then don't point it at me," I smirk and Garrett laughed.

We heard the wolves coming and we turned around to see Sam's pack coming out the woods. Carlisle came closer to my side. Jake, in this wolf form, stepped in the middle, probably talking to Sam. After a few seconds, Jake turns around and stares at us.

"Go, Amelia," Carlisle says and I sigh.

"Common Edward," I say turning to him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"For obvious reasons, I can't read their minds" Smirking at him, Edward rolls his eyes and walks with me. We stepped next to Jake.

"They want to know what we're dealing with," Edward says.

"Just like you feared Nessie and believed she was a threat to humans and your kind. You wanted to destroy her, to kill her"I saw their heads lowered in shame.

"However, you were only thinking of the safety of this town and your people. Your reasons were somewhat justified as good, whereas, this coven isn't. They're here to kill anyone who gets in their way. They're brutal, unfair and wrong. They're simply here for one thing and one thing only. _Power._ They're using Nessie as an excuse to come and kill us, show the others that they aren't to be messed with. That they're the boss and that no one can harm them" Sam stepped forward while the others wolves raised their heads.

"We aren't bad people and you know that. We don't harm humans, we don't kill for pleasure and we don't turn innocent children. They believe that Renesmee is evil and that she'll do harm in this world. But we know that isn't true. We're dealing with some prideful vampires. These vampires are coming to fight us, to kill us" Jared and Paul growled in dislike for the Volturi.

"I strongly believe there'll be no fight but if I'm wrong. I'm asking you for your help. To fight side by side in this war with us. To help us prove what we already know, that Nessie isn't a threat and to prove our innocence in this so all crime" I said looking at them.

No one said anything or moved, Sam was staring at me and I was staring at him. Pleading for his help. After a while, he finally responds. Sam came closer to me and drops his body on the ground in submission. I smiled because he was somewhat accepting me back. He was going to help me protect my family.

"But this training will be different from the other," I say as Sam got up. He turns his head to the side, confused. And I smiled.

"This time you'll be going against us," I said smiling. Jared and Paul barked in happiness, that this time they'll have some action. Sam smiled at me, well it looked like he was smiling. I turn to the vampires.

"Let's have some fun," I say and they smiled.

For hours we spend the whole day training, wolves vs vampires. The wolves were winning at first but we manage to catch up. There were some complications when Paul and Emmett went against each other, they took it to far at one point. Zafrina had to blind them in order for us to break them apart. But other than that it was a good practice.

"Just a few months ago we were here, doing the exact same thing but we were humans," Bella said.

"A lot has happened since then," I said watching the others practice.

"Yes... do you regret it?" Bella asked me.

I knew the others were listening to our conversation. Especially Sam and Carlisle. Carlisle and I really haven't talked about what happened that night. I always avoided talking about it and I know he has too. Somehow it's never the right moment to talk about it. The others haven't brought it up either. So in a way, we're all avoiding it. And Sam and aren't on talking terms so we never talked about it.

"I think we had enough practice for one day," I say walking over to the group. I heard Bella sigh.

"They should go home,"I tell Edward however, he shook his head.

"No, we have one more duel before we're done for the day," he says and I frown. But everyone had a chance to duel. Who does he have in mind? At that moment, I knew what he meant and I didn't like it one bit.

"No" I deadpanned

"Yes"

"No"

"This was your idea" he smirks

"So, what? That doesn't mean I have too"

"Yes"

"NO"

"What?" Bella asked looking at Edward and me.

"NO, Edward"

"Yes, Amelia"

"Damn it, Edward" He ignores me and turns to the wolves.

"Amelia and Sam are up," he says and everyone stares at me. I was going to deny but Sam came walking towards me. He stopped a few feet away from me, waiting for me to respond to the duel.

"This is one stupid idea," I say. Edward turns to look at Sam.

"That's not nice," Edwards says frowning.

"What?" I asked. Edward shakes his head, not wanting to answer me.

"What?" I asked again and he sighs.

"He said you're scared, that you're just one weak bloodsucker," he said and it shocked me. I turn to Jake, silently asking if it was true. He nodded his huge head. I angrily turned to Sam.

"You shouldn't be talking you mutt," I said.

He growled and charged at me. I jumped up and landed on his back. I was able to put my arms around his neck. He managed to throw me off of him but I landed on my feet. He once again charged at me but I grabbed him by his snout, so he couldn't open his mouth. I held it for as long as possible but he managed to move away. With his huge ass head, he hit my side, sending me flying into a tree. I was on the ground when Sam once again came at me, I got up and ran to him. We collided with each other. Sam bite down on my shoulder, biting down almost as cracking my glass skin. I screamed out in pain.

 **"Ahhh"** I screamed and threw Sam away from me. I looked at my shoulder and he actually cracked my skin. I looked at him and he had a smirk look.

"You fucker," I told Sam before running to him.

We both ran towards one another but instead of moving away or jumping around I punched him in his face. I send him on the ground. He was on laying down on his right side, I placed my foot on his head, pressing down.

"Don't you dare bite me again" I press down on his head, even more making him whimpered.

"That enough, Amelia," Carlisle said. I took off my eyes off of Sam and looked at Carlisle. At that moment I forgot the main rule Jasper taught us. _Never take your eyes off your enemy._

Sam took this moment to bite my leg, held it in place and threw me at a tree. I broke the tree in half. I got angry at him. I looked up and stared at him. I was pissed off!

 **"FUCKEN SAM!"** I SCREAMED OUT.

Once again we ran towards one another but this time I punched him. He went down, I picked him up by his throat and threw him into a tree. He broke two trees, I ran to him again and threw him again. I repeated this over and over again, it went on for about five minutes.

 **"Stand up and fight"** I yelled at Sam. He got up and snarled at me. He ran at me and bite on my side. And threw me like an old chewed up toy. He threw me into someone's feet.

"Stop this" I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder.

I moved it and ran towards Sam again. Sam stood up and I punched his side and I heard something cracked. Sam went down in pain and I stared at him. He transformed into his human form. **(A/N: let's all pretend that when they change back, they have clothes... we don't want to see some naked buff, sexy men . ... or do we XD)**

 **CARLISLE'S POV:**

I watched Amelia and Sam fight and I didn't like it. Sam was on the floor, with on hand on his right side, breathing heavily.

"You cracked my rib," he says angrily.

"And you fucken left me," Amelia said just as angrily.

At that moment I knew this wasn't about pretending, about training. Amelia turned this fight into something personal. She had enough of him neglecting her. She wanted answers and this might be just the way to do things. Sam stared up at Amelia and got up.

"You're no longer my responsibility," he said

I got mad at his response. How could he say that to his own blood? I wasn't the only one that got mad. I heard growls coming from the vampires and wolves. He was about to turn around but Amelia punched him. He went to his knees and held the side of his face Amelia punched.

"You said you weren't going to turn your back on me," she screamed at him. Sam didn't say anything he just stared down.

"You're just like your father, betraying your family," Amelia said.

Sam looked up at Amelia, angrily. He ran towards her grabbing her by her throat. I was going to help her but was held back by Edward. I turned to him angry but he only shook his head. I gripped my jaw and turn to Amelia and Sam. Amelia was able to move his arms off of her throat and kicked his side.

 **"I trusted you,"** She walked over to him.

 **"You said I was important,"** Amelia picked him up

 **"You said you loved me,"** She threw him.

 **"You said I was family,"** She walked over to him.

 **"I believed in your lies,"** She kicked him and he whimpered.

 **"I cried for you,"** She walked to him.

 **"I bled for you,"** Amelia picked him up,

 **"I would have given up everything for you,"** she threw him.

 **"I died for you,"** she stared at him as he tried to get up. It was difficult to watch this. But I knew this was something for them. Maybe not this way but they need this, they need to open up to one another.

"Every night I wondered what I did wrong? Where did I go wrong? Why did you abandon me?" she says looking like she would cry.

 _"Amelia"_ he whispered

 **"NO"** Amelia yelled at him.

"You shut the hell up and listen," Amelia said and Sam shuts up.

"When the Cullens left, you said you'll be there. When Laurent almost raped me, you killed him. When Paul accidentally harmed me, you were the first to punish him. When I cried for Carlisle you held me tight and said you'll never let me go. When they the Cullens came back, you supported my idea of not speaking to them. My first fight with Bella, who was the first to comfort me? You were, you were there. Why can't you be there for me now?"

He looks down in shame.

"You made me a promise. A promise that no one would ever harm me. That no one would ever make me feel like I didn't matter. You broke that promise because you're the one who's making me feel I'm not important. The moment I became a vampire you turned your back on me. Why, Sammy? "

He didn't say anything, only stares at Amelia.

"Was all you said only meant for a human? I'm supposed to be your cousin, your sister, your Nani. And yet all that went away when I became this. Am I not good enough? Can't I still be me?"

The same thing, he didn't reply and I knew she was getting angry.

 **"FOR THE LOVE GOD SAM, ANSWER ME!"** She screamed out.

"I was afraid" He whispered. I was shocked, well we were all. The great Sam, alpha of the new generation afraid?

"Of what? That I might become a soulless monster? That I might kill you? **AFRAID OF WHAT?** " Amelia yelled.

" **THAT YOU WOULDN'T FORGIVE ME!** " He screamed at her.

"...I let you down... I couldn't protect you... I let you die..." he looks down.

"So many promises and every single one of them I broke, I couldn't keep you save. I couldn't keep you alive"

"It wasn't your job to keep me alive," Amelia says and Sam shook his head.

"I'm your brother, of course, it is. But I failed. So when you became a vampire, I didn't mind it at all. But I was angry not at you or the Cullen but at myself. I failed as a friend, a cousin, as your brother not only that but as your protector and as a man."

"So I took my anger out at them, the Cullen. I blamed them for my failures, I blamed them for killing you. Because it's better to blame others for your mistakes. So when I saw you after your transformation, I thought that you'll be better with them. That you'll be safer with them. You didn't need me." he said. Amelia shook her head and went to hug Sam.

"I'll always need my big brother," she says to him. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I'm sorry," he said as they stayed hugging. She pulls away, wiping away a fallen tear from Sam's face.

"All is forgiven... but I'm not sorry for throwing you like a chew toy," she says smiling at him.

"Really, a dog reference?" he rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't pass it," she said smiling.

"Sorry for biting you" Sam smirks at her and she rolls her eyes.

"No you're not," Amelia says laughing.

"You're right" Amelia turns to me.

"Come," she tells Sam.

She brings Sam over to where I was standing. I was confused, why would she. They stopped in front of me, Amelia was smiling and both Sam and I were confused. She turns to Sam.

"Sammy, this is Carlisle," she says.

"Yeah, I know who he is,"I said confused.

"This is Carlisle, my mate," she said walking to my side and hugs me.

"Carlisle, this is Sam, my brother," she says turning to me. I understood what she was doing. She was formally introducing me as her mate to her brother. Sam smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello, Carlisle," Sam said smiling at me.

"Hello Sam," I said shaking his hand.

Paul and Jared came running towards us and hugged Amelia, all three were laughing, telling each other they missed each other. I thanked every god there was, thanked them for bring my mate and her brother together. Maybe this war was a good thing after all. It reunited families together and it allowed us to make new ones.


	52. Chapter 52

"Where are you going, little missy?" I asked Nessie. She came running towards me and hugged me. Picking her up and swung her, she laughed and I smiled at her. Even in difficult times like this she still could smile.

"I'm going to Grandpa Charlie's house with mommy and Jake," she said as I place her down.

"Oh, really and will Sue be there?" I asked smiling and she giggles.

"I think so. Want to know a secret grandma?" she says. I nod and before she told me this secret she looks around and signals me closer to her.

"I think Grandpa Charlie likes Sue" she whispers in my ear. She pulls away and I do my best-shocked face.

"What do you mean he likes her?" I asked 'shocked'.

"Yeah, Sue is always around Grandpa Charlie and she's always at his house whenever we're there," Nessie said smiling.

"Oh really?" I smiling at her cuteness.

"But don't tell mommy okay. I just think he does. I don't really know" she said quickly.

"Of course your secret is safe with me," I said smiling. Bella, Jake, Edward, and Carlisle all come out of the house. Nessie looks at them and then at me.

"Don't tell them, grandma!" she said as the others approached.

"Don't tell us what?" Edward asked looking at his daughter. Nessie looks at me slightly scared and ran after me. She pops her head out by my side.

"It's our little secret, can't tell," I said winking down at Nessie.

"Oh really?" Edward said smiling and both Nessie and I nod. Carlisle squats down and looks at Nessie who was still behind me.

"Can Grandpa know?" Carlisle asked with his best puppy eyes.

"Sorry Grandpa, only Grandma can know," she said sadly. Carlisle sighs and looks down sad and Nessie looks like she's about to crack.

"Are you guys going to Charlie's house?" I changed the subject before Nessie tells Carlisle. I mean honestly, it wasn't a big of a secret I do believe that Charlie and Sue should go out. I think that they're going out but haven't told anyone yet.

"Yeah, we are. Wanna come?" Jake asked me.

"Sorry but no, I'm going to train with Garrett today," I said.

"Again?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, gotta practice as much as possible," I said.

"Alright be careful," he said and I nod. I turn to Nessie.

"Give Grandpa and Grandma a goodbye kiss and hug before you leave," I said stretching out my arms out to her.

She comes and gives us both a kiss on the cheek and hugs before leaving with Jake to the car. I turn to Bella who hasn't said a word this entire time. I notice something was off with Bella this morning. She was staring at me this whole time. It seems like she wanna say something to me but wasn't sure it was the right thing too.

"Let me walk you to your car," I said looking at Bella.

Edward and Carlisle looked confused because normally she would go by herself. However, Bella knew that I knew something was off with her so she nods. We both walk to her car in silence. She opened her car door but before she went in I stopped her.

"You know you can tell me anything," I said to her holding the door so she wouldn't go in. She stares at the door for a while and then sighs. She looks at me but doesn't say anything but bites her lips.

"I know it just..." she doesn't finish but looks down.

"Alice" I whispered and she looks at me with eyes wide.

"Look, for some reason I know, it's something you can't tell me. Just know that if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you. Your my sis" I said smiling at her before kissing her forehead and walked away. Taking some steps ahead she called my name and I turn around. Bella was smiling.

"Love you too, sis," she said before going into her car and drove away. I watched her car leave our driveway and felt someone come next to me. Without having to see who it was, I knew it was Edward.

"She'll be alright," Edward said and I sigh.

"I know but this is Bella we're talking about," I said and I heard him chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should be a little worried," he said and I turn to him smiling.

"Idiot," I said laughing and he wraps one of his arms around my shoulders.

"But I'm your idiot, remember," he said smiling at and I laughed.

"How can I forget?" I asked and we both laughed.

"So what is this about Charlie liking Sue?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow. I stared at him, unwrapping his arm from my shoulders I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said walking away from him. I heard him laugh from behind me.

"So you notice it too?" he asked and I turn around.

"Oh, honey I knew before it even started"I winked at him and walked into the house.

"But how?" I heard him asked.

"Common you got to do better than that, grandpa" i teased Garrett before blocking his hits.

"Your the grandpa," he said swing at me once again. I ducked down avoiding his hit. Once he swung the second time I grabbed his right arm and kicked his stomach sending him flying backward.

"Nope I'm the grandmother," I said smiling at him.

He glares at me and starts to run towards my way. Halfway he jumps up and lands behind me. But before he could move I turned around and grabbed his throat, squeezing it a little tight and dropping him to his knees.

"You're out grandpa," I said smiling. We both stared at each other after a few minutes he rolls his eyes and moves my hands.

"Whatever you're still the grandma," he said getting up.

"I may be a grandma but at least I ain't old," I said.

"Your mate is older than me and you," he said pointing at Carlisle, who was standing next to Kate, Edward, Eleazar, Alistair, and Benjamin.

Honestly, I'm surprised that Alistair has decided to come out of his cave and joined us. I'm honestly believing he just enjoyed watching me get hurt, that bastard. Carlisle rolls his eyes and the others laughed beside Alistair.

"Your just mad you lost in front of Kate," I said pushing his shoulder. I laughed as he glares at me.

"Am not!" he says glaring at me.

"Am too!" I said smiling.

"Am not!" he said crossing his arms.

"Am too!" I said mimicking his stance.

"Am not!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Jeez, act your age will ya,"I said laughing at him. He puts his tongue back in before walking away from me. I laughed and went to jump on his back.

"Oh you know I still love ya," I said laughing and he tries to throw me off. He moves his shoulders around trying to knock me down. After a while, I landed on my feet and he frowns.

"You know you're a cheat," he said.

"Why?" I asked smiling.

"Can't always rely on your gift!" he said.

"True but I can't practice without them right now. After this whole shenanigan with the Volturi, you'll help me but until then I'll rely on my gift" I said patting his shoulder. He rolls his eyes but nods. We head over to the others. I went next to Carlisle and hugged him.

"You did good, love," he said kissing my forehead.

"Hear that Garrett I did good," I said smiling. Garrett rolls his eyes and the others laughed and like before Alistair didn't.

"You're current there won't be a fight?" Alistair said staring at me.

"Current, no. Hopeful more like it." I said staring at him. He doesn't say anything but turned around and leaves. As he leaves I turn to Carlisle and smiled.

"I think he actually likes me," I said smiling.

"Of course, who wouldn't like you," Carlisle said smiling. I smiled and lend up to kiss Carlisle. After some few seconds, I heard some 'ewws'. I pulled away from Carlisle and glared at the others.

"Ehh, puppy love" Garrett smirk.

"You're just jealous," I said to Garrett. He opens his mouth but closes it. He glares at me and walks into the house. We laughed at him.

"You shouldn't tease him," Kate said smiling. I turned to her and smiled.

"Only when he finally says it,"I said to her and she smiles.

"God only knows when," she said shaking her head smiling.

"Hopefully soon so I could tease him some more," I said and the others laughed.

Three hours later, Bella and Nessie came back from Charlies house.

"Hey, little one" I greeted Nessie as she hugs me.

"We're back, Grandma" Nessie smiled at me.

I kissed her cheek before she went to look for her father. I turn to Bella who wasn't smiling. I gave her a questionable look and she looks down. I saw her putting a big envelope inside her bag. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and I went to hug her.

"It'd be alright. Anything can change" I said to her trying to confront her. She hugs me and sighs.

"I know but we still need to be careful," she said. We stayed like this for some while. I pulled away and stared at her.

"So what she leaves alone?" I asked and she shakes her head.

"Jake," she said and I sigh.

"Write to her and let her know why. Tell her we all love her and only want whats best for her. Also, make a letter to Jake and tell him he better take good care of her." I said and she nods.

We both go inside the house, however, Bella went to the library and I went to look for Carlisle. I found him with Tanya and Rose. I went to sit on his lap like I always do. Carlisle wraps his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest, I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled. With everything that is happening, I cannot picture my life without this man. I couldn't possibly imagine my life if he wasn't in it. All the pain I went through, all the suffering, all the crying it was worth it because, in the end, I'm with the love of my life.

Today is Christmas and Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jake will be celebrating at Charlie house. I, on the other hand, will be celebrating my first Christmas with my love and our family. This year we didn't end up decorating the house but next year we will if we make it out alive. I was staring out the window while the others were in the living room chatting.

"The snow is sticking," I said as Carlisle approached me.

"We still have today, my love," Carlisle said as he hugs me from behind.

"Our first Christmas together and it's already a disaster," I said frowning. I lend back and placed my head on his chest and he pulls me closer.

"But we're together," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Sure, Alice and Jasper are gods know where probably risking their lives for us. We're in the middle of a war and probably will die before the end of my first year as a vampire" I said sighing. Carlisle turns me around and stares at me.

"Hey, no one is giving up," he said frowning.

"I know but it seems like fate is against us. Over and over again there is something preventing us from being happy" I said looking down.

"And yet again, we keep on overcoming it. We always fight it head on" he said picking up my face from my chin.

"What if we can't fight it this time? What if this time we lose? So many lives are at stake because of us." I say. Carlisle didn't say anything just stared at me.

"Like we said before, Amelia. We'll stand with you, till the end" Tanya said. I turned around and stared at the others. They were standing up and staring at us with a smile.

"But what it ends badly? It'll be our fault that you'll all lose your lives" I said.

"We all have something we're fighting for not just your family. Just like Edward said, we're fighting for the way we want to live. No more hiding, no more bowing down to those who believe their gods, no more being afraid, it's time we do something about it. And you're our reason to why we are able to do it" Benjamin said.

"And besides we cannot step aside and let an innocent coven die for false accusations," Peter said for the first time since he been here.

"I looked around this room filled with people who are risking so much for my family. I cannot say how thankful I truly am. I cannot describe how blessed I am and how honor I am to be in this room with you all. I am sorry that we all under some sort of death penalty but I am not sorry for meeting you all. If this ends badly just know that I am truly and utterly sorry. So please forgive my selfishness of asking this once again. But will you all stand and fight with us?" I asked them.

"Till the end, mother," Emmett said stepping front.

"Forever, mom," Rose said smiling.

"Side by side, my friend" Garrett said smiling and stepping forward.

"You've been a friend and mother to me," Tia said

"You're family we'll stand and fight," Benjamin said continuing his mate sentence.

"You dragged us all across the world and there's no way none of us want to miss this fight" Liam smirked and I smiled.

"You got that right," Peter said smiling and the others laugh.

"And besides there's wont be a fight," Alistair said making us all look at him.

"Didn't you said there won't be a fight? You're never wrong in these sorts of predictions. We're all going to show the Volturi that you're innocent and we'll come back to this house alive" Alistair said and we all stared at him shocked.

"S-so that means you're going to stay?" I asked him smiling.

"I wanna see how good your gift really is" he shrugged. I ran towards him and hugged him. He stiffed the whole time not knowing what to do. I pulled away from him and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said and he smiles slightly.

"Whatever just don't hug me again, weirdo," he said and I laughed. I walked over to Carlisle and turn to everyone.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," I said.

"Merry Christmas, mother/ Amelia," they said all together. I turn to Carlisle and smiled.

"Merry Christmas my love," I said before kissing him.


	53. Chapter 53

The following morning I went to visit Sam and the others. I was going to spend the whole day with them before the big day in a couple of days. Before I could get a chance to reach for the door I was attacked by a massive brown wolf. I jumped in the air avoiding getting hit by him. I landed on the ground and saw the wolf sitting down staring at me with a huge grin.

"Man they weren't playing. You do know when you're about to get attack" Jared said coming out of the house. I turned around and saw Jared, Paul and Sam coming out of Emily's house. They're all wearing some shorts, with shoes and like always no shirts.

"Who's the new dog?" I asked pointing to the wolf behind me. Jared and Paul rolled their eyes while Sam just shakes his head smiling.

"Jackson. He just turned the other day," Sam said as he came to towards me. I smiled at Sam and went to give him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy," I said to him.

"Merry Christmas, Nani" his hug tightens a little. I pull away and smile. I see the boys going inside the house and we followed.

"Come in Emily's in the kitchen with the other girls," he said and I frown.

"Girls?" I asked.

"Kim, Rachel, and the others imprintees. They're new" he said.

"The new ones know about me being a..." I trailed off. We stopped in front of the house and I hear him sigh.

"Yeah they do," Sam said. I stare at him and after a few seconds, I was thinking since they know I'm a vampire maybe I should pretend to bite them.

"Don't you dare think about it!" Sam said frowning.

"What?" I asked smiling at him.

"I mean it, Nani. No" he said walking inside.

"Oh common, it would have been hilarious," I said following Sam.

 **"AMELIA,"** Emily screamed out my name before hugging me.

 **"EMILY!"** I shouted right back.

"Ouch, you screamed right in my ear," she said pulling away.

"And you didn't," I said smiling.

"No fair, it doesn't hurt you," she said.

"That's a stereotype. It does hurt"I said and the others stare at me.

"Really?" Jared asked staring at me like a little kid getting his favorite toy for Christmas.

"No idiot, I'm dead. Of course, it doesn't hurt" I said and the boys laughed.

"Rude" Jared said crossing his arms. I laughed right before noticing some younger girls behind their imprints. Emily and Sam turn to stare at them.

"She won't hurt you," Emily said.

"Yeah, she won't bite" Jared joked.

"Speak for yourself," I said and they all turn to me with wide eyes.

"Amelia," Sam sighs.

"You wouldn't really bite them, will you?" Jared asked like an idiot.

"Remember my first day here," I said to Jared. They all turn to Jared waiting for him to say something. He was thinking really hard. It took him about five minutes before remembering that day.

"Oooooh, I said that didn't I?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot," I said smiling at him. I turn to the new girls they looked pretty scared of me. I smiled showing my perfectly straight white teeth.

"Hello, I'm Amelia. Yes, I'm a vampire. No, I don't kill humans. I only drink animal's blood no, I haven't tasted human blood. And no I don't want too. Yes, I am Sam's cousin. Yes, I have a boyfriend. Yes, you know him. It's Dr. Cullen and I am 18 years old. Anything else?" I asked looking at the new girls who looked scared.

"Ladies and wolves the one and only, Amelia," Embry said coming to hug me. I hugged him back and he spins me around. We both laughed.

"Hey, Amelia nice introduction by the way," he said pulling me down.

"Sup, Em and thank you," I said smiling at him. I turned around to look for Jake and the rest of the pack.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jake?" I asked him.

"Since you're here we're going to be with Sam's pack today," he said.

Jake, Leah, Seth, and Quil came into the house from the back. Quil saw me and smiled. He came running towards me and just like Embry, he hugged me, picked me up and spun me around.

" Amelia! How you been?" Quil asked as he sets me down.

"Good and you, Quil?" I asked him.

"Pretty good," he said smiled. When Quil moved away Seth came and hugged me.

"What's new, girl?" he asked

"Ehh, the same. You know the usual. Vampires trying to kill me" I said pulling his hug. We both stared at each other and laughed.

"Always trying to get yourself killed, huh," he said joking.

"Ehh, what can I say. I'm irresistible" I said laughing.

"Not with that stench of yours," Leah said smiling and I glared at her.

"Wanna talk about odors, you smell like dog," I said smirking and now she glares.

"She got you," Jared said smiling. Both Leah and I stared at him.

"She's talking about you too, idiot" Leah said and Jared frowns.

"I don't smell like dog," Jared said smelling himself and I smiled at his idiotic.

"I feel bad for Kim and the other girls. They gotta live with the smell of wet dog" I said pinching my nose closed. Kim and Emily laughed and their boys stared at them hurt.

"Don't worry we like dogs," Kim said kissing Jared's cheek.

"Yeah. Look at the bright side, to us you guys don't really smell like a wet dog just a dog" Emily joked hugging Sam and I laughed.

"Shut up," Jared said and that caused me to laugh more.

"Oh common, that was funny," I said once I stopped laughing.

"Whatever" Jared said turning around.

"Big baby," I said and he ignored me.

"Common help me with the food," Emily said taking me away from the others. Before we went into the kitchen she turns to the other girls.

"You girls coming?" she asked. Kim and Leah both came but the other girls looked scared to come. Leah turned around and stared at the scared girls. She rolls her eyes.

"For crying out loud, she won't bite," Leah said.

"Once again speak for yourself," I said smiling. I leaned on the wall that separates the kitchen and living room.

"If she wanted to kill you she would have done it by now," Leah said ignoring my comment. Seth, Quil, and Embry all nod.

"Yeah, and I'm 100 percent none of us couldn't have stopped her," Seth said.

"Not with her gift," Quil said.

"Not a chance," Embry said sitting down on the ground next to Quil.

"Idiots, you're not making them feel safe" Jake said frowning.

"Look, safe or not. They're others out there more dangerous than me. If they wanna come and get to know me they're free too. But don't you dare judge me just because I'm a vampire. You don't know a single thing about me" I tell them seriously.

I turned around and walked into the kitchen. Seconds later, Emily, Kim, and Leah came in and we got started to get to work. Just because I turned to a vampire doesn't mean I gave up on cooking. Us, girls were chatting away about everything, we talked about whats new in our lives and many other things. One by one the new girls came into the kitchen to help. And one by one they started to get comfortable around me. They started to talk to me, asked me questions, we made jokes and we laughed. In the end, we got to know one another. Most importantly they got to know that my family, the Cullen, weren't bad vampires. That we're good people, the new imprintees got to know that just because we're vampires doesn't mean we're not human.

Later on, that day when the food was ready Billy and Quil's grandfather came over. Sue was with Charlie and when I found out that they were going out I was over the moon. I knew those two were going to get together sooner or later. It was sort of crowded but we all made it work. With the boy's body heat, Emily and Kim came close to me to keep him cool down. I watched them finished the food and I couldn't remember the taste of human food.

"What you're hungry?" Jared joked.

I didn't say anything but stared at the meat and frown. Thinking hard about what it tastes like. After a while of thinking, I came out of my thoughts and stared up. They were staring at me with a concerned face.

"Nani, whats wrong?" Sam asked getting up from his chair.

I signaled for him to get back down but he doesn't. Stepping closer towards me I put my hands up, motioning him to stop, he stops and the others were on guard. I could see them stiff a little when I got up. I walked over to the table where the meat was at. I picked up a piece of meat and stared at it.

"I think she finally lost it"I heard Jared whispered.

"Nani?" Sam asked.

"Amelia?" he asked again and this time I answered.

"It's just... I don't... it's strange" I said slowly placing the meat down and walking over to my chair.

"What's strange" Sam asked. I notice that the others were staring at me concerned, confused and the new wolves were guarding their imprints. I smiled at that even when they know they couldn't take me they still were going to die for their loved ones.

"Funny, I don't remember the taste of human food," I said and I saw them relax.

"Really?" Jared asks and I nod.

"Yeah I mean I haven't been a vampire for a long time but still. I just don't remember" I said frowning. It was quiet, I notice some were staring at their food and others were chewing very slow as if they were tasting the food.

"But you would always eat with Charlie," Seth said chewing on a piece of meat.

"Yeah and its something I regret," I said making a disgusted face.

"I thought you couldn't remember the taste," Paul asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The taste the flavor of the food I cannot remember. Not like I was human" I said.

"And now?" Jasmine, one of the new imprintee, asked.

"It disgusting. Worst thing ever" I said.

"How come?" Brady asked.

"When I eat human food it's like eating nasty dry dirt. It's nasty and so damn dry. It actually hurts my throat once I swallow. The worse part is that I have to throw it up," I said and some actually placed their food down.

"What's it like being a vampire" William, a new member of Jake's pack asked. They all were staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I frowned because I couldn't explain it. There were some warning growls.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask," William said looking down.

"No, it's okay. It's just..." I didn't finish I looked down.

"You don't have to answer," Sam said.

"But you too want to know," I said and he looks away. How can I tell my family, my wolf family that I have never been more alive now than I was as a human? How can I tell them that I am happier being a vampire than I was human? How can I tell them I fell more human than before?

"Can I be honest?" I asked Sam.

He nods and sits down next to Emily. I turn to Billy I don't know how he'll react to my confession but I hope he doesn't hate me more. Then I turn to Jake who was giving me a small smile and I returned it.

"I don't know how to say this but I know it's different for everyone. I mean Carlisle and the others said that I don't act like a normal newborn" I said.

"For those who don't know what is a newborn, it's when a human transforms into a vampire. The first year they're called newborns because they're reborn again. Making them stronger and deadlier" Jake said to the others.

"Yeah, you can say we're not in our right minds because all we want is human blood. But with me, I didn't want to taste blood. I was too busy not losing my mind"

"What you mean?" Kim asked.

"When I woke up, well when I was reborn. I couldn't believe I was a vampire. I mean I knew I was a vampire but I didn't want to believe it, yet I fully accepted it. However, my mind wasn't accepting the fact that I just became an enemy of my brother" I saw Sam frown.

"My mind was calling me a traitor for becoming this... this monster... this bloodsucker that I wasn't... I couldn't... I didn't want to be one. I was to busy trying not to act like those newborns and yet I was a newborn. I was fighting myself to not be myself if that makes any sense?" Some nodded and the others did, whether they didn't understand or because they didn't want to nod.

"I was to busy trying to act like human Amelia when vampire Amelia was being locked in a cage deep down inside of me..."

I looked over at Billy.

"I wasn't trying to cause any more problem between Carlisle and you guys. I didn't want Billy or Sam to have another reason to hate us. I didn't want them to see me as a failure, I didn't want them to be right about us, vampires. I wanted to show them that we are like humans, that we aren't dangerous, that we can be trusted that _I can be trusted_ " It was quiet, they were staring at me with guilt in their eyes. Emily and the girls had tears in their eyes.

"And for your question, what is it like being a vampire" I sigh

"It's hard, man. It's so damn difficult. This is one of the most difficult things I had ever done. Don't get me wrong it beats not being dead but damn. Every day it's a battle with my hunger. Every day I'm constantly thinking 'what if today is the day I lose control?'" I said. After a few short seconds, I laughed a bitter laugh. They stared at me as if I was crazy. I ran my finger through my hair and I bitterly chuckled.

"Honestly I didn't want to become a vampire. I wanted to live a normal human life. To grow old with my husband, to have kids and grandchildren. To die old but I guess we don't get want we believe it's best for us." I turn to Jake who was frowning.

"I didn't think that I'll be happy as a vampire. I thought that I wasn't going to last"

"What changed your mind?" Billy asked. I stared at him and he was staring at me. I smiling and I said one word. I knew that he knew what I meant with that.

"Carlisle," I said smiling. I saw them smiled and the girls giggled.

"Carlisle, he's just something else. He's my mate, he is my sole purpose to fight every damn day. You could say he's my imprint. He's the love of my life and I'll fight to be next to him. He has shown me the definition of love and being alive. Without him, in this life, I wouldn't hesitate to go off and try to die. If I didn't have him showing me patience, love, and respect I don't think I'll be here. He gave me a choice to leave or to stay. And I choose to stay next to him. I choose this life with him for better or for worse and I'm not going to back down. Not today or ever" I turn to Sammy who was hugging Emily.

"Being a vampire has its ups and downs but I have never felt so alive. I have never felt so damn happy. I say being a vampire is different for everyone but for me, I can say it's sort of a blessing. I am with the love of my life and I am alive. No matter what happens I'll always be me and being a vampire doesn't change that fact" I said. No one said anything, they were to busy processing what I just said.

"You know what? I'm wrong, I just realized something," I said.

"And what's that" Seth said.

"I fulfilled my dreams" they looked confused and I smiled.

"I wanted to be a mother, a wife, have grandchildren, and to grow old. But in the end I got something way better" I said and Jake smiled knowing what I was about to say.

"Being a vampire has given me that chance to be a mother to six teenage vampires, a grandmother to one adorable granddaughter, to be a wife to one sexy as doctor, and what's even better is that even in my 80s I'll still look like I'm 18," I said and they laughed.

"Idiot" Sam said.

"What it's true, while you guys will look all old and wrinkly I am going to be all young and beautiful," I said and he smiles and rolls his eyes.

After our little conversation, we picked up the mess in the kitchen. I washed the dishes with Leah, I washed and she dried. When we finished we went outside where the boys made a bonfire and Billy was going to tell stories. I went to sit in between Jake and Embry. Quil was sitting on the ground leaning on my foot. Embry put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. Jake stared at us and frowns.

"Carlisle isn't going to like Embry scent on you," he said and the others stared at us.

"Yeah he's probably going to think different," Emily said frowning.

"Carlisle will take Embry's scent off of me one way or another," I said smirking.

"What he's going to make you take a shower?" Seth asked and we all stared at him.

"I'm won't be the only one who'll be wet," I said laughed and Seth frowns. The others stared at me with eyes wide.

"What happened to my innocent Nani," Sam said shaking his head.

"She ain't so innocent now," Paul said smirking.

"Damn right she ain't," Jared said laughing.

"All thanks to that sexy doctor of hers," Kim said and Jared looks at her hurt.

"You're one lucky girl, Amelia" Rachel said laughing. Paul, Jake, and Billy all stare at her shocked.

"What I can look but I can't touch," she said and the other girls agreed.

"See what you have done," Billy said making me laugh.

"Not my fault that my hubby is dropped dead gorgeous," I said smiling.

"You got the dead part right" Jared mumbles.

"You're just jealous," I said smirking and he sticks out his tongue.

After our little argument about how gorgeous Carlisle is, Billy told us some tribe legends. Some were old but others were new. I enjoyed listening to his tales it always made me feel a part of this family. And I know when Sammy takes over, he'll tell the new generation about how vampires and shapeshifter came together to stand and fight next to one another. They'll know how some vampires are good and others aren't. they'll know the great battles we once fought to protect our loved ones and they'll know the truth that no all supernatural creatures are bad.

Before I left the pack, Billy called me over to apologize for the way he acted at first. He said he should never act like that, that I was still family but it hurt him to see me as I was. I forgave him, saying that he didn't have to apologize but I was still grateful for his apology. We parted on good terms and I told him that I'll take good care of Jake and the others. I went to look for Sammy. I gave him his goodnight hug and kiss on his cheek. Leaving the house I went to my house where my mate was waiting for me. As I reached the front house I saw Carlisle waiting for me outside. I went up the stairs and hugged me. He pulled me away right away and frown.

"He did it again," Carlisle said frowning.

"What is it with you and him?" I asked laughing.

"This isn't funny, Amelia. He's always doing this" he said

"And you enjoyed taking his scent off my body" I smirked at him.

"And this time I'll make sure he won't be able to put his scent on you," Carlisle said before picking me up and taking me to our room.

"Where're the others?" I asked as he places me down on the bed.

"Edward took them out, we have the whole house to ourselves for the next four hours," Carlisle said crawling towards me.

"Then let's make these four hours worthwhile," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh I'm planning too," he said before kissing me.

So for the next four hours Carlisle and I made love to one another and like always it was absolutely amazing. What will I do without this man?


	54. Chapter 54

The days passed by like nothing was wrong, like we weren't in the middle of a war. We went on with our lives as if it was normal, but nothing was normal. Every day we were all training, Bella and I trained with our new found gifts. And every day we were getting better and better. Since Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett had the most experience with fighting other powerful vampires they were the ones to show us strategies to defeat our enemies. Sams and Jake's pack would be over every day to train with us.

As the final day approached I could tell everyone was on edge. You could tell that they were scared of what the future holds. But as the days passed we were all getting to know one another better. We were getting closer, we were laughing, talking, making jokes, we were understanding each other like never before, we were becoming one big family. Another main thing about working together with the wolves was that we realized that we weren't different. The wolves realized that even though some vampires drank human blood, it didn't make them evil. And the vampires realized that not all wolves were trying to kill them. You may even say that we didn't find each other revolting as before.

"Well take care and please do listen to Sue,"I tell Charlie as I help him put his things in the car.

"Hey I'm not a child," Charlie says crossing his arms.

"Of course not but when you go fishing you turn to a child. Always trying to get the biggest fish" I tell him smiling and he rolls his eyes.

Sue and Seth came out with a box and Sue's overnight bag and Bella, Jake, and Nessie followed after them. They came over to us and place the things in the trunk. Sue looks over at Charlie and smiles.

"Ready?" she asked him. The way Charlie looks at her makes my dead heart warm and if it would beat, I know it'll skip a beat because the way Charlie looks at her is just to damn adorable.

"Whenever you are" he replies smiling at her.

We're all looking at them in aw, Charlie and Sue look over at us staring at them. Sue looks down embarrassed and Charlie looks aways blushing. I felt Nessie pull on my shirt I look down at her and she signals me closer to her.

"I told you Grandpa likes Sue" she whispers in my ear. I pull away and smile and the others heard her. Sue, Jake, and Seth both laughed, Bella and Leah smiled, and Charlie blushes even more.

"You're one smart kid," I said patting her head. She looks up at me smiling. Charlie clears his throat and we all look at him.

"Well we should be heading off," he says and he turns to Leah and Seth.

"Please, no party at the house," he said mostly at Seth.

"Of course not," Seth said smiling.

"I'll make sure he doesn't make a mess," Leah said smiling.

"Thank you," Charlie said to Leah and Leah nods. Sue looks at her children and gave them a sad loving smile.

"Come here you two," she tells her children opening up her arms.

Both Leah and Seth went over to their mother, ever since Leah spend time with us she and her mother had a better relationship. I guess not spending time with your family has you thinking what's really important in life.

"You two are my world. Always remember that I love you guys so much. And I know your father is proud of you guys" Sue whispers to her kids.

They hugged for a little while and after Sue pulls away with tears in her eyes. She kissed Leah and Seth's cheeks and once again hugged them. Leah and Seth both told their mother goodbye. Sue walks over to Jake hugged and kissed his cheek, told him that she's proud of him and to be careful. Sue then turns over to Bella hugged her and told her that she'll take care of Charlie. Bella hugged her and said that she's happy that Charlie has her in his life. Sue went over to Nessie and picked her up. She hugged her and kissed her cheek. Last but not least Sue turns to me and smiles. She comes over and hugs me tight.

"I am so proud of you. You have grown into one beautiful strong women, Amelia. Am I honor to have known such a woman like you. Take care and always remember that you're family and we love you" she tells me. I hold on her tighten but I was careful to not hurt her.

"Please take care of Charlie for me. He's like a father. And take care of yourself, Sue"I tell her.

She pulls away and smiles. I smiled back and we both turn to Charlie, who was staring at us confused. He was the only one from our group who didn't know what was happening. He didn't know why we were saying goodbye like it was our last.

"You're the last to say goodbye to Charlie," Bella tells me and I nod.

I slowly walk over to him, I stare at him and he gave me a confused. I hugged him tight not wanting to let go. Charlie has done so much for me. When I needed a father figure, Charlie was there. When I needed someplace to go, Charlie opened us his doors for me. When I need advise, Charlie gave me some. When I just wanted to be alone, Charlie stood by my side awkwardly but he stayed. When I needed someone to protect me he stood in front of me, protecting me as if I was just another daughter to him. He taught me what a man should do in order to protect his family. He taught me respect, love, and honor. In so many ways he is and will always be my father.

"I don't know why we're all saying goodbye like this is our last time seeing each other... But I suppose if it is our last time together. I am proud of you, Amelia" Charlie tells me.

"Thank you for everything, dad," I say tightening my hold on him.

We hugged each other for another five more minutes. I didn't have the strength to let go. If I was human I knew I would be a mess right about now. With one last squeeze, we both pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds. Charlie's eyes were glossy with tears that wouldn't fall. He clears his throat and looks around.

"We're leaving," he said. Bella, Jake, Seth, Leah, Nessie, and I moved away so Sue and Charlie can leave. Before going into the truck Charlie turns around and looks at me. He smiles a bit.

"See you later?" he asked. It took me a while to reply, I needed a moment to think, should I tell him the truth or lie to him. But I went against that thought, either way, I will see him again whether it is in this life or another, we'll see each other again.

"Yeah, see you again,"I tell him smiling. Charlie smiles and nods. He goes inside the truck and drove away. We watch as the drove away.

"We might not make it," Jake said. I hear someone sigh but they didn't say anything.

" _We_ might not, but we'll see each other again. In this life or the next" I tell them.

"Always so positive," Leah said. I turn to look at her and smile.

"Of course, who else is going to be? You? I don't think so" I said smiling. The others laughed and Leah rolls her eyes smiling.

"Whatever," she says. We stood in silent probably all thinking the same, _'What if we don't make it?'_ Minutes later Bella spoke up.

"I guess we should all head back? Amelia, you coming with us or are you heading with them?" Bella asked me.

"Im going for a while but I'll head back with Jake in the night," I said turning to her and she nods.

"See you later, Grandma," Nessie says hugging me.

"See you later little one," I said before kissing her cheek.

"Bye guys," Nessie tells the others as she leaves to Bella's car.

"Bye guys see you guys tomorrow," Bella says getting inside her car. We watch them drive off and I turn to the others.

"Race you guys to Sam?" I asked them smiling. They smiled but before they even had the chance to phrase I ran off laughing.

"Hey, no fair"

"Cheater"

"Amelia!"

I heard them say as I ran off to Sam's house.

I was helping Emily and the other girls cook while the boys were outside training for a little while. The new imprintees got comfortable with me being around them and the pups got used to my scent. I was placing the dishes on the table when the boys came into the backyard. Since Jake's pack with be joining Sam tonight and it's small inside the house, we all decided they'll set up a table out in the backyard and have dinner there.

"Need any help?" Sam asked.

"No, thank you but you can check with Emily," I tell him. Sam nods and goes inside the house.

"You guys hungry?" I asked them as they sat on their chairs.

"Always"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Like you don't know"

"Don't you already know the answer?"

"Oh yes!"

"Yeah"

They all reply all at once.

"Amelia" I hear Emily call out to me.

"Be right back," I tell the guys. I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked Emily.

"Can you help Sam carry out the wings please," Emily asked and I nod. Instead of helping Sam I just took the plate of wings from him and carried it out back.

"Show off" I heard him say and laughed.

Once we got all the food out and settle, Billy and Quil's grandfather joined us. Sam and Jake sat at the end's of the table, showing that they were the alpha of the packs. I sat next to Sam and Emily sat in front of me, on Sam's right side. Obviously, I wasn't going to eat but I still wanted to be apart of their conversation. As they ate, we had some side conversations, cracked some jokes, went down on memory lane, made fun of Jake and his deading love for Isabella Swan.

"Remember the time where all he did was think about Bella," Jared said to us all.

"Dude, remember he even imagined his wedding with her and what their kids would look like," Paul said. We all turn to Jake, who looked embarrassed.

"Holy shit, tell me you're joking,"I said laughing.

"Dead serious, he even names his imaginary kids," Paul said laughing.

"He named them Anabella and Michael" Jared continued.

"Omg Jake that so cute," Rachel said while everyone else was laughing at Jake.

"Shut up," Jake said to us.

"Ahh, young love" Billy said making us all laugh more.

"Dadddd" Jake groans and puts his head down on the table, while Jared, Paul, and Embry all shared more embarrassing stories about him and his once love for Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After embarrassing Jake the entire dinner we went to the beach, even though it was freezing cold the guys wanted to go one last time. We all sat in a circle with Billy and Quil's grandfather in the middle. And like always they told us more stories of the tribe, I'm surprised that Billy hasn't run out of stories to tell. Just before everyone went home, I stopped them so I can say something. I stand in the middle next to the small fire that was warming up the girls.

"Before you all go home I want to say something," I said looking around. They all stare at me giving me their full attention.

"Not even a year ago, we all stood here at this exact stop for a similar reason. A reason to protect our loved ones, too do the right thing. Not even a year ago, you guys were all risking your lives for Isabella and me. I'll never forget the sacrifice you guys are doing for us. However this time it's different, this time we're going to fight by your side as one, as a team." I said to them. The boys were hugging their imprintees and those who didn't have someone they were sitting there quietly staring at me.

"And just like last time, I just got my family back and once again they're being threatened by some damn vampire." I gave out a bitter laugh. No one said anything or moved but stares at me. I stare at each member of both packs.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for the damaged I have caused. For all the problems I have brought in your lives. I'm sorry for risking your lives once again." I turn to look at the imprintees, the girlfriends.

"Girls, I'm sorry for causing pain. I know the feeling of worrying about your loved ones. I know the emotional damage you have received because of me and my new found family. I hope one day, it doesn't have to be tomorrow... or anything soon... perhaps you'll never do, but I hope that one day you'll learn to forgive me"

Some stared down and some nod.

"Thank you all for fighting with me, for standing by my side. Hopefully, when Sam and Jake are both old and gray, they'll tell the newer and younger generation about the legendaries battles they fought against vampires. One is the biggest battle against newborns and the second being the battle against the most powerful vampire coven that ever lived. And both of them they fought and survived like champs. And hopefully, when that day comes I'll be right by your side looking this good" I said motioning to my body, they laughed.

"But seriously, thank you all and once again I am truly sorry. So before the battle. I have to ask. Will you guys stand with me? Fight by my side? To prove mine and my family's innocence? Brothers, will you help me?" I asked them. One by one they stood up nodding their heads at me. And just like the guys, the girls did too, standing up one by one nodding their heads at me.

"Vampires never scared us" Jake smirked.

"Yeah, they're the ones who should be scared," Embry said.

"We got this" Quil said.

"We'll show those damn vampires what we're capable of," Jared said.

"They don't know who they messed with," Seth said.

"They mess with you, they mess with us," Paul said.

"They messed with the wrong family," Leah said.

"Till the end, my sister," Sam said.

And just like that, they were all hyped up for the upcoming battle. They were jumping up and down yelling 'we got this', 'shapeshifters are better than vampires'. I laughed at their foolishness. They continue to yell for a couple of minutes until the girls, imprintees came closer to me. The boys stood still watching their girlfriends come closer to me. Leah and Emily looked at them confused about what they were doing. Rachel took the lead, standing in the middle of the other girls. I stood there waiting for the unexpected, but I didn't feel any sort of negatively. So I stood there with my head held high. Rachel cleared her throat, she hands her hands in front of her, she was holding something that I couldn't see. They stood there not saying a word but stared at me.

"You are the reason to why we fear for our loved one's lives. You have caused us pain beyond anything we ever experienced. Tonight might be the last time we could spend with them. tonight might be the last time we could see them. So we should be mad at you, angry at you for taking away them from us. Taking them to their deaths" Rachel said making me look down in shame.

"But we are not angry because if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't know about them. We wouldn't experience the love they gave us, the happiness we feel when they're around, the completeness when they're in our arms. If it wasn't for you we would never have met our soulmates" Kim said making me look up in surprise.

"Amelia, you have taught us so many things. You taught us how to love unconditionally" Nataly, one of the new imprintee said.

"You taught us that not all vampires are bad" Jessica, another imprintee, said.

"You taught us that even a girl can stand up and fight for what she believes in," another imprintee said.

"You taught us that even if we're different doesn't mean we aren't human," Jasmine said.

"That no matter what, you don't turn your back on family," Rachel said still holding something in her closed hands.

"Last time you took them into a battle and won. You brought them home unharmed and alive," Kim said.

"So we ask once again, please bring them home, alive and safe," Jasmine said.

"You are apart of this family even if you're a vampire. That doesn't change the fact that you're one of us. So to prove you are here is a little gift from us. This proves you are from this tribe, proves that vampire or not you're family and it always proves our loyalty to you" Rachel said opening up her hands. The gift was a beautiful necklace. This necklace is a black choker with a light golden, handcrafted jewel bearing the Quileute's shapeshifter crest.

"Just like the Cullen have a family crest and the boys have their tattoos we thought you should have something from both side of the family," Rachel said handing me the necklace.

"The light golden jewel signifies you as a vampire since you have golden eyes," Kim said.

"And the black ribbon signifies our union, loyalty to you. You brought us, vampires and shapeshifters, together as one" Jessica said.

"Sorry, it's doesn't look good. we made it ourselves" Jasmine said making me stare at them shocked.

"Y-you g-guys made t-this?" I asked holding the necklace.

"Yeah, Rachel made the jewel, Kim came up with the design, Jessica brought the ribbon, Angelica painted the jewel because it was white at first and I put everything together," Jasmine said

"But us girls wanted to give you something to show you that we aren't mad or angry at you. But we are grateful and we know that you'll bring our boys home safe and alive" Kim said.

"We trust you, Amelia. How could we not? You're our sister" Rachel said. I stared at them with teary eyes, they were smiling with teary eyes.

"Thank you," I said and bowed to them.

I bowed to them to show them that I am grateful and that I am honored. I bowed to show them that I respect them and that I'll always remember them. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Billy and Quil's grandfather in front of me.

"We are honored and proud to have you apart of this family and tribe," Quil's grandfather said. I turn to look at Billy who was smiling at me.

"You're always welcome here," Billy said.

"Thank you," I tell them.

"Put it on and let's see how it looks," Rachel said.

I didn't notice the boys circling around me. I signaled for Sammy to come and help me. He held the necklace, placing it in front of me, I held up my hair to make it easier for him and he locked it in place. He moves away from me and stares.

"So how does it look?" I asked.

"Beautiful," Sam said making me smile.

"Thank you all," I said.

"No thank you," Billy said.

That night I left with a new purpose, the purpose to come home to them. I made a promise that I'll see them again so I'm going to make it.


	55. Chapter 55

When Jake and I went back with my family they were all ready to go to the campsite. They were just waiting for us. Once Carlisle saw me he immediately notice my new necklace. When I told him who gave it to me and why they gave it to me he smiled.

"How honorable," he said.

"It represents my two families," I said and he nods.

Arriving at the campsite, Edward went to set up Nessie's tent so she can sleep at night. Everyone stayed back while Jake and I went to get some branches to start a fire. When I returned I notice Carlisle and Edward by Nessie's tent watching over us. I caught Carlisle's eyes and smiled he returned it. I saw Tanya and her coven by a corner, the Irish coven in other and the rest in different corners with their covens or alone. Alistair was all by himself leaning on a tree watching us. Jake threw the branches that we got on the ground and Benjamin used his powers to light it up. Jake, Benjamin, his mate Tia, and I sat on a log that Emmett brought over.

"That's what I'm talking about, some pre-battle bonfire, telling war stories," Jake said before looking around.

"Or just standing around looking like freakin' statues," Jake said frowning. All of a sudden Garrett comes and sits in front of us, where another log was at.

"Name any American Battle and I was there," Garrett said.

"Uh, Little Bighorn" Jake said and Garrett smiled.

"I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first," Garrett said just as Kate comes in sitting on Garrett's lap. Tanya and her coven comes and sits by them.

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own" Kate said. Liam and his coven, the Irish, decided to join us in our storytelling.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish" Liam said.

"You lost the Eleven Years' War," Garrett said frowning.

"Aye, but it was one hell of a rebellion" Liam smirked. Just then the others decided to join us, even Vladimir and Stefan. I looked over to them.

"What about you guys?" I asked them.

"What about us?" Vladimir asked confused.

"Whats your story?" I asked and they smiled.

"When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor-seekers. Such was our power. but we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints" Vladimir said.

"We were honest about what we were," Stefan said.

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify" Vladimir said making me frown.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles," Stefan said.

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages" Vladimir said.

"So all this time you've been waiting?" I asked them.

"Correct, floarce micā," Vladmiri said.

Honestly, I don't know what that meant but he has been calling me that since the first day he met me. When I asked Carlisle he sighed but he didn't tell me so I asked the other they just stared and walked away. And I'm too lazy to search it up so now I still don't know what that means.

 **CARLISLE'S POV:**

I watched them tell their war stories as Edward and me guards Nessie's tent. I hear Edward sigh.

"I can't help thinking, all these people are putting themselves in danger because I fell in love with a human" Edward said.

"You found your mate. You deserved to be happy" I tell him.

"But at what cost," he asked.

"Everyone here has something to fight for. I certainly do" I said looking over at Amelia and my family.

"Carlisle, I've never thanked you. For this extraordinary life," he says.

I turn to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't have to say you're welcome because it was him and the others who brought me joy in my lonely years. If it wasn't for him meeting Bella I don't think I would have met my mate, Amelia. So, in the end, we're both thankful for each other.

 _Just in case, take care of Amelia if I don't make it,_ I thought to Edward.

Edward frowns but nods. We turn to the others and Amelia was staring at me. God only knows how much I love that woman. Only he knows what I am truly capable of doing to keep her safe. All I hope is that if I don't make it, I want her to live out her life with the family. To keep pushing forward and not to give up. I want her to be the leader of this coven and show them the way to live. I know she'll be a good mother and leader.

 **AMELIA'S POV:**

I wait until Carlisle and Edward to have their son and father's moment. I walked over there to stand next to Carlisle.

"Hey there, boys," I said to both of them.

"Hey, Amelia," Edward said.

"Hey, love" Carlisle said before kissing my cheek.

"You guys ready?" I asked hugging Carlisle.

"As we'll ever be" Carlisle replied.

"Not really, but we don't have a choice," Edward said.

"We could all run away and get a makeover," I said smiling. Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

"Don't think that'll work, love. We're stuck looking like his" Carlisle said smiling.

"Aw man," I fake pout. Once again they both chuckled. I smiled at both of them and after a few minutes of silence I looked over to the tent, Bella and Nessie were in.

"She's sleeping," Edward said.

"She can't be sleeping. Vampires don't sleep, Eddiboy" I joked. Edward rolls his eyes but smiled.

"If you excuse me, I have a best friend to keep company," I said moving away from my love and son. I moved in front of the tent.

"Knock, knock"I whispered.

"Come in" Bella whispered back.

I unzipped the zipper and let myself in the tent. I bend down and crawled over next to Nessie who was sleeping. Before I crawled over I zipped the zipper back up before any cold wind got in here. I laid next to Nessie and watched her sleep.

"How she's doing?" I asked Bella.

"She's scared," she said and I sighed.

"Figures," I said. There was a moment where neither one of us talked but stared at Nessie who was sleeping peacefully.

"Funny" I suddenly said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You didn't want this life," I said still staring at Nessie's sleeping face.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"This,... the whole marriage and children sort of life. And in the end, you were the only one who got it" I said still not looking at her.

"Amelia, I'm sorry," Bella said. I looked up at her and smile.

"Never be sorry, Bells. I am happy and you're happy. I guess in the end we got what we truly need. You got Edward and Nessie. I got Carlisle and nine other vampires to take care after and many, many damn shape-shifters to treat like kids. And besides, we made new friends who will last a lifetime" I told her smiling.

"Yeah you're right," she said.

I pulled out a small box, containing Bella's 18th birthday present the one I never got the chance to give because of the little accident. I gave her the little box and waited for her to open it. She looked confused but still opened the box. Once she pulled out the vintage necklace she looked at me surprised.

"Well open it," I said smiling. She does and gasped, and once again she looks at me speechless.

"It was supposed to be your 18th birthday gift. I was going to give it to you when the Cullen all gave their gifts. It was a surprise but I never got the chance to give it to you" I said staring at her.

"Amelia, it's beautiful," she said opening up the locket.

"I changed the picture. At first, it only had Edward and me but a lot has happened since your last birthday. Now it has Edward, Nessie, Charlie, and mine picture. I engraved a little message in Latin on the back" I said as she turns it over.

"It says, 'et usque in aerternum sempre' translating forever and always"

"Amelia, it's perfect thank you," she said

"You can give me a hug in the morning okay," I said and she nods.

"You're truly replaceable, did you know that?" she asked and I smiled.

"I heard it once or twice," I said.

We both started to laugh but as soon we realized that Nessie was asleep we both cover our mouths and giggles like little girls. We spend the whole time talking about everything and nothing, just talked like we used too. And this time we didn't need to sleep because we'll we're vampires who don't need any sleep. We were both trying to distract ourselves from what was coming. The battle that might end our lives or we might just barely live. But either way, our last night we spend it like we usually do, together.

 **A/N:**

 **AMELIA'S STORY IS ABOUT TO END :( I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS IS DAY ONE AND THOSE WHO ARE KINDA NEW TO IT. EITHER WAY, THANK YOU ALL FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS! I AM PLEASED THAT MOST OF YOU GUYS LOVED MY STORY. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY ENDING(:**


	56. Chapter 56

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Today was the day that they all prepared for, the end of their days. The Cullens, the witnesses, and the wolves all gather in a large, snow-covered field. They're all in position just like it was planned beforehand.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman," Garrett tells Kate as he stands next to her.

"Now he decides to tell her," Amelia said making the other smile and laugh.

Amelia looks over at Sam and the wolves, she bows her head in respect and acknowledgment. Sam and the wolves bowed their heads to their sister. In the distant, they could hear the Volturi and their army getting closer.

"The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!" Garrett chants over and over again.

"But they're not the British" Amelia said making Garrett rolls his eyes.

"Get with the program, lady" he jokes.

Amelia and Garrett stopped smiling and turn serious when Aro and his army got closer. When they say the wolves they stopped, watching Jake going to Nessie's side. Edward watches Aro as they walk closer to them, shortening the gap between the two groups.

"Aro's looking for Alice," Edward tells them.

"Obviously" Amelia comments.

Aro and his army stand in a straight line facing the Cullens and their witnesses and they wait for one of them to talk. Minutes went by and still, no one said a word. Carlisle turns to Edward.

"Should I talk?" he asked.

"It's possible the only chance you'll get," Edward said. Carlisle took a step forward but Amelia stops him by holding his hand. Carlisle looks back at their hands and frowns. He stares at Amelia and she whimpered.

 _"Amelia"_ he whispers. Just like that, Amelia lets go of his hand and Carlisle continues to walk forward. With a heavy heart, Amelia watches her mate confronts Aro and his army alone. Amelia prays to all the Gods out there to protect her mate. Amelia then steps closer to Bella and Renesmee. The little half-breed steps in between her mother and grandmother, holding both of their hands.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilized manner," Carlisle said. Aro smiles as Caius scoffs.

"Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us," Aro said motioning to Carlisle's witnesses.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken" Carlisle replies. Caius walks over to Aro, angrily.

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools" Caius hissed at Carlisle.

"She is not an Immortal!" Carlisle shouts.

"These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look for yourselves. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks" Carlisle said pointing at Renesmee.

 **"ARTIFICE!"** Caius yells. Caius yelled caused the wolves and witnesses take a step forward on high guard. Amelia took two steps forward trying to get as close as possible to her mate.

"I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story" Aro says to his brother.

Aro looks around and spots something unusual. The immortal child with Edward's mate and a newborn. Aro then looks over at Edward and gives out his usual creepy smile.

"Ahh, Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate and, umm, _the newborn._ I assume you've involved" Aro states looking at Edward.

Edward turns to look at Bella, his daughter, and mother then makes his way towards Aro. Passing his son, Carlisle wishes Edward good luck. Carlisle stands next to his mate, his daughter-in-law, and granddaughter. They all watch Edward walk towards Aro, Bella shields Edward with her powers. Once Edward reaches Aro he extends his hand so that Aro could read him. Aro takes Edward's hand and used his powers to read Edward's thoughts and realized that Renesmee is in fact, not an immortal child. But as Aro's sees the past he also gets to witnesses, the newborn, Amelia's powers and her relationship with wolves and the others. Aro let's go of Edward's hand and stared at Edward then he stares back at Edward.

"I'll like to meet her," Aro said to Edward.

Edward turns and looks at his mate, daughter, and Amelia. Bella got the hint and starts to walk forward with her daughter. Not even three steps Bella looks back at Jake and Emmett signaling to them to follow. They follow but stopped once Renesmee calls out to her Amelia.

"Grandma," Renesmee said.

Everyone turns to stare at Amelia, who walked with her head held up high over to Renesmee and the others. Renesmee held Amelia's hand and they continue to walk over to Aro. The entire time, Aro was watching the newborn, wondering who was this person and why didn't he know about her? Turning his attention to the newborn, Bella, Aro gasp. Bella and Renesmee took three steps forward, leaving Amelia, Jake, and Emmett behind.

"Ah, young Bella. Immortality becomes you" Aro said smiling at Bella. Aro turns to Renesmee and shrieks with laughter as he hears the small half-breed's beating heart.

"I hear her strange heart" Aro comments, smiling. Aro then holds out his hand but before Renesmee went to hold it, she looks back to Amelia, who gave her a reassuring smile. Renesmee then steps closer to Aro but still not holding his hand.

"Hello, Aro," Renesmee said reaching her small warm hand out to Aro's left cheek.

As Resensmee's hand touches Aro's cheek, using her powers on him, Aro becomes transfixed by what she shows him. And with Renesmee's gift, he got another point of view about this strange newborn. He got to see what Renesmee saw about her 'grandmother Amelia' and how important she was to her and the others.

"Magnifico!" Aro said as Renesmee's takes her hand back.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human" Aro explains to the other of what he saw.

 **"IMPOSSIBLE"** Caius said angrily. Aro turns to his brother and frowned.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro asked his brother who didn't say anything. Aro watched Edward and the others walked back but before they were halfway to their group, Aro stopped them.

"You, girl. Whats your name" Aro said. Amelia and the others turn to Aro who was staring at Amelia curiously. Carlisle went stiff and the wolves took a small step forward, growling at Aro.

"Amelia" Amelia replied confused.

 _"Amelia"_ Aro whispered out as if it was a sacred thing. When Aro didn't say anything else they walked back to the other witnesses. Once Amelia was by Carlisle, he held her hand not wanting to let her go.

"Bring the informer forward," Cauis said. Tanya and her family went stiff seeing their sister step in front.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked the new person.

"I'm not sure," Irina said frowning.

"Jane" Caius began to say.

"She's changed. This child is bigger" Irina said quickly.

"Then your allegations were false," Caius said to Irina.

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake"

"I'm sorry," Irina said staring at her family. As Irina was talking Amelia had a bad feeling about the next thing.

"No" Amelia accidentally whispered out making Aro stare at her curiously. Edward sees that Irina is about to get executed, tries to stop it.

"Caius, **NO!** " Edward screamed out. Felix steps forwards hitting her, snapping Irina's head off and sets her head on fire. Irina's family watched in horror as their beloved sister burns.

 **"IRINA!"** Tanya screamed out.

Cauis then sets fire to the rest of Irina's body, as he's doing this he looks at Tanya and her family witnessing another of their coven getting murdered by the Volturi and they couldn't stop it. Tanya and Kate both screamed out in pain.

"Tanya, Kate don't," Amelia said before anything else happens.

However, they didn't listen to her as they both run towards Aro and his army. Emmett went to grab Tanya. Garrett gets ahold of Kate but she uses her power to electrocute him. This caused Garrett to fall to the ground with kate. Seeing this happen, Edward turns to Zafrina.

"Blind them" Edward orders her. Zafrina used her powers to blind Kate and Tanya, stopping them from attacking the Volturi and ending their lives along with the others.

"Give me my sight back," Tanya said.

"Tanya, this is what they want," Edward said.

"If you attack now, we'll all die," Amelia said trying to calm her new family. As Tanya and Kate stop their attacks on Aro and his army, Jane looks at Edward. Suddenly, Amelia gets a nasty feeling and looks at Jane and then at Edward.

"No," she said stepping in front of Edward.

"Pain" Jane said.

Instead of hurting Edward, Janes powers goes to Amelia who stepped in front of Edward protecting him from Jane's powers. Using her powers, Jane brings Amelia on her knees, groaning in pain but as Amelia has this small shield it didn't cause her too much pain. The wolves growled in anger seeing their sister in pain, however, Sam gave out a loud whimpering when he saw Amelia kneeling in front of him. Bella sees her best friend and second mother figure kneeling in pain and manages to use her powers to shield her. Amelia slowly recovers from her pain and get's ups. Carlisle walks cover to his mate and helps her stand up. Amelia looks at Edward and Bella who were frowning.

"It's working" she whispers to them.

Bella, Edward, and Amelia look back at Aro and his army. Bella smiles as Jane realized why her powers are useless against them. Jane steps forward but was stopped by her twin brother, Alec. Alec then steps closer and tries to use his powerful and deadly black vapor but Aro stops him. Aro stares at Amelia and then at Bella, wondering what just happened. Carlisle was angry that his mate was hurt.

 **"Aro!"** Carlisle screamed out, not only shocking his family but the others. Usually, Carlisle was the peacemaker always the one to keep things calm. But this was not the case, they hurt his mate and he didn't like that one bit.

"You see there's no law broken here. You don't have to stay any longer" Carlisle said causing Aro to frown. Aro was trying to figure out why he was so mad but then Marcus said something interesting.

 _"True mates"_ Marcus hollow voice reached everyone's ears.

Everyone stared in shocked at finding that out, however, Bella, Amelia, and the wolves were confused about why the others were shocked. There were two types of mates; one was a regular mate being two different souls, made for one another, in another word a soulmate. And true mates were one single soul split into two. Thrown in time and space, destined to always be separated. To never become one, however, if these two new souls manage to come together, they'll become one powerful being. It was rumored to be said, that no true mates ever came together because fate never did want them to get together in fear of what will happen.

Amelia looked up to her mate, Carlisle in questioned to whats going on. However, Carlisle was to busy staring at her in disbelief. On the other side of the battlefield, Aro was growing more concerned about this newborn, wondering how powerful could she actually be. In fear that she and the others might want to overthrow them one day, he tries to kill them off.

"Agree" Aro's voice broke everyone from their thoughts.

"But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to a weapon that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow?" he said to his witnesses.

The more he talked the more his witnesses were ready to fight. The Cullens and their witnesses realized that perhaps there will be a battle after all, but they were ready. Ready to defend their friends, their new family, their honor and the way they wanted to live. They were ready to great death, himself. Just as they were ready to fight the Volturi and their army, two new figures emerged from the nearby woods. Who were these two figures be their savior or will they bring them to their deaths?

 **A/N:**

 **CLIFFHANGER XD... SORRY, NOT SORRY.**

 **I FELT LIKE DOING THIS, LOL**

 **OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **WHO ARE THESE TWO NEW FIGURES? WILL THEM HELP THE CULLENS OR WILL THEY HELP ARO IN DEFENDING THE CULLENS, ONCE AND FOR ALL?**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Previous chapter:**_

But does it then follow that there is no danger? for the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to a weapon that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow?" he said to his witnesses.

The more he talked the more his witnesses were ready to fight. The Cullens and their witnesses realized that perhaps there will be a battle after all, but they were ready. Ready to defend their friends, their new family, their honor and the way they wanted to live. They were ready to great death, himself.

Just as they were ready to fight the Volturi and their army, two new figures emerged from the nearby woods. Who were these two figures be their savior or will they bring them to their deaths?

 _ **NO ONE'S POV:**_

As these two new figures came closer, the Cullens and Aro all gasped seeing who it was.

 **"AH! ALICE"** Aro shrieked happily.

"Alice," Edward said.

"And Jasper" Amelia whispered.

The Cullen believed that they abandoned them but Amelia knew better, she knew that there was a purpose to why they left without a word. And now they'll know why. Alice and Jasper passed their family and looked down in shame. As they walked up to Aro, two of Aro's guards stopped them.

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so happy to see you here, after all," Aro said as Alice and Jasper reached them.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind" Alice states, however, Aro looked at her with suspicion.

"Let me show you," Alice said extending her hand out to Aro. Aro then motions his guard to let Alice go.

"Brother?" Caius asked but Aro silences him with the wave of his hand.

Alice walks up to Aro and he takes hold of her hand, as Aro reads her thoughts Alice realized something awful. She realized that no matter what Aro won't change his mind.

"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your decision" Alice said pulling her hand away from Aro's. Alice turns to Bella and whispers 'now'. At that moment, Bella looks at Renesmee who's sitting on top of Jacob's wolf form and then Bella looks at Jacob.

"Take care of my daughter," Bella says to Jacob. Jacob then turns and starts to run into the woods with Renesmee, everyone watched with a heavy heart knowing that at that moment, they were going to fight until the end.

"Get them," Caius said turning to his guards and they follow.

The guards made a bad move and passed close to Amelia and the others. Amelia didn't care what happens to her, as long as her granddaughter and brother left without a problem, she'll be more than happy to give up her life. Besides she was going to die sooner or later, knowing why they left.

As the guards got closer to Amelia, she full speed went over to them and fought them. Two against one, the wolves wanted to jump in and help their sister but Sam stopped them. Letting Amelia show the other vampires that they should've not messed with her and her family.

Amelia got on one of the guards back and easily took off his head, killing him instantly. The other guard heard his member screamed and turned back and watched him get his head taken off. He went to help him out but was killed easily by Amelia. She avoided all his direct hits without difficulties. Once both guards were beheaded, Amelia turned around with pitch black eyes and stared at the Volturi and their witnesses. No words were needed to be said, Amelia's body language and eyes said it all.

 _Try and hurt my family and you die, easy as that._

Alice tried to get the attention of her mother so she did the unthinkable. Suddenly, Alice attacked Aro, kicking him with her leg. Sending him flying, but sadly he manages to land back down and orders his guards to take hold of her.

"Take her away" Aro orders. By this time Amelia was next to Carlisle ready to fight. As they see Alice being held against her wish, they become very angry.

 **"LET HER GO!"** Carlisle screamed. Carlisle began to run towards Aro and his army, suddenly Amelia gets this pain she had never felt before. She sees her mate and whispers.

 _"Carlisle"_ Amelia whispers.

Carlisle runs forward to attacks, Aro jumps up, he and Carlisle meet each other mid-air. They see Carlisle body land flat on the ground and see Aro land on the ground with Carlisle's decapitated head in hand. Watching her mate murder in front of her was too much for her.

 **"CARLISLE!"** Amelia fell on her knees, screaming out Carlisle's name in pure agony.

The Cullens and their witnesses watch in horror as Caius burns Carlisle's body. Aro and Caius watched happily as the Cullens and the rest were frozen. Amelia got up and ran towards her mate's killers. This caused the Cullens, their witnesses, and the wolves to launch into an attack. Chaos breaks out with both sides undergoing deaths. Bella tried to use her powers to help Jasper from Jane's power, however, Alec sees this and attacks Bella. This caused Bella to lose control of her power, Jasper writhes in pain from Jane's power. Sadly, Jasper was beheaded by another Volturi. Alice sees her husband, for almost 70 years, killed. She tries to get away from the guards who were holding her back. Emmett got his revenge, he rushed in and killed Alec, beheading him in front of his twin sister. With the wolves, Seth was killed in his wolf form by a Volturi. Leah saw her little brother and gave our a sad broken howl, alarming the others of her loss.

Benjamin watched as his mate got killed by a Volturi member, he also witnesses his close friend Seth died. Seeing his mate and friend died and the others were too much for him to handle at such a young age. Benjamin uses his powers to create a huge rift in the earth, sending many Volturi's to their deaths. It always took Edward and Esme down, but manage to escape with Edward killing Felix. Leah saved Emse by sacrificing her life, Esme was being pulled by a Volturi and Leah jumped on his back taking them both down into the rift. Esme watched as the young woman sacrificed her life for her. When Amelia saw her sister die she went crazy, she ripped off heads like it was nothing. No one can stop her from killing these vampires who are destroying her family.

Alice attacks Jane for killing her husband, Jane then tries to use her power on Alice but was unsuccessful due to Bella protecting Alice. Jane tries to run away from Alice, however, got to Jane and Alie then throws her to Sam, who was in this wolf form, he killed Jane by ripping her head off. Seeing one of his best guards get killed by a wolf, Cauis joins the battle but he didn't last long as he got his head ripped off by Tanya and Kate. Kate used her powers on Caius causing him to go on his knees and Tanua was able to rip Caius' head off by his mouth, such a painful way to die.

Vladimir and Stefan went running towards Marcus, and instead of fighting back like his brothers and guards, Marcus greeted Death.

"Finally," Marcus said opening up his arms.

Vladimir and Stefan kill Marcus. Aro watches his army dying at the hands of the Cullens. He then finally decides to join in the battle. Sam was close to Aro and tried to take him by himself. Sadly, Aro killed Sam and Amelia watched her brother and only family die right in front of her eyes.

 **"SAMMY!"** Amelia yelled out as Aro snapped Sam's neck.

Aro threw Sam on the ground as if he was nothing but dirt. Aro went away to kill off some other wolves and vampires. Amelia went running towards her fallen brother, as he lay on the cold snowy ground. She hugs his lifeless head and held it tighter.

"I'm sorry, Sammy" Amelia said rocking Sam's head back and forth.

"Don't worry Nani has you! Nani gots you," she said.

With one final look at her brother, Amelia gets up and looks for Aro. That man has taken a lot from her and she was dead bent on taking her revenge. Edward and Bella were about to attack him but was stopped by an angry Amelia.

"No, that son of a bitch is mine," Amelia said before running towards Aro.

Just like Aro and Carlisle fought, Aro and Amelia jumped up in the mid-air but this time it, Aro wasn't the winner. Aro came down without a head in his hands but instead, he went down without a head at all. Amelia managed to decapitate Aro's head and she then set Aro's body on fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

As Aro dies staring directly at Amelia's face, suddenly everything was like nothing happened. Everything was as if the battle never occurred and it becomes clear that Aro watched his own fate. He watched Alice vision as a warning.

"Now you know, that's your future," Alice said taking her hand away from Aro's.

"Unless you decide on another course," Alice said taking a step back. Aro looks over to the Cullens, first and lastly, he stares into those golden eyes that would be the end of him.

"We cannot alter our course, the child still poses a grave threat" Caius argued with his brother. However, with one look Aro stared at his brother with wide eyes, silently saying you don't know what I just witness.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked.

"Of course, but that cannot be known," Caius said looking at Edward.

"Actually, it can," Edward said turning towards the forest. Then two more figures approached the two groups. The two new witnesses stood next to Alice in front of Aro and his brothers.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil" Alice states

"We have enough witnesses." Caius hissed.

"Let him speak, brother" Aro silenced him.

"I am half human, half vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal" the new witnesses said.

"What is your name," Amelia asked from Carlisle side. The two new witnesses stared at her and smiled

"I am called Nahuel" he replied.

"How old are you?" Bella asked him.

"150 years" Nahuel replies. And they all stared at him shocked, he has been alive all this time and the Volturi didn't even know.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then" Nahuel said.

"And your diet?" Aro asked once again.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either" Nahuel said.

"These children are much like us," Marcus said.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies." Caius said pointing to the wolves.

"Shape-shifters. Spirit animals, actually. Not werewolves" Amelia said making Caius growled at her. Aro ignored his brother and turns to his witnesses.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today" Aro addresses his army.

Some looked disappointed, especially Caius and Jane, but they all listen to Aro since his word is law. They all quickly turn to leave but before leaving Aro looks at Alice, Bella, once again at Amelia. He quickly became scared of her after seeing her kill him. He knew not to mess with her family.

"Such a prize," he said directly at Amelia. Aro then turns and leaves. As they're leaving Vladimir steps forward.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack" Vladimir said.

"Not today," Carlisle said.

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they'll never forgive what happened here" Stefan said pointing at the retreating Volturi.

"And you'll be here with us. Ready to fight?" Amelia asked staring at Vladimir.

"With pleasure, floarce micā" Vladimir smirk.

"Till then, my friends," Amelia said before Vladimir and Stefan left.

When they left, everyone rejoiced in that fact that there was no fight. The couple gave each other big kisses, Alice and Jasper reunion with their families. Amelia turned to the wolves.

"See you guys later?" she asked them. Sam nodded but Seth barked happily making everyone laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Back at the house, the witnesses were saying their goodbyes.

"Come and visit soon," Jasper told his old coven members.

"Of course we'll come, Amelia already has this big party planned out for us," Charlotte said making Jasper raised his eyebrow in question.

"Only if we survived this, which we did," Peter said laughing. Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte took another moment to talk about what they'll do after this.

 **With the Denali coven, Garrett, Carlisle, and Amelia.**

"Omg, you're a Denali now. How does that feel?" Amelia joked.

"Don't know, I'll call in about a few months and let you know" Garrett smirks.

"You better call and visit," Amelia said and Garrett smiles.

"Of course, you're my second favorite" Garrett smirked and the others laughed.

"Alright, better" Amelia said before turning around to look at Benjamin and Tia.

"See you guys, gotta go talk to Benny before he leaves," Amelia said before leaving the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **With Benjamin, Tia, and Amelia.**

"You guys leaving already?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, hopefully, Amun takes us back," Benjamin said frowning.

"Hey if he doesn't then you guy are welcome here," Amelia said smiling.

"Thanks, Amelia," Tia said.

"No thank you for staying," Amelia said hugging Tia and Benjamin.

"You know where to find us," Amelia said before Tia and Benjamin left.

After Benjamin and Tia left, Alistair went up to Amelia to say his goodbyes.

"So you were right, all along," Alistair said standing next to Amelia.

"Guess I was,"Amelia said smiling at him.

"Uhmm" was all he said. It was quiet for some few seconds before Alistair began to walk toward.

"Not gonna give me a hug before you leave?"Amelia asked Alistair.

"Nope," he said as he leaves.

"Jerk," she said. She watched him leave, Amelia puts her hand in her sweater's pockets and felt something there. It was a note. Confused she opened it up

 **Amelia, You were right. See you around, kid.**

Amelia looks up and starts to laugh, she folds the paper like it was before and turns to find her mate. She was smiling because she just knew that with this letter, he approved of her as Carlisle mate. He has accepted her not only as Carlisle mate but as his friend. Now he wouldn't be so alone in this world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **Carlisle, Amelia, and the Irish Coven.**

"Thank you for coming all the way over here," Carlisle said to his old friends.

"No problem," Siobhan said smiling.

"This was a lot of fun," Maggie said making them stare at her.

"What, it really was," she said defending herself. We smiled at her innocence.

"You know where to find us if you ever have any sorts of troubles" Liam offered his hand to Carlisle, who happily took it.

"Likewise old friend," Carlisle said shaking Liam's hand.

The Cullens and Jake were back in the living room enjoying their time together as a family. Suddenly, Amelia jumped on Jasper's back.

"You little traitor, you left me with Emmett and Kellan this entire time," Amelia said hanging from Jasper's back. Jasper rolls his eyes.

"But you survived didn't you?" Jasper asked smiling. And now it was Amelia's turn to rolls her eyes. She got off Jasper's back and went to sit on Carlisle lap, her favorite place to sit.

"So who's going first?" Amelia asked making the others stare at her confused and she sighs,

"Oh, we going to whip Alice and Jasper's behind for leaving us just like that. I mean come on a little note? Really, Alice?" Amelia asked ad the others smiled.

"It's better than leaving without a note like last time," Jasper said staring at Amelia.

"Oh be quiet," Amelia said snuggling closer to Carlisle's chest.

"We can't make you happy" Alice joked.

"Whatever, as long we returned home, I'm okay with a simple note," Amelia said smiling at her two children. That night they all caught up with each other, telling their stories about these past few months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **Back with Charlie and Sue.**

Bella, Nessie, Seth, Leah, and Amelia all stood outside, waiting for Charlie and Sue to come home. As they watch the truck approached they went to the driveway. Without leaving the truck stop all the way, Sue came out of the car running towards her two children.

"You're safe" she whispered hugging them both.

Sue pulls away with tears in her eyes and stares at Amelia, 'thank you' she whispered to her and Amelia just smiles. Charlie came out of the truck and hugged Nessie and Bella before he went to Amelia.

"You're here" Charlie whispered to Amelia.

"Told you, you'll see me again" Amelia whispered back.

"Common side, I wanna know everything you guys did on the fishing trip," Amelia said moving away from Charlie.

Charlie smiled and began to tell them about their fishing trip. That day, the clearwaters and swan's kids stood with Sue and Charlie helping out with the food. Although, Bella and Amelia don't eat human food they were still at the dining table with the rest of the family, talking and laughing it away with them.

 _ **Amelia with the wolves:**_

"We made it," Amelia said jumping on Sam's back. The others stared at Sam and Amelia cute little moment as brother and sister.

"So whats next?" Embry asked breaking them all from their thoughts. Amelia and the others stared at him and thought.

"Hopefully, Amelia and Bella don't go around pissing off any more vampires" Leah smirk making everyone laugh.

"Oh shut up, you'll all be there to help me out," Amelia said crossing her arms.

"Oh you know we love you," Seth said from across the living room.

"But seriously, no more wars," Paul said hugging Rachel.

"Yeah, we'll all tired. At least give us a few years, alright" Jared joked causing we to laugh.

And just like before, they all ate, laughed, make some jokes but in the end, they were together as one big happy family. Alive and safe just like it was meant to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 _ **With Amelia and Carlisle:**_

They were both laying down on the bed, Amelia had her head on Carlisle's chest as he was playing with her hair. No words were needed to say because they felt their love for one another whenever they were close. They were bot silence enjoying each other presence.

"So what now my love?" Amelia asked her mate.

"We enjoy this new peaceful life" Carlisle replies to his mate. Amelia pops her chin on his chest and stares at him.

"Do you think, they'll come back and try to fight us?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"If they do, Alice will see it coming," Carlisle said.

"Besides I don't think they'll mess with us for a long time"

"How you know?" Amelia asked Carlisle.

"Because if they do, we have a whole army waiting for us. What happened today will spread throughout the world and if by chance they decided to come back I am certain others will stand with us. Against the Volturi." Carlisle said staring at this mate.

 _"I love you"_ Amelia whisper and Carlisle smiled at her.

 _"Forever and always, my dear"_ Carlisle said before pulling Amelia up for a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **A/N:**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AMELIA' STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED!**

 **I HAD AN AMAZING TIME WRITING THIS STORY. I REALLY DO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING. ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO STARTED READING THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNING, I ALSO WANT TO THANK THOSE FOR GIVING THIS BOOK VOTES. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR GIVING ME THE CHANCE TO SHOW YOU MY IDEAS, THIS BOOK.**

 **I DO HAVE ANOTHER ACCOUNT ON WATTPAD IF YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. I WILL TRANSFER ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES FROM WATTPAD TO HERE. SO YOU GUYS CAN ALSO ENJOY THEM.**

 **THANK YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL.**


	58. Chapter 58

Amelia is back and better than ever. She has the love of her life by her side. Her family, they're all safe and happy, they didn't die when the Volturi came. Sammy and Amelia have reconciled and their relationship is as strong as before. Everything is looking perfect and Amelia believes that nothing and no one can ruin that. but like always there's something evil lurking, waiting for the right moment to ruin Amelia's happy life.

Follow Amelia and the gang, see their new adventures, come and fall in love all over again with our darling Amelia. Come and witness Amelia's true power. Can love really overcome everything? Even the bad things in life? Can Carlisle help his mate even when she has lost her mind?

Who is this new stranger in town? What does he want? Why is this new person following Amelia? What does he know? What is he hiding? Why is he trying to take Amelia away from Carlisle? And why does Amelia feel like she knows this person?

Why is Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec in front of their doorsteps? What happened that made them all come to the Cullens. Why are they afraid of Amelia? What is going on?


	59. Chapter 59

It's been one year, one whole, peaceful year without any complications. No more insane vampire after our heads, no ruthless coven trying to kill us, and no more crazy things happening to us. There have been a few shapeshifters trying to overtake Sams and Jacob's role as alpha, but none has succeeded. When they lose, they bowed their heads to the true Alpha, Sam and Jacob. The Volturi haven't been around, Alice and I been keeping an eye on them. But they're too afraid of us to do anything.

So many things are happening; Emily is going to get married in a couple of days, Seth has found his imprint, Jake moved in with Edward which I find to be hilarious! Who would have thought that those two would live under the same roof? Not us, that's for sure. Nessie doesn't look like a little girl anymore, she looks like a freakin teenage. May God bless that child, she's so adorable. Still calls me grandma and the others call me mother, even the wolf would call my mother. And I do not find any humor in it. Rachel and Paul have moved in together and Jared and Kim are expecting their first babies, twin. Imagine Jared with kids but TWINS! Two little Jared running around, I can barely keep up with the original Jared and now there will be three of them.

Carlisle hasn't popped the question to me and honestly, I'm thinking of asking him to marry me. Well after Sam and Emily's wedding, I'm planning to take Carlisle somewhere nice and ask him. Just the both of us, we haven't had time alone and frankly, I need to spend time with my mate... alone without anyone interrupting us!

Currently, we're playing baseball with wolves and this time Bella and I are playing. Vampires against Shapeshifters. And of course, the vampires are winning by a lot. The imprintees are on the side watching us play. Vampires are batting first, shapeshifters are on the field, however, Alice will be the pitcher and Nessie will be the umpire. Alice pitches with lightning fast speed and Carlisle hits it, there was no way the wolves could be able to catch it. Well, I was wrong, Paul jumped up in his wolf-form, catches the ball in his mouth, turns back into his human form and throws the ball to Nessie. Carlisle running towards Nessie, however, he was too late Nessie caught the ball and called Carlisle out.

"NOOOO! Nessie you're supposed to be on our side" I screamed at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Grandma it's just a game," she says and I gasp.

"Honey this isn't a game. This is another way proving that vampires are better than wolves" I said making Nessie, the imprintees, the Cullens laugh, however, the wolves all groan and rolled their eyes.

"Love, we're still winning by 25 points," Carlisle said smirking and I heard the wolves groan again making me laugh.

I went to the home plate and got ready to bat. Alice throws the ball, however, instead of batting, I dropped the bat and whipped my head back. I had a bad feeling, like angry butterflies flying in my stomach. Whenever I get this particular feeling, I always feel afraid, nervous, pain, and confused. From far I searched the woods, looking out as if something will pop out and attack. The feeling grew stronger and suddenly my eyes went straight to a tree and I don't know what posse me to act this way. I narrowed my eyes at this tree and gave a low, warning growl. I took three steps forward, position my body in a protective stance and this got everyone on high alert. Since Leah, Emmett, and Rosalie were closer to the imprintees they moved closer to them, ready to protect. I knew they wolves were ready to transform if necessary.

"Amelia, what is it?" Carlisle asked concerned. I didn't look away from the tree or even acknowledge him or the others. I kept my attention to the tree and then suddenly the feeling went away and my attention wasn't on the tree. After a while, I sighed and turned around. Everyone was staring at me confused, concerned, and worried.

"Something is coming and I don't like the feeling of it," I said staring at Carlisle and then I turn who looked concerned.

"We'll continue this game some other time," I said staring at Sam and he nods.

"Leah. William" I called and they step forward.

"Come with me, everyone else leave-"I stopped and the feeling returned. Whipping my head to the same place. Something was coming our way, something bad, and I growled.

"Take them, **NOW!** " I shouted at the wolves, pointing to imprintees.

Sam and Jacob nod. Without saying anything else I ran towards the woods with some of the others following. I kept running until I knew I was getting closer, the further I got the more the feeling grew worse. I couldn't help but feel like something big was going to happen. Suddenly I stopped at the edge of a cliff. I looked around and saw Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Sam, Jake, Leah, Paul in their wolf forms standing behind me. I wasn't paying attention to them, I was busy trying to figure out this feeling. Carlisle was about to speak but I held my hand, stopping him to do so. I turn again to the sunset, something was telling me to look down and when I did, there was blood. Squatting down I touched the blood and smelled it. It wasn't like any blood I have smelled. Looking back up I see Carlisle with a concerned look.

"What is it?" he asked and I showed him. He narrowed his eyes at my hand and shakes his head.

"What is that?" Jasper asked confused.

"Blood?" Edward said uncertain and I shrugged.

"I think so... but from who?" I asked looking at them.

"Where did it come from?" Emmett asked.

"Sam. Jake make sure no one is alone. Make sure the imprintees aren't left alone. Whenever someone is out patrolling make someone else with them. Something isn't right, something is going to happen. I do not like this feeling. We must prepare"I said looking at them. Sam growled and nodded. Sam and the others wolf let running back to their homes.

"Emmett. Jasper. Take Kellan and patrol the area, especially the baseball field" I said and they nodded. Emmett and Jasper left.

"Edward, did you hear anything out there?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Amelia, what's going on?" Carlisle said and I looked at him.

"I don't know. I have been having this feeling, this horrible feeling. Something is coming and I fear the worse, Carlisle" I said staring into his eyes. He comes and pulls me into a hug and I hugged back tightly. I fear whatever this is, it wants to take me from him, I feel like it wants to take me from my home. But I will not let anything like that happen, I will fight to be here. I have found my place in this world and I'll be damned if anyone tried to take it from me.


	60. Chapter 60

It's been four days since the baseball incident and since then I haven't had that bad feeling. I don't know if I should be glad or be more afraid. What if the bad feeling I had was warning me something is coming and since I don't have it anymore it's already here? We must take extra precaution just in case something happens.

Today is Sam and Emily's wedding. It's nothing grand but it's beautiful. Emily wanted a nice traditional native wedding on the beach. I was helping Emily with her final touches when I suddenly got the feeling again but this time it was brief. I must have alarmed the girls because when I looked at them they were staring at me worried.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"Everything is okay, it just that I can't believe today is the day," I said looking at her and smile. I didn't want to cause her any trouble on her wedding day. I mean it's not a lie I can't believe today is the day. And besides a little white lie never hurt anyone, right?

"I know I can't believe it either," Emily said smiling at me. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so proud," I said and she hugs back.

"Thank you," she says. I pulled away and wiped a tear away.

"No tears, you'll ruin the makeup," I say and she smiles.

"Now it's time for the dress," I said making the girls cheer.

As I help Emily with the dress I smelled a familiar sweet yet minty scent but I don't remember where I smelled it. I decided to ignore the scent, right now Emily needs my attention and is important. When we finished Jared came in since Emily didn't have her father or mother with her she asked Jared, Sam's right hand to walk her down the aisle. I remember when she asked him he started to cry thanking her for the opportunity. I found it cute but the boys made fun of him.

"Wow, Sam is a lucky man," Jared said smiling at Emily. Emily smiled and thanked him. Jared turned to me,

"Sam's looking for you," he said and I frown. Why did he want to see me? Is something wrong?

"I'll see you at the altar," I tell Emily and she nods.

I smiled at Jared before walking by him. I went down the hall to the room Sam was using. I knocked on the door and he told me to come inside. Opening the door I see Sam looking at himself in the mirror with a frown. I walked next to him and looked in the mirror. After a while, he sighs and turns away. I watched him sit down on the bed and he said nothing. I slowly made my way to him and kneeled in front of him holding his hands.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" I asked. He looks up with a worry expression.

"What if I become like him?" he asked. I frowned, what is he talking about? Like who?

"Sam what-"

"My father. What if I become like him? A drunk. A good for nothing. What if I hurt my family? What-"I gently put my hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

"Sam Uley you are anything but your father. You may look like him but you are nothing like that man. Do you know who I see when I stare at you?" I asked but he doesn't do anything, he just waits for me to continue. I smile at him and cup his cheeks.

"I do not see your father but I see a great alpha, a natural born leader and protector. I see the gentle yet stern man. You are the first alpha since Ephraim Black. You, Sam Uley have achieved so much in so little time. You possess something he never had, courage. You have more courage than any man I know. You will not be like your father because you are not him. Emily will not let you become like him. She will be your rock, she will be your person whenever something is troubling you, she will be your wife and best friend. She will be there when you need her. You have the boys and they will not let you become like Joshua. Plus I will not let you walk the same path he did. I promise you I'll always be there, brother. You will always have me right there beating you up whenever you mess up," Sam laughs and I smiled.

"Thank you," Sam whispers looking straight into my eyes and I smiled. I got up and kissed his forehead before he got up. As I straighten his jacket Paul walked in smiling.

"It's time," he said looking at us. Sam turns to me and smiles.

"You ready to be a married man?" I asked and nods.

"Ready," he says.

We walked out the door and head to the altar. Before Sam went to his stop he turns to me and hugs me which I gladly returned.

"You got this," I say and he smiles.

The guys walked to their stops and I went to my family who were sitting behind Sam. We all wait for the bride to come. Once again Sam and I shared a smile before the music began letting us know the bride is coming. Jared and Emily made their way down the aisle. When she finally reached Sam the ceremony began. As I watched them say their vows I couldn't help but think about Carlisle and me. We have forever to do this, to have a wedding but it wouldn't be a wedding without Sam and the pack there. Perhaps we don't need a huge wedding perhaps we just need the whole family to help us celebrate our union. Finally, the priest declares them husband and wife. We all cheered as they kissed. Sam and Emily made their way down the aisle and we all followed behind them. It was time for the part but before that Carlisle and I made our way to the happy new couple.

"Congratulations," I hugged Emily and Sam. Carlisle hugged Emily and shook Sam's hand.

"Thank you," they said smiling.

We talk some more before they had to excuse themselves. They went to greet the other guest. Carlisle and I made our way to the family which they looked a little out of place by the dark corner.

"Guys this is a wedding, don't hide in the corner," I say.

"But they're all staring it's creepy," Emmett said making us all look at him. He smirks and we laugh.

3RD POV:

They Cullen continue their conversation in the corner. Everything was going well, people were smiling, laughing having a good time until Amelia stops and whips her head across the dance floor. She narrows her eyes and scrunches her nose. Carlisle and the others became concerned with her sudden behavior. Carlisle tried to get his mate's attention but she wouldn't budge. She continues to stare across.

"Amelia?" Carlisle asked once again and this time she turns to him with a frown.

"What's the matter?" he asks her and she sighs.

"I don't know. There's a smile I been smelling throughout the day and it's bothering me," she tells them.

"You smelled it before?" Edward asked well more like he wanted to a confirmation.

"It seems familiar but I can't remember when I smelled it," Amelia said and the others were confused.

"Perhaps you smelled it when you were human?" Bella asked and Amelia shook her head.

"I don't think so... I don't know... it's annoying that I can't remember," Amelia sighs. Carlisle pulled his mate closer.

"Do not stress about it love. You'll remember eventually," Carlisle says making his mate calm. Amelia nods.

Carlisle hears a song that they could dance, hoping to distract his mate he pulled her to the dance floor. As they dance Carlisle couldn't help but worry for his mate, she hasn't been the same since the baseball incident. She has been on edge, always double checking her surrounding. He just hopes whatever coming won't cause him to lose her. He doesn't know what will happen if he does. She means a lot to him and the family, he truly believes it'll break them if anything happens to her.

The wedding continues without any problem and now it was time for the speeches. Those who wanted to say something about the newly wedding they had there chance. Sam's pack went on telling some really nice speeches and stories. Jared being Jared told them about the time Sam was going to ask Emily to marry him. He even told them how nervous Sam was before asking. Surprisingly Leah went up there, not only did she apologize for the way she been behaving toward the coupe but she wished them love and happiness. Lastly, Amelia went up there and congratulate the couple in getting married. She told the crowd how happy and proud that Sam and Emily were finally married. She gave a brief story on how the three of them meet after a long time. She welcomed Emily into the family. She wished Sam and Emily a long and happy life together and hope it will be filled with love and joy.

When the speeches were done they continued the party. Amelia convinces her sons to have one dance with her before the night ended. Since they didn't want to say no to her they agreed. Throughout the night Amelia was the life of the party. She was everywhere. Dancing, talking, laughing with the guest. She was having fun and the Cullens knew she was important to the pack. Just like the Amelia brought a new light and meaning to them, she did the same to the pack. She has changed their view on life and without her they don't think they'll be the same. Amelia is their sister, their friend, their mother and Carlisle's mate.

The party ended with everyone having fun. The newly married couple left for their two-week vacation to Greece. A little present from Amelia and Carlisle. The pack and the Cullens left the party and returned to their home. However, Carlisle and Amelia went for a walk under the moon. They reached their favorite place. A few weeks after the battle against the Volturi, Amelia and Carlisle found a nice perfectly good cave and since then they used it whenever they wanted to spend some alone time.

Like every time they come here, Carlisle pulls Amelia close and kissed her. Slowly and gently the laid her on the ground that was covered with pillows and blankets. Like every night Carlisle took his time cherishing and loving his mate. Making promises to never let her go, promising her he'll always love her. He promised her that no matter what happens he'll always search for her, he'll always wait for her, and he'll always love her because she is his mate. The one he loves with all his heart the one who makes him feel what no vampire or human made him feel. Without her he wouldn't be complete, without her he would just be an empty shell walking the earth without a purpose.

As Carlisle continue to make love to Amelia and make his promises he didn't realize something important. Neither of them realizes the shadowy figure watching them. His dark blue eyes angrily watched their every move. It would anger him more when heard her soft moans, her sweet words that were directed towards Carlisle. It infuriated him watching them being so close to each other. But soon he thought, soon she'll be with him like it was meant to be. With one last look, he left them to be happy for now. But when the time has come he'll take her back to her rightful place, next to him.


	61. Chapter 61

Unknown POV:

I watched her from far, never getting to close in fear that she'll push me away. I was pulled blindly into the dark forest by her beautiful aura. She was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. Everything about her was perfect from the way her smile lite up the whole room to the way she looks at something so small, it was adorable. I love her and they all laughed. They couldn't hear her soft voice as she sang, they couldn't see her true beauty, no they did not understand. No one could ever learn to love her as I do, not even him. He can never understand what she means to me. He doesn't understand what he has done by taking her away. When he made her heart stop beating it was then I knew what I had to do. It was when she took her very last breathe that I understood what was to be done.

That man that has her by his side has soiled her soul, making her into something she was never meant to be. He marked her as his but the thing is, she was never his to begin with. She was never meant to be in this awful place, she was never meant to meet him or even fall in love with that creature but she did and now her soul is ruined. All I asked was for her to take me, to love as I love her. It never mattered if she could speak to me. They all said that I'm mad to love her as I do, that it could never be. But that creature has her right next to him and he's darkness and she's light, she belongs in the light with me. So I promise myself that I'll repair her damned soul even if I shed some blood, it'll be all worth it. She never belong here in the first place, she wasn't supposed to be with him but she is and I want her more than ever. She belongs to me, she's MINE and by God, she will be MINE. I swear it on my father, she will take her rightful place next to me.

I couldn't shake this bad omen feeling, it's been bothering me since the day we played baseball. I feel as if someone been following me around and honestly it scares me. I feel as if I'm going insane and a vampire that has gone insane isn't a good thing for anyone. I know the others have noticed my recent change in behavior but thankfully, they aren't questioning yet. I don't know what to say or even think. But whatever this feeling is, hopefully, it goes away soon.

"Amelia," Carlisle whispers my name as he brings me into his arms. I didn't respond but I continue to stare out the window from our bedroom. His strong arms wrap protectively around my waist as I place my head on his chest. We don't speak or do anything, the both of us look at the nighty woods. I couldn't help but think of our time together, I couldn't help but remember everything that has happened since I came to the Twilight world. I fear if they knew who I was, perhaps they wouldn't want me anymore. They'll be angry at me for keeping this huge secret. Will they forgive me or will they push me away?

"My love, what's wrong?" Carlisle's soft voice fills the comfortable silence. I look at him through the reflection of the window only to find him staring at me. I stare at his bright golden eyes, oh how much I love staring at them when we make love or when we're peacefully laying down. Golden eyes, that's what makes him unique. Bright golden eyes are what separates us from the rest of the world. I wonder what would I do if I never got the chance of being with him or the others.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked him, curiously if he remembers. A soft smile rests on his face as he then places a soft kiss on my right shoulder. He rests his chin on my shoulder as he stares at me from the reflection of the window.

" 'Wow ,you're really sexy' were your first words to me" he chuckles as I smiled. I remember that day, it was when Bella and I got in a car accident. I received a massive headache that day and the following day was when I met with Sam in his wolf form. All in all, it was a good week.

"And you still are the sexiest man alive" I smiled at him.

"And you're the most beautiful woman in the world," Carlisle starts kissing my shoulder then starts making his way up my neck. His arms tighten around my waist as he gently bites my earlobe. I arch my back as shivers make their way around my body, I place my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to have a better feel for him. He leaves my earlobe and once again makes his way back down to my neck. He finds my sweet spot and a low needy moan escapes my throat. Carlisle growls turning me around so I can face him. He pushes me to the window, we stare at each other before he attacks my lips. The kiss wasn't sweet or soft but it was urgent yet held so much love and passion. After a few seconds, his tongue begs to enter my mouth, to let him explore my mouth like he has done so many times. As I gave him permission to explore my mouth he pulls me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We didn't waste any time in doing what we both wanted to do. Despite knowing that our kids were in the house, we didn't care. This moment felt different, somehow I felt as if this was truly the last time I would have him in my arms. The last time I would truly have a feel for him and I wasn't going to let this opportunity leave me.

I lay underneath the bed covers, my head rests on top of Carlisle's chest, one of his arms wraps around my waist while the other stroke my hair. We both don't say anything, we relish the quietness of the aftermath of our lovemaking. I love Carlisle with everything I have, his perfect in every way and I can't imagine my life without him. I don't know what would I do if one day he isn't by my side.

"I love you," Carlisle places a kiss on top of my head and continues with his action. He sighs in content and I feel him smile. "And I love you, my love," I look up at him and place my chin on his chest. I smile up at him and let my eyes and facial expression show him all my affection I have for him. "Marry me," Carlisle stops and stares wide eyes at me. I know he wasn't expecting me to say that anytime soon.

"What?" he asked but with a smile on his face.

"You heard me, darling. Marry me," I got up from my position, straddled his hips and place my hands on his shoulders. Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, his eyes never leaving mine, " Marry me, Carlisle Cullen, and make me the happiest woman alive." As those words left my lips, Carlisle's lips meet mine. Before we could continue our lovemaking our bedroom door slams open. We both turn our head towards it and see a very excited Alice with the biggest smile ever.

"Congratulations! I can't believe it's finally happening," Alice says walking into our bedroom. Rolling my eyes I lay back down and cover my naked body. When I was decent enough the others walk in the room. They were all happy knowing that Carlisle and I will get married. Alice walks towards the bed and sits down, ignoring the fact that Carlisle and I are naked.

"There is so much to plan. Everything must be absolutely PERFECT. Bigger than Bella's wedding. Bigger than the Volturi's annual ball. This will be the wedding to top all vampire wedding," as Alice continues to rant about the wedding we all turn to her amazed that she isn't embarrased.

"I'm sorry, she can get a little carried away," Jasper smirks at us and I laugh.

"It's okay," Alice continues to tell us her ideas. "To be honest, I'm disappointed," Emmett said causing us to stare at him confused, not a little hurt. Alice stops talking and glares at him. "I expected to find this room a little more destroyed after that proposal," Emmett's smirks grew as he sees me getting embarrased. Although Carlisle and I have a healthy sex life that doesn't mean I like sharing it with the others.

"Not to mention, who would have thought that Amelia would be the one to pop the question. You're getting a little rusty, Carlisle." I cover my face in Carlisle's chest, laughing me held me close as he wraps his arms around my waist while the others laugh. Rosalie hits Emmett's chest and he rolls his eyes, "be quiet you're making her nervous," Carlisle's chest vibrates as he laughs.

"Shut up," I mumble against his chest making them laugh more. "Can you guys please give us a minute to, umm, get dress and we'll continue this discussion?" The boys smirked at us while the girls nod and smiled. Once Alice closed the bedroom door I sighed and wrapped my arms around Carlisle. His hold tightens as he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. I look up at him and I saw the tiny doubt in his eyes. I wonder what's going through his mind right now. Does he doubt my love for him?

"Are _you_ sure?" I asked him. Without even saying anything Carlisle kisses me with so much passion and love.

"Never doubt my love for you, Carlisle," I say against his lips.

Today I was heading to see Kim and the girls down at the Rez. I was walking down the woods, minding my business when all of a sudden I felt the same feeling again. The same bad feeling I felt before, however, unlike the other time this time I felt the presence closer than before. Stopping my track I looked around the woods trying to see if I can see anything. After minutes of looking around, I gave up and continue on my way towards Kim's house. Even though the feeling was still there I tried to ignore it because if I do something about it I doubt something will pop up.

The feeling of being watched was getting more intense. Despite being a vampire, I was getting more afraid. My gut was telling me to run but my mind was telling me to stay. I glance over my shoulder to see if someone was there and I thought I wouldn't see anything or anyone. Boy was I wrong, I saw someone hiding behind a faraway tree. I couldn't see his face but I could see the color of his eyes. They were a dark blue staring at my eye movement. I always thought that blue eyes were supposed to be beautiful but the way these blue eyes were watching me only gave me the creeps. Not wasting another second I ran away from those blue eyes not even stopping.

Running away from those eyes I didn't even realize that I was on the rez until someone stopped me. Screaming I threw the person over my shoulder, "AMELIA!" Sam's voice brought me back to reality. I must have a weird expression for Sam to look at me like the way he did. I look at him before looking back into the forest. I looked around and realized the boys and the girls were outside looking at me concerned. I looked back into the forest wondering if the blue-eyed man had followed him here. "Amelia?" Sam's voice went in my head. I looked at him, he was staring at me with concern. Sam walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "what's wrong?" I didn't know what to say. That I, Amelia, a VAMPIRE is afraid of a man who I didn't know. Without saying anything I look over to the others who had the same expression as Sam. Looking away from them I looked over to the woods again just to make sure he didn't follow. When the awful feeling went away I looked at Sam. Forcing a smile on my face, "it's okay." Sam didn't believe me but he didn't question me either. Nodding his head he gently pulled me over towards the others. Before walking into the house I looked back only thinking about the blue-eyed man. Who was he? Why was he in the forest? Why was he following me? Why was he hiding? More importantly _what_ was he?


	62. Chapter 62

Three days it took for Alice to finish planning the perfect wedding, however, I just had to open my mouth and make a little tiny joke. It was a joke, a none harmful joke but of course, dear Alice didn't take it as a joke. She took it literally and now after three crucial NONE STOP PLANNING DAYS, she changing the plans. Just because I said a little joke about wanting my wedding to be like the All Hallow's Eve Masquerade ball. You know the 2004 Van Helsing movie where there's this ball that Van Helsing and his side-kick Carl crash in Dracula's castle? Well, I joked that it would be nice if everyone came in dressed like that for the wedding and it could be some sort of a masquerade since there's going to be a lot of red eyes vampires and a few humans. Obviously, I said it as a joke, because we're vampires and Dracula's a vampire and why not compare ourselves with him and mimic one of the greatest ball- in my opinion. And the others jokingly went along but Alice thought it was a great idea to have a masquerade wedding ball. So now Carlisle and I are going to have a masquerade wedding, sponsor by the great Alice.

Anyways I had to get away from all the wedding planning and from Alice so I'm with Sue and Leah in Charlie's house. Sue is making her famous home-fried fish while Leah and I are sitting on down watching Sue do her magic.

"Are you seriously going to have a masquerade wedding?" Leah asked for the nth time this hour and still laughing. Sue shakes her head smiling at me and I rolled my eyes at Leah.

"Shut up. It's going to be fun and besides who wouldn't want to have a masquerade ball?" I asked and this time it was Leah who rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you, Cullens ever do anything normal?" Leah asked letting her head fall backward.

Sue puts the fish in the oven and turns around, "when has the Cullens ever done anything normal? Especially when Alice is doing the planning?" Sue asked joking.

I wiggled my finger at her, "that's true. And c'mon we're bloody vampires and you guys are shapeshifters we don't do the normal," Sue, Leah, and I looked at each other before laughing. We continued to talk about the wedding and the other things when the intense, dark feeling returned. I stopped talking and looked at the front door, "what's wrong?" Sue asked worriedly. Leah looks over at me with a concerned face but my attention was on the front door. I felt the pull stronger than last time. It's gradually coming closer and closer but now it's a few feet away for me. I don't know what will happen but whatever the feeling is, whatever or whoever is making me feel this way is just behind that door. A wooden door that separates me from the feeling and anything could happen. Leah opens her mouth but before she said anything, "protect your mother," I commanded. Without saying anything Leah went in front of her now scared mother as I got up from the chair.

Slowly I make my way towards the front door and in the corner of my eye, I see Leah ready to shift if needed. The closer I'm at the door the more intense the feeling grew, why is that? I do not know nor am I ready to find out. Hesitantly but carefully I touch the door nob but before I twist it open, the front door opens wide and immediately I see two dark blue eyes staring into my light golden eyes. Screaming at the top of my lungs I hear three other voices yelling out my name. Jumping away from those eyes I felt someone touch my shoulder which caused me to go in attack mode. I grabbed the unknown person's arm and threw them across the living room.

"LEAH! AMELIA?! WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard voices scream out but I couldn't stop. I wasn't in control of my body, at this moment the only thing I could think of, is to get away from those powerful eyes. Ironically the person with the dark blue eyes held me against his chest and immediately I began to calm down. It wasn't the fact that his strong arms held me protectively or the fact that he made me feel safe but it was his voice. His voice rumbles like a storm, it's low yet soft but powerful enough to send chills throughout my whole body. And that shocked me enough to calm down, this feeling was out of control. I felt safe but afraid. I felt complete but empty. I felt a familiar presence yet it's so distance that made me questioned if this is the same feeling I felt before? Nothing was making sense but I knew one thing for sure- I had to get away and I had to get to Carlisle.

Trying to get away from this person's hold but despite being a vampire I couldn't get away. After a few seconds, I looked up only too see those intense dark blue eyes staring down at me. The unnamed man's eyes- sharp yet full of emotions. Dark blue eyes burning into my own with an abrupt intensity. They were the blue that froze you in place, captivate you for even the slightest of the moment. They were so mesmerizing that it is as if they looked deep into my soul and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. His eyes were blue of a water so deep that you were afraid to jump in, but you were still tempted to and I'm so tempted to jump in.

 _"Amelia,"_ he whispers my name as if it was the most sacred word. I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't find the will to look away from those breathtaking eyes.

"Amelia?" Leah's voice finally broke the spell I was under. It was as if her voice burned me and immediately I move away from his hold. I swore just for a second, I saw sadness in those blue eyes, but I must imagine it- right?

I stepped back away from him as Leah came close to me. She looks at him before turning to me. I know the others were staring at me, wondering what's going on but I didn't know. "Amelia it's good to see you again," the unknown man said. Each glance my way radiated the mischief and warmness within those dark eyes of his. I narrowed my eyes at him, so it was him that I saw in the woods? If so then why is he here? What is he planning?

"How do you know Amelia?" Leah asked standing in front of me, protecting me against him. He didn't look at Leah when responding to her question, "we used to live across from each other back in Vegas," his steel blue eyes were on me the entire time.

Suddenly I began seeing memories, memories of Amelia Ravellino when she lived in Vegas with her adopted parents. I began seeing Amelia with three other kids and one of them had the same blue color eyes as the man in front of me. Memories were playing at a fast speed- from the age of four all the way the death of my parents- I suddenly remember him.

Gasping I opened my light golden eyes and stare at his blue ones "Holy shit, Kaden Blake is that really you?" I asked shocked and strangely excited? Kaden smiles, but not any kind of smile. A smile that makes every man and woman who sees it feel the irresistible impulse to smile too. There's something about the way he smiles, he had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive, happy to witness which smile, he has the perfect smile for the perfect face.

His dazzling smile dropped and he becomes serious, "I'm hurt, Amelia. You've forgotten about me even though you said you would never." Kaden's mouth twitched and I'm pretty sure he's fighting another smile.

Rolling my eyes at him I walked over and pulled him into a hug. Once again I was in his strong arms being held protectively his my old friend. "Oh shut up, I still remember you," I pulled away from the hug and we both turn to see three confused and shocked faces. Laughing, "sorry I'm kinda-sorta forgot about him, but Kaden is a long time friend of mine." Leah looks at him before looking at me with an eyebrow raise. I gave her the I'll-tell-you-later look and she nods. Sue nods before smiling at her new house guest and Charlie introduces Sue and Leah to Kaden.

Kaden tells me that he moved here a week ago after he came out of the military. Charlie is his boss since Kaden works with him at the police station. Throughout my time with him, we got the chance to catch up with each other's lifes. He told me he looked for me but when he didn't find me at home he learned about my parents and learned that I had to move away but no one knew where I left too. But he's now happy that I found Sammy and my new family. We were having a good time until I got a text from Edward, _'need you home now'_ he texted me. Confused I told Kaden and the others goodbye. Once I climbed into my car the intense feeling returned, the whole time I was with Kaden I was feeling extremely happy but now I'm feeling a dreary feeling. Not thinking much about it, I drove to the house to see what Edward wanted.

Pulling up to the house I see that everyone is here, I could even smell Jake here but I could also smell four other scents. Tensing up I climbed out of the car and hoped for better. I wonder what they're doing here, are they here to fight? Entering the house I walked into the living room and everyone's eyes turned to me. Golden and Ruby eyes turn towards me causing me to stop. I see everyone is tense, Carlisle gets up from his spot and makes his way towards me. He pulls me into a small hug and pecked my cheek, "hello love" he greets me as if the most dangerous vampires weren't in the living room. Turning away from the ruby eyes I smile at my fiancè, "hey babe." I stare into his golden eyes and see that he's worried but like always he doesn't show it. Smiling at him I nodded at him and he smiles back at me.

"Soooo, what's going on?" I asked looking at him and then the others. No one says anything and the room stays quiet. I made eye contact with Jane's red eyes but she looks away. Frowning I begin to wonder what's going on. Looking at her left I see Alec staring at the ground, Demetri and Felix didn't make eye contact with me.

Sighing Jake speaks up, "Aro kicked them out of his creepy crew and now they want to join you guys." My eyes widen as I looked at Jake then at Jane and the others their silence confirmed Jake's statement.

"You're kidding?" I asked looking at Carlisle but he wasn't looking at me but at Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec.

"HOW DARE THAT BASTARD KICK YOU GUYS OUT LIKE THAT?!" I screamed out feeling such rage towards Aro. Carlisle and the others jumped back shocked that I exploded like that. I felt my eyes turn black and my body began to shake.

"AFTER ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE FOR HIM AND HE DECIDES TO JUST KICK YOU TO THE CURVE?! STUPID, PYSCHO SON OF A FUCK!" I went towards my bag and grabbed my cell phone but with my anger, I broke my cell phone into pieces which only angered me even more. I walked over to Nessie, which she was the nearest one and had her cell phone out. I took her phone away from her but I broke it.

"FUCK! Someone give me their cell phone, NOW!" I screamed out and they all pulled out their cell phones. Before I could break anyone's phone Carlisle held back my hands and turned me towards him.

"Love what are you doing?" Carlisle's calmed voice caused me to calm down a little.

"I'm going to call Aro and give him a piece of my mind! Then I'm going to demand him to give me an explanation of why he kicked out the four most dangerous vampires out of his fucken guard!" Carlisle looked with a slight smile.

"Aro does whatever he wants. He's King-" I glared at Jane and she didn't finish her sentence. "Just because Aro proclaims himself as one of the Kings of Vampires doesn't make him an actual King." I sat down on the couch and rubbed my face. I couldn't believe it, Aro kicked them out. Wtf is wrong with him? I knew he was crazy but damn, I never expected him to do that.

I looked up at Edward, "are you guys sure he kicked them out?" Edward nods, "yeah before you came Carlisle was on the phone with him. He found a newborn with the same gifts as Jane and Alec and another with the same as Demetri. I guess he wanted them and kicked the old ones out." Feeling more enraged I picked up a pillow, covered my face with it and screamed. I screamed about five minutes before putting the pillow back and staring at the others. They were giving me a mix of expressions, "okay. Alright. Okay." I said taking deep breathes. Carlisle came next to me and place a hand on my shoulder, "you okay?" He asked looking amused by the action. Nodding I smiled and turned towards Jane and the others, "you want to join our coven?" I asked. The four of them nodded hesitantly. I looked over at Carlisle and the others, "so how about it?" Jasper asked me and I looked at them confused.

Why are they asking me? I'm not the leader of the coven that's Carlisle job. I look at Carlisle and raised my eyebrow at him, "everyone already made up their choice now it's up to you."

"But I'm not the leader of the coven, Carlisle. The final decision lays with you," Carlisle smiles holding my hand before kissing it. "You are my mate and future wife. Whatever you decide I will stand behind it." Great, a huge decision and he let the new vampire take it. Sighing I look at the other's expressions. If I don't let Jane and the others stay where will they go? Will they harm humans? They're very powerful and now they have no one to control them. But if I let them stay will it do any good? Will they change their diet just to stay here?

"You can still feed on humans because I won't force you to change your diet but I would appreciate it if you try animal blood. I'm sorry but to feed you have to go outside of Forks or the Rez area. You guys can have sex with the locals but-" they all look at me like I'm crazy. I rolled my eyes at them, "what? Don't tell me you guys don't have your one night stands?" I asked. Demetri and Felix smirked while Edward and the boys shook their heads. "C'mon they have their needs just like we do. I don't know if you guys have sex with humans but if you do then no killing the locals and if you're going into town you must wear contacts to hide your red eyes. No hurting humans or the wolves... without proper reasoning. I know they can be a bit too much-" Emmett and Edward both scoff and Jake rolled his eyes at them. "And they're hotheads but they're family and we don't harm family without having a good reason. And by chance, you're going to harm them just don't kill them."

"We can take them," Jake cockily said making Jane and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, for now, you guys are going to share the guest bedroom until we make proper room for each of you. Unless you guys want to head to my old house and use that as your place?" Alec, Demetri, and Felix all look at Jane, letting her make the final decision. "How far is your old home?" she asked. "It's in the board of the town and the forest. But if you guys decided to stay there I have more rules you guys must follow." Jane looks at the boys and they nod before turning to me.

"Alright, same rules as before but if you're going to stay there then you guys should at least come over to spend some time with us. I wouldn't like you to spend so much time hidden away from us. But if we head over to the house, we'll let you guys know beforehand." Jane and the boys nod. With that I clapped my hands and turned towards Alice and the girls.

"Stop planning the wedding we got something else to do," Alice looks at me with a frown. I turn to Jane and the boys, "do you have extra clothes?" they shook their heads. Aro didn't even let them take some clothes? That bastard, gosh how much I hate him right now. Shaking my head I turned back to Alice but this time I had a smile on my face, "there's so much to plan. We got some shopping to do for Jane and the boys. Also, we got to redecorate my old home to fit their style. We also need to head down towards the Rez to let Sam know about our additional members. Then we gotta have a party to welcome them and have the pups play nice with Jane and the others" sigh, "there's so much to do."

I heard some chuckling and I looked up to see them smiling at me. "Thank you," Jane said, she and the boys had a sincere smile and I gladly returned it. "No problem. You know what they say, 'one man's trash is another man's treasure' not saying you guys are trash but you know... you know what I'm trying to say," Jane and Alec nods while Felix and Demetri both smile. "Plus Aro truly doesn't know the mistake he did by letting you guys go. But I do hope you guys like it here, we're not that bad you know." I smiled gently at them hoping that they could learn to get along with us. I do hope that my family gets along with Jane and the boys, back in my world I always wanted to know Jane more. Being a frozen teenager must be tough especially having that kind of power and anger towards humans. Hopefully, we could at least be friends.


	63. Chapter 63

Once upon a time, I had this dream, a hope of being a mother of two children, a boy and a girl. In this dream, my little boy would have his father's charming personality and brilliant smile that would break any girl hearts as he grows older. My little girl would inherit my unusual dark brown eyes and my loving nature. I would dance with my two little kids in the living room to silly music while singing along, I would bake yummy chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen, I would read to them a bedtime story in their shared bedroom, and I would surround them with love and happiness. Protect them fiercer than any lioness, I take on anyone who dares to threaten the wellbeing of my children, and I would give my life for them any place, any time.

But it's only a dream now, a dream I long for.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

In the midst of a Tuesday's afternoon, I watched Edward, Bella, and Nessie. They aren't doing anything unusual but their usual thing, they're out in yard practicing Bella's skill. Bella's trying to improve furthering her shield and Edward is helping while Nessie stays back watching. I take a look at Nessie, she's the perfect combination of Edward and Bella. Having Edward's facial features; high cheekbones, perfect brown eyebrows, and soft pink full lips. She has a dimpled smile instead of having Edward's crooked smile. Nessie's has the same bronze hair color like Edward but it's long and curly like Charlie's, Bella's father. She inherited Bella, Nessie's mother's chocolate brown eyes. Renesmee is divided evenly between Edward and Bella.

I find it ironic that both Bella and Edward are so smitten by their 'miracle' daughter. Bella, she never thought of starting a family, she didn't even want a marriage, she only wanted Edward by her side. Edward, he didn't even want Renesmee in the first place and now he's over the moon with her. Watching them laugh and seeing them happy, sometimes it's all too much. I know it's not like me at all but I can't help but feel envy. I always wanted a family of my own and now I can't.

I know that envy isn't pretty and it's useless but I can't help but feel this way. Envy is another way of counting another woman's blessings instead of your own. In my opinion, Bella has everything I ever wanted, a loving husband with the perfect daughter, what more can you ask? I shouldn't feel this negative about my best friend and her family because I have a loving, caring fiancee and a family that I am blessed with, so then why am I feeling this way? I guess I'm just being ridiculous.

But I mean, I see the way the family stares at them. They don't have to say anything about their slight jealously because I feel it too. They're all content on being uncles and aunts to Nessie, but at times I can see the longing in their stares, especially on Rosalie and Esme. Sometimes Esme's smile falters when Nessie calls me grandma and calls Esme aunt. I know it's unfair to Esme since she did practically raise Edward as her son and having to be called aunt instead of grandma does hurt. And here I am, a new member to the family and just because I am the mate to the leader of the coven and the fiancee to their father, I am taking away Esme's place. And with Rosalie, I see her eye's fill with envy as Bella hugs her daughter. I wonder how long will it take me to get over this feeling of envy? A hundred years? A thousand? Perhaps never because I would never get the one thing I long for- a child of my own.

"You okay,?" a voice calls out. Turning away from the happy family, Jasper stands in front of the back door, staring at me with a concerned look.

Instantly, I reconstruct my body language and show that there is no damage of any kind, I fix my own emotions so Jasper wouldn't notice my envy. I force a smile on my face, a smile that says there isn't a part in me that is sad like my soul is happy. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked, with a soft smile pretending that my envy wasn't even there.

Jasper slightly narrows his eyes, seeming to be confused about something. He opens his mouth like he's about to say something but then closes and looks at me again. Jasper then looks over my shoulder, milliseconds past and he looks back at me with a look of understanding. Like he knows why I was feeling envious. I guess it's common for a female vampire to feel this way towards a mother because she can never truly be one. Or perhaps I wasn't hiding the envy as good as I thought.

Jasper's eyes soften and he speaks to me in a slow, unjudging tone, which I hate because it makes me feel even worse. The envy and slight anger grows inside of me because he doesn't speak that way towards Bella or the others but it's only for me. Maybe I should feel glad that he's taking my feelings into consideration but it doesn't help my own emotions. They're playing against me instead of making me feel any better.

"Let's go inside, Jane and the boys are here," Jasper stretched his hand out towards me, almost as if he's offering to take away this awful feeling. Almost if he's asking me to lean on him, to seek his help and he's willing to do so. How amazing is it to have someone understand what you're feeling without having to voice it. I guess he understands me because he could feel my emotions... No, it's not his gift but it's Jasper, he knows, he just knows.

Looking at his hand then back at the happy family, I made eye contact with Nessie. She smiles at me, a smile that knows no pain or hurt. A pure, happy smile that only a child knows. Nessie waves her hand at me and I waved back with a soft smile on my face but it didn't quite reach my dark golden eyes. Edward turns around and stares at me, narrowing his eyes, a look of concerned appears. Perhaps he sees the sadness within the smile, or see the longing that desperately trying to rise in my eyes, but whatever it is he didn't say a word. Noticing that Edward and Nessie were staring at us, Bella looks over at me with a smile that's so genuinely sweet. At that moment, I began to question my own feelings. How dare I feel so negative towards my best friends, my own sister. I must be the worse kind of soul act there to feel such envy.

With the same soft smile, I turned around and held Jasper's hand. At that moment a silent agreement happened between the both of us. As soon as he smiled at me, my envy disappeared and instead, tranquility and happiness invaded my body. Without saying anything, Jasper gently tugged my body towards him, he put his arm around my waist and lead me inside the house. We both walked side to side, with smiles on faces like nothing was bothering us.

And just like Jasper said, Jane and boys were there waiting for us. We just finished redecorating my old house to their liking, personal it's a little too dark for my liking but that's how they like it.

The day after they arrived we went down to the Rez and let Sam and the wolves know we added four new vampires into our family. At first, they weren't happy about the four, no surprise there but after some persuasion from Carlise and I, they only agreed if Jane and the boys made a treaty with them. Just like what I proposed, they aren't allowed to hunt in their lands and since their our family they are allowed to come over to their land. But if they severely injured one of their people or worse, let just say a war will break out. Jane and boys agreed but they added some of their own conditions if one of the wolves dared to harm them in any way they won't hesitate in fighting back. So in the end, Jane and the boys made a treaty with Sam and Jake's pack. Also just like Jane and the boys promised, they aren't killing the locals and surprisingly they're not hunting in Forks but outside of Forks. Demetri and Felix even tried hunting animals for an hour but quickly decided that our lifestyle isn't for them.

Throughout these five days that they've been here, I notice things about them. With Jane, she seems to have a very dark and sadistic personality but it's not like that at all. I sense that her outer shell is to keep people away, I mean she was burned at the stake along with her twin, Alec. Jane's a very strong person that like being respected and feared but she has a healthy relationship with Alec. Surprisingly Jane is easily jealous. Whenever Alec is with Alice or another female, Jane throws a tantrum. She glares at them, her jaw clenched and she closes her fist and then abruptly turns around leaving Alec to sigh and go after her. I find it extremely funny that the most powerful vampire is easily jealous when her twin brother pays attention to someone else.

Unlike his twin sister Jane, Alec is calmer and more lively. He talks more than Jane, but less than Demetri and Felix. Alec likes to tease Jane whenever she throws one of her tantrums. Throughout the five days, since I been with them, Alec has used his gift to annoy Emmett whenever he, Demetri and Felix start to get distracted. Alec takes his responsibilities seriously. I like Alec, he's quiet but he can also be fun to be around.

Surprisingly, Demetri isn't like in the books. Demetri is a Casanova. He very talkative and he's a big-time flirt, he flirts with everyone in the house. And I mean EVERYONE, even the guys, although I know he's just playing around but still that boy can LOVES to have fun. Throughout these five days; Demetri, Emmett, and Felix have caused more trouble with the wolves than any other. The three of them love to annoy the crap out the wolves. The pick unnecessary fights. Fights that I have to make Jane or Alec stop. Sometimes I feel like the bad guy whenever I stop the fight but it has to been done. Two days ago, the three of them went against all Sam and Jake's pack.

Just like his best friend Demetri, Felix is somewhat of a flirt and cocky but he's a sweetheart. And just like Emmett, he loves to joke around, he's basically the prankster of the group. Felix would often make flirtatious comments towards us girls just to make the guys annoyed. He especially loves to annoy Edward, apparently, everyone loves to annoy Edward. Throughout the fives days, there's this unspoke game, who can annoy Edward the most and so far Felix is winning.

Don't get me wrong, all four of them aren't all sunshine and rainbows. They're deadly and dangerous, they won't hesitate to kill a motherfucker and they'll slightly enjoy it. But I like them, they're different from the Cullens and sometimes different is a good thing.

"Hey is anyone up for a game of football?" Emmett asked, with a smirk on his face. Felix and Demetri both turn to each other, nodding their heads they turn back to Emmett with a huge grin, "hells yeah."

Jane and Rosalie both rolled their eyes, "with the wolves?" Felix asked with a mischievous grin. Emmett and Demetri's grins grew and all three turn towards me, practically begging me to call them over. Rolling my eyes at them, I called Sam's phone. While it was ringing, Emmett and Felix were both bouncing from excitement.

"Nani, what's up?" Sam asked in a calm yet happy tone. Hearing Sam's voice has always calmed me down, whenever I'm feeling down I go to Sam. I like hearing his voice, it's full of confidence and reassurance, it keeps me focus.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to have a little friendly game of football?" not even a second past and Sam sighs, mentally I could see him rolling his eyes.

"Did those three idiots asked you?" now it was the three idiots who rolled their eyes. "C'mon it's not like you don't like playing with them," Sam scoffs. "Yeah right," I laughed. "Admit it, you like them."

"He enjoys his time with them," I hear Emily shout in the background, I laughed and so does the others. "What time?" Sam asked after a few seconds. I look at Emmett, "fifteen minutes? In the field."

"Did you hear that?" I asked Sam, examining my nails, I seriously got to repaint them.

"Yeah, see you guys then. Bye Nani," smiling, "bye Sammy." I hung up the phone and turn to the boys. "Well better hurry up and start getting ready. You guys got fourteen minutes now," they smiled at me before getting up, "see you guys there," Felix said as Edward, Bella and Nessie made their way toward the house. Edward looks at me, slightly nods his head before looking around, "where are you guys heading?" he asked as Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec made their way towards the front door.

Felix turns to Edward with his usual cocky smile, "get changed we're playing football with the dogs." With that, he turns to Bella and winks before leaving the house. Edward rolls his eyes as Felix leaves the house with the others, "he's annoying," Edward says looking at me. Shaking my head with a smile, I get up from the couch, "too bad, he's your brother now. Get used to it, Eddy" I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes at me.

Out of the nowhere, Nessie comes running towards me and hugs me. I hug her back as if she's the most precious thing in the world. Sometimes forget about my jealousy but when Nessie does these random cute things, it comes back ten times worse. At the corner of my eyes, I see Jasper staring at me, probably feeling the bad emotion creeping back into my cold, dead heart.

I look up at Nessie, because she's taller than me, and she looks down at me with a smile, "we're all going to play?" she asked. Smiling at her, I nodded, "you already know. Whoever wants to play will play." Nodding her head, her curls bounce up and down, she turns towards her mother and runs to her, "mommy I'm going to play football with the boys, is that alright?" Nessie asks Bella. Bella nods at her daughter, looking at her with such love only a mother feels as Bella pulling a piece of Nessie's hair back, "of course, darling," once again Bella's motherly tone breaks something inside of me. Every time I hear her tone towards Nessie, something shifts, almost as if it cracks. I could feel it crumbling, desperately shaking itself free but every time this happens, he saves me. Carlisle calming voice pushes back whatever trying to escape. His tone is a holy thing that my demons do not like, and it's another thing I love about Carlisle. He keeps the bad away and keeps the good. I turn to Carlisle and he's standing by the front door with his usual charming smile. We both lock eyes with each other, and I don't waste any time. I make my way towards him and kiss him, with every ounce of love I can pour into that kiss.

He gently pulls back and smiles at me, "I've missed you too, love." Smiling at his I peck his soft lips, "get change babe, we're playing football with Sam and boys." Laughing, "was it Felix or Emmett's idea?" This was another thing I love about Carlisle, although it's only been a few days it's like he knew Jane and the others since forever. Granted he did live with them for a decade but still, it's like he's everything about them.

"Well, it was Emmett's idea to play football but it was Felix's idea to invite the boys," shaking his head he smiles, "Alright let me change and we'll be off." Nodding my head, "alright," I peck his lips again and turn around and notice the others were already changed. I grabbed Carlisle hand and hurry up towards our room.

After changing I looked downstairs where the others were waiting for us. I looked at them interact with each other and begin thinking this is my family now. These are my children, although I am new and I have not known them long but they have accepted me as their mother and with that, I am blessed and feel so grateful. Since turning into a vampire and accepting my role as the mate of Carlisle, they have been calling me mom or mother. Everyone calls me that even the wolves, at times I feel like I'm high in the sky and other times I feel low. Times like these are when I feel low because I don't feel like a mother but a person who only acts like one. And there's a big difference between being one and acting like one.

I shouldn't feel envy or slightly angry because I have them, I'll always have them so why do I feel this type of way? Why am I being selfish, what more could I ask for?

Emmett looks up catching my eyes, "hurry up _mom_ , we only have five minutes until the game starts," Emmett 'whines'. The others laughed at Emmett as I rolled my eyes, I smile at Emmett childish behavior "I'm coming," Carlisle was by my sides as we walked down the stairs.

I take one last look at them as I walk down the steps, they're all standing there with smiles on their faces, waiting for me. I catch Jasper's eyes, he nods his head smiling at me and I smile back at him. I may not know the feeling of being a mother of having a child grow inside of me but I know one thing for sure, they will always treat me as their mother. I am Amelia Ravellino, mother to the Cullens, mate and future wife to Carlisle Cullen, and that my dear should be enough.

With a genuine smile on my face, I look at my family, "let's play some ball."


	64. Chapter64

A photograph, that was all it took for her mind to wonder. Amelia clutched the solid wooden frame tight in her hand, able to see a ghostly reflection of her face in the thin gloss of glass that covered it. She looked past her own unfamiliar golden eyes and stared upon her parent's face that had caught in a moment of perfection. It was the happiest memories that hurt the worst, they were the ones that usually hurt one but in Amelia's case, it didn't hurt. Amelia focused in on their eyes, they were glistening with the twinkle of laughter that she had long lost forgotten.

Looking at the photograph she narrowed her brows, wondering what was wrong with her. She wondered why wasn't she feeling sad about seeing her dead parents, perhaps because she didn't think of them as her own but as close friends. Was it wrong of her to do so? Maybe but Mr. and Mrs. Ravellino couldn't possibly compare to her actual parents, the one she left when she came into this world.

As Amelia was lost in thought, Carlisle stood back and stare at her. Amelia wasn't like those Victoria secret models with a tall frame and slender body but 5'2 with a curvy body. Nor were her eyes a dark brown like when he first met her but now golden like his. If Carlisle was honest to himself and to Amelia, he missed the way her eyes were before. He missed how soft and warm her skin used to feel, he missed the way she used to be, he missed her human self. Carlisle didn't want Amelia to become a vampire, he wanted her to live her days as a human even if she didn't spend them with him.

Amelia's long, wavy brown hair, so smooth and silky, almost as if it was tailored from the most expensive brown fabric. As she sat down on the new bench-- that Amelia begged Carlisle to buy her-- as she looked down at the photograph, Carlisle could see her mind spin and her emotions going all over the place. Worried, he slowly made his way towards his lovely fiancee. As he approached her, Carlisle looked down at her lap and saw what was causing her distress.

On Amelia's lap was a photograph of her parents-- which he has yet visit-- and a small Amelia out in the woods, laughing, so carefree and so happy. He looked at little Amelia and began to wonder what her life was before coming to Forks. What were her dislike and likes when she was little. How did she act when she was growing up. Who were her childhood friends, did she even have any? Did she play sports? Did she have any boyfriends? Amelia rarely talked about her life, she rarely tells anyone about who she was. Even if they asked her about her past she would only say a few things, sometimes she would change the subject. Of course, Carlisle and his family were curious but they weren't going to force her to tell them anything if she wasn't ready.

Looking at the photograph once more and then looks at Amelia who was staring at it with such emotions he didn't know what to do. "What's wrong my love," Carlisle asked, but instead of answering him Amelia kept quiet, staring down at the frame. Seconds later, she looked up at Carlisle only for him to see that her eyes were heavy with unshed tears.

Without saying anything Carlisle pulled Amelia towards him and held her close to him. Amelia didn't say anything nor did she wrap her arms around him like she would have, which caused Carlisle to become more concerned. "Amelia, love what's the matter" Carlisle questioned, hoping she'll tell him what's wrong.

Amelia took a deep breath, almost as if she tried to stop herself from crying, "I-I just miss them," she said. Carlisle could only nod because he didn't know what to say to her at that moment, so he just held her close to him. However, he didn't know she was talking about her other family, the one from her previous life. Amelia hasn't told anyone about her secret, the secret that this life is actually a novel and not real.

Slowly and gently, Carlisle pulled away from his distressed fiancee. Both of them stared at each other's eyes. What Amelia saw was that his eyes were as open and honest as any child, warmth and safety. She knew before any of this started that she would find a place right next to Carlisle, a place to find company when the cold winds blew.

Yet for Carlisle, this was the first time he saw these emotions in her golden eyes. Suffering, loneliness, longing, desire; her eyes held all those deep-seated emotions and many more. Carlisle began wondering when did she start to feel this way? Why didn't he notice this before? Has he been neglecting his mate? Carlisle began to blame himself for his mate's distress, he wasn't doing a good job in keeping Amelia happy like he had promise.

"My love--" Amelia stopped him. Notice that she let her wall down, Amelia quickly brought it right back up. "I want to go visit them. Will you go with me?" Amelia asked, with a small smile. She puts on a fake smile to hide her pain from Carlisle and everyone else. The reason she does this is so she doesn't worry them, however, at times the pain becomes too unbearable. It hurts to even fake a smile and yet there hasn't been anyone who could see past the fakeness, not even Jasper.

"Of course I would," Carlisle gently smile back at her. Amelia nodded and kissed Carlisle's cheek, "thank you." Amelia soft words were easily heard by Carlisle yet it made him worried, why was she acting so different or perhaps he's barely noticing her usual behavior. But whatever it is, he'll make sure that she's happy in her new life with him.


	65. Chapter65

Call me a creep or whatever, but I've always liked being in the cemetery, I think that's one thing the old Amelia and I shared— liking the cemetery. Although she's only been to her grandparent's funeral and her parents— that was me so in a way it doesn't count. But anyways we both like how it's quiet and peaceful. The dead laid to rest, gravestone in the promise of not being forgotten, but a promise which is already broken.

After her grandparent's funeral she liked to visit the old crooked, crumbling gravestones the people who have had no one visit to care in a long time, she would leave a single rose or flower upon each headstone. She liked the way time seems to stand still, the wind unmoving, the birds always quite like they knew. Every Sunday afternoon, after Church, she used to hide behind the tall leafless oak tree and watch the tears trail down the face of grief-stricken widows, disliked hearing them cry and scream begging for longer with their loved ones. She didn't like that they were sad, but she liked watching the raw emotions, to her it was beautiful. And at that time, it made her believe the dead won't be forgotten although to be forgotten is inevitable.

And after Amelia's parents funeral I left, not even looking back. I didn't think about her feelings nor of her family. All I wanted was to leave, to go back to the one place I was forced to leave. I wanted to go home but since I couldn't I left the one place Amelia considered her home. Was I being selfish? Was I cruel to her? And her family? Who knows, but ever since I've become a vampire this pain keeps me thinking about the real Amelia, her family, and about my family.

So why am I here? Is it for her or for me? Once again I'm here, Las Vegas, the place where her/my parents are buried. To enter the cemetery I must go around a pile of brown frosted leaves, the innumerable flashing fragments shine in the brilliant winter light, for today there is no weather; no wind, no cloud, just subzero temperatures. All this beauty over everything dead.

I find it ironic, a vampire in a cemetery. I am a dead man walking on top of the dead.

And here I am adding another beautiful thing to the dead; a bunch of red roses in my gloved hand. I paused, staring at the two tombstones, then I remember why I came. I need to talk to them and this is the only way. I'm not here for them or her, not really. I'm here for me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I kept my eyes on their tombstone, my hand tightens on the roses yet they shook. I took a deep breath. "It's been a while since I've been here." It was quiet, uncomfortable. "I, umm, graduated from high school. I'll probably go to college in a couple of years cause you know, I have a long life." I laughed yet it came out awkward.

I shouldn't laugh in a cemetery nor should I say that I'm going to live a long life when everyone here is dead. But I couldn't help it, I don't know what to say. What should I tell them? Hey, I may not be your daughter, or do I know what happened to her but I'm here although I haven't really thought of you guys since I've moved. Don't think so.

Sigh, "I don't know what I'm doing." I honestly said. Because it's the truth, yes I'm happy but I'm feeling something else. Something that I don't know how to describe. I am feeling like this because of my gift or is it me? I don't know and it's killing me.

"I'm sorry for leaving at the very first chance I got. I'm sorry for being a bad daughter even though—" I stopped. How can I say it? It sounds bad even thinking about it, but saying it out loud, I can't. Not in front of their graves.

"I tried to forget about the past. I tried to forget and move on with my life. But how can I? How can I forget everything and pretend to be someone I'm not?" I fell to my knees as the roses fell in front of their graves. My hands in front of me, my hair covering my face. My body trembled as I grabbed onto the dirt.

"I don't want to forget. Please don't make me forget." My voice trembles with emotions that I tried to hold back. I looked up at the tombstone that had their names carved in. I closed my eyes that were filled with unshed tears. "P-please forgive me," my voice cracked with guilt.

Silence, it was my only response. Of course, I knew that they wouldn't answer back. The dead can not talk; unleash you're a vampire. But they weren't. They were actually dead. Buried six feet under for the past few years. Being neglected by their only living daughter, who in fact isn't their daughter. But like a wise man once said, family doesn't end in blood.

Out of the nowhere, I heard a soft voice calling out my name as something caressed my cold skin. A part of me wanting to see something supernatural but when I opened my eyes I saw nothing; just the tombstone of my parents. Yet I heard a female calling out my name, it was soft and motherly. I turn to my mother's tombstone and stared at it. Was it her? Was she forgiving me? Can it be? Or am I being too hopeful?

Once again I heard my name being called but this time it was deeper, a man's voice. I turn to my father's tombstone. Was he also calling me? I turn to my mother and then again at my father. After doing that for a while I felt a happy wave wash over me. It calmed the emotional storm I felt inside of me.

Slowly I got up and straighten myself. I remember another reason why I was here. I turned around and stared at Carlisle; who stood behind waiting for me to introduce them. I caught his eyes and motioned him to come forth. As I waited for him to make his way, I heard the same female voice called out to me. Turning away from him I turned to my mother's tomb, smiling.

"Mother, father. This is Carlisle." I said as he stood the spot next to me. "My fiancee," I turned to him, smiling. He smiled back then looked down at my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Ravellino," Carlisle took a step forward as I took one step backward. Giving them some space to talk. Carlisle began to talk to them. Telling them something about them.

I watched as Carlisle talked with them. I knew that if they were alive they would absolutely love him, I mean who wouldn't? It's physically impossible to love the man in front of me. He's perfect in every way, even if he doesn't believe it.

Carlisle stopped for a short while, he looked over at me with an expression I'm all too familiar with. Love, genuine love. "I love your daughter from the moment I saw her at the hospital. I knew she was the one for, my beautiful soulmate. Although she deserves better than me," I frowned. He walks towards me, with a small smile on his face. He gently wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. After he plush away we stare at each in the eyes, "I can't let her go and I'm not planning too. She's the best thing that has happened to me in all my four hundred years. Without her in my life, I don't know what I would have become. She has brought joy, laughter, happiness, and much more into my and my families life. I'm so thankful to have her in my life." He looks away from me to my parents, a serious expression appears on his beautiful face.

"I can make so many promises of never hurting her, to always make her happy, to keep her safe but with us being vampires a safe life isn't always possible. But I do promise this, I'll never stop fighting for her." His hold tightens around me. "Even if she stops loving me, she keeps me away, leaves me, hurts me, or even kills me, I'll always love her. And I won't ever stop fighting till the very end." There was a small silence. Carlisle unwraps his arms from me and looks at my parents again.

"I ask for her hand in marriage," Carlisle suddenly says. Silence. A few seconds later, Carlisle gets down on one knee and pulls put out a small red box out this pocket. "If, of course, she'll have me," he says cheekily. I laugh, looking at him lovely.

Carlisle smile drops and once again looks at me with a serious yet gentle look. "I ask you in front of your parents. Let them be my witness of undying love for you. I know this isn't the life you had imagined or even close but I love you and I want you to stay by my side till the end of time."

Carlisle opens the small box, inside was the most beautiful ring I've seen. In the middle of the box sat a small vintage rose gold engagement ring. It's a three stone ring; the two side stones are diamonds cut white sapphires as the main stone is a Chatham made Alexandrite. Which means that the main stone will change colors from purple to teal, with hints of blue and red in certain lights.

I looked up at Carlisle, "Would you, Amelia Rose Ravellino, do me the honor of not only becoming my wife but the mother of my children, my best friend and accept me for who I am. Would you stand beside me in the good and the bad? Love me for all eternally. And I promise you, in front of your parent and all these dead people, that I will love you till the end of time. I will always fight for you as you have done for me."

I couldn't say anything, from the ring to his speech I was completely speechless. I didn't think he would propose to me here. I thought we already had this covered, I mean, we're already planning our wedding.

"You already asked me so I think it's only fair for me to ask you... with a ring and all." He laughs and I did too.

"I, Amelia Rose Ravellino, do accept to be the wife, mother, best friend, and to stand besides you, Carlisle Cullen, in the good and the bad, and to love you for all eternally."

Carlisle smiled. His smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. I could see how it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread unto more than their mouths, and I heard it in his voice, in the choice of his words and the way he relaxed. It was beyond beautiful.

He got up, gently he took the ring and place it on my finger. He then leaned in capturing my lips to his own. The kiss was slow but passionate; it was perfect.

We pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine, we closed out eyes but still held our smiles. Seconds later I turn away from Carlisle to look at my parents. "I'll try for us all," I whispered.

"Let's go home," I told Carlisle with a small smile. Nodding he turned to my parents and said his goodbyes, promising to come to visit soon. As we walked away I couldn't help but notice the different emotions I was feeling. Calm. Happy. Peaceful. I felt like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders.

Before climbing Carlisle's car, I turn to take one last look at the tombs. "Goodbye, mom and dad." Carlisle took my hand as he started to drive away.

Unknown to us and everyone else, two silhouettes stood behind the tombstones we used visited. One female and one male watched our car drive away.

"You're always going to my daughter," the female said. "Be happy my little girl," the male said before turning to the female. With a sad yet happy smile, they held each other's hands. Nodding they turned around and the walked into a bright light before disappearing.


	66. Chapter66

"Actions prove who someone is, words just prove who they want to be." -unknown

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Ever since Carlisle and I came back from visiting my parents, I have felt at peace. It's almost as if a heavyweight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can think about my real family without feeling guilty or sad. I haven't talked much about my past or about Amelia's but then again, no one had really asked. I know they want to, especial Carlisle and Sam but none of them had the courage to ask. Sometimes whenever someone talks about their past they would often glance my way but wouldn't say anything.

"You okay?" I heard someone ask. Looking up from my book I see Alec standing in front of me.

I smiled at him, "yeah. I'm just wondering what to make for this gathering."

"You could literally make the worse food in the world and yet those guys would devour it," I laughed at his comment because I knew it was true.

"Are you saying that mother's food is the worse food in the world?" Emmett asked, coming in the kitchen.

Alec rolls his eyes, "no I am saying she could make--" Emmett interrupted him, "yeah, yeah. I hear you the first time."

Alec growled at him but didn't say anything, he turned to me. "Make that fruit cake pastry, they seem to like that." I smiled at his suggestion. I only made it once but they did eat it within the first ten minutes of the party.

"Great idea, Alec." I turned around and looked for the things I needed to make it. "Did you know that I only made it once when I was seven years old with my mother. I didn't think it would turn out good or that I would remember the recipe, it's been such a long time since then. But who knew that I could remember something so simple as a fruit cake. " I didn't realize that I was talking about my actual mother or that everyone inside the house was listening to me talk about my past.

I walked over to the refrigerator, "I remember it was on a Tuesday's evening. I just came from school and my mother was finishing up cooking. She turned around and saw me walking into the kitchen. She asked me what I wanted for dessert that night. Obviously, I could have anything I wanted, a double chocolate cake or even ice cream but I didn't. In school, I was reading this book where the main character was baking a fruit cake with her grandmother."

I turned around and saw that Jasper and Rosalie were in the kitchen. "Of course, I thought that was the most amazing thing ever. I mean I love fruit and cake, so imagine those two put together. OMG! But sadly when my mother and I finished baking it, it didn't look so amazing. Not like what I was imagining. So I didn't even tried the cake," I said looking down and laughed at the memory.

I guess I took a little longer remembering that day because when I looked up everyone was in the kitchen, listening to my story. "You know this is the first time you talked about your past," Jasper said looking at me with a soft expression.

"And father isn't here to hear it. Man, he's going to be very upset knowing that we were the first to hear a story," Emmett said looking around.

"Or Sam," Jake added and the others agreed with him.

I rolled my eyes at them, "it's not true. I've talked--" Alice interrupted me. "You only said that your parents were doctors and that they died in some hunting accident. Also that you're Sam's long lost cousin but other than that, nothing about your past."

I stared at them before thinking about what she just said and I realized that she's saying the truth. I haven't talked much but I mean it's not like I could say anything about it. But it doesn't seem fair that I know more about their past and they know nothing about mine. "Well, it's because you guys haven't asked," I said, pouting.

"We didn't want to push," Alice said which caused me to scoff.

"Please you're known to push people until they talk," I said mixing my ingredients together.

This time Alice rolls her eyes, "I do not push," she crossed her arms.

"You pushed me away in junior year," I said pointing the wooden spoon at her.

Alice drops her arms, "that doesn't even count."

"Yet you still P.U.S.H.E.D me away," I sang, spelling out the word pushed.

Alice pouted, "not the same." I along with the others laughed at her as Jasper pulled her towards him.

"It sure is but anyways, are you guys going to Sam's house for the get-together?" I asked, putting the pan inside the oven.

"No, I'm going with Jane to the city to do some shopping," Alec said.

"Jasper and I are going to hunt with Demetri and Felix," Emmett said.

"Well we have anything else, so yeah we'll go," Alice said looking at Rosalie.

Shaking her head, " sorry but no. I can't stand the dog smell," Jake scoffed.

"Alright, well since the cake is baking I am going to change before leaving. Meet you there?" I asked Jake and Bella. Both of them nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't expecting anything to happen. Nothing ever does, not since that one time in the baseball field. I still feel the bad vibe but it's not the same anymore. It's... umm for the lack of better word the vibe is calmer yet still dangerous.

Everyone was there; the boy's imprintee and the council. Charlie said that he invited someone but didn't tell us who, he just smiled at me as I asked who it was. I looked at Edward, perhaps he was going to tell me but he stayed quiet. He had this strange expression before turning away from me. Confused I just let it go and continue talking to Leah.

I was sitting on top of Emily's kitchen counter when suddenly I get the same strange vibe. I stop talking to Leah and turned to the front door. This strange feeling was telling me to run yet go towards it. I didn't notice that Edward was staring at me the entire time. I saw Charlie walking towards the door and greeted the newcomer.

3rd POV:

Charlie walked in with two new people. One of them was a male; 6 feet, black hair with deep dark blue eyes. And the other one was a female; 5'6 feet tall with the same colored eyes at the male but her hair had purple on the tips of her hair. Charlie moved aside to introduce his friends to the others, "everyone this is--" the female interrupted him.

"Amelia Ravellino, is that you?" the female asked in a high pitch voice.

The female runs towards her as Amelia hops down the counter with a smile on her face. "Amelia, what in the world are you doing here in the wettest part of America?" The two girls hugged each other as if they haven't seen each other in forever.

Pulling away from the hug, "well if you must know, Paige. Sam--" she glances at Sam; who was standing next to Carlisle. "is my cousin," Paige looks at Amelia with a funny look and she laughs. "I know, I know. We don't look alike, but yeah we're related."

Paige looks at Sam and then at Amelia, "since when?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Once again Amelia laughed, "since birth. We're long lost cousins." Paige looks at Sam again, taking him in then turns back at Amelia. "Don't see the resemblance. You're too pretty to be related to him," again Amelia laughs and Paige smiles down at her.

"Well don't just stand there looking like an idiot, come and say hello to lovely Amelia," Paige said turning around to look at the male.

"Amelia how are you?" the male asked, walking towards the two of them.

Amelia smiles at him, "I've been good and you Kaden?"

"Well better now that you remember me," he said with a teasing smile and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I didn't forget, I just simply didn't remember at that moment," the three of them said at the same time. The three of them look at each other before they started to laugh.

"Same-o Amelia," Paige said as she stops laughing and Kaden agreed with her.

The three of them started talking and it seemed that they completely ignored everyone else. From across the room, Carlisle watched as the three lost friends interacted with each other. He notices something he didn't like; especially when Kaden would stare at Amelia with a familiar expression only a lover would give his partner.

Feeling jealous of the newcomer, Carlisle went towards his fiancee. "Hello," he greeted. In an instance, Kaden's smile fell and his warm aura turned cold and distance. "Dr. Cullen," Kaden said, his voice showing no emotions.

Immediately, Carlisle and the others that Kaden didn't like him but they didn't know why. "You know who I am," Carlisle states, wrapping his arm around Amelia's waist and pushing her closer to him.

Kaden briefly looks at his action before a fake smile appeared on his face, "of course, who doesn't know the great doctor of Forks." The way he said it, caused Carlisle and everyone to wondered what he meant by that.

Paige smacked his chest before turning to Carlisle, "it's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard many great things about you."

Carlisle didn't respond but simply smiled at them. The tension was becoming heavier as Carlisle and Kaden stared at each other. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, let's eat," Amelia said feeling the need to break the tension.

Turning his dark blue eyes away from Carlisle's golden eyes, "you're always hungry. I'm surprised you haven't gained any real weight," Kaden smirked at Amelia and Paige laughed.

"I'll have you know that I've gained about seven pounds since junior year of high school," Amelia pouts.

"Liar, you haven't changed since middle school," Paige said smiling at Amelia.

Kaden looks at Carlisle, "but your eyes changed color." Paige glared at Kaden, her face clearly showing disappointment. The whole room got tensed, Carlisle held Amelia tighter. Kaden looks down at Amelia. "Too bad, I liked your eyes the color they were before."

Paige forced a smile, "well who didn't. They were a rare dark brown but people change, Kaden and we must learn to move on."

Kaden looks at Paige, "perhaps change isn't always good, dear sister."

Paige held his stare, "well whether you like it or not, it changed move on." Paige said glaring at Kaden but he only smiled at her.

After the siblings weird moment, Emily and the ladies set up the table so they would eat. As everyone was sitting around the large table eating the food the ladies cooked; expected the vampires, Paige and Amelia were catching up.

"Oh my, do you remember the time when we went down to the strip and got lost. It took nearly five hours for anyone to locate us?" Paige asked, laughing at the remember.

Amelia laughed and turned to Kaden who sat next to Paige, "our parents were so angry with us. I don't ever remember them being that angry before."

"That's not true," Kaden said before drinking his wine. Paige turned to her brother and Amelia raised her eyebrow.

"Then tell me another time they were--" halfway through her sentence Amelia gets this flashback in her head. In her memory, Amelia was with Kaden and their parents in what seemed to be a boy's room. She saw her younger self on top of a bed with her shirt unbutton while Kaden only had his shorts on.

Amelia looks at Kaden wide eyes and she covers her mouth. She didn't need to be a genius to know what exactly happened. "Ohh," Amelia looks down at her plate when she heard Kaden's laugh she was very thankful that she was a vampire and not human because she knew that her face would have been a bright red.

"What?" Paige asked looking between Kaden and Amelia.

"N-nothing," Amelia said not looking up and once again Kaden laughs.

Paige rolls her eyes, "it seems that nothing really changed. But anyways, Amelia." Amelia looks up. "You still ride?" she asked picking up her fork.

Amelia shook her head, "not as much."

Paige puts down her fork looking offended, "why the hell not?" she asked, glancing at Carlisle; as if he had anything to do with her not riding.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "don't have the time, I guess?"

Paige gave out a sarcastic laugh, "do you hear her brother?" she turns to Kaden; who was staring at Amelia with an unemotional expression. "She doesn't have time. I remember when you first got Raven you wouldn't let anyone near her."

"Are you talking about her bike? It's nice and fast, I like it." Jake said shoving his face with the fruit cake.

Again Paige looks offended, "it's not any old bike," she snickers and looks at Jake as if he spit out dirt from his mouth. "Kaden did not rebuild that motorcycle twenty thousand times just for you to say it nice and fast. Do you know what kind of bike Amelia has?" She asked and when Jake didn't answer she rolled her eyes. "It a 2009 ninja 250 matte black custom made for perfection. Raven is one of a million, no one has a motorcycle like that she's pure deadly."

Everyone stared at the blue eye girl, amazed that she went all out trying to explain to Jake the importance of Amelia's bike. "Man, I was so damn jealous when Kaden brought Amelia that bi--" Jake interrupted Paige.

"You brought her that bike?" Jake asked turning to look at Kaden and Amelia.

"Amelia wanted that bike, so I got it," Kaden said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Paige scoffed, "there wasn't a thing you wouldn't get or do for Amelia even if it went going against her parents."

There was a silence before Edward spoke up for the first time since he got there. "What were you and Amelia?" Edward asked.

"What do you think? Obviously boyfriend and girlfriend," Paige said rudely.

The whole table was silent, some were looking at Kaden; who was staring at Amelia, others were staring at Carlisle and some were staring at Amelia; who wasn't paying attention she was busy having a little moment to herself. At that moment, Amelia was having these were memories of her 'past' life.

"When did you two break up?" Sam asked Kaden but he was paying attention to him, he was to busy staring at Amelia.

Four seconds later, a gasp was heard from Amelia's direction. Everyone saw how quickly Amelia turned to Kaden with eyes wide. Her expression clearly showing shocked and disbelief. "H-holy fuck. We never broke up, didn't we?" Amelia asked as they locked eyes with each other.

Everyone turned to stare at Amelia and then at Kaden, wondering what in the world is happening right now. What did Amelia mean that they never broke up? Does it still count that they're dating or not? What does this mean for her and Carlisle? And why hasn't Kaden said anything for the past few minutes?


End file.
